


Ash's Unova Journey My versions

by Mgunnels3



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 100,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mgunnels3/pseuds/Mgunnels3
Summary: Set months after the events of DP join Ash alongside pikachu along with his two closes friends Misty and Brock as the travel the Unova region meeting new pokemon new friends and rivals posibly old ones and new feelings for both ash, misty and both snivy and pikachu later on through the journey no leamons but love is there smarter and calmer Ash





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Journey begins**

**We join ash, misty and brock as they set sails to unova for a new journey after the loss against Tobias in the Shinnoh region with his buddy pikachu at his side Ash is set with competing the Unova league (A/N Misty and Brock will stay with Ash throughout the Story) as they are on board a plan heading to Unova**

Ash: man i can't wait to see what Unova has to offer for me and what to expect from the league

Misty: same old Ash always thinking ahead

Pikachu: Pifka Pika (yes i agree)

Ash: well i can't help it both of you as this is a new experience for all of us and glad to have both of you one this

*flashback*

As Ash and Brock were planning on getting ready to leave (A/N Brock desided to stay with Ash after Shinnoh and he's still pursuing the Doctor dream but help out the team)

Ash: well Brock you ready to head out for a new adventure

Brock: You bet Ash and this way i can get more experience with helping new pokemon were we're going

Ash: I'm glad too shame dawn couldn't come but who know who we'll meet there

?: well might as well be the original gang then

Both turned to see Misty in her Original outfit

Both: Misty

Misty: well hello my sister's desided that i should take sometime off being Gym leader and travel again as a vacation of sorts but i overheard you two leaving so i desided to join again

Ash: well its great to have the you back and the old team is back together again

All three: Yeah!

*end flash back*

Brock: well i'm looking forward to seeing what the region has for the girls

Ash: *sighs* well somethings never change

The pilot: attention all passengers we will be arriving in Nueva town real shortly please make sure you have everything ready for the after we land and enjoy what unova has to offer

Misty: wow we are almost there already that was quick

All three: *nods*

As they arrived at the Nueva town port the gang were amazed at the view of the area they are in as Ash sees a pokemon an Alamola

Ash: wow an Alamola that looks more like a big verion of lovedisc to me oh well wonder what else Unova has instore for us

Brock: well we better head to Professor Juniper's lab soon to register for the league

(A/N Team Rocket won't show up and i want to change a few things about this first episode)

Ash: *nods* lets go

They head to the lab as they passed more pokemon: swanna, a few pidovs, and pattrats. As the gang notices and admire some of the pokemon they see as the continue as the reached the lab of course they had to ask directions to it that is

Brock: well acording to the information that was given this is the place

Ash: well let head inside

As they head inside as they were greated by the professor herself

Juniper: well hello and welcome to the lab what can i be of assistance

Ash: Hi my name is Ash Ketchum from pallet town this is my buddy Pikachu

Pikcahu: Pika Pikachu

Misty: i'm Misty

Brock: And I'm Brock nice to meet you (A/N no Brock won't flirt with her if you wondering not this time that is )

Juniper: nice to meet you all and I never seen a pikachu before its rare here in Unova he looks well trained

Ash: yeah he's my first pokemon and my best buddy we came here to register for the Unova League

Juniper: well you came to the right place

As a new trainer walks in blond hair red shirt with a confident look on his face


	2. Ash's Unova Journey My version Chapter 2: New Rival, First battle and a new pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rival and a capture

**Chapter 2: New Rival, First battle and a new pokemon**

The young boy that entered was very confident with starting his journey as he didn't notice nore did he care about Ash in the room

Juniper: Ahh Trip your early no one has came to pick their starters yet so you get your pick of the three

Trip: good (A/n I'm not really good with his personallity or familiar with what he said back then so please bear with me) i'm looking forward to starting my journey to become the strongest trainer in Unova

Ash: Wow a new trainer starting off his Journey its nice to meet you Trip I'm Ash from Pallet Town in Kanto

Trip: humph I don't talk to boonies like you that isn't from this region (note that i do remember something like that) most people from other regions

Ash: Well we just met so i'll let it slide not here to make enemies or to be rude especially to new trainer

Trip was surprised to hear that since he thought that most Kanto trainers were either boonies or bullies never this

Trip: ok maybe i was a little rude there *as he notices Brock and Misty upset about this* and I'm taken your his friends from Kanto right

Brock: yes i'm Brock and I'm studying to be a pokemon doctor and former Gym Leader of the Pewter Gym in Kanto

Misty: And I'm Misty water type specialist and Gym leader of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto

Trip: *shocked* two gym leaders aren't you supposed to run the gym's there I don't get it

Brock: Well both of our families run the Gym while were away and even gym leaders need time away from the gym or have different goal

Trip somewhat understands as he never thought that Gym leaders can choose different paths

Juniper: well you ready to pick your starter Trip

Trip: *nods*

As the group goes over to main part of the lab as she pull out three pokeballs representing the starters of Unova

Juniper: All right first up is Tepig the fire starter *releases tepig out his ball*

Tepig: Tepig

Juniper: Next is Oshawott the water starter *releases him out his ball*

Oshawott: *with a please pick me look* Osha

Juniper: And finally Snivy the grass starter *releases him from his ball*

Snivy: *with his signiture smug look and places his arms on his side* Snivy

Trip: well the other two look pathetic but Snivy here looks like a real winner i choose it as my starter

Snivy got even more smug as it was happy it was chosen. While Oshawott had the sad but shocked look on its face and Tepig was angry which no one blames after hearing those words. Then all of a suddden.

Ash: Wait you want to battle me Trip even after all that.

Trip: Well yes I would like to see what the trainer from Kanto has to offer if you don't mind that is especially Pikachu here as rare as it is here.

Ash: *smiles* Your on Trip but inside isn't the best place to battle that is.

Juniper: Well we have a battle field outside just in case if that is fine with both of you

Both nods as they head their way to the battle field as both trainer take the trainers box as Brock as always suggested to be Ref. for this battle

Brock: Now the battle between Ash and Trip will now begin this will be a 1 on 1 battle and the match is over when one pokemon is unable to battle is both trainers ready

Trip: Ready lets go Snivy

Snivy: Snivy *as he got into the battle position *

Ash: ready lets go buddy

Pikachu nods and got to position as Brock raised his hands and lowers it "Begin"

Trip: I'll go first Snivy Vine Whip

Ash: Pikachu use Iron Tail

Both attack collided but Pikachu's managed to break through

Trip: Use Leaf Blade to counter before it hits you

Snivy manages to muster it before it reached him but wasn't quick enough to land the move as he was pushed back in pain a bit from the attack but still standing which Trip was surprised and impressed by Snivy's determination and Pikachu's battling

Trip: Now use Leaf Tornado

Ash: use Thunderbolt and end this match Pikachu

Their attacks collided as the smoke covered the battle field as no one knew who won as the smoke cleared and both pokemon tired but Snivy was down and out as Brock called it "Snivy is unable to battle Pikachu wins the match goes to Ash"

Ash: Way to go buddy we did it

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu

Trip: *shocked but was actually impressed anyway by the battle as he went over to pick Snivy up* you did good for your first battle Snivy well get stronger together

Snivy nods but won't give up being a strong pokemon for him as he notice Pikachu was trying to be friendly and gave a hand to him which he returned it with a vine

Ash: That was a good battle Trip I hope we get to battle some more the next time we meet

Trip: Yeah it was a good first battle though i barely manage to land a hit i can learn to get better and your on, on the next battle

As Ash offers a hand for a handshake like Pikachu and Snivy finished their that Trip greatly accepted as he left for his journey.

Juniper: Well Ash you are registered and ready to go the first gym is in Striaton City which is past Accumula town which is the next city near here.

Ash: Alright then we should be heading our way to their huh...

Little did he know Oshawott was watching the battle and was at his leg side looking like he wanted something

Oshawott: Osha Oshawott

Ash: huh what's wrong Oshawott

Juniper: I think he wants to go with you Ash he's been at this lab for four starting trainers and was never picked. I think he should go with you and gets stronger too.

Ash: Ok I'll be happy for him to join the team and get stronger together as one.

Professor Juniper handded Ash Oshawott's poke-ball and a new pokedex for the journey as the group leaves for Accumula Town before setting for Striaton City for Ash's next badge.


	3. Chapter 3: New capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new capture for the start of Ash's journey

Chapter 3: New Capture

We join Ash and the gang as the head their way to Striaton City for Ash's next Gym battle.

The group is enjoying a lunch time as Ash and the gang desided to rest as Oshawott and Pikachu starts getting to know each other.

Pikachu: So Oshawott what made you deside to join Ash i'm surprised that you did that not that I'm not happy to have you on the team just wanted to know.

Oshawott: Well its as Professor Juniper said I wanted to get stronger but i kinda hate being left out everytime a new trainer comes to pick one of us Tepig and I are fine with each other but Snivy was always picking on us as he always was making himself look good I remember there was a female Snivy at the lab and she was kind she was kinda in my position but she was finally taken.

Pikachu: Woah! that was rough for both of you were you two close.

Oshawott: Well no on the relationship we really didn't want it but be friends.

Pikachu: Well ok but it looks like the Snivy that i battled may change him and show him that winning isn't everything.

Oshawott: Well I can agree with you on that but what do you mean isn't everything?

Pikachu: well that doesn't mean that we always loose but we learn from battling regardless if we win or lose also have fun doing so on this team everyone is treated equally and no one is favorited.

Oshawott understanding the last part but a little confused about what he said then asked " Are you and Ash really close i mean as friends and how long have you known each other."

Pikachu: I'm his very first Pokemon and we've been together for about 5 years through 4 regions so far this being the fifth.

Oshawott: Wow that's a long time but I hope i can get strong from him.

Pikachu nods as the gang was finishing their meal as Ash was stocked about the next battle and then came up with the idea of catching more pokemon for the team.

Ash: Well lets find some new memebers to add to the team right you two

Pikachus and Oshawott were ready for anything as they wonder through the forest area looking for something to catch as Ash spots a Pidove. As Ash scans it to learn more about it.

Pidove the Tiny bird Pokemon. These pokemon live in cities. These are acustom to people. Flocks gather in parks and plazas.

Ash: Ok now to catch so which of you two want to battle.

Misty: Now lets give Oshawott a chance to battle.

Ash looks to Pikachu who nods in agreement as he want's Oshawott to learn through experience though this.

Ash: ok Oshawott lets go water gun

Oshawott fires the attack at the Pidove as she dodges and uses Air Cutter to attack the otter.

Ash: Oshawott dodge and use Razor Shell.

And the attack hits but she manages to pull off a Wing attack as Oshawott uses the Razor shell again this time she's down and out.

Ash: alright pokeball go *he tosses it at her*

She was sucked inside as she tried to escape as the ball shakes three times then "ding" signifying her capture and ash said "All right i just caught a Pidove" as Oshawott and Pikachu cheer with him on it as he let her out of her pokeball to be introduced to the team.

Ash: welcome to the team Pidove and i hope we can be good friends.

Pidove nods and agreement as she show her loyalty to him by holding her wing like she is obedient.

Ash: *Chuckled* no need for that to this team everyone is family and treated fairly

He scanned her and found out that this Pidove is female and showed more respect to her. As the Pokemon get to know each other the two found out that she wanted to be captured so she can get stronger.

Pikachu: really most Pokemon normally don't want to willingly be captured

Pidove: Well I really want to get stronger but also to have an adventure i was never in a flock like most of my kind.

Pikachu: Poachers?

Pidove: *shakes head* no just never knew my family before its hard but i manage to get by, but to me this team will make a good family to me.

Pikachu: Well were happy to have you on it.

Oshawott: Yeah welcome to the team.

Pidove: I'm honored thank you.

Both: Your welcome

Then suddenly a rubber arm comes to take Pikachu as a meowth balloon appears in the sky. (A/N no i'm not gonna do the Motto i think we are all sick of it by now)

All three: Team Rocket

Jessie: Well now you the original twerps are now back together huh (note that they weren't there when they gang was together for the trip)

James: No matter we'll be on our way

As the balloon fly's off as they didn't notice that Ash has a new pokemon.

Ash: *shakes his head* Pidove would you do the honor and pop that balloon.

Pidove nods and uses air cutter on the balloon which ripped holes on the balloon to send it crashing to the ground freeing Pikacu in the process.

Ash: Now Pikachu thunder send them flying.

As he did and sends Team Rocket blasting off again.

Ash: Alright great job to all of you for a job well done.

All three nods and cheers.

Narrator: With a new team member and the day save Ash and the gang look forward to what lies next for the team as they head to Striaton City till next time.


	4. Chapter 4: Sandile and Tepig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd rather not split these two captures

Chapter 4: Sandile and Tepig

Pt 1. Sandile and the Hot Spring crisis

We join our hero's as they reached an area where the a popular hot spring is located.

Brock: according to my map we should be close.

Misty: well given that your better at maps out of the three of us

Pikachu: pika pika *nods in agreement*

Ash: ugh i only goofed once so cut me some slack

Little did they know that a mysterous figure with sunglasses was watching this the whole entire time and is currious about this trainer but kept his distance until it can be certain to trust it. As the group finally reached the spring location.

Brock: Well were here this will be a good pitstop before accumula town don't you guys think.

Misty: yeah after the fact that we took a 12 hour trip to get here it sure is a good time to relax.

Ash nod in agreement as the gang did need a time off and not wanting to rush things in terms of their travels though ash has the tendacy to rush to an adventure he wants to also enjoy this journey with the two friends he started off with.

Ash: alright let see if we can use it.

As the group got to the spring area the are sadly disappointed by what they found out from the owner of the spring.

Owner: my apollogies folks but cause of shortage of water as well as many issues with holes comming out of nowhere we can't safely allow anyone to use the spring until the matter is resolved.

Brock: is there anything we can do to help I mean there must be a source of what's going on.

Owner: well for some reason there has been sighting of a Sandile around these parts for some reason from what i'm hearing its causing the holes but we aren't sure about the water issue though it happened recently.

Ash: huh you mean it hasn't been happening before now.

The owner shakes his head and is not sure if the sandile mentioned is responsible cause of the fact it never would come into terms of creating the water shortage given its a ground type.

Ash: Hmmm i need to look more into what this sandile is.

As he pulls his Pokedex out: Sandile, the desert croc pokemon, It move along below the sand's surface, except its nose and eyes. A dark membrain shields its eyes from the sun.

Ash looked at it and is impressed by the fact its not only a ground type but a dark type too and wants to catch it. "Well we should see to it for both the issue at hand not cause we want to use the spring but if theres more going on we can't just ignore whatever it is."

Misty: agreed

Brock: Ok i'm with you there Ash.

Owner: thank you all three of you and please hurry we don't know what the issue is for this.

All three nods as the leave to investigate and Ash and brock had an idea.

Brock: we can cover more ground if we use Pidove and this. *takes out a pokeball and release Crobat out of it*

Ash: wow you brought crobat along with you alright Pidove lets go

As he released her out her pokeball shocked to see a pokemon that she never seen before but Ash told her not to worry and it belonged to Brock and is a friend. Which she understood.

Ash: now you two there's something going off with this places water supply go and find what's causing it and if you spot anything report back.

Both nods as they both flew off to find anything that may be an issue as the stop something as they flew back to let the group know about it. When they got to the group the asked them to follow them as the group did and a machine draining the water of the area and the culprits too.

All three: Team Rocket

Pidove: ugh not these three again i thought we sent them flying.

Pikachu: you'll get used to it they always show up in places to cause trouble.

Crobat: I'm taken their the same fools as before the last time i saw them.

Meowth: hey who are you calling fool you three

The pokemon as well as the gang point their finger at Team Rocket.

Jessie: How dare you woobat teach these twerps some manners

James: carnivine you too.

As the sent them out as Ash never saw a woobat before: Woobat the bat pokemon, It emmits ultrasonic waves from its nose to learn about its surroundings.

Crobat: another version of my species *as it shakes its head*

Ash: Pidove air slash

Brock: Crobat steel wing

As the attack hit head on before Team Rocket could issue a command as the pokemon fainted with ease as Team Rocket tries to get ready to run.

Ash: oh no you don't Pikachu use thuder Pidove use air cutter on the machine.

They did as they not only managed to destroy the machine but also send Team Rocket flying off.

Ash: that get's old fast why can't we just stop them then have the police send them to jail.

Both Brock and Misty agreed as the water comes back to the area and everything almost gets back to normal as the mysterous pokemon saw the whole thing and decided to show itself.

Sandile: Sand dile Sandile

Ash: well if it isn't the sandile we been hearing about saw the whole thing i see.

The sandile nods as it asked Pikachu to pass that it wants to join but only if Ash will battle it. Ash got the message and agrees using Pidove as the pokemon for this fight. As they get ready to battle.

Ash: Alright Pidove use Air Cutter

As she issued the attack as sandile used dig to dodge the attack. Its fast speed made it capable of doing so.

Ash: wow its fast careful it probably has something to back it up Pidove

She didn't get the chance to react as it came out and its fangs was electifyied as it hit pidove's wing.

Ash: Thunder Fang woah i didn't know they can use that pidove steel wing and shake it off.

It did as it sent Sandile to the ground. Bruised but not out yet it launched a stone edge.

Ash: dodge it all then finish with Steel wing.

She did as she managed to deliver the knock out blow but not before sandile smiled a bit to this.

Ash: Alright Pokeball Go!

He tossed it as it hit sandile but it only did one shake then a ding signifying its capture without a struggle. As Ash picked it up.

Ash: Alright i caught a Sandile

As pidove and pikachu cheered.

Brock: well now that was something else i'm surprised it knew thunder fang but it made since since it can come in handy against its type weaknesses, but something strikes me odd about this sandile it were's sunglasses wounder why. According to the Pokedex and what it said about the way its eyes are protected it shouldn't need it.

Ash: Hmmmm, maybe cause it used to be owned maybe i mean it didn't even put up a struggle for the capture and it. Maybe it wanted to be captured to get stronger but also continue what it didn't with its trainer.

Brock: Sounds like it. It would make sense given the fact that it was watching the whole time and it stayed back for the time being.

Misty: I agree but let's not drewl on it now and lets let the owner know that the issue is done.

Both agreed as they went back to the hot spring area to let the owner know about what happened and that the issue with sandile and the missing water is no longer an issue.

Owner: Wow! thank you all so very much as a token of helping me i will allow you to use the spring for free. You three deserved it after all of that.

In unison: thanks we were glad to help.

With the issue with the spring water and sandile no longer an issue the gang managed to help save the hot spring and save the day. With their newest team memeber sandile on hand the gang looks forward to see what else has instore for them.

Pt 2. The battle club and the abandon tepig

We join our hero's as the finally reached Accumula town as Ash gotten word that theirs a training facility for trainers the Battle Club. As they arrived at the facility.

Brock: well here we are Don George's Battle Club.

Ash: Wow so this is where trainers new and old come to battle and train before getting to Striaton City.

Misty: there must be other places around Unova I heard that this is popular here in Unova so there must be more.

?: And you are correct miss there are numorous battle clubs around unova.

As they turn around to see a tall man with short hair talking to them.

Don: My name is Don George and i run this facility.

Ash: My names Ash Ketchum I'm from Pallet town

Brock: I'm Brock nice to meet you sir.

Misty: And I'm Misty same here sir.

Don: A pleasure and Ahh your from the Kanto region right I never had any come here from that region before.

Ash: Yeah we came her to Unova to compete in the Unova league.

Don: Aw well then you must be confident in your abilities if you came all this way.

Ash nods as Don showed them around the facility as the gang notices a lot of battles going on. As Brock asked.

Brock: given that these are popular here how do you managed to be at each place.

Don: Simple * as he pulled out a picture which has many versions of him in it* they are runned by my brothers you might run into them a lot in some cities.

Ash: Now that make's sense since.

Brock: Yeah especially since the Battle club is scattered over Unova.

As they talked a trainer finished his battle with his Dewott against a Servine. Which Ash noticed and took out his Pokedex. Servine the grass snake pokemon and the evolve form of snivy, when it get's dirty it can't use photosynthesis, so it always keeps its self clean. Dewott the the disipline pokemon and the evolve form of oshawott, Scalchop techniques differ from one Dewott to another, it never neglects maintaining its scalchops.

Ash: Wow the evolve form of Snivy and Oshawott now that's something.

But as Ash was about to ask if he could battle one of them a staff memeber came over to Don and told him there's been another break in.

Ash: what's going on.

Don: as of the last two days we've been missing food out our food storage for the pokemon and our trainee's and we don't know who's causing it.

As the gang went to the security room to look at the footage to see what caused all of this since it was finally caught on camera as a faint shadow hoping around the footage.

Don: maybe its a pokemon, but which.

Ash looked through its pokedex and come up with an umbreon as he was about to show it to Don but realized it didn't have a yellow glow meaning it couldn't be it.

Brock: can you show us anymore footage cause it just can't be only a pokemon that's doing this.

They pulled more as they spot a familiar trio again as Ash facepalm's seeing them."Not those three again."

Don: who are they?

Misty: There an evil organization called Team Rocket, but these three are a joke since they always screw up a lot.

Don: I never heard of them but it doesn't look like they are in control of the other image shown.

Ash: agreed I'll have my pokemon check the perimeter for it and as well as Team Rocket.

As he lets Oshawott and Pidove out as well as Sandile, as Ash said. "Pidove you will search the area to see if you spot Team rocket as for Oshawott, sandile and Pikachu you three will look the area for any other suspicious pokemon or find anything amiss and report back.

They nod as they searched for what they were told to. As of now no one spotted anything but just as Oshawott was about to head back he spotted something or someone.

Oshwott: come on out whoever you are i won't attack you just to talk.

?: please don't hurt me i'm all alone and abandoned *said tearfully*

Oshawott recognized that voice from anywhere and said. "Tepig is is that you, it's me Oshawott the one that wasn't taken at all from the Juniper's lab you me and the female Snivy hung out with each other"

Tepig: Is that really you *as he comed out with a rope tied around his snout and body*

Oshawott: yes its me come on let me help you and we can get you help.

Tepig aloud him to help him as tepig asked him how Oshawott got here as Oshawott explained the whole thing from the battle his new trainer had with the new snivy and how he wanted to join ash. Which Tepig was amazed and currious about this Ash as he let his old friend take him to him.

Meanwhile back with the other's Pidove found Team Rocket but made quick work of them. Just in time as Oshawott manage to arrive with tepig.

Ash: Huh isn't that a Tepig.

Brock: what's it doing out here i thought all Tepig were usually given to trainer's by the Professor.

Misty: he look's like he's in bad shape i bet he was abandoned.

Oshawott nods as the gang managed to cheer up the little guy as they managed to get

him healed up. Then suddenly Tepig wanted to join Ash but not battling him.

Ash: huh do you want to come with me tepig.

Tepig: *nods and gave a smile as he can be with his best friend and a new trainer*

Ash: ok then welcome to the team

As he tapped tepig with an empty Pokeball as like Sandile only shaked once then a ding sound came. As Oshawott smiled as he has an old friend join his adventure.

Don: That's ashame that a trainer abandoned it i'll let the league comittee know about it and they will do something about it.

Ash: thank you sir now i guess we should be going off now.

Don and the gang waved and said their goodbye as the left for Striaton City.

With a new Pokemon added to the team as and his friends now head their way to Striaton City and Ash's next gym badge but you can only wonder what caused Tepig to be abandoned and what will happen next. As the adventure continue.


	5. Chapter 5: Striaton gym and the Tripple Leader Threa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unique take on the first gym battle

Chapter 5: Striaton gym and the Tripple Leader Threat

As we join our hero's on their quest for Ash to win the Unova league they arrived at the first stop on the road Striaton City and the site of Ash's next Gym challenge.

Ash: Well here we are Striaton City now to find the gym.

Misty: i wonder what the gym leader is like and what he/she uses.

Brock: well we won't know until we get there but were is it though.

Just as they were about to ask around someone was admiring Pikachu.

?: Wow i nevere seen a Pikachu in Unova before its very rare and looks like its strong too.

Ash: excuse me but what are you doing and who are you?

Cilan: My appoligies my name is Cilan i'm a Pokemon Conasourer.

Brock: I've heard of them they evaluate pokemon and trainers to see how they are close and how the pokemon feels about their trainer.

Cilan: exactly and i can evaluate that its a Perfect match (A/N that i'm trying to make him as similar to who he is in the anime keep in mind he will only appear in a few parts in the story)

Ash: my names Ash i'm from Pallet town and these are my friends Brock and Misty.

Both: Nice to meet you.

Cilan: The pleasure is all mine. So i'm taken your here to challenge the Striaton Gym huh Ash.

Ash: yeah we were trying to find out were it is.

Cilan: Well know your in luck cause your talking to the one of gym leaders himself.

This shocked the gang but one word that he said confused them "one of". As Cilan showed them to the gym but it looked more like a resturaunt than an actual gym.

Ash: Are you sure we're in the right place cause this looks more like a place to eat than a gym.

Just then the lights went off as Cilan and two other waiters went to the center of the room.

Cilan: Well now Ash.

?: If its a challenge you want

?: its a challenge you get

Cilan: me and my brother's Cress and Chili are the gym leader of this gym.

Ash: wait three gym leaders.

Brock: so that's what he meant by one of.

Cilan, Cress, and Chili: and now ash its show time

As the wall of the room moved and the battle arena appeared behind it.

Brock: well i must say i'm surprised that you three are gym leaders.

Misty: Given that both our families run the gym's back home it doesn't surprise me that you and i and shocked by this Brock.

Cilan: wait did i hear that correctly you two are gym leader's and your family runs it.

Ash: *nods* yeah Brock here runs the Pewter Gym in Kanto and Misty runs the Cerulean Gym back their too. Their families are running it while they are on this journey.

The brother understood as the give the sent out their pokemon all three being diferent color monkey's (and no i will not be using the pokedex everytime a new pokemon comes into play unless its one that the gang catch's) and explain the rules of the gym.

Cilan: here in this gym you pick which one of us you want to battle its a standard 1 on 1 battle.

Chili: so Ash which one of us will you battle?

Ash was thinking as and then came to a conclusion for his answer." I want to battle all three of you"

The brother: huh really?

Ash: Yeah seeing this is my first gym battle here in Unova i want to battle the gym leaders at any means of battling.

Cilan: well now let make it a best of three then.

Cress: Three 1vs1 battles it can be done makes things interesting here in the gym for these types of trainer.

Chili: Yeah i'm up for it.

As the style of battle was decided and first up was Chili as both trainers went to the trainer's box as Misty and Brock were up in the highrise. As Cilan stood ref.

Cilan: And now the first of three battles of the Striaton Gym will now begin in one corner we have the firery Chili and in the other corner we have the challenger Ash. And now release you choices of pokemon.

Chili: Pansear your up.

Ash: alight Tepig I choose you.

As both Pokemon enter the battle field as both are ready to go.

Cilan: Tepig vs Pansear battle *raises hands and lowers them* BEGIN!

Chili: Pansear use ember

Ash: Tepig dodge and use tackle

As Tepig dodged as he landed a blow but Pansear wasn't down and out yet.

Chili: dig now

Ash: Oh no you don't Tepig jump at him with tackle and then bite

Tepig managed to do so as he managed to grab Pansear's tail hurting it

Ash: now throw him

As it did and it hit the wall hard enough to knock it out.

Cilan: Pansear is unable to battle tepig wins

Ash: way to go tepig you were awsome

Tepig: Tep Pig tepig

As Ash returned him as so does chili after complementing it for a good battle.

Cilan: and now round two in now we you face the smart one of the group and the best strategiest of the trio Cress.

Cress: I'm good at planning ahead when it comes to battle so don't think i won't go down so easily. Panpour your up

Ash: That's what i was hoping *then thought* if he's the best strategiest of the bunch then he probably thing i'll use pikachu, he must have some counter for water types so i'll use a pokemon he wouldn't expect *end though* Sandile your up.

This definintly shocked the brothers as to why ash is using a ground type and a strange one at best.

Cress: are you sure you want to use a ground type against me you could've used it against Chili. Why not Pikachu

Ash shakes his head and said " I payed attention to what your brother just said and figured that you have something for electric types after all Misty here is a water type specialist.

Cress: Well i'm impressed that you listened closely to it but even so you'll lose this round.

Ash: we'll see.

Cilan: round 2 begin

Cress: Panpour use water gun

Ash: dodge by digging under ground

As he dodged it with ease which surprised Cress but remained calm.

Cress: Panpour use water gun in that hole

Ash: Sandile jump now and stone edge

As it cam out as the two attacks collided as the two were hit but not out.

Cress: well i'm impressed it survived for a ground type but time to end this use aqua jet.

Ash smiled as it got closer and said "use thunder fang on that aqua jet"

Cress: What did he say i didn't know he can use that move.

As the attacks collided and a big blast of smoke covered the battlefield as both pokemon were down and out.

Cilan: both sandile and panpour are both unable to battle Ash is currently leading by one.

Ash: *ran over to sandile* you were awsome sandile you battle like a champ.

Sandile: sand dile dile *saddend by its loss but was happy that Ash praised it*

Ash: alright get's some rest you deserve it

As he returned Sandile to its ball Brock and Misty were surprised by the battle so far.

Misty: poor sandile it battle very well but ash is winning though.

Brock: Maybe but these three are definitly showing that they aren't playing around Ash gotta be ready for the next battle cause i think this will be the tough one.

Cress: And now the Final round and the Strongest member of our group Cilan

Cilan: and now its tasting time Pansage your up.

Ash: *confused about the whole line Cilan said but remained calm* Pidove your up

As both pokemon enter the battle field ready to go.

Cilan: well know a flying type huh this should be fun

Cress: and now let the match begin

Ash: Pidove use wing attack

Cilan: dodge and use bullet seed

As he dodged and the attack hit but not very affective. But Cilan wasn't at least bit worried as he is studying the battle which Ash noticed.

Ash: use air cutter

Cilan: Dig now Pansage

As it managed to dodge in time before the attack hits.

Ash: Oh no you don't use steel wing on the battle field

Cilan: Right into my stratagy use thunder punch

Ash, the gang as well as Pidove and pikachu were shocked by this litterally for Pidove as it hit her.

Cilan: I must say Ash you disapointed me cause i though you would not have falled for that now to finish use solar beam.

Ash: Don't be so sure use Air cutter

As the two move collide as the smoke covers the floor again but this time the two pokemon were still going.

Cilan: well now that was unexpected but no matter pansage thunder punch

Ash: wrap this up steel wing and wing attack combo.

As the two attacks collided as another cloud of smoke came out of it but in the air as Pansage fell to the floor eye's swirling showing it was down and out.

Cilan: Pansage no

Cress: Pansage is unable to battle Pidove win's and the victor is Ash from Pallet Town.

Ash : alright we did

As pidove came over to celebrate with Ash earning a lot of praise for the fight.

Cilan: well ash you surprised me their i though for sure that Pansage would win but you managed to pull ahead congratulation, as a token for winning at the Striaton gym we present you with the Trio Badge.

Ash: Alright I just won the Trio Badge (yeah couldn't resist)

As the pokemon cheered over this.

Brock: Congratulation Ash on a job well done

Misty: you had me worried there at the last part but you pulled through

Ash: thank you guys

Cilan: if you wonder where your next challenge will be it will be at the Nacrene City gym

Ash: well its off to Nacrene city for our next badge. It was a pleasure battling you three and hope we will battle again.

Cilan: the same here ash

As Ash handshake all three's hands and then leave the gym.

With the Trio badge at hand Ash and the other leave Striaton City and head to Ash's next gym battle at the Nacrene City gym stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6: Snivy plays hard to catch the battle against attract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A capture and a few hints

Chapter 6: Snivy plays hard to catch the battle against attract

We join our hero's as they enjoy a nice meal in a high grass area with brock and his usual cook were.

Ash: So when will it be done.

Misty: oh come on Ash is food is the only thing on your mind at the moment man you haven't changed Ash since the last time I saw you.

Ash: I really can't help it and no its not the only thing on my mind but I was just wondering when it would be ready.

Brock: it will be in a few but till then i do have some apples ready for you till its ready I have it over there by that stump.

Just as Misty and Ash were about to go and have some they noticed that it was gone either Brock was mistaken or someone took it.

Ash: Um Brock are you sure that there were apples there.

Misty: Yeah cause its not.

Brock: Please tell me your joking cause i had enough their not only for us but for the pokemon too.

Then suddenly the gang was hearing some noises in the tall grass area as they went to investigate what was making that sound as they were making sure not to spook whoever was doing that. As they managed to get there the see a familiar pokemon they haven't seen since they first came to Unova a Snivy eating one of the apples as most of them had cores left on the ground.

Ash: Hey that's a Snivy.

Misty: But what's one doing out here.

Brock: Must either be a wild one or an abandoned one but we won't know yet.

Ash: well then lets go and see for ourselves.

But little did they know Snivy did notice them and was prepared for whatever they were planning with a smug look on her face.

Ash: Pikachu you ready.

Pikachu nodded as he was ready for anything as he got into position.

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt

Just as Pikachu was about to use it Snivy managed to use a move that really caught Pikachu and the gang off guard Attract as it hit Pikachu stopping it from lauching its move as Snivy used vine whip but suddenly as it managed to hit Pikachu...

Ash: Pikachu ugh

As Ash was caught in between the vine whip as he tried to keep Pikachu safe from being hit more but got hit in the back. This stunned Snivy completely as Ash managed to get Pikachu out of attract, which made Snivy refused to believe what she saw as she used leaf tornado to leave the area.

Ash: wow did you guys see how that Snivy reacted when i did that.

Both Brock and Misty nod in agreement.

Brock: this confirms that this Snivy was definitely abandoned or left its trainer.

Misty: I feel sorry for her too.

Ash: Huh how do you think this Snivy is female Misty.

Ash: Well given that Pikachu is male and attract affects the opposite gender of pokemon that kinda tell's me that Snivy is a girl.

Ash: * nods in agreement* and i too feel sorry for her i mean given the fact that she managed to stop Pikachu here so quickly kinda tell me that she has more experience than Trip's Snivy. I want her on my team and help her out with whatever the issue is.

As the gang was contemplating their next move for catching her Snivy was in a secluded area away from the gang in a deep though.

Snivy: Did that trainer really risked himself for his Pokemon out of all the trainers that I've encountered they just let their pokemon take the attacks without a care at all *sheds a tear as she took her left arm in her hand* like her.

*Flash back 4 months ago*

?: i can't believe you took that everstone from me Snivy don't you want to be stronger.

Snivy shook her head she maybe her pokemon but Snivy had a right to choose if she wanted to evolve or not but her trainer had different plans for her pokemon.

?: You will take that item out of you and will evolve that's an order Snivy.

Snivy gave the same response as before for her answer.

?: Pawnard... would you give her a reason why she needs to do what i chose...

*End flash back*

Snivy: but for some reason this human was different i really need to test him to make sure he wasn't just playing me. Huh...

Ash: there you are Snivy we don't want any issue from you at all.

As snivy got into battle stance again to test what Ash had instore for her.

Ash: Oshawott your up.

As Oshawott managed to exit the ball and notices a Snivy in front of him but she look ve familiar to him but focused on the battle at hand. As Snivy also notice that he looked familiar but didn't let that faze her as she launched a vine whip at him.

Ash: Oshawott use you scalchop to deflect it and use Shell Blade.

As oshawot did and charged at her landing a not so effective blow but used attract again at him to see what the trainer would do next. As the attract hit Oshawott.

Oshawott: why hello their beautify.

Ash: not again Oshawott return.

As he returned him before Snivy can use another attck on him and pulled out another ball.

Ash: Tepig your up.

As Tepig entered the battle like before with Oshawott both Snivy and Tepig felt as if they knew each other but didn't say anything as Ash gave another command.

Ash: Tepig use ember.

As he used the move again but Snivy managed to dodged with ease given her size and speed she can do it without difficulty. As she used attract again with success as tepig was affected by it.

Ash: Tepig return.

Just as Tepig was returned Snivy disapeared again this time she was in the forrest in the trees as Ash follow's suit while swinging on a vine. Which snivy noticed this.

Snivy: presistant i'll give him that but how can he handle this next test to see if he is truely a caring trainer or he is just making me think that.

As she notices the watery area comming up as she fell onto the lillypad on the water and jump off of it as Ash's grip on the vine was getting weak as he couldn't hold on and fell into the water little did Ash know it but he was sinking in that water. As snivy was watching this and was thinking.

Snivy: this will test you human to see if you really care more about your pokemon's own safty than your own safty please don't dissapoint me.

Ash: Pikachu you better get onto of my hat and use the vine to get yourself out of here i'll be fine please budy.

Pikachu was worried as to why Ash would rather stay here than climb the vine but did as he was told but the vine snapped and fell onto the water and the edge of the land area of the pond.

Ash: Oh no that's not good.

Pikachu: Pi Pika

Ash: No Pikachu its not your fault the vine must've been old and could support the fact that it was used twice.

Snivy was in shock over what had happened in front of her eyes not only did ash asked that pikachu save itself but when the vine was broken he didn't blame his pokemon at all.

Snivy: ok i need to save those two before it get's worse for them.

Before snivy could do that brock and misty managed to arrive with the help of Pidove who gided them to this area as she saw that Ash was in trouble.

Misty: oh no ash get out of their.

Ash: hey can you guy's help us out of here.

Brock: as grab the vine well pull you in.

As they managed to do so and surprisingly Snivy had a sigh of relief but even though as proved himself to her she still won't be taken without a fight. As Ash notices Snivy walking out.

Ash: Ok Snivy lets finish this Pidove your up.

As she obliged and got ready to fight. Just as Snivy used attract but it didn't affect Pidove at all.

Ash: sadly for you Snivy Pidove is female.

Snivy maintained the smug attitude as she won't easily be taken by this as she readies for the fight and uses energy ball at her.

Ash: dodge and use wing attack

As Pidove dodged and landed a nice blow to Snivy who was down abit but still trying to get up.

Ash: alright pokeball go *as he tossed it at Snivy*

The ball hit snivy and it shaked twice but Snivy managed to get out wanting more as she uses leaf tornado at Pidove.

Ash: Pidove use Air cutter to stop it.

As Pidove did and it managed to not only cut through the attack but hit Snivy in the process. Seeing that Ash is trully skilled Snivy gave a go ahead smile confirming that she is ready to be Ash's. Which he did notice.

Ash: ok Pokeball Go

As he tossed it as it hit her this time instead of the three shakes it did one and a single ding signifying her capture.

Ash: All right i just caught a snivy *as pidove and pikachu cheer to this*

Then Ash let snivy out of her ball to welcome her to the team.

Ash: First i want to say welcome to the team Snivy i hope we can be good friends and work together.

Snivy was currious about this but smiled at the fact that Ash wanted to be friends with her along with being her trainer. "Snivy" with a smile.

Ash: Now I was wondering would you like to stay in your ball or be outside of it.

Snivy gave the two fingers letting him know that she prefer to be outside of it.

Ash: ok outside of the ball it is.

Snivy smiled as she gets the freedom to chose what she can be on the team but looks at her arm and couldn't help but say " A much better trainer than her my new journey begins with him" as she holds it which Pikachu and Ash notices but didn't before.

With Ash's newest member added to the team things just got more interesting. But why is this Snivy holding her arm like that and what happened in her past to cause it more is reveal next time


	7. Chapter 7: The get to know's, Ash's secrete gifts, and two hurt pasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's pokemon's past of the story and more to come

Chapter 7: The get to know's, Ash's secrete gifts, and two hurt pasts

Ash: well Snivy let go back to the area we met food should be ready. Also you'll get to meet the other members of the team

Snivy nods as she was kinda hungry from this ordeal and is ready to meet the rest of the team.

Pidove: I must say you were a tough fighter there Snivy.

Snivy: *nods* yeah i'm not gonna lie it was a good fight.

Pidove: yeah but let not let the fight affect anything i want to make friends with the members of the team and hope we can be.

Snivy: Of course and it would be nice to talk to another female on the team when we aren't witht the guys that is.

Pikachu: well you two so far are the only two on the team that are female. No offense.

Both: None taken.

Snivy: Hey um... if those two hadn't shown up i would've helped both of you i'm sorry that i put you through that.

Pikachu: its ok Snivy and we understand. Ash and the other's saw how you reacted to Ash's rescue to save me from your attack and knew you must've been with another trainer to get that reaction.

Snivy: uh... i guess so

As she contemplates on telling them this or not of her past. As they reached the campgrounds were dinner was ready as Ash let out the other three on his team and said.

Ash: everyone this is our newest member to the team Snivy.

Everyone: Hi nice to meet you Snivy.

Just then it kinda hit Oshawott as he just realized who Snivy was.

Oshawott: Snivy... is that you

Snivy: huh do i know you, you look very familiar.

Oshawott: yeah back at Juniper's lab you me and Tepig here was friends at the time.

Snivy was shocked as she saw the two again and recongnized them.

Tepig: wow it has been a while 4 months hasn't it.

Snivy: yes it it has been a while, but i'm surprised to see both of you here Oshawott i can understand but Tepig you and I were both given to our trainers on the same day i'm surprised to see you with Ash is it right.

Pikachu: Yes that's our trainer's name and I really didn't expect you three to know each other. Oshawott told me he knew a female Snivy who was different from the Snivy that i met back at the lab. I guess something happened to change that

Snivy: yeah but we thought we would be happy with them but looks like both Tepig and I were wrong.

Ash: Well you might as well tell me what happened with your trainers I might be able to help you three out more.

Snivy: Huh did did you just understood us.

Ash nodded as he pointed to a device on his ear attached to his Pokedex as he explained.

Ash: As you see this in my ear this is a translator it was one of two things given to me before coming to Unova by Professor Oak he's like Juniper a pokemon Professor that gives new trainers a pokemon to start off their journey.

Sandile: wow so you can understand everything we say that is cool.

Snivy: yeah but from what i can see you have 6 of us so if you want to catch more or train more then you have to send one of us to the lab.

Ash: *shook his head* No not quite you see i'm no longer limited to the 6 pokemon carry limit i can catch 4 more pokemon making the pokemon i can carry up to 10 but i'm still limited to the 6v6 battles.

Everyone except Pikachu, Misty and Brock: WOW

Snivy: what did you do to earn that .

Ash: well you see:

*A few months before coming to Unova*

Ash: Huh your giving me what Professor?

Oak: Two updates to your gear to add more to your journey a translator which is tied to your pokedex that can help you with your training and getting to know about your pokemon more, and a huge expansion to your carry limit by 4.

Ash: woah thanks professor I really will put both of those to good use.

Oak: But there is a catch to this Ash

Ash: what is it?

Oak: In 1 year i will test you on how much you've learned from this if you managed to impress me and show how much you given your Pokemon more time to develope through this and not be reckless i will allow you to keep it and even add two more to the capacity but this is gonna be determined by the results of what you learn do you understand Ash?

Ash: yes professor i'll do my best to do just that but why are you giving me these anyway?

Oak: Ok i know you will, as for your question two things its not everyday a trainer beats two Legendary pokemon yet alone a trainer with two, Second it was asked by the League its self cause as of late their have been a lot of trainers who misuse their pokemon more and more or even treat them bad and its up to you to get to know them better through their own language. Also don't worry about if people see it the device is wireless and is small enough to fit in your ear.

Ash: Ok i'll try my best but I'm only gonna be using it to help them not for myself.

Oak: wise choice Ash i know you will do a good job with both.

*End flash back*

Ash: And technically that's what happened.

Snivy: wow that's just wow and you did it for us not for yourself.

Pikachu: yep to Ash pokemon comes first and himself second to him were family.

Snivy was understanding this as she was happy to have a trainer that does that its what she wanted when she became a chosen starter pokemon.

Tepig: well since you can understand us why don't you share more about yourself Ash.

Sandile: yeah its fair.

Pidove: Same.

Snivy: I think its fair that we all do though if were gonna be a team we its best we do.

Oshawott: well i already know as much from Pikachu but it wouldn't hurt to learn more.

Ash: Yeah i guess its fair. As you all know I'm Ash Ketchum I'm from the town of Pallet in the Kanto Region.

Snivy: That's pretty far from here.

Ash: yeah it is Pikachu here is my very first pokemon my starter from the region.

Tepig: Huh but Juniper told us that a Grass, Water and Fire starter was always the choices for each region.

Snivy: yeah how did that happen?

Ash: I overslept that day and all three starters were taken the kanto starter are as follow's *as he pulled out his Pokedex to show the images of the starters* first we have bulbasaur, then Squirtle and then Charmander. These three are my regions starters.

Oshawott: wow they look strong.

Pidove: no arguement their oshawott.

Ash: My friends their are Misty and Brock they been with me for most of my journey and two of the eight gym leaders in Kanto.

Sandile: wait but if they are gym leaders then why aren't they back their then.

Ash: well two reasons, one Brock and Misty have dreams of their own Brock wants to be a pokemon doctor was a breeder but decided to go with the doctor, as for misty she wants to be a water pokemon master but she does want to catch more pokemon aside it, Second their families run the gym's of their home towns. For Brock its his younger brother and for Misty its her three sister.

Snivy: i understand they have a right to chose if they want to live their dream or not.

Ash: yep, we traveled through many regions: Kanto, Orange Island's, Johto, Hoenen, back to Kanto for the Battle Frontier, and Shinnoh before coming here to Unova to take part in the region's leagues but we never won the other leagues aside the Orange Islands, and conquering the Battle Frontier.

Oshawott: um how far did you make it for those leagues.

Ash: top 16 for kanto, best 8 johto and Hoenen, and top 4 in Shinnoh.

The five pokemon were shocked by this as they learned that Ash made it that far for each league. As Ash explains how he managed to beat two legendaries that was owned by a trainer in the Shinnoh league but lost to him cause Pikachu tied with his second pokemon and Pikachu was his final pokemon.

Snivy: wow and you were given those items partly for that i can see why you were given them.

Ash: *nods* Yeah as for how long i've been a trainer its been 5 years since i started my journey.

Sandile: 5 1/2 regions and 5 years that a lot for you.

Ash: yeah but we made friends along the way in both trainers/rivals and pokemon. Now i think its fair to know more about all 6 of you don't you think so who's up first.

Oshawott: well i want to get stronger but also be a part of a respected team and as of now it looks like i got it.

Pidove: Me too, i grew up not knowing my family as much and before you ask no its not poachers, they were raised by trainers but they didn't want me for some reason or not.

Ash: I'm sorry Pidove to here that.

Pidove: thanks Ash but to be honest i wanted you to catch me so i can grow up and get stronger and yes that invloves evolving.

Ash: Really you wanted me to catch you *smiles* i'll respect that from you its your choice all of you if you want to evolve or not.

Hearing this made Snivy happy but a little sad too.

Oshawott: me too i want to evolve to improve my skills and grow to be a strong pokemon.

Ash repected that and will try to work that out with him.

Sandile: well as you can guess i was around a human before he wasn't a trainer nor did he abandoned me.

Ash: Huh you mean you bonded with a human but not captured?

Sandile: yeah originally we were gonna be a team and i was gonna be his first when he became a trainer but his family desided to move away from here but couldn't bring me sadly.

Ash: I'm sorry to here that sandile i really didn't know.

Sandile: *shakes his head* no its ok Ash, Chris and I both knew that it would happen so in return for being a good friend he gave me these sunglasses to remember him by and it helps me more with my eyes as its not protected like most of my species.

Ash: you mean its under devlope right.

Sandile: *nods* but I prefer it anyway.

Ash: Ok i'll accept that and respect that do you plan on returning to him if you see him again.

Sandile: No, don't get me wrong i'd love to see him again but i've chosen to be owned by a trainer and i do want to evolve.

Ash: I understand sandile.

But then Ash turns to Tepig and Snivy who were upset by this as they aren't so lucky.

Ash: Tepig, Snivy i notice that you two are upset if something is wrong tell me.

Tepig: I'm not sure if i can tell you *as a tear appears in his eye*

Ash: you were abandoned by your trainer both of you weren't you

Both nods to answer his question.

Tepig: I really don't understand why Shamus would just leave me tied to that rope like that he especially after i lost one stinking battle to a pattrat of all pokemon.

Ash: Your kidding not even given you a chance to make up from your mistakes?

Tepig: No he didn't i was all alone until i ran into Oshawott again seeing him and how he was happy to be around you and how you treat us made me want to join you.

Ash hugged Tepig as he wiped the tears from his eyes and said " It's ok Tepig we'll get back at him for you and show him his mistake.

Tepig: thank you Ash

Snivy was in tears herself as she heard that it wasn't similar to her's but she can see how much he wanted to be with his trainer but didn't get the chance to.

Snivy: I'll tell you mine now you earned that much now.

Ash: Snivy you don't have to if you don't want too.

Snivy: No Ash you all do need to know *as she holds her arm as she looks down*

Ash: Snivy your arm let me see it.

And as she showed the arm a lot of shock and gasps were coming not only from the Pokemon but Ash and the gang a long scar down the side of her left arm looked like it was old but very bad.

Brock: did your previous trainer do that to you *as Ash was translating for Misty and Brock*

Snivy nods sadly.

Misty: That's just so cruel how could a trainer just do that to a cute pokemon like you.

Snivy: Thanks for saying that but i do need to tell you this.

Ash: Go right ahead we won't stop you.

Snivy: Thank you *sniffs*. It all started after we won our first gym battle Amellia was her name, I thought she was a nice and sweet trainer we won many battles and catch many pokemon to the team but that was farther from what she had planned, she was selfish, arrigent, always wants and gets what she want's, if its not one thing it another.

Ash translated this to Misty and Brock as Brock said "sound like she only care's more about winning than raising Pokemon"

Snivy: yes and it gets worse *as tears fell from her eyes*

Ash: What what's worse snivy?

Snivy: She will force pokemon to evolve that doesn't want to evolve and pokemon that does want to evolve won't. I fell under the first one. I really didn't want to evolve and if the pokemon doesn't want to evolve she will have one of her pokemon that is loyal to her "show" us why she's the trainer.

Ash: you mean she forces that pokemon to attack you if you don't want to right?

Snivy: *sobs* yes and the pokemon that she doesn't she gives them an everstone so they won't be able to. I got fed up with being forced into evolving that when she was asleep i took one of her everstones and used it on myself I really didn't want to evolve but she found out the next morning when she say a missing everstone and knew it had to be me.

Brock: I taken that's when she gave you that scar right.

Snivy: ...yes, she asked me to give it back to her though its a part of me now, i refused to do so and she sent her best " talking" pokemon pawnard. I managed to tell her that I was fed up with being force to evolve that i have a right to choose if i want to evolve or not but when she got word of it she ordered her to attack me which led to this scar i managed to use leaf tornado to escape but not before de-activating my pokeball.

Ash hugged snivy as he is in tears from hearing this as ash understood "I'm so sorry Snivy if only we met sooner maybe things could've changed same wit you tepig"

Tepig: thanks ash that means a lot to me.

Snivy finishes crying as she needed to get that out of her " That is why i tested you Ash i needed to make sure that you weren't like her as many trainer's in the past that try to catch me were just rude or not caring but you i like"

Ash: thanks snivy and don't worry we will make sure that both of them will not be able to be a trainer again as the league commitee doesn't take kindly to these types of trainers and i'll let them know as soon as i can especially since this Pokedex comes with a recorder that is now able to work with the translator so they can't just turn around and say i stole it from them.

Snivy: thank you Ash and please do.

Ash nods

Well this is an unexpected turn of events not only did we learn about ash's new secrete but more about two of ash's pokemon and their bad history with their trainers little do the gang know that they will one day run into them and you bet that ash will make sure that they will learn their lesson until next time.


	8. Chapter 8: Battle club match Ash vs Trip 6v6 battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Rematch between Ash and Trip that add's an unexpected results

Chapter 8: Battle club match Ash vs Trip 6v6 battle

We join our hero as they start heading to Nacerene City and the site of ash's next gym battle as they make a slight detour as the gang head back to straiton city for two reason's to report what they found out about snivy and tepig and the battle club.

Brock: So Ash which should we start first.

Ash couldn't get over what he heard the other day as Brock can see what his answer is to report it as the gang went to the pokemon center to make sure that all of his pokemon is checked up and to make sure that no lasting injuries are still on Snivy. As they entered the pokemon center.

Joy: Welcome back you three what brings you back to straiton city.

Ash: well a few things we need you to check on my pokemon but i also want my Snivy in perticular to be checked out to make sure that she doesn't have anymore injuries.

Joy's eyes widen as she heard that as Ash explained what he learned from Snivy and Tepig which she said " So this is the same Snivy that was brought to me 4 months ago i can't believe her trainer didn't take my advice at all".

Ash: So your the one that advized her to not go that route huh.

Joy: Yes she brought Snivy in about the everstone and how to get it out i told her to let Snivy choose if she wants to evolve or not but it's clearly shown she is stubborn. If i knew she would go that far i would've reported her right there as I am a representative for the League and all.

Ash: Your not to blame Joy and if you could can you give this to the league *hands over the tape recording of his translated coversation with tepig and snivy* maybe we can find who they are and bring them in.

Nurse joy took the recording and promised that she will as soon as she get's done with the examination. Little did they know a familiar trainer overheard the hold thing. "Wow i can't believe someone would go that far into being a trainer". As the gang turned around its so happens to be Trip.

Ash: hey trip nice seeing you again just wish it would've been different than now.

Trip: *nods* well i was on my way to the battle club to see if there were any trainers to battle but desided to come here to make sure if they are ready for battle that's when i overheard this how bad is Snivy's wound.

Ash: A long scar on her arm she can still battle but the impact on her emotionally is hard for her.

Trip: i understand i was wondering after things are settled i would like to face you in battle again but this time a full battle.

Ash smiled to this but told him it will very depending on Nurse joy's tests which trip did agree to a 5v5 if needed he won't push the issue at hand.

Joy: well ash your team is all ready and i managed to try to heal Snivy's arm as much as I can but its something that can't be healed completely especially mentally but she is fine to battle.

Ash: thanks Nurse Joy and please make sure that the info get to the league.

Joy: Its already sent and i gave my imput to back it up expect a message from the league sometime soon for more info but odds are the league will ask you to battle her for Snivy's sake but I highly recamend that you don't have her battle her cause she know's Snivy too well.

Ash: I won't don't worry and thanks Nurse joy.

Trip: If i hear anything i'll do the same she can't get away from this I may want to have my pokemon stronger but I do want them to be happy too.

Nurse Joy: You already have shown it Trip and your welcome now take care.

Ash: well Trip you ready for our battle

Trip: You bet I am so lets get going.

As the group leave the Pokemon Center and heads straight to the town's Battle club as both of them requested to have a full battle with each other.

Don: Well given that you two are good at this a battle representing two regions definitely will be fun to watch and ref so its decided.

Ash: *offer a handshake* to a good battle Trip.

Trip: *accepts it* Back at you and now lets get this started.

As both trainers arrived at the battle field room with the score board showing both images of Ash and trip and 6 empty pokemon slots as both trainers took their position.

Don: And now the Battle club battle will begin both sides agreed to a full 6vs6 battle and the match will be over when all 6 pokemon on one side is unable to battle and both trainer's can subsitute pokemon whenever during the match now both trainer's bring out your first pokemon.

Trip: Tranquil your up

Ash: Sandile i choose you

As both pokemon entered the battle field as Trip is wondering why Ash would chose a ground type first instead of Pikachu but remains reluncted to kick this off. Then as check his Pokedex at it to find out it was the evolve form of Pidove.

Don: Now Sandile vs Tranquil battle BEGIN!

Tranquil: Use Work Up.

As Tranquil started to glow a bit as Ash was confuse to what it does.

Brock: he's planning on boasting his attack and special attack careful Ash.

Ash: Got it sandile use dig

Trip: Ariel Ace before it get underground.

But it was too late before Tranquil can hit Sandile as he was faster than it.

Trip: Clever your Sandile is fast but i still have the advantage.

Ash: Not quite use Stone Edge Sandile.

Trip was surprised that Ash managed to teach it that as the move hit Tranquil dead on as it landed on the ground down but not out.

Trip: ugh use sky attack

Ash: wait for it Sandile

As trainquil was getting closer as trip was surprised that sandile wasn't moving. As it got close enough.

Ash: Now use Thunder Fang full power.

Trip: Wait what did you say.

As the move two moves collided as the arena exploded in smoke as both trainers weren't sure who won the fight. As the smoke clears it is shown that Tranquil was down and out but Sandile was still standing.

Don: Tranquil is unable to battle the first match goes to sandile and ash.

Ash: alright way to go Sandile you were great.

Sandile: thanks Ash but I'm not gonna lie that tranquil was well trained and is good.

Ash noded as he returns him to save him for later.

Trip: I must say that Sandile is good that move Caught me off guard but now take on Servine.

As Servines ball was tossed and it entered the battle field.

Ash: Awe your Snivy evolved.

Trip: *nods* Yep i've trained it for our rematch.

Ash: Pikachu you ready buddy.

Pikachu: as alway

As Pikachu entered the battle field which caused Servine to smile " well now Pikachu lets make this a good fight". Which Pikachu nodded seeing that it definitely shown that Servine has changed.

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt.

Trip: not this time Servine use leaf Storm to block it.

As the two move collided as it is shown that they cancel each other out.

Trip: Now leaf blade.

As it charged in at Pikachu very quickly with it and hit him hard.

Ash: Not bad Trip i can see you raised it on speed and not just strength, now pikachu use iron tail and fight back.

As he managed to hit back.

Trip: Now Cut, and leaf blade.

Ash: Use volt tackle.

Trip: i didn't know he can know that *with a worried look*

As the two charged at each other as the collided the two blows as they both managaed to end up on the other side of the field but someting is wron Pikachu was down and out (please no hate comments i want to make this fair for the others too)

Don: Pikachu is unable to battle Servine wins.

Ash ran to get pikachu as he carried him back to the trainers box.

Servine: You battled well Pikachu no hard feelings though.

Pikachu gave a small nod in respect as Trip had to admit it could've went either way.

Snivy: you were great Pikachu take a break we got this

Ash: Snivy you want to go next

Snivy: you bet

As she jumped into the battle field ready

Trip: so Snivy show's up i hope she is as strong as you told me Ash.

Snivy: I'm up against my own line this should be fun *with a smug smile which Sevine returned the same smile*

Ash: now Snivy Leaf tornado.

Trip: counter with leaf blade

As Servine managed to easily slice through the tornado with ease and hit snivy in the process.

Ash: Don't give in use leaf blade too.

As she managed to strike back which Servine and Trip were actually amazed by her as she managed to deal some good damage but remain defient.

Trip: Use cut.

Ash: ugh Use attract Snivy.

As attract managed to hit servine as it caught both him and Trip off guard.

Trip: Snivy know's Attract.

Misty: Clever using that to her advantage now she would be able to fight back.

Brock: Exactly.

Ash: now use vine whip snivy.

As she kept hitting sevine who was more admiring snivy to fight back as he landed on the floor inflatuated.

Trip: Servine get up and snap out of it.

Ash: finish with leaf blade

As she managed to land the finishing blow as Servine is down and out with swirling eyes.

Trip: No servine.

Don: Servine is unable to battle Snivy wins.

Ash: way to go snivy you were awsome.

Snivy: that was fun *as she holds her proud face looke with her arms at her side*

Trip: i must say you surprised me there using a move like that to change the situation is something else. But know lets continue Frillish.

As he sent out his third pokemon a jellyfish lookin pokemon Frillish. As Ash learned more about it. "Snivy do you want to stay and battle more"

Snivy: you bet ash its a water type but careful its also a Ghost type too.

Ash nodded as he needs to be careful as it can know moves that can change the situation around. "use enery ball"

Trip: use water pulse to counter.

As the two move collided as snivy's managed to get through but Ash failed to notice that there was a dark glow around snivy that was caused by frillish. But Brock noticed.

Brock: Woah! Ash careful that's its ability curse body. Its similar to disable meaning you won't be able to use energy ball for a while.

Ash: I see you did that on purpose huh.

Trip: You catch on quick you see frillish is built on taking hit physically and specially so your definitely gonna be in trouble.

Ash: Don't be so sure use Leaf Blade max power.

As it hit frillish hard.

Trip: Use shadow claw

As it hit Snivy back as both of them were exhausted from the attacks.

Ash: Ugh use leaf blade again.

Trip: another shadow claw

As the two moves hit causing smoke from the two moves, as it starts clearing it shows that both are still there, but this time it looks like on of them was out but was hard to tell but it soon is revealed that Frillish is out. As Snivy is barely standing.

Don: Frillish is unable to battle Snivy is the winner.

Ash runs to get snivy as she was exhausted " good job Snivy you were awsome out their".

Snivy with a smile: thanks ash but i want to rest for a bit let the other battle now.

Ash nods and set her down.

Trip: Huh aren't you gonna but her back in her ball.

Ash: No i gave her a choice to stay in her ball or travel outside of it when i caught her she wanted to stay out so i respected that.

Trip nods in understanding as he prepared his next pokemon " Lampent your up." As his next pokemon was revealed to be a Lampent as Ash again scanned it and found out its a ghost and fire type and knew who he should use next.

Ash: Sandile your up

As sandile appears ready to battle a little tired but ready.

Trip: Ah your taken the double type advantage but no matter Use flame burst.

Ash: use stone edge to counter.

As the two move collided but trip called out another move.

Trip: quick use energy ball.

Ash: wait what sandile get out of their with dig.

Trip: not this time use Psychic to speed it up

As it did and landed a massive blow to Sandile knocking him out in the process.

Don: Sandile is unable to battle Lampent wins.

As as returns Sandile to its ball " you were great now get some rest" and thought "he raise it very well for it to use a combo move like that but i know just the pokemon for the fight" end thought " Oshawott your up" as he sent Oshawott out of his ball to the field

Trip: well well if it isn't the same Oshawott from Juniper's lab let's see how it'll handle against lampent. Use Energy ball

Ash: Use razor shell to deflect it

As Oshawott managed to send the attack back but Trip was ready.

Trip: Use flame burst.

As he managed to blast the attack from hitting him causing a small cloud of smoke.

Ash: use water gun

As he did before the smoke clears and hit Lampent dead on.

Trip: Use energy ball and psychic combo again.

As it did and send it speeding towards Oshawott.

Ash: Water gun Max power Oshawott.

As he managed to muster it as both moves hit them barely missing the other move as both pokemon were down and out.

Don: Oshawott, Lampent are both Unable to battle Trip has two pokemon left while Ash has 3 left.

As both returned the two pokemon back to their balls giving their thanks to them for a good battle.

Trip: Vanillite your up

As it appear to be a small ice cream like pokemon luckly it didn't have a second typing.\

Ash: Tepig your up.

As he sent tepig out to the field.

Trip: Ah so you have all three starters i see. Use hail and acid armor.

As it uses hail and the move to cover itself in the snowy area. As it moves fast through out it.

Ash: Tepig watch out use ember on it.

But it failed to do so as acid armor made it almost impossible to hit.

Trip: use shadow ball.

As it launched its attack on tepig but it managed to still be up.

Ash: *thought* man and i though frosslass was a pain in the shinnoh league there has to be a way to stop this thing.

Trip: now water pulse

Ash notices that it stops abit when it attack "Use flame charge tepig now"

As he lands a hit on vanilite but not befrore landing a the water pulse back at tepig but knocking out tepig not vanillite.

Don: Tepig is unable to battle Vanillite wins both as and trip are down to 2 pokemon.

Ash returns tepig back to its ball and gave it thanks for the battle.

Snivy: Ash i want to battle.

Ash: huh snivy you sure cause your at a type disadvantage.

Snivy: *shook her head* both me and Pidove are at a it i can level the playing field i can handle it.

Ash: *nods* ok snivy your next

Snivy nods and enters the battle.

Trip: I give you this Ash your doing great for this fight and have my respect but this battle is mine use ice shard.

Ash: Snivy use energy ball

As the two moves collided.

Trip: Hail and acid armor again.

As it managed to cover the field again.

Ash: not this time Use leaf tornado and blow it away.

As Snivy does clearing the field and managing to hit Vanillite in the process.

Trip: ugh use ice beam

Ash: Use Leaf tornado again .

This time it hit each other knocking them both out mainly due to snivy being too tired from the previous battles. Which shock both trip and Ash.

Don: Both Snivy and Vanillish are both unable to battle both Ash and Trip are both down to one Pokemon.

Ash: you were great snivy take a good long rest.

Snivy: thanks Ash i thought that i can win the battle for us but it looks like Pidove will finish it.

Ash nods readying Pidove's ball

Trip: well ash you battle well but its time to finish this.

Ash: *nods* right no matter what happens lets make this a good final bout.

Trip: yes it will Timburr your up.

Ash: Pidove lets go.

As both pokemon entered the battle as Ash looks timburr up and know's since its a fighting type it can have moves to help with its type disadvantages.

Ash: we need to be careful who know's what moves it know.

Pidove: Got it Ash i'll be on my guard.

Trip: Well looks like you'd battle a few fighting type before but no matter Bulk up

As Timburr glows red and gets bigger abit.

Ash: Use air cutter.

As she sends waves after waves of air attack at timburr.

Trip: Use your logs deflect it and then use stone edge.

As he deflects it away and launches stones at her.

Ash: i figured as much use steel wing and then Wing attack

As she managed to dodge the attack and comes in for the combo move.

Trip: *smirks at this* right into my hands use thunder and ice puch

Ash this caught ash off guard as both thunder puch knocked two attacks and ice puch deliver the blow hard sending Pidove to the ground shaken but managed to slowly get up.

Ash: Pidove you ok

Pidove: Kind of

Trip: I'll give Pidove this it has some will power left to fight but this ends now use thunder puch and ice punch.

As it Timburr charges in with intent on finishing Pidove off but suddenly Pidove started to glow.

Trip: WHAT!

Ash: Pidove's evolving

As the Pidove managed to grow in size and flaps her wings saying "Tran quilllllllllllll" as she revealed herself.

Ash: Awsome your a tranquil *as he looks her up and notices that she has a new move* Alright Use Steel wing and Ariel Ace

Trip: No max it out and don't let up

As both attack collided but this time collision caused a big cloud of smoke covering the battle field and hasn't died down.

Ash: Tranquil

Trip: Timbur

As the smoke disapates and shows that both were there tired but still standing as both smiled at each other respectively as they both grooned and one fell down it was Timburr. Which stunned both trainers as tranquil managed to hold its ground

Don: Timburr is unable to battle Tranquil Wins and the victor is ash from pallet town.

Ash: Alright you did it tranquil you were awsome

Tranquil: thanks Ash i feel great too.

Snivy: You had me worried their but you pulled it off.

Tranquil nodded as they see Trip returned timburr to its ball thanking it for the hard work.

Trip: Well Ash I must say you battled well for a second their i thought i would win.

Ash and Tranquil nodded as Ash said "Its was a good battle hopefully we can battle again next time"

Trip: Your on Ash *as he held his hand out*

Ash returned the handshake as the gang leaves the battle club.

With the battle done and a newly evolved Tranquil as and co leaves for Nacerene City and the site of Ash's next battle knowing full well that they will run into Snivy's or even Tepigs former trainer till next time.


	9. Chapter 9 Brock and the dwebble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Rocket cause trouble and a new friend

Chapter 9 Brock and the dwebble  
We join our heros as they continue their journey to Nacerene City and the site of Ash's next gym battle as the gang is settling down for a good lunch as the pokemon get's more info about Ash's journey and his pokemon through Pikachu.

Snivy: So Pikachu what other pokemon Ash has caught throughout his journey I mean being through 4 1/2 region he must've caught a lot.

Pikachu: Yes but a majority of it is a herd of tauros 30 to be precise.

Oshawott: that's a lot.

Pikachu: yeah and Ash has several pokemon of different types in fact he has at least one to 3 starter's of each region in fact like with you three he has all three of both the Kanto and Johto starters.

Tepig: let me guess

Pikachu: *nods* for the kanto starters they were abandoned and no they weren't the same 3 when he went to get them that day, but charmander got the worse of the 3.

Snivy: how worse like mine or tepig

Pikachu: similar to tepig, charmander's owner is a real jerk named Daimion he told charmander to stay on a rock and wait for him until he returns which he didn't plan on.

Snivy: That's terrible even for a trainer.

Pikachu: it gets worse the flame on its tail symbolizes it's life if it goes out it *looks down*

Snivy: it won't live is what you are saying.

Pikachu nods and explained that it got worse the fact that it rained that day which when they gang ran into the trainer at the center and overheard that he intentionally planned on leaving it there cause it couldn't use a simple fire attack.

Tepig: scratch that its worse than mine and Snivy's.

Pikachu: *shakes his head* yours tepig yes but he didn't leave a scar on charmander physically, sorry snivy.

Snivy: It's ok Pikachu, we don't need to worry about me I'm happy that most of it is gone.

Pikachu then explained after a brief encounter with team rocket which Pikachu had to explain who they were reluntantly and the fact they been trying to catch him. Then told them after charmander managed to save him from them that's when Daimion came back but told them in front of charmander that he didn't care about raising it and calls raising boring.

Snivy: sounds like Amellia to me.

Pikachu: well Daimion won't bother charmander again especially since we burned and shocked him to teach him a leason.

Which made the pokemon laugh at this even Snivy and tepig.

Pikachu: And to add insult to ingury he was stripped of his trainer status about two months ago after Ash beat him in a battle. With charmander's final form Charizard man did he regret doing those things cause it was mentioned by the league to revolk his licenese a long time ago.

Snivy: I hope the message that tepig and i will do the same.

Pikachu: It will Nurse Joy said she did and will be hearing from the league real soon but there's a chance we will have to fight her but not using you Snivy.

Snivy: good idea cause she know's my moves real well and can use them against me.

Oshawott: If that happens I want to fight her.

Tepig: me too no one messes with our friend and team mate.

Snivy: O... Oshawott, Tepig you really would do that.

Pikachu: We all do Snivy same with Ash, Misty and Brock we had our fair share of pokemon who was abandoned before and either they got back at their trainer's or never saw them throughout the journey.

As Pikachu explained more the gang was just finishing their lunch.

Ash: Man that was good thanks Brock.

Brock: well its my special recipe and you know me. I always find a way to improve it.

Misty: I can see why though I must say I missed eating these.

Brock: Given that you left the team 3 years ago i can see why.

Ash: Well now we should do some training and find more pokemon to add to the team.

All agreed.

Snivy: I do need to know something you said you can carry more pokemon but what if you catch more than 10 than i'm taken that you will send one of us to the lab right.

Ash: well not you 6 but the lab that will be used is Professor Oak's lab and I managed to convince my other pokemon to help out with the new memeber's so they have something to do when not used. I do plan on using all of my new pokemon though especially in gym battles.

Tranquill: But what about Pikachu I mean he is your first Pokemon and strongest.

Ash nodded to Pikachu as Pikachu nodded back and said" Well technically I'm not gonna be taking part of the gym battles but help the team out"

Tepig: that's a shock why though?

Ash: Well you see:

*About a week before coming to Unova*

Pikachu: Huh, Ash what do you mean that i'm not gonna be a part of the gym battles.

Ash: Pikachu i know but we need a chance for the new members to get the chance to grow more and your the strongest of the group.

Pikachu: *sighs* I don't mind with the whole letting the new pokemon to get stronger but leaving me out is really hard on me.

Ash: no, you will be in battles but not the gym battles and you can help with the training too same with the other's here at the lab and no your not staying here.

Pikachu: Ok but you owe me a spot in a tough battle in the league as well as some Ketchup. (Need i say more about that)

Ash: deal but you will be in the trainer battle's too unless its not needed.

* Back to the present*

Snivy: I can see some logic there but wouldn't that mean i'm out too.

Ash: No Snivy your a new member to the team and you can help in both ways.

Pikachu: Agreed and you will be in the gym battles too don't worry.

Snivy: Ok but if you do send the other's to the lab I refuse to be back in my ball *raises a finger* Unless its serious like poison, burn or getting sick.

Ash: no worries Snivy that's why i asked you at the beginning. And technically its going to be the other 4 pokemon but only if they want too. But I'm not going to just have them there for nothing, some of the pokemon i caught agreed to help each of you out while there.

Tepig: makes sense, we can learn from them and gain new ways to battle too.

Ash nodded but just as the gang was about to start training they were interupted by something coming out of the bushes next to them a dwebble worn out and looks like its been through a rough battle. But somethings up with it.

Brock: a dwebble

Ash pulled out his pokedex Dwebble the rock inn pokemon, when its finds a stone of sutable size, it secretes a liquid from its mouth to open up a hole to crawl into.

Ash: i just realized that it doesn't have a rock or shell something must've happen for it to not have it and i looks in bad shape.

Brock: leave it to me i'll help it out.

As brock managed to heal its wounds but the dwebble was a bit agitated and scared of the trio's presence.

Dwebble: leave me alone i don't want to hurt you but if you pull anything i will.

Ash translated the message to Brock as Brock said " Well I think you should be thankful that we healed you, you looked in bad shape.

Dwebble looks at himself and notices the bruises are gone "sorry I really didn't know you were helping me and" looks to Ash " you can understand me." Ash nodded and told him that he has a translator for these types of things and would happily relay the message to his friends here.

Brock: so what happened to you rock/shell if you don't mind me asking i thought that most dwebble usually have one all the time.

Dwebble looks down wasn't sure if he can ask the three to help him since he just met them and would think that they would be just tricking him to trust them then attack him when his guard is down.

Snivy: If you don't trust us I can understand but an injured pokemon like yourself and left like that is something these three will try to do their best to help.

Dwebble: you mean it.

After Ash translated what snivy just said as well as dwebble they nodded and promise not to catch it unless it doesn't want to.

Dwebble: Ok. You see there's these three dwebble's they been bullying many of my clan and challenged me to a battle i would've won but they pulled a dirty trick on me they had outside help from two humans and another pokemon. With there help they even took my prized home from me even threaten me not to try to get it back but they cheated.

Brock: the two human's did they have a cat like pokemon with them.

Which the dwebble nodded as the group said "Team Rocket"

Tranquil: Ugh can't they butt out of other pokemon's buisness as well as leave us alone.

Dwebble: Who are these three anyway?

Ash: An evil group from where were from in Kanto they lie cheat and steal pokemon for their own use different from us trainers as they use them for evil deeds and not caring about their safty.

Misty: we'll help you out and stop them as well to make it even.

Dwebble: I'm taken you want something in return right.

All three shook their head as well as the pokemon.

Dwebble was still suspicious about them but agreed to let them help him out. As they managed to arrive at the quary that dwebble lived at and were it all begin as they spot Team Rocket.

Ash: *whispers* ok we'll deal with Team Rocket so you can take care of those three you mentioned if you need help let me know and we'll help you out.

Dwebble: theres a difference in having help for bullying like them and asking for help cause you need it and what you just said is that ok i'll accept it if needed.

All three nodded as they went around the quary to get a jump on Team Rocket as dwebble went to confront the bullies.

One of the three: Well well if it isn't the weakling coming back for more I see.

Second one: You'll never learn that we won.

Third one: Now go away before we humilliate you more.

Dwebble: you three have no honor as you just relied on those three to cheat for you to win.

All three: Oh please we will do anything to win and what's wrong with it anyway?

Dwebble: Not the way your asking them to help you can you fight me without cheating or are you three scared.

All three: *scoffed* you wish

Meanwhile with Ash and Co. they managed to catch Team rocket's attention.

Meowth: Twerps why do always have to mettle in where you don't belong.

Brock: YOUR THE ONE TO TALK

Misty: YEAH WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE.

Ash: Looks like your plans are going to be ruined again.

Jessie: As if Woobat your up.

James: Carnivine you too

Misty: Ash and I got this Brock you help dwebble just in case.

Brock: on it.

As he left as Team Rocket tried to stop him but can't cause they were told not to intervine by the bullies unless needed.

Ash: Tranquil i choose you

Misty: Seadra your up.

As both of them came out as Ash realized that, that Seadra was Horse but managed to hold its own outside of the water.

Jame:No matter Carnivine use Bullet seed

Jessie: woobat air cutter.

Misty: Hydro pump Seadra.

Ash: Tranquil Air Cutter

As the two move managed to cancel the attack out and managed to knock out Team rocket's pokemon.

Misty: dragon pulse send them flying.

As Seadra did the deed and send Team Rocket off leaving the bullies with no other means of help. Meanwhile back with them as dwebble managed to fight off the bullies but was outmatched cause of his protection is gone and had no choice but to ask for help luckly brock came at the right time.

Brock: Steelix your up.

As the giant steel snake came out to "even out the score"

The bullies: Your no better than us asking for help.

Dwebble: *shakes his head* No this is different cause unlike you three i asked it and agreed to the help as well as making it easier.

Brock: by now your "support" is sent flying by my friends now to make this better. Use Iron tail.

As the attack hit's them and dwebble landed a rock throw at them to finish the job as they were knocked out.

Brock: Bullies never win no matter how big nor how tough they may look they will always get what they deserve but there are other means to handle them too.

Dwebble nodded as he not only managed to get his home back but even an apollogy from the three but ran anyway before they could get an acceptance from dwebble.

Ash: Man I hope they learn from this not to mess with you and not to involve themselves with people that has a bad reputation.

Misty and brock as well as dwebble nodded to this as dwebble managed to make sure that the members of the clan was ok even his family mom and dad that is.

Brock: well we better get going

Ash: yeah we were glad to help you all.

Misty: hopefully we can meet again someday.

Dwebble: thanks again *but looks down thinking of what happened today and what to do next as he came to a desicion* wait.

Ash: huh what is it dwebble.

Dwebble: can i come with you three i want to get stronger and I now feel comfortable about you three not to mention you earn my respect today.

Ash: *nods* so who will you join.

Dwebble: *points to Brock*

Brock: why me?

Dwebble: cause you helped me with my wounds not to mention you helped me when i was in trouble in that fight don't worry about my clan as they are fine with it so if its okay with you.

After Ash translated all of that to him. Brock said "Ok i'll let you join me but if you ever feel like you aren't comfortable around us or you want to be released let me and Ash know and i'll see to it." as he readies a pokeball.

Dwebble: *with a nod* deal

As Brock went down to his knees and opened the ball. As Dwebble was sucked into the ball and a familiar ding sounded its capture with no issues.

As the gang waved goodbye to the clan after their thanks and all as the gang leaves the quary area.

With the threat of team rocket as well as the trio dwebble gone Ash and the gang head out of the area for Nacerene city and the site of Ash's next battle what other things lie ahead for them till next time.


	10. Chapter 10: The trubbish group, the daycare and a new teammate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Trip to the daycare for humans and pokemon ends in more than one results

Chapter 10: The trubbish group, the daycare and a new teammate

With the capture of the lastest team member we join our hero's as they head for Nacerene city and the site of Ash's next gym battle.

Brock: according to my map we should be near a daycare center for both pokemon and children too real soon after we make it past there we should about a day or two from Nacerene city.

Ash: Man oh well we can see what the two places have in terms of how they handle their pokemon.

Snivy: Hmmm i would like to see the newest generation to see how they would handle pokemon.

Ash: Not all trainers are bad Snivy but I can understand. *thinks* should i tell her what i just found out.

*Flash back at the Pokemon Center*

Joy: Oh by the way Ash.

Ash: Huh what is it nurse joy.

Joy: I just got in contact with the commitee and they told me the location of Amellia is now.

Ash: Your kidding. *the pokemon were in the recovery room after the battle against trip and unaware of this*

Joy: Your heading to Nacerene City she's there her family lives near there and is near a shoping complex.

Ash: Hmmm i'll tackle it after the gym battle

Joy: I highly recomend it too they won't be able to get to their until four days after today and they told me the samething as I told you in order to relieve her from her trainer status you need to beat her in battle but I advise you not to use Snivy.

Ash: I know. She's been through enough.

Joy: Your recording is strong enough evidence to put her away for a while but not jail in terms. After all she is a year older than you.

Ash nods knowing that she will be wanting to get Snivy back but Ash will be ready. Little did they know Snivy overheard the whole thing and is worried on how things will be after its over.

*End Flash back*

Ash: *continue in thought* i know that snivy must be scared to see her not to mention hear about her again so i won't bring it up till later. *end though*

Misty: In comming heads up guys.

As a bunch of balloons filled with water was tossed at the gang. As the trio looked at who threw it, it looked like a group of kids no older than 7 or 8 with a serious look on their face for some reason as if Ash and the others did something wrong but before the gang could react there was a loud yelling coming from the distance which caused the kids to run.

?: Again those kids attack more and more trainers i really don't know why.

It was an older lady who looked like she lived not far from the area .

Misty: Excuse me miss but do you know those kids.

?: Oh my apollogies about that those kids belongs to the day care next to mine and they always try to get in trouble but they aren't usually like that.

Brock: well something must be up for them to be acting like that.

Ash: Given that they are not even trainers I really don't know what it can be.

Sarah: My names Sarah i run the pokemon day care next to the same one that those three goes to.

Ash: I'm Ash I'm from Pallet town in Kanto.

Misty: I'm Misty also from Kanto.

Brock: And I'm Brock same here.

Sarah: A pleasure to meet you three and from Kanto huh never had any trainers that come by here were from there let me show you to the facility.

As the gang agrees as they arrived at the facility and was greeted by the husband and owner of the facility as the gang introduce themselves.

Charles: My name is Charles owner of this place nice to meet you.

All three: Nice to meet you too.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu

Snivy: Vy Snivy (A/N keep in mind that its only when they are talking to Ash and Co when I'm doing the translations)

Sarah: Oh my I never seen a Pikachu before and I see you have a Snivy too.

Ash: *nodded* Pikachu is my very first pokemon and best bud. Snivy is the newest member to the team and is very nice.

Snivy smiles to this and thanked Ash for the compliment though she normally doesn't like complements she is getting use to being around Ash and the others so she will be able to take in new things like that.

Then the gang saw a horse like pokemon outside upset but is playing with some of the pokemon at the daycare. As Ash pulls out his pokedex:

Blitzle the electricfied pokemon, Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use their flashing manes to communicate with one another.

Ash: wow a blitzle is it here cause a trainer left it for you.

Sarah: *shakes her head* No this one is actually wild it usually visits here to play with the pokemon but we usuall notice that it is usually very sad each time it visits shame too cause she is very friendly.

Snivy: i can tell too that she is sad about something Ash maybe you can "talk" to her and ask why.

Ash nods as he asked the owners if its ok for him to try to chat with it. Which they were confused at first but when they saw the translator in his ear they understood (note that it is small but can be noticable while up close)as he made it too the area which the Blitzle took notice and would get ready to attack him as she said. " stay back human I don't want to attack you but if you do anything that might be unacceptable i won't hessitate."

Ash: Actually I'm here to talk to you I saw that you were upset and me as well as the owners wanted to know why I won't hurt you nor attack you."

Blitzle: *shocked* wait you can understand me human.

Ash nodded as he told her that he has an item to help him understand pokemon but for the right way. And could tell by the blitzle's voice that it was female.

Blitzle: Ok I trust you for now but I'm still keeping my distance for now.

Ash: deal so tell me about yourself and why your upset.

Blitzle: the reason why i'm upset is also my past.

Ash: what do you mean?

Blitzle: I'm what most families call a runt of my sibblings and was treated unfairly by my heard *sniff* I ran away from my heard but the words they said to me always haunt me no mater how far I go all I ever wanted is to be loved and be treated as an equal not like a runt. *as a tears run down her manes as Ash did something that caught her off guard he hugged her*

Ash: I can understand why you would be upset after hearing all of that I'm sorry that you are treated like that.

Blitzle was shocked by this she didn't expect him to do that well she didn't expect Ash to understand her in the first place but admired his kindness as Ash lets go. "thanks i needed that thank you um..."

Ash: Its Ash you gonna be ok.

Blitzle: Yeah especially after all of that.

Ash nodded as he heads back to the facility and explained what blitzle told him.

Charles: I really didn't notice that she been through all of that I knew it was still young but I thought the heard forgot it or left without knowing not like what you told me.

Brock: Just by looking at her she looks like she is no more than a 5 maybe 6 months old.

Ash: Wow that's a lot to take for her to be that old.

Snivy: Just because a pokemon looks like its just been born doesn't mean that it isn't aware of its surroundings or what is being said.

Pikachu: you know a lot about it Snivy.

Snivy: well I knew tepig since he was one before meeting Oshawott so I can put my two cents in.

Ash respected that as he noticed the kids again. This time they were eying Ash which caught his attention as they ran off which Ash followed suit the same with Snivy but Pikachu stayed making sure that there wasn't anymore issues that may come. As both Ash and Snivy made it too some sort of treehouse of sorts as the kids were ready to attack the two again.

?: If you know what's best of you, you better leave the pokemon in this area alone we've seen a lot your kind being friendly at first then abandone a pokemon when they trust them.

Ash: *shakes his head* Not all trainers are like tha

?: You can't fool us you are all the same.

Snivy: *sighs and gives the i don't care arms out* you want to prove them wrong Ash i really don't want to fight them but go ahead and protect me and don't worry I'm fine with it.

As the kids started to send more and more water balloons at them as Ash managed to do what snivy told him and shield himself from the attacks as they were landing on Ash's shoulder and back hard one of the balloons Snivy was definitely glad but upset that Ash decided to do that as it was made of some sort of slime not poisoness but sticky but Snivy didn't know.

?: Did he just...protected his pokemon?

Snivy: You... okay Ash?

Ash: *nodded* yeah i'm fine Snivy luckly its not any type of poison but more like slime that's all.

Snivy made a sigh of relief as she thought it was something serious. As the leader of the kids came out and said " You ... really care about your pokemon"

Ash: Yes to me my pokemon are like family too me.

Gregory : My name is Gregory i'm so sorry about that but many people always treated pokemon badly not to mention abandone them.

Snivy: *nods to Ash* go ahead and tell them Ash don't worry I'm fine with it especially since it will prove that you really care.

Ash nodded as he told the kids that Snivy here was a Pokemon of sorts that left her trainer but for a different sorts as he told them what she told him. And shock came from them as well as tears.

Gregory: Wow I knew there were trainers out their that were mean or treat them bad but not like that. You are different and someone we can trust.

Ash: Like I said not all of us are bad so tell me why are you really doing this.

Gregory: follow us to the clubhouse.

As they arrived at the treehouse/clubhouse Ash noticed a group of Trubbish upset and hurt badly as if they been through a lot.

Snivy: what happened to these trubbish most of the time you see them happy or with trainers but they look scared for some reason.

Ash: I'm taken that they were abandoned or treated badly.

Gregory: * looks down *Yes

As he told Ash that they found these three beatened badly to the point that it was obvious that it was from trainers or just shunned by humans which made them mad. They wanted to protect these three and get's angry when they see passing trainers which they think are all the same and doesn't think anything else of them other than that but after seeing how much Ash cared about pokemon not to mention what he did for both Snivy and the blitzle from before after seeing that the gang started to take a different approach to other trainers.

Ash: Well i'm glad you do cause while it is true that most people out their have pokemon not all of them are trainers and some do care and look at them as more than pokemon that battle's some even have them as pets, even some become breaders to help them grow more.

Snivy smiled to this as Ash was speaking from the heart and can see he is being helpful and can see it in the kids eyes that they knew that he was telling the truth.

Gregory: That's what they told us at the daycare but we never took that into consideration and we usually don't listen to the owners of both places.

Ash: now do you think that its time you stop these pranks cause it can get you into a lot of trouble especially if you do these to the wrong people especially the one's i mention before i can see why you care for these pokemon but you also have to take into account for what they want.

As the kids understood what he was saying Ash wasn't telling them this to be mean but looking out for both them and the pokemon which Snivy can see too. As Ash asked the trubbish what they really want in life and what Ash and the kids can do. And strangly though they like the treatment that Gregory and his friends been giving them they do want to leave the area but will come back from time to time if the kids aren't trainers by then. As he relayed the message to the kids.

Gregory: I understand but were though were can we let them to be free at since most of the area is inhabbited by trainers new and old.

Ash: Hmmmmm let me ask Sarah the owner's wife is she knows a place to they can live.

Snivy: or maybe at the day care too if that helps.

Gregory: I can see some reasoning behind both options *as ash told them what Snivy said*

As Ash went back to the day care and told Sarah about what he found out about the boy's and the issue with the trubbish which Blitzle overheard too.

Sarah: well this place is too small for them but there is an area behind the daycare that they can live and it is restricted by trainers as it is a reserve but not owned but they can make an exception for the kids since they aren't trainers yet in fact that is where Blitzle lived for when not visiting here.

Ash: got it i'll let them know about it hopefully they can agree to it.

Gregory: no need we agree to it.

Ash: How long were you standing there.

Gregory: Long enough to hear all of that and it can work and we can visit too but we will not mess with the area as we understand that it is protected.

Ash: well ok let get them to there what do you say?

The Kids: Yeah!

As they head to the area that was mentioned as the trubbish were left to run around and enjoy the area as they waved to the kids and thanking them not before Brock helped them with any injuries left on them to make sure that they stay well.

Sarah: now i'll cut you kids a deal if you promise to be good and stop all these pranks and attacks on people I will let you visit them as much as you want and you won't have to worry about the league having issues about it as the day care runs under the league comittee and all.

The kids: we promise and we will.

Ash: I hope you learn from all of this and take what i said to heart too.

Gregory: yes and thank you.

As the kids left for home and also apollogized to most of their parents too about all of this. Just then as Ash and the gang were about to leave Sarah stopped them and said "To show my thanks for all of this we have a few gifts for you two eggs"

Ash: wait two i'm surprised that you would give me them.

There were two different eggs one was a yellowish color with red and the other is a limed green color with a bit of black on top

Sarah: Its the least i can do and I felt that you can raise them to be the best as both of them appear to be ready to hatch on the same day.

Ash: thank you and i will take good care of them you can count on that.

Snivy: *sighs* good luck with that Ash as babies can be a handfull at times.

Pikachu: actually he has done with one before so he can be ready.

Snivy: huh he hatch an egg during his journey before.

Pikachu: *nods* he hatched a ground type name phanphy and looks up to Ash very nicely and we do have brock here to help with any issues with them.

Snivy was about to question about all of this then suddenly blitzle came in and was nuzzling Ash as if she wanted something from him.

Ash: Blitzle what's wrong?

Blitzle: I really don't want to see you go *with a sad look on her eyes*

Ash was the first person/trainer that showed a lot of care towards her aside the owners that is, and really looked pleading.

Ash: Do you want to come with me and be my pokemon.

Blitzle: *nodded and nuzzled him more* yes if that's ok with you I don't want to go with you if you don't want too.

Ash petted blitzle as she gave a slight glow and a purr to this as Ash said " of course you can come and I promise you. You will be treated like family on this team."

Blitzle: *smiles* I'm honored...Ash *and gave him another nuzzle before moving back to get ready to be caught*

Ash then tossed an empty pokeball at her as she was sucked into the ball as it shook once before it dinged signifying her capture.

Ash: Alright i just caught a blitzle!

As both pikachu and snivy cheered with Ash.

Sarah: I know you will treat her with care you've done a lot for her though it wasn't much you've shown her kindness and I know you raise her right.

Ash: you bet

As the gang leaves the day care area they waved bye to the owners.

With an issue taken care of as well as a new team member Ash and the other's head for Nacerene city and the site of both Ash's gym battle and the site of Snivy's former owner what surprises is instore for them

Snivy: *thoughts* We will be there soon and to face her *with a glare look* you won't get out of this Amellia we'll make sure of it.

Stay tune.


	11. Chapter 11: Enter Bianca and the cleany Mincinno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter title says it all

Chapter 11: Enter Bianca and the cleany Mincinno

We join our hero's as they are traveling down a rivery road toward their next desitination Nacerene City and the site of Ash's next gym battle.

Ash: Man we should be their in a few day if we keep going like this right Brock.

Brock: According to my map if we continue the tread down this path we should be near a rest area then a day's walk to Nacerene City.

Misty: Well Ash any idea on what Pokemon your going to use in the battle.

Ash: Hmmmmm well we don't know what the gym rules are or what type of gym it is but I think Oshawott should be one but the others would be a tough call. What do you think Pikachu?

Pikachu: Well I think Oshawott would be fair but we should also give the newer memebers a chance to be in the battle too. Right Snivy?

Snivy was in a deep thought as she wasn't paying attention to what was asked. "huh i'm sorry i wasn't paying attention what was the question again?"

Pikachu: I was think that the newer memebers should be fight in the gym battle too that includes you since Ash is gonna use Oshawott too but we don't know what the gym battle rules nor what type of gym it uses?

Snivy: well you came to the right Pokemon for that since i did take part in it before meeting you. *looks down at that comment*

Ash reaches out to pet her " hey you don't need to think about that but you can tell us about the gym not the other thing."

Snivy: *nods* thanks Ash now for your question about the gym and rules from what i remember it is a 2v2 battle I should know cause i managed to beat one but tied with the other and remeber the judge saying that we won after we were knocked out."

Brock: *after the translation was given* Well it makes sense given that most judges usually would hint it during the start of the battle.

Snivy: *nods* As for the type of Pokemon I believe its a normal type gym but don't overestimate the looks of one of her pokemon as her team can even make a trainer that comes in with a strategy crumble with their combo's and that's not including the fact that she can switch pokemon.

Ash: So its a battle that allows both sides to switch pokemon huh.

Brock: Haven't run into one of those types of gyms in a long time.

Misty: I do agree with Snivy though about the whole thing about not overestimating them cause who knows what moves they can use and they may know new moves or evolved after your battle.

Snivy: Well i'll tell you one thing one of them is fully evolved and is the real one you shouldn't let your guard down.

All three nodded as they aren't aware of what to expect nor will they know as Snivy stated that, that was all she remembered as she forgot most of it before leaving as Ash agreed to drop it but is still concern about her as she has been less focused on what is being said around her and more about something else.

Ash: Hey snivy are you ok?

Snivy: huh yes i am always.

Ash: I know but not the ok what i mean you've been more silent than usual since we left Straiton City what's wrong?

Snivy: Ash I'm sorry its just

Just before Snivy could finish what she was saying something hit Ash as it sounded like someone was screaming or something as both Ash and Brock was sent flying into the river.

Misty and Snivy: Ash Brock you two ok?

Both: Yeah but what hit us.

As they got their answer as a blonde barret wearing female walked her way over to see what she accidently hit when she was running in a rush.

?: my apollogies I was in a rush that i really didn't see you two i hope that you weren't hurt from it.

As snivy got mad and was about to hit her with a vine for that but she let it go as she can tell that she was new and was in fact sorry just by the looks of her face and tone of voice as snivy helped both her trainer and friend out of the river luckly she was strong enough to carry both of them.

Ash: thanks snivy

Brock: thanks we really appreacite it.

Snivy: *with a smug smile look* your welcome

As both Brock and ash managed to find an area that they can dry off their cloths of course out of eyesight of the three girls that is that's including Snivy of course as Ash wants to be respectful to her as well as any female memebers of his team. As they finished getting into dry clothes as the wet one are hanging on a branch near were the group desided to sit and introduce themselves to this new trainer as she is shown to be very apollogetic even with minor things.

?: Again my apollogies for running into you two.

Misty: We heard you and don't worry its nothing to worry about nor apollogize multiple times about.

Bianca: My names Bianca i'm from Nevuma town.

Ash: Ahhh so you must be the trainer that Professor Juniper mentioned that would be coming to pick up a pokemon right.

Bianca: Yes i am and sadly she only had one left but i wanted tepig anyway i just love how the look and how they are. Also nice to meet you...uh

Ash: *chuckled* Oh right I'm Ash. Ash ketchum from pallet town

Misty: I'm Misty nice to meet you.

Brock: and i'm brock a pleasure is ours (note that Brock isn't gonna fall in love with her as she is ten after all and brock is much older)

Bianca: Wow never heard of Pallet town is it a new city here in Unova?

All three had sweat drops that ran down their faces as Ash said " No its actually in another region known as Kanto.

Bianca: ooops my bad i've heard of Kanto but not familiar with the cities.

Ash: Its ok you just started your journey.

Bianca: Ok

As everyone's belly's rumbled as they started laughing as brock said " Well i think I should start making lunch would you care to join us for lunch bianca"

Bianca: Yeah after all that running I could use to something to eat.

Brock: Ok also i have food ready for the pokemon and have enough for yours too.

Bianca: Oh i was about to ask that as I just ran out of food for them even though it was just one pokemon.

Ash: huh you only have one pokemon.

Bianca: One pokemon and two badges.

Everyone including pikachu and Snivy were shocked at what she just said not the one pokemon thing but the fact that she has two badges to boot. As Ash said " if i'm correct the Nacerene gym is a 2 on 2 gym right."

Bianca: yep but i always hold back on a certain move then use it on the last pokemon.

Brock: well i can see why though but aren't you planning on catching more.

Bianca: yeah but i haven't found one's that i felt that would be fitting for the team though as I want them to choose not just force them to join.

The gang understood that but she kinda is confusing them about most of the stuff she is saying. As they released their pokemon for lunch. As one by one they all came out as Oshawott and Bianca's only pokemon Pignite the tepig she got evolved appeared next to each other and it didn't take long for them to recognize each other.

Oshawott: Hey Tepig i'm glad to see you since I left. You evolved i see.

Pignite: and i can't say the same for you though pal.

As he see's the rest of oshawott's team as he notices not only another snivy but a tepig too. " Are you two belong to Ash too right." As both Snivy and tepig nodded as Oshawott told him that both Snivy and Tepig were good friends of his back when they were at Juniper's lab and are now memeber's of the team but didn't mention what happened to them with their former trainers cause he promised not to talk about it around anyone but members of the team especially about Snivys.

Pignite: Well its nice too meet you all and I'm surprised to meet a female Snivy let alone a kind one.

Snivy: was the one back at the lab really that mean to you two.

Oshawott: well yes and no well not now anymore.

Pikachu: The servine that you faught Snivy was the same one they are talking about.

Snivy: Really? Cause from what I saw during both mine and your battle between him he looked like he is kind.

Oshawott: Well after Pikachu beat him in a battle before starting their journey and before I choose to join the team he did.

Snivy: *with a smug look* well not all Snivy's are bossy and mean you know.

Oshawott and Tepig: I know, I know.

Oshawott: To be honest Snivy out of all the Snivy's i've met at the lab your the one that I'm glad to have met you and be friends with.

Tepig: Same here

Snivy: *raises her head to her left side with a humpf* well I known you two most of your time at the lab anyway and its the same thing here you two were the best friends I had no the only friends i had none of the Snivy's at the lab wanted to be friends with me though i did kept my distance from them i did want to hang with them.

Pikachu: I'm surprised to here that though most pokemon of their species always loved hanging out with their own.

Snivy shook her head. As they continued to chat Ash and the other's got to know each Bianca as well as her knowing more about them. As she was amazed about Ash's journey and that his friends are the gym leaders of their region.

Ash: well that's manly what we have to say so what about you Bianca.

Bianca: Well you see I always wanted to go on a journey of my own and wanted to see the world and meet new friends in both pokemon and humans.

Brock: I'm taken that your family is proud of you doing that huh.

Bianca looked down in nervousness.

Ash: they do know don't they.

Bianca: well my mom was fine with it but my dad... he refused to let me go on this as he thinks that all i'm doing is ruining my life or not choosing what he feels that is right for me but the truth is that this is what i really wanted as of now he still doesn't know that i'm on this. But my mom does.

Misty: that's terrible given the fact that he won't give you a chance to show how much you love this not to mention wanted it.

Brock: I should know when my dad left me and my family a part of me really didn't want to be a gym leader but I felt that it was kinda the right thing to do. But after my battle against Ash my dad desided to come back not to mention told me to follow my own dreams. Your dad will come around to it one day just give it some time.

Bianca: well ok if you say so but knowing him he won't quit nor will listen until he sees exactly what he wants to see.

Ash: hey lets let it go for now and have fun with what your doing now.

Bianca: Thanks Ash and i hope so.

As the group was eating the food as well as chatting blitzle was still getting to know the pokemon abit more and was shy given that she was still young. But as she was about to say something a mysterous pokemon came out of now were and took a few of the utinsils that the gang was using and ran off which caught Ash and co. off guard.

Ash: hey come back here.

As the gang returned their pokemon but snivy and pikachu of course as they ran after whatever it is that took them. Just as they managed to arrived at area were the pokemon disapeared the spotted it a Mincinno which as scanned it through the pokedex and found something very weird about it as they saw that the forks and spoons that they used were cleaned for some reason as they found throught the pokedex that it like to clean a lot of dirty items that no matter what it is as the gang desided to try and catch it of course.

Brock: Well now i've seen everything not once have i ever seen a pokemon like that, that wants to take things from others just to clean it.

Bianca: isn't it cute.

Mincinno: well thank you for the comlement but it was just something i loved doing but i taken you lot want to catch me huh well go ahead and try * as he is ready for anything for battle*

Ash: Well you got it. Pikachu your up.

Pikachu nodded and got to position as Ash gave a command " use thunderbolt" which pikachu launched the attack but with its speed it managed to dodge it very well as it somehow disapeared it used dig. Then got behind pikachu and used tickle to catch pikachu off guard as he couldn't help but laugh as Micinno was enjoying it all they.

Ash: *grunted* us iron tail

But no use mincinno had pikachu to the point that it could launch a move as Mincinno used tail slap on pikachu sending him toward the gang. While colliding with Ash that is.

Pikachu: got the number of that pokemon that hit me.

Ash: ugh that hurt but man is it strong i really want it now.

Snivy: *sighed* well allow me

Ash: *nodded* but becareful though who know's what other moves it knows *then thought of something* Well then we should use a move so it can't move.

Snivy smiles as she knows exactly what move Ash is thinking as she launched attract at the Mincinno but it dodged it real quickly.

Snivy and Ash: No way not good.

Mincinno: oh you like to play it that way huh two can play it that way.

As he uses attract too and it managed to hit Snivy.

Snivy: ohhhhh hello handsome.

Mincinno poses in front of her that makes her goes crazy in love with him. As it uses hyper voice on her as Ash managed to grap snivy before it hits them as again they were sent flying into the tree but Ash did do one thing though he managed to get her out of attract. Which she was aware about what happened after she was free from it.

Snivy: Oh my Ash are you ok please be ok.

Ash: i'm fine Snivy told you i would do anything for my team no matter what.

Snivy look upset not only did he prove what he said when they met but he really cares and yet she still is upset that he might do the samething even after her former trainer is taken care of but that was disproven for now.

Ash:ugh man that hurt but i'm just glad you were out of attract though.

Bianca: Ok let me try to battle it now alright Pignite your up.

As pignite enters the battle field ready to battle.

Bianca: Ok Pignite use arm thrust.

As he managed to land one hit but mincinno managed to snake its way around him and use tickle again and he was laughing uncontrolably as he tried to get the little guy off of him but it was easier said than done as his arms weren't long enough to throw him off as the mincinno managed to jump off of him as he fell on his back embarased than he was before.

Bianca: Oh man return

As she returned him back to his ball and put it back to her side pocket but accidently dropped an empty ball by mistake when she did which Mincinno noticed and tried to go and clean it just as Bianca picked it up.

Bianca: oh my i wasn't aware that it was coming out of my pocket so you want to clean it off huh.

Mincinno just did not realizing that it's tail was too close to the capture button that catches pokemon in it. As he hit it and was sucked inside as it shaked three times but dinged to signify it was caught. Which the gang made a huh and uhhh faces towards this either the mincinno didn't realize it hit it or it did it on purpose but a capture is a capture which they can't complain.

Bianca: did that just happened um does that mean he's mine.

As the gang as well as snivy and pikachu fell to this. As Ash said calmly "Yes it means that it is now your to train and keep"

Brock: he really must've wanted to be caught its the only thing i can think of or it was an acident.

Misty: well you can ask him yourself Ash.

Bianca: huh what do you mean?

Ash: *sighs* you see i have a translator that was given to me to help with getting a better understanding of pokemon themselves but only to use it for "their" reason's not mine.

Brock: Ash you don't always have to not translate it cause you think you may misuse it.

Snivy: yeah Ash so far you've been great with it not to mention helped me out for the time being.

Ash: Ok if your ok with it Bianca.

She nodded cause she hopes that the little guy will be fine with her and would accept her as a trainer. She let him out.

Mincinno: wow so that's what it was like. Is there a reason why let me out i mean i don't see any battle or anything.

Ash: well technically she did so i can translate a few answers to questions we might ask if your ok with it.

Mincinno: Oh course i think she getting an understanding of me is fair.

Ash: *nodded* first lets get the obvious one out was your capture intentional or accidental it looked like you really didn't realize it when you got sucked in.

Mincinno: well i did plan on being caught but not like that though, I was being nice though but when i got caught in it i just let myself be caught not planning on escaping.

Ash translated it as they were shocked at this stunning turn of events that he wanted to be caught but it was accidental but he accepted it anyway.

Ash: Bianca would you like to ask next.

Bianca: well yes I should tell you i'm still new to being a trainer but and not that bright when it comes to stuff but can you accept working with me cause I do care for my pokemon though it is only one on the team.

Mincinno: Yeah i can tell, but i respect that no offense to you ash and yes i heard everything before you chased me and your adventures, *tooks a deep breath* but i'd prefer the newer trainers anyway cause it help both of us out in getting stronger but after you translate this i do have one question. Do you like me Bianca if so I can reall get to understand you more.

Ash translated it as well as told her the question he asked minus the whole he can tell thing to make her feel better. Which she said " Yes your the cuttest pokemon i've seen and though it was an accident i can help you out and even if we do lose we can get better at this together" as she bent down to his level and put out a hand for a handshake deal. Which he shook it and said "deal and i agree about that so no worries" As she let go and returned him back to the pokeball this time but he asked not to be in his ball unless its manditory like health or status issues to which she agreed to it as he can see things through more easily with more understanding.

Ash: Well we better get to the Pokemon Center near here so we can get everyone checked out and healed.

Misty: you might as well get yourself checked out after that hit too.

Mincinno: I saw what you did to save snivy there and must say you did earned this pokemon's respect you got a good trainer there snivy.

Snivy: *smile* thanks

As the gang arrived at the pokemon center as both pokemon as well as Ash got checked up and to make sure that no further injuries were inflicted on Ash. Thankfully it was a bruised on his back but nothing serious. But as they got their pokemon back Bianca asked Ash to battle her.

Ash: Huh really you want to battle me Bianca?

Bianca: Yes but not with Mincinno cause he is still new to the team but as a rival i want to see who i can handle against you.

Mincinno: I can understand as it is fair for me to be out of this.

Ash: I accept the challenge and i would like to see what you got instore for me.

Snivy: I want to battle Ash lets just say i have a "new" move for Pignite please don't translate it but tell them that i want to battle.

Ash did but as they head to the battle field he scanned snivy to see what she meant and noticed it in her move poll and know why she asked to battle in this. As Oshawott and tepig watched in the sidelines wanting to see how she can handle against her own weakness not to mention she did train with them before leaving on their journies. With Brock being the judge in this battle.

Brock: this will be a 1vs1 battle no subsitutions.

Ash: Snivy you ready.

Snivy: as always.

Bianca: Pignite your up.

As she sent him out to battle as he saw who he was up against and figured this would be a interesting but easy battle at the sametime.

Brock: Battle begin

Ash: ladies first bianca.

Bianca: With pleasure use ember

As he sent a blast of flame at Snivy. But she dodged it with ease.

Ash: Use vine whip and knock him off balance.

Snivy: gladly

As she did it but he managed to get up from it smiling at the sametime.

Bianca: Arm thrust

As he managed to land two blows at snivy sending her back.

Ash: snivy use leaf blade and battle back.

As she did before she was sent back her position landing a massive blow on Pignite. Which stunned both Tepig and Oshawott as they realized that she is definitely gotten stronger than the last time that they trained together and noticed that she was holding back a bit but both Bianca and Pignite as well as Mincinno weren't aware of it thinking that they will win.

Bianca: Lets wrap this up use flame charge and end this.

As he started to stomp his feet on the ground to charge up the attack and was on fire and charged at her. But Ash and Snivy smiled as they was waiting for this.

Ash: Just as we predicted now for our secrete weapon use Aqua tail.

Everyone was surprised by what Ash just said as she managed to get water on her tail and used it in a summersalt like leaf blade but with the water attack as it canceled it the flame charge out and managed to land the blow that knocked him out. Shocking both Oshawott, tepig and mincinno at the sametime.

Brock: Pignite is unable to battle Snivy wins and the victor is Ash.

Ash: alright you were great snivy.

Snivy: thanks Ash i'm glad that you didn't say anything about the move I've planned on showing it to you later but we with this i've felt this was the right time to reveal it.

Oshawott: wow i really didn't know you can use water type moves Snivy.

Tepig: man i better watch my back when do battle training.

Snivy: *gave a nice chuckle* don't worry tepig were friends and i really don't use full powered moves for training cause even though this move is mastered i was holding back during that fight.

Ash: You were holding back on that move Snivy.

Which shocked everyone when Ash said that even Pignite too as he thought it was the max on that Snivy said something that kinda made sense.

Snivy: its cause when i used it at max when i mastered it, it kinda caused more harm to me interms of my scar area.

Brock: *after hearing this came to the conclusion* If i had to guess you only mastered it fully but need something to motivate you to use it even more right.

Snivy nodded as she told Ash to go ahead and tell bianca what happened to her. Which he did and she understood as well as Pignite and mincinno and why she would hold back its not the move that she is holding back but the scars of her past that is holding it back both physically and mentally.

Bianca: I'm sorry to hear all of that but don't let it get to you and not all of us females are like that snivy.

Snivy: *nodded* i can tell by the way you care for Pignite here. You'll do great as a trainer later down the road don't worry.

Ash translated it as bianca took it very well as she had to go and start more training and be ready for her next battle but not before promising Ash a rematch the next time they meet which Ash and co agreed to it as they waved bye to bianca as they left the Pokemon center rest area heading towards their next destination.

Even new trainers has something that can be learned from more than battling but through experiencing the thing first hand wheather it be battling or learning not to underestimate a pokemon just cause it has a type advantage. A leason that Bianca as well as our hero's learned well today as they head off to Nacerene city, but what kind of things will the find there.

Snivy: *thought* Once she is beaten and take of her trainers licences i can put my hold backs as well as start a new life without these scares holding me back *with a glare* were comming for you Amellia you better be ready to lose.

Stay tuned.


	12. Chapter 12: The Nacerene Gym battle pt 1. trouble with normal normal types

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ash and co arrives at the next gym. Ash is struggling with how this gym leader's stategy and what happens at the end leads to part 2

Chapter 12: The Nacerene Gym battle pt 1. trouble with normal normal types

We join our hero's as they finally arrived at their next destination Nacerene city the site of Ash's next gym battle as they arrived at the enterance of the gym itself.

Ash: Brock are you sure that this is the gym cause it looks more like a musium than a gym.

Brock: Well accoriding to the guidebook this is indeed the Nacerene gym.

As they were about to head inside they spotted a man that couldn't help but overhear their conversation as he walked over to them.

?: well hello there and i'm taken your here to challenge the gym right.

All three: you bet.

Ash: my names Ash and i'm from pallet town. I'm taken your the gym leader right.

Hawes: Oh no i'm the judge and currator of this place my name is Hawes my wife Lenora is the gym leader of this gym.

Snivy: Now i remember careful Ash she's really good.

Ash looked to her to acknowledge her which she picked. up real quickly as a voice came walking their way towards the group.

Lenora: So i'm taken that you the next challenger for this gym right.

Ash: Yes my names Ash and i'm from pallet town in kanto.

Lenora: well now its a pleasure to meet you i was told that I would be getting a trainer from the kanto region soon from my last challenger and i can tell by the looks of it your him.

Ash: Yes the trainer in question he wouldn't happened to be a boy named Trip right.

Lenora: Why yes he is. And he said that he is training at the battle club here for the next gym but also here for another reason too but i'm not sure what?

Ash: I think i know what he mean's *slight look at Snivy and thinks* he did say he was gonna help us out with either finding or battling her previous trainer and will notify me too when doing so.

Snivy noticed this but she wanted to talk about it after the battle as she does want to talk about why she is not being focused and kinda more pretective towards Ash. Which Lenora notices her but thinks that she is a different Snivy but still looks familiar which Snivy was indesisive about whether or not she recognized her or not is a good thing or a bad thing.

Lenora: I must say though the two pokemon you have here are the cuttest things i've seen especially Snivy. I can't put my finger on it but it looks very familiar to me don't you think dear.

Hawes: well i must say i agree but we have had many trainers come in with snivys or their evolutions like Trip mentioned before.

Lenora: well no matter lets head to the gym when your ready that is Ash.

Ash nodded as they head inside but Snivy spoke to Ash since they were kinda apart from the group "Ash I know that you want the pokemon that haven't battled before battle in this but..."

Ash: You want to stay out of this huh Snivy.

Snivy: Yes unless its by force like a move or something then its no choice but I've battle her before and know how tough she can be.

Ash: *nodded* Ok unless its as you say forced out like a move i'll respect that.

Lenora notices this but did see a device and realized what it is so she didn't bother asking as she does want to respect other's privacy. "well here we are normally i would have the trainers that come to try and find were the hidden book that'll open the gym battlefield but given I never had a trainer from another region come to challenge me i'll make an exception (Not to mention the hassle of wasting time writing Ash getting frustrated and clueless about were its at)

Ash: Ok but i wouldn't mind it though but i'll respect that.

As the battlefield opens and both trainers started to get in the trainer's box with Pikachu and Snivy on the sidelines with Misty and Brock as Hawes took the judges position.

Hawes: This official Nacerene gym battle will now begin each trainer will be allowed 2 pokemon with subsitutions the match will be over when both pokemon on either side is unable to battle now both trainer release your first pokemon.

Lenora: Lillipup your first hun.

As lillipup enters the battlefield as Ash looked it up in the Pokedex at first Ash was wondering why she would use a cute pokemon like that but remebers that Snivy said not to let the cuteness of one of her pokemon make it think its an easy battle. As he pulled out a pokeball "Oshawott your up" As he was sent out of his ball.

Lenora: i see you have two starters on your team lets see how you can handle yourself.

Ash: ready Oshawott

Oshawott: *nodded* ready

As Hawes raised the trainers flags up "Ready and BEGIN"

Lenora: I'll kick this off use shadow ball.

Ash: counter with water gun.

As the two attacks hit but Ash didn't realized that she launched a second one at Oshawott and hit Oshawott before it can react to it.

Leonra: Use take down

Ash: use razor shell to counter then water gun.

As the two attack collided as Oshawott managed to hit Lillipup before it can react to it which made Lenora smile as she is impressed by the speed of Oshawott but remained calm as she was ready for a strategy "use roar"

Ash was shocked hearing this as Snivy warned him that she had a strategy to destroy other trainers stategies and caught them off guard. Little did she know it she was sent out to the field cause of it "Not good but i will fight anyway."

Lenora: I believe this is a rematch between you and this next pokemon huh Snivy.

Ash and Snivy must've realized that she knew that Snivy had battled her previously. As she returned Lillipu and sent her next Pokemon "Now Watchhog your up" as it was sent out and was ready for its rematch.

Snivy: Ugh i was afraid she would pull this off.

Lenora: Use mean look.

Ash: Ugh now she can't be switched.

Snivy: No matter i want this anyway lead the way Ash.

Ash nodded "Ok use vine whip"

Lenora: Protect then ice fang

Ash: Aqua tail now Snivy

As the two moves collided though Watchhog had the type advantage in terms of the move it used snivy managed to land the blow but not before its arm was frozen.

Ash: Snivy no your arm.

Snivy: ugh of all the rotten luck.

Lenora: Now shadow ball. While their guard is down.

As it hit her with no time to react " finish with hyper fang" As the move landed the final hit and Snivy was out.

Hawes: Snivy is unable to battle Watchhog wins.

Ash: *rans to get Snivy* You ok Snivy.

As he held her in his arms as the ice thawed out. As she said " I'm so sorry Ash that I failed you" as a tear ran down her eye.

Ash: No you did great and we'll win it. Also everyone loses everyonce in awhile so do let it get to you.

This actually cheered up Snivy thinking that Ash would scold her or something that would lead her to abandoned its been lingering in the back of her mind since they left Straiton City. But it kinda changed for now but she had to tell Ash after this match is over on how she feels about this.

Lenora: I must say you battled well minus the fact that you got the worst end of that attack if that didn't happened who know's what would happened afterwords.

Ash: Ok now let go Oshawott.

As he enters the battle field. As Ash said " careful this pokemon was strong enough to beat Snivy be on your guard." which shocked Oshawott as it wouldn't expect that but will fight to win this.

Ash: Oshawott use Water pulse.

Lenora: I see you have some moves up your sleeve but it won't work Shadow ball counter it.

As the two moves collided but Watchhog's attack was stronger as it cleanly hit Oshawott dead on.

Ash: Oshawott no.

As he managed to struggle to get up as lenora was ready to end this. "Use thunderbolt end this." As it was launched at Oshawott as shocked it till to the point it was knocked out.

Ash:OSHAWOTT.

Hawes: Oshawott is unable to battle Watchhog wins and the victor is Lenora.

As Ash and the others ran to see if Oshawott is ok as it barely managed to open its eyes but faintly said "I'm sorry Ash..." as it passed out.

Lenora: Get him to the pokemon center for treatment and then train at the Battle club once you've felt that you are trained enough then come back and challenge me again i'll be waiting.

Ash nodded as he got him to the Pokemon Center upset but not as upset as Snivy and Pikachu but upset enough to show he cared for him. As Nurse Joy was treating Oshawott Ash and Snivy were outside the door wanting to make sure that he was alright but it was also what Snivy wanted to be alone with Ash cause she wanted to speek with him.

Ash: I hope that he'll be ok that was a lot of damage that he took and her moves caught me off guard.

Snivy: I'm sorry Ash if i'd remember more about her pokemon i would've warned you more about it.

Ash petted Snivy on the forehead and said "Its not your fault Snivy it was a long time ago you couldn't have expected it and you did try your best too" As she smiled to the pet and said "thanks i needed that but there is something i really needed to talk to you about"

Ash: Its about your former trainer and that she is coming up huh.

Snivy: *looks down* Yes i found out that she was here when you were talking to Nurse Joy I was contemplating on how things will happened and was afraid of the worst would happen.

Ash: So that's why you were focused and spacing out when i try to talk to you.

Snivy: Yes truth is even though i know that we will win i'm afraid that if i keep losing or do something wrong that you would either get mad or just leave me theirs a reason why i've become protective towards you, your the first one that actually showed more interest in what I want and the others too not what you want.

Ash was touched by this as the fact that she isn't afraid of facing her trainer but afraid of losing one though. "Snivy don't worry no matter and i repeat no matter what happened I will never abanoned you nor the others the same goes with releasing you unless its for your reasons or an issue that call's for you to"

Snivy: *tilts head* Have you done that before Ash.

Ash told her about several pokemon from his first pokemon leaving for a mate but promised to meet again which she understood it was for his reasons. Then about Pidgeot but it was to save a flock of its own kind as it was being threatened but came back to have her on the team a few month's ago after settling with a fight with the Fearow flock. (excluding primate cause technically its not an a release release) Lastly Lapras which was on the team to help find its family but this one confused Snivy as too the fact that it saw him again back in Johto.

Ash: It still had more to learn from its heard though its the leader of it now she has the right to choose if she want's to leave or not by now which we agreed that the next time we meet that she will re-join the team.

Snivy: makes sense but i do hope that she does someday.

Ash: we will see her some day but right now don't worry about what might or might not happen but focus on what you do know and that is i'm not ever gonna abandoned you not once i promise you that Snivy the same goes with Oshawott and the others.

Snivy: thanks Ash *tearfully* And i do want to battle in this gym battle rematch but i don't want to fight against my former trainer though but i will warn you if we see her ok.

Ash nodded as Nurse Joy came out and told Ash that Oshawott will be fine with training and ok for battling again the injuries aren't too serious but does have some wobling from all of this but will be fine.

As Ash will wait till the next day to train at the battle club.

To be continued


	13. Chapter 13: The Nacerene Gym battle Pt 2 and Training.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter

Chapter 13: The Nacerene Gym battle Pt 2 and Training.

As the gang arrives at the Battle club ready for training they run into the youngest brother of the George siblings as he is aware about Ash's lost's as many trainers who come to the place are trainers that've lost to Lenora. Ash also told Don about Snivy's past experience with the gym leader and her former owner which caught his interest but agreed to help.

Don: Well given that I've seen that Snivy has in deed battled her before as well as trained well in the move aqua tail i really can't teach her a new move for the time being but we can help her improve the move so she won't have to hold back on it.

Ash: Sounds like a plan to me but it will be Snivy here that will be the one who chooses not me.

Snivy: *nods* I do need more practice with Aqua Tail. And i'll try anything to help master it as much as i can i may have taught myself the move but this is a fresh start in mastering it.

Ash: *nodded* She said she is ready for what you got for her. Also is there a way we can help Oshawott too in learning a new move or helping it.

Don: well I can help it learn a new move and we do have a pool area to help train him too.

Ash: Ok first Snivy then Oshawott. Cause well ladies first.

Snivy: *amused* I appreaciate that but no need for formallities in that.

Pikachu: Give him some credit though he's helping.

Snivy: *sighs* Your right this time no holding back.

As they arrived at the training area for grass types to learn and train moves but it was different though as well as it had more of a fire type training as well not to mention like a greenhouse.

Ash: Feels more like a greenhouse than a training room.

Snivy: *stretches as well as taken the sunlight that was coming from the roof.* Feel so good on the body i can see why its like this here.

Don: We wanted to make this room more fitting for grass types as well as make it fitting for the grass starter's that come through here in any form.

Snivy smiled to this cause it fits what her species loved being in Sunlight filled rooms as well as the foresty area to run and train.

Misty: looks like Snivy loves it.

Don: Given that Snivy's takes in sunlight for photosynthisis this should help her more.

Snivy: *finished taking it in and with a smug but happy smile* I'm ready whenever you are Ash.

Ash: *nods* Ok were ready.

As Don moved them to the battlefield part of the were there were battle dummies as well some type of machines that is by them.

Ash: Uhhh why is there machines near them.

Don: One of the main focuses for Snivy's ontop of strength is speed they are very fast especially when they evolve but are more defensive too.

Snivy: I get it those were to focus on our agility and help with our defense.

Which Ash traslated all of that which Don confirmed all of it but asked that Ash take part in the training which did shock Snivy as she usually trains alone or commanded to through training never like this. Which Ash did indeed accept as he told Snivy that this is how he usually trains with his pokemon.

Snivy: *sighs* Ok but promise me you won't get seriously hurt Ash.

Pikachu: Yeah that's one promise that will never happen he loves to get involve with these types of things.

Snivy got worried but yet again ever since she joined Ash she never got to actually train with him so she need to have faith in his training methods. As the machines started to run as a defence for the dummies waves appon waves of balloons and tennis balls were fired at them Snivy was definetly getting the speed down the same with Ash but as the machines sped up it kinda proved harder and harder for them but they remained focused on it as Ash gave his command as they saw an opening "Now Aqua Tail Snivy" As she launched her attack but just as it looked like it she was about to hit the machine managed to launched the attack before she can reach it and knocked her down but not out. As the machine stopped.

Ash: Snivy *as he ran to her* you ok.

Snivy: I'm gonna be fine but wow was that tough and speedy.

Ash nodded and desided to give Snivy a break and rest a bit as he is going to train Oshawott of course Snivy went to watch the training. As they were in a pool area Ash of course in his swim trunks he changed before comming into this area. As Snivy was at the side of the pool area as Ash let Oshawott out.

Ash: Hey Oshawott you feeling better.

Oshawott: A little shakken but i'll be fine.

Snivy: *with her arm's cross and concern* Don't be too hasty Oshawott you just got out of the Pokemon Center.

Oshawott: Thanks Snivy and don't worry i'll be fine. *Thinks* Its not the attack that i'm concern about it's loosing you as a friend or loosing you too your former trainer as a friend that is (note that i'm still doing her and Pikachu he's being concern as a friend) *end thought as he sees the pool with a waterfall in in* Oh wow a huge swimming pool and is that a waterfall *as his eyes lighted up forgetting that he is there for training*

As the other's made small chuckle but a sweet drop ran down their faces.

Snivy: Remember that its for training Oshawott.

Oshawott: *rubs the back of his head* Oh right *chuckle* i forgot.

?: You never seem to amuse me Oshawott.

As he turned around and it so happened to be servine more importantly Trip's Servine.

Oshwott: Oh great here to pick on me i'm taken.

Servine: *shakes head no* No that part of me is gone the day that I lost to Pikachu and I heard what happened to you i'm more worried about you than picking a fight.

Ash: You can talk about this after training you three ok.

Snivy: Ok

Servine: *nodded in agreement*

Oshawott: Ok let's get started Ash.

As he got into the pool area as they began running laps abit to improve Oshawotts speed up.

Don: Good keep it up and follow through quickly.

As they did Servine had to admit that he is impressed by both Ash and Oshawott heck even jellous but respected them anyway. As the two managed to continue.

Don: now with that speed throw Oshawott at the waterfall and Oshawott use that speed to help you up it then when it happens try to hit this target here in the center.

Ash did just that as Oshawott managed to fly up the waterfall and miraculously water build up around Oshawott as he was able to head straight forward toward the target but something was different as it curved abit but hit it anyway.

Ash: Alright you did it that was Aqua jet wasn't it.

Oshawott: Woah! that move is tricky for my kind to master but i managed to somehow.

Don: I must say he somewhat mastered it the control is off but you managed to perfect it very well. But you have to be prepared for anything that Lenora throw's at you she is unpredictable epecially after she launches her roar and mean look combo she manages to lock her opponent into confusion and uses it to her advantage be prepared for what comes next.

Ash: You bet.

Snivy: Sni Snivy

Oshawott: Osha Oshawott.

Don: Now take a break and we'll continue with Snivy's training.

The nodded as they head to the caffiteria as Servine thought " I have to admit Oshawott is getting stronger, when we talk i'll apollogize for the stuff I did to him and tepig. I really don't want to hold a grudge with him and hope's he does the same. *end thought* As they arrived at the caffiteria as they spotted Trip too which he too spotted them. As the Pokemon were given food as well as Servine too.

Trip: So trouble with Lenora huh?

Ash: Yeah, hey servine said he found out about what happened to Oshawott how though?

Trip: *was stunned as to why Ash understood Servine* You can understand him.

Ash: *forgoten about that* Oh yeah i forgot you see i have a translator in my ear to get a better understanding of pokemon better.

Trip: You too huh.

Ash: Huh you have one too Trip.

Trip: You see when the league comittee found out that I had planned on helping you with the whole thing with Snivy and that i wanted to take a different approach to help getting a better understanding of them they gave me one but only that. As to how i found out about it I was actually in the Pokemon Center when you rushed him to the emergancy room. I was testing it with Servine when we overheard everything and Servine knows about Snivy too.

Ash was getting and understanding of why he got it and told him how Ash got it which stunned him but understood (note that he will be in a later chapter to learn more about Ash as a rival). Meanwhile with the four pokemon.

Servine: *Thoughts* now's my chance to talk to them and tell them my thought and apollogies. *end thought* Hey Oshawott before we get to business i want to say something.

Oshawott was curious about what he had to say as he is different from the stuck up Snivy back at the lab normally he would've been rude to him but he's gonna give him a chance " what is it Sni I mean Servine?"

Snivy: *giggles at this* Two Snivy lines together makes it tough for you Oshawott.

Oshawott: No not at all.

Servine: Look about the way i treated you two back at the lab i'm *sighs as he struggles to get it out* I'm sorry for everything.

Oshawott: Already forgiven.

Pikachu: that's a surprise you were different when we talked.

Oshawott: *shooks head* I'm no the type of pokemon that would bear a grudge against other's unless they mess with my friends or call me names sure you did boast and make yourself look good at times Servine but not once you called me or tepig or should i say Pignite now names.

Servine: *smiles to this* that's because as much as i did do those things i was really hoping that you would be taken by a trainer though and we snivy's never bear a grudge nor do we try to do things on purpose unless the other makes it intentional.

Snivy: Your learning Servine that's for sure.

Pikachu: Must've been our battle huh?

Servine: Yes not once did I think that i would lose that but I did give it all.

Pikachu: You did but you were just starting off and didn't have much experience in battling with a trainer yet.

Oshawott: compared to 5 years i can see you.

Servine: five year that's how long you were a trainer pokemon.

Pikachu: yes but that's not important right now.

Servine: *nods* Yeah i agree *turns to Oshawott* I must admit i'm impressed with the way you managed Aqua jet if i recall correctly you tried to master it when we were at Junipers.

Oshawott: Yep but controlling it is a different story.

Servine: You'll get it sooner or later as for you Snivy I wanted to know if you would like me to help you with the training later.

Pikachu: Me too my speed can handle the training and you can use some extra help. If you both are ok with that.

Snivy: I accept both of you cause mastering Aqua tail can use more speed training help

Servine: *nodded* Sure you can Pikachu i was actually about to ask you for help.

Oshawott: I'll be watching this cause its your thing.

All three: Oh no you don't Oshawott your not getting out of this.

As Ash and Trip overheard this and couldn't help but get a laugh out of this as Oshawott was kinda being involved in this training though he did brought this on himself anyway. As they finished eating and went to the greenhouse training area this time it was all four:Pikachu, Oshawott, Servine and Snivy ready for the test and training. Trip didn't mind this cause of two reason's: 1. He got to help out with this, as he was willing to learn new things and 2. It helps train his Servine too in anyway possible.

Don: Now lets this training begin though we never had a water and electric type be involved in these trainings. Oh well starting it off now.

As the machine began firing again this time the four managed to dodge them fast but of course Don didn't let off on the machine as it fires rapidly. With the help of the others and taking leason's from servine and Pikachu she managed to dodge more of the balloons and tennis balls as she was put in the same possition as last time an openning as she managed to muster another Aqua tail though the machine lauched an attack again but was intercepted by Pikachu's Iron tail " go for it Snivy" as she nodded as she went for the attack and was a lot more stronger this time thanks to the speed and support from the other's as the four managed to land their attacks on the machines themselves. Oshawott and Snivy was ready and fully trained though Oshawott was still not getting the control down for some reason. As they continue training till the next day at the gym.

Lenora: I knew you would return i see you trained hard.

Ash: You bet and this time I'm ready and will get that badge.

As Misty, Brock, Pikachu and both surprisingly Trip and Servine were there this time though Trip didn't want to stay for this as he usually doesn't Servine wanted to see how his two friends will handle this even after the training which he managed to ask Trip to do so. As snivy took her place beside Ash this time wanting to battle in this of course.

Hawes: The Nacerene Gym battle rematch between Ash ketchum form pallet town and gym leader Lenora will know beging each trainer will use two pokemon and the battle is over when both pokemon is unable to battle further more both sides can subsitute pokemon now choose your pokemon.

Ash: Oshawott your up first.

Lenora: I have a surprise here Herdier you up.

As both Pokemon entered the battlefield as Ash scanned the Pokemon and realized that lillipup evolved after that gym battle.

Lenora: Surprised I've been training as well for this rematch and can't wait to see what you have instore for this.

Hawes: Herdier vs Oshawott battle BEGIN

Lenora: Use Shadow ball.

Ash: Oshawott use Razor Shell send it right back

As he did but this time he launched a water gun at herdier before it can launch a second shadow ball which caught Lenora off guard " Well now i'm impresed that you managed to land that before we launched our attack but won't matter use roar." As it did and sent Oshawott back into its Pokeball as Snivy was sent out but this time she expected it as she gave a smirk showing she was ready for what's next which made Servine proud too as she was indeed stronger than him as he had to admit. "Now Herdier return" as she returned him " Now Watchhog you next" as she sent her out.

Ash: I figured as much.

Lenora: I bet you did use Mean Look.

As she trapped Snivy now she can't escape but it didn't faze her nor Ash as they were prepared for anything that Watchhog threw at them.

Ash: Now Snivy use energy ball

Lenora: Use shadow ball

As the two attack collided but Snivy did managed to get up close due to her speed as Ash commanded " leaf blade lets go" As Snivy powered up her tail and managed to slammed it into Watchhog losing its balance but still can go.

Trip: I must say Snivy's gotten faster that's for sure.

Servine: *nodded* yeah even she is faster than me i'll admit she's definitely a different Snivy than normal that's for sure.

As Trip nodded in agreement even Pikachu admitted it too as he couldn't take his eyes off of her in someway made him think that it made her look cute or something as he blushed to that thought as he woundered where that came from.

Lenora: She's definitely faster than before but can you handle this use Ice fang.

As Watchhog sent both iced up fangs towards Snivy as she barely managed to escape but got her arm frozen again.

Ash: No not again *but remained focus as this was what let the to their loss the last time*

Lenora: Finish this with Hyper fang full power.

Ash: Snivy use Aqua tail max power.

As the two powered up attacks collided as the floor was covered in smoke from the two attacks as the smoke cleared it looked as though one of them was down and it was Watchhog. Snivy was standing exhausted but still managed to stay up.

Hawes: Watchhog is unable to battle Snivy wins.

Ash: You did it Snivy you were great *as he ran to congradulate her for the win*

Snivy: thanks Ash but that was too close but put me out for now I need to rest abit.

Ash nodded as he walked back to the trainers box. Both Servine and Pikachu couldn't help but smile at this as they were proud of her and her hard work. As Lenora returned Watchhog back to her ball and thanked her for a good battle as she said "I must admit you impressed me there but this battle is far from over Herdier your up" As she sent her out and ready for battle.

Ash: Oshawott your next

As he sent Oshawott out exhausted but still rearing to go as he got into battle possition. As Servine looked one to see how his now friend would handle against this.

Ash: Alright Oshawott use Aqua Jet

Lenora: I see it know's a new move two can play it that way use Thunder fang.

Which caught Ash off guard as well as Snivy. But for some reason it missed the Oshawott as the control issue was happening whether its a good thing or not it did help him out that as he managed to land the hit anyway somehow.

Lenora: Well done use retalliate.

Which shocked Snivy as she is aware of what that move does.

Brock: Retalliate woah Ash becareful that move is stronger when an allied pokemon has fallen on the team she's trying to end this fast.

Ash: Oshawott razor shell go!

As he managed to charge in as the two attack collided but Herdier's attack was stronger thanks to the added boast from Watchhog's loss as Oshawott was sent flying and landed hard on the battlefield floor but still managed to get back up somehow.

Lenora: I admire his determination but its time to end this use thunder fang.

As Herdier charged in fast with a powered up thunder fang but suddenly Oshawott began to glow which caught everyone off guard.

Snivy: Oshawott is

Ash: Oshawott is evolving.

As the glowing made him grow taller two schalchops instead of one a V shaped waist that looked like pants, as he screamed "DEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOTTTTTT" as the sparkles came off him as the evolution was finished. But Ash didn't have time to react to scaning him as the attack was about to hit but Dewott managed to land what looked like Razor shell but wasn't.

Ash: Isn't that?

Brock: Revenge wow it learned revenge.

As Herdier was sent back like Dewott was before heck Servine was impressed by this. As Ash finally managed to look Dewott up and found out that not only that it learned Revenge but another move too.

Ash: Awsome you learned two move not just one well three if you include aqua jet.

Dewott: And they will be all for this battle and many more.

Lenora: I'm impressed by this you caught me off guard but no matter use shadow ball.

Dewott: Ash now

Ash: *nodded* Right use ice beam.

As Dewott launched the attack at the shadow ball as it exploded as both herdier and dewott ran towards each other with both thunder fang and razor shell attacks colliding with each other as they were both at the opposite end of the battlefield as everyone watched and waited as to who one the battle as it could be either or. As Dewott started to wobble and leaned to the side which shocked Ash and the gang but as herdier gave a smile to this the pain was too much to the point that she yelled and fell to the ground as Dewott managed to stand back up.

Hawes: Herdier is unable to battle Dewott wins *almost called him Oshawott by mistake* And the victor of this rematch and battle is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.

Ash: Alright *as he ran to grap Dewott* you were awsome Dewott.

Dewott: *smiled* Thanks Ash I feel great after all of that.

As he noticed both Snivy and even Servine were happy about this as well as proud about this.

Servine: I must say you did good there I'm impressed by the way you faught there *as he pulled out a vine* put er there pal.

Dewott: Back at you... Pal

Snivy: I agree with Servine here you did good i'm proud of you as you friend.

Dewott nodded as Lenora returns Herdier back to her ball not before congratulating it for a job well done.

Lenora: Well I must say you are definitely well trained there for a second there I thought that I would win that round but in the end your will power as well as you determination is what lead not only to your victory but Dewott's evolution you should be proud of yourself your a much better trainer than her Ash don't forget that Snivy.

Snivy smiled to this as she figured that she woud recognize her from before as Snivy nodded back as an answer.

Trip: I have to agree with Lenora here you did great too heck even i couldn't keep my eyes off the battle and get's me even more ready for our next battle the next time we meet.

Ash: right but that'll be much later.

Trip nodded as Hawes handed Lenora the platter that hold the gym's badge as Lenora said "As proof of your victory here at the gym Ash i'm happy to present you this the Basic Badge" As Ash took it.

Ash: Alright I just won the Basic badge *with both dewott, pikachu and snivy cheering in the background*

Trip looked amused by this but cant understand this. As the group was now outside of the gym.

Lenora: Now i'm taken you want to know the location of the next gym right.

Ash: Well that's one thing.

Lenora: Its located in Castellia city its unova's largest city.

Ash: Woah! I've heard of that place its also know for its art musium too.

Trip: I'm taken you've visited or been there before.

Ash: You can say that but right now that's not what i'm interested in.

Trip: You mean her yeah I've been looking into her and though the comittee told you she is near the mall area of the city she does live close there i'd originally had planned on taking her on but was told not too as it was your thing not mine but they aske me not to let her out of my sight when i see her.

Lenora: Amellia shame too cause she was a sweet person though if i'd knew what she had planned I would've notified the league sooner.

Hawes: Get your pokemon to the Pokemon center and I'll contact the league and tell them that your here and ready for her.

Ash: Thank you all for that.

Trip: I'm planning on staying here for a while anyway to see that she doesn't pull anything funny off before or during the match or even after.

Ash nodded as the group leaves for the Pokemon center.

With Ash's newest badge at hand as well as his newest pokemon Dewott the gang will need all the rest and planning for what's up ahead Amellia Snivy's former trainer. Who know's what surprises she has instore for Ash and the gang as well as the fate of Snivy herself. Stay tune


	14. Chapter 14: A Dreadful Reunion Snivy's Past and Future the desiding battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with snivy's former trainer leads to more than one problem and what's to come for the story as it progresses

Chapter 14: A Dreadful Reunion Snivy's Past and Future the desiding battle

We last see our hero's as they left the Nacerene gym as they just visited the pokemon Center as Ash contemplating on what to do when it comes to meeting and battling Amellia Snivy's former owner as her past with Snivy is deep.

Ash: Man I'm not sure what to do even I don't know what she looks like either.

Snivy: Let's just say she comes up as a nice person at first she has Brown hair long and has the looks of a pampered little girl. Knowing her parents they treat her like that.

Ash: Snivy *petted her* Its ok you don't have to talk about her if you don't want to i'll talk to Dewott or tepig since they were there when you were taken if you want.

Snivy: *shook her head* No its ok Ash right now that's all i remember she's not someone that I really want to but given this situation its gonna be harder for me she'll probably try to accuse you of stealing me or force me to say those things when if the evidence is shown.

Ash: Doubt it one of two things proves that theory wrong: 1. my translator was on the whole time during all of our conversations when i got to know all of you that includes the recording, and 2. Nurse Joy gave her word in as well as proved that what you said in the audio file was in fact true your scars, you tears and your voice speaks for it Snivy.

Snivy: I guess so but i have a bad feeling she'll pull something off or make things worse.

Ash: Well no matter what we'll be there to help you and stop her. Now it's getting late so we better get some rest tomorrow we head to the mall area.

Snivy nods in agreement. As the gang slumber's Snivy stirs in her sleep as she's been getting nightmare over and over again:

*Dream*

Ash: You lost again

Snivy: Ash i'll try my hardest to win

Ash: No wonder she left you. You were better off with her than with me. Goodbye Snivy.

Snivy: *in tears* Ash don't leave me please

Amellia: Well I told you before Snivy trainers only care about stronger pokemon that is fully evolved not in your pathetic form.

Snivy: Stay way i don't belong to you.

Amellia: Oh that's were your wrong as I can recapture you *as she tossed the ball*

Snivy: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

*end dream*

With Snivy waking up screeming and in tears "the same dream every night why does it haunt me" As she notices that no one is awake but still asleep as she walked to the window. In deep thought "Ash would never do something like that but the more I trust him the worse the dream gets, what Amellia said still haunts me till this day trainers want strong Pokemon that's fully evolved not a pathetic form like mine" as a tear ran down her face but she was sobbing loud that Pikachu heard it not to mention Dewott and Tepig (note that Ash lets his pokemon sleep in the rooms) as they noticed Snivy crying they've been upset seeing Snivy like this ever since they found out about that from Snivy.

Dewott: Hey, Hey come here Snivy its going to be ok *as he hugged her as well as pat her on the back*

Snivy: *sniff as she placed her arms around his back as a hug of thanks* Thank you Dewott.

Pikachu Joined in as well as Tepig they wanted to make Snivy feel better even though the other pokemon were asleep hard they would've done the samething. As the boys broke off the hug.

Dewott: What's wrong Snivy why are you crying as of now? If you don't mind me asking.

Snivy: *sniff* Its only fair to tell you but i'm afraid of telling Ash this as i'm afraid of what he might do if i did. Its a recuring dream that i've been getting ever since I found out that we were coming here to face her as well as the gym leader.

Pikachu: Well tell us anyway Snivy.

Snivy explained everything as to what the dream was about and the exact word for word that was spoken in it but the worse was the last line from Ash as well as what Amellia said after Ash left her in the dream still haunts and hurts her to today. Which caused her to tear up again which Pikachu managed to pull her in for a hug as well as teared up the same with the guys. They knew that Snivy started to get distant from Ash and all but never knew why till now its not Ash that she is afraid of but of what she is afraid of what Ash might do to her.

Pikachu: hey i've known Ash all these years i've been with him he would never and I repeat "NEVER" abandoned a pokemon especially a Pokemon in need not to mention Ash was dedicated to help stop her and many trainers like her from harming more pokemon like that. Also he would never say things like that to a pokemon at all as both he and I said before to him pokemon is family to him he doesn't care about who's strong or weak or not he only cares about what's best for them not to mention there has been pokemon on Ash's team that didn't want to evolve and he respected that in the past.

Snivy: *sniffed and surprised by hearing that* Really he did?

Pikachu: What if i told you that the grass starter in kanto Bulbasaur really didn't want to evolve either he felt that Ash would treat him differently or even turn into Charizard back when he was a charmeleon.

Tepig: wait are you saying that charizard didn't...

Pikachu: He didn't listen to Ash at all after he evolved it too Ash in the Orange Islands to stay up all night to not only thaw out Charizard but one of the pokemon he battled managed to singe a bit of his tail and if it goes out he dies. Ash made sure that tail wouldn't go out in fact Charizard told me that he was also afraid that Ash would do the samething as his former trainer did but when Ash managed to save his life not once but twice once when he was a charmander and the other as mentioned before it proved that wrong as he was happy and willing to fight for Ash again as a team.

Snivy: *sniff* Woah! hate to change the subject but what did Ash do when Bulbasaur didn't want to evolve?

Pikachu: Venasaur his final form tried to force Bulbasaur to evolve but when he refused to Venasaur kept attacking it until he was willing to evolve. Had enough of it Ash managed to not only stopped him from hurting Bulbasaur he managed to also save the pokemon from being taken from Team Rocket too even learning Solar Beam in the process. What i'm getting at is that Ash care about the choices we as an individual pokemon would make in terms of if we want to evolve or not I myself is another example.

Snivy: huh really.

Pikachu: Two times both against my final form Raichu. First was against a gym leader in kanto who sent me to the hospital well both scenarios did but that was the first time he was given the opertunity to evolve me. You see i evolve using an evolution stone or thunderstone in my part but i refused it and prefer to stay a Pikachu and managed to beat the gym leader through speed than strength. The other was a trainer in Shinnoh he had a team of my evolutions my pre-evolve form and my final form he beat me bad and i mean bad to the point that i almost died.

All three gasped at this but Pikachu told them that with a few training bit when he was recovering as well as a few tricks they managed to beat the trainer and moved on.

Snivy: Ash really respect's all of his pokemon's wishes huh.

Pikachu: Yes. Snivy don't let your former trainer get to you we'll be here for you and make sure that she won't harm you or do anything that I wouldn't and i'm not alone.

As he turned to Dewott and Tepig as they nodded in agreement. This cheered up Snivy a lot. Little did they know that Ash was awake the whole time and overheard the whole thing and made a smile to what Pikachu said not to mention had a bit of a tear down his face.

*The next morning*

As snivy was still at the window she couldn't sleep but she felt much better about what's going on so far as Ash walked up to her.

Ash: Hey how are you feeling after last night Snivy.

Snivy: *Closed her eyes with a smile* I figured that you were awake during all of that you usually snore at nigh i didn't hear it till after the other's went back to bed.

Ash: If pikachu hadn't shown up during that i would've went over and i did hear all of that and don't worry Snivy that dream won't happen I promise.

Snivy smiled to this as she started to feel just as good as Pikachu did earlier this morning. As the gang got ready to head out and head their way to the mall district as Nurse Joy told them that the represntative's of the league are in the area and agreed are ready for this as they won't believe her but will hear her out but won't change a thing as nothing she says will help her. As they thanked her and left out as Trip met up with them as the head down to the district nothing out of the ordinary so far.

Brock: Hmmmmm well while were her we might as well look around and shop a bit don't you think.

Ash: I guess that would work for now its better than standing around here and doing nothing.

They agreed as they went to different consesion areas looking at what they have to offer Snivy was amazed at most of the stuff here as it has been a long time since she was here. Then suddenly someone said something to Ash.

?: Awe such a cute pokemon if i'm correct its a Pikachu isn't it.

Ash turned around and it was a long brown hair girl as she was gushing over Pikachu as Ash didn't think nothing of it at first. "Yes this is in fact a Pikachu he's my best budy and first pokemon"

Amellia: *giggles as she didn't hear the last part* I want him i'll trade you any pokemon you want that i have so what do you say?

Ash: Sorry but no can do for one thing he's my first pokemon and my best friend and second i don't know you at all or even enough to do so.

Amellia: Oh come on you can't be serious not to mention he would be a cool Raichu too.

Ash: No thank you he prefers to be a Pikachu and would never want to be one.

Amellia: But he would be stronger cause of it wouldn't you want strong pokemon with you.

Ash: He's strong enough and no I won't let you have him at all.

Just before anything could be said Snivy saw the whole thing and recognized who Ash was talking to and overheard the whole thing as she said " Your not gonna bully your way out of trading Amellia"

Amellia: *notices a Snivy Glaring* Oh there you are Snivy you bad girl running off like that now would you be a good girl a come back to me.

Snivy shook her head as she ran to Ash signifying that she doesn't own her anymore.

Amellia: Hey give her back She's mine.*as she took out Snivy's ball and tried to return her back into it but failed cause it didn't register her in it* What why won't return your mine stupid ball.

Ash: I really don't think you understand that Snivy left you for her own reason's Amellia

Amellia: HOW did you know my name? *as she just realized what Ash is wearing in his left ear* YOU LITTLE no matter even if you do tell on me you can't prove that what Snivy said is true and I can be very manipalitive to get what i want. *with an evil smile*

Ash: Fat chance that that'll work. *as the recording device that was attached to the translator was on during this*

Amellia: I could tell the league that you stole or forced me to release her who's gonna believe you no one.

Officer Jenny : Not gonna happen Amellia

Amellia: Oh officer Jenny this mean trainer stole my pokemon and made up that i'm a bad trainer to make me look like the bad...

?: More like the you force your pokemon to evolve and leave a scare for those who won't listen is more like you Amellia.

Amellia: Who said that?

Jason: Me, my name Jason one of the officials of the league comittee and we have evidence that would destroy your claim of and prove that you were responsible for harming her.

Jason had an accent kinda like brittish abit tall and was kinda young around a few years older than Ash.

Ash: You see even the Straiton City Nurse Joy back all of this up and provided her X rays and Photos of the wounds to the league. You can't get out of this.

Amellia: *getting made as she isn't hearing this* Liars you got nothing not to metion the sharade is over hahah you can get rid of those disguises as it won't work on me. *as she tries to pull their faces off but didn't work as Jason flashed his official league comitte badge in her face which she was in shock in horror as to what she just did but she remained defient* I'll get her back just you wait I challenge you to a battle if I win not Only will i take Snivy but i will take Pikachu too as well as making sure that you will never be a trainer again.

Ash: Your on but I doubt that you will win anyway.

Amellia: We'll see about that tomorrow 2pm in the plaza of the mall if your late its automatically a win for me.

Ash: I'll be there.

Amellia: If you really care about your pokemon you should though i doubt it pokemon is only meant for doing what we command and have no free will they have no rights or anything only to obey and obey as what they are told. Nothing more nothing less.

As she takes her leave.

Ash: wow you weren't kidding about her always getting what she want's Snivy.

Snivy: Yes and she won't stop not now not ever.

Jason: Ash did you get all of this on tape including the what she just said there before she left.

Ash: You be i did i had it one the whole time as we entered the store I figured that she might pull something off like that.

Jenny: This is strong enough evidence even if she does win it won't matter her trainer's licence is taken now null and void but she doesn't know that and we planned on making it revealed when the time comes after the battle.

Ash: even though it won't matter what happens if we win or not, that won't excuse her behaviour toward pokemon i'll battle her and win.*as he hand the tape to Jenny* Take this to the league and make sure that they get it.

Jenny: No problem Ash she won't get away with this i promise you that.

As Trip overheard the whole thing "What do you guy want me to do as i still have am in contact with the league"

Jason: try to follow her and see what she has planned i have a bad feeling that she will try to make sure that Ash won't make it to the battle tomorrow.

Ash: *handed Trip his recorder* Take this with you it links to you translator and will be able to record everything from 10 feet away.

Trip: *takes it from Ash* Ok adding more evidence to her if needed smart move i'll make sure that Snivy here get's Justice and don't worry i won't be swayed by her.

Ash: You got it take care.

Jason: Until then we better keep Pikachu and Snivy with us for reeasons of the league comittee.

Jenny: I know it may sound like were taking them from you but we were told to so that not only they be safe if she tried anything but it would convince her that they were up for grabs.

Snivy: it is fair after all.

Pikachu: I really can't believe she got me involved in this but i'll bite.

Ash: Ok but keep them safe I'm trusting you very well with them though I don't know you that much but you do seem trust worthy.

Jason: Don't worry i'm not like Team Rocket and before you ask i'm familiar with them too as i'm not from this region but`more Kanto.

The more Ash hear about this the more he started to trust him but still suspicious of him. As the group leaves the district.

Meanwhile at a dark alley of Nacerene city

?: You know how to make a good deal?

?: Making sure that he doesn't make it to the battle as well as taking his pikachu for you to keep is an evil thing but we'll bit.

Amellia: Just make sure you do and in return you never heard of me and i'll let you have Pikachu too it was a tough desicion but if it will get rid of them and get what belongs to me i'll do sacrifices will be made.

?: Good now we'll be on our way.

Amellia: A pleasure to be of survice especially from a team as dasterdly as the members of Team Rocket.

As the sillouetes of Jessie, James and Meowth came out of the shadow as they were ready to do anything to get what both sides want.

Amellia: well i better get going if anyone saw me in this place or recognized me conversating with people like you my reputation will be ruined but then again once that boy has his trainer's license taken away just by not showing up then it won't be an issue at all especially since the people will see that he left and didn't care about his pokemon to the point that just up and run and my name will be saved.

As she and Team Rocket joined in in the laughter but little did the know it but they were being spotted and was recorded the whole conversation. As the figure left before he could be spotted. As he ran to the Pokemon Center to tell the gang about what he found out.

Meanwhile back at the Pokemon Center as Ash is still trying to figure out not only how to battle Amellia but who Jason really is cause he seemed suspicious.

Misty: Ash you still overthinking about all of this you need to relax.

Ash: I really can't relax Misty not after the fact that both Pikachu and Snivy were taken away from me I know that its protocal but it could've been handled differently.

Brock: Actually it was enforced about two years ago many trainers have been reporting into the league about them releasing pokemon and they blame other trainers about stealing them from them or forcing them or there pokemon to leave them.

Ash: Like Amellia.

Misty: Yes but she's the worst when it comes to those trainers similar to...

Ash: Damion I know he was the worse of the bunch while Paul was almost like that he managed to make up for his mistakes and shown to be more respectfull but still strong.

Brock: Yeah but this is different story from him.

Ash: Hey have you two ever heard of Jason anyway.

Brock: He's new to me i think he challenge my gym when my father was leader.

Misty: I've heard of him you don't have to worry he's actually a strong but respectful trainer acording to what I remember he placed 3rd in the Kanto region when he competed last.

Ash: Huh he traveled to many leagues.

Misty: From what I was told he does have a duty to the league but still want's to compete in leagues too.

As Ash was about to learn more about him and what to do next there was a knock at the door.

Ash: Now I wonder who could that be at this time.

As he opened it he saw Jason and Trip standing at the door with concern looks on their faces.

Ash: hey what bring you two here now.

Jason: We got a problem and it has to do with Amellia.

Ash: Ok come in and explain what's going on?

As they came in as they were sitting on the chairs of the room.

Jason: Tell them what you told me Trip as to what you found out.

Trip: *nodded* Looks like she is going to make sure that you are late to the match tomorrow at any cost. I followed her after we parted making sure that she didn't see me and found her in a dark alley of the city with three mysterous figures i managed to get all of it on tape.

As Trip played the record the gang recognized the voices along with Amellias "Team Rocke" as the recording showed that she would do anything to get Snivy including handing Pikachu to them in return for their services. Not to mention a mysterous Pokeball that was somehow mentioned in there before they he left The reclaim ball.

Jason: This is bad i've heard of this item it was discontinued cause of what it can do.

Trip: Before you explain about it who or what are these three anyway.

Ash: They are members of an evil organization in Kanto though they are the weakest of the members and makes a lot of mistakes they've been after Pikachu for a very long time since the day I started. As for their organization they lie, cheat and steal pokemon to either sell or use them to take over the world not to mention they will even go as far as harming them.

Trip: They do sound like it too but what they discussed with Amellia sounded like they mean business.

Jason: They must've managed to finish developing that item.

Ash: So what does that ball do anyway.

Jason: Well it has two parts to it the first is an obvious in the Name the second will make sure that the pokemon captured in it will follow any and all commands against their will you can say it brainwashes them.

Misty: And if she get's her hands on it she can use it on Snivy to make sure that she listens to her no matter what even force her to evolve.

Jason: *nodded* And to make matter's worse the pokemon captured can never be released or be able to release themselves from it think similar to a master ball but with a hypnotic affect.

Ash: No wonder it was discontinued if fallen into the wrong hands like Team Rocket.

Jason: exactly they can take over the world with it since it can ignore the owned by another trainer. And Amellia made a deal to give them the plans to it when its all finished.

Ash: Meaning she may try to catch Snivy during the battle. Or if she loses she could try to take Snivy when to make sure that she get's her way.

Brock: We need to not only stop her but stop Team Rocket too.

Trip: You can leave the three losers to me.

Jason: And i'll handle Amellia if she tries to pull that off. You have to focus on who you want to use to battle tomorrow.

Ash: Ok but who though.

As he thought about it he came up with the two pokemon that cared a lot about Snivy: Tepig and Dewott. Not even needing to say anything the two came out and agreed to it all as they were aware about the whole situation and will fight for their best friend.

Else were in a safe location both Pikachu and Snivy were concern as to what will happen to them as they overheard what Trip said to Jason before coming to Ash.

Snivy: I can't believe she would do that to get me to me not to mention you Pikachu.

Pikachu: Agreed Team Rocket are bad people and they might betray her in the end.

Snivy: Or the other way around she is very manipalitive as well as good at betraying and going back on other's *looks down* but I'm afraid that she will use that ball from what we heard it'll strip us of our freedom not to mention make us obey the owner's every comand no matter what I really don't want that to happen she might turn it on me at any part of the battle.

Pikachu: Don't think like that Snivy we'll fight to protect you and make sure that she will never take you even if it means that i get caught in it too. *Blushe abit at that comment as he realized that he said that as more as a friend*

Snivy: *smiles to this* You like me don't you Pikachu its ok if you do.

Pikachu: *blushes red more* Yes yes I do i don't what it is but the past week since you joined I couldn't help but like you.

Snivy: *giggles to this* I thought I was the only one.

Pikachu: wait you mean?

Snivy: *nodded* Ever since you been there for me comforting me as well as be their for me when I was scared or down you made me feel better the same with both Dewott and Tepig, but the three of us rather be friends than in a relationship. And you really willing to sacrifice your own freedom and free will to save me?

Pikachu: Yes Yes I would but we need to make sure that doesnt happen though but it was worth telling you that.

Snivy smiled to the as she gave him a peck on the cheek showing how much that ment to her. As they both blushed abit but they respected that as the morning comes and whatever will happen to them will determine their future. As Trip got up and head his way to intercept anything that this so called Team Rocket and make sure that they don't get away with this. As he spotted three mysterous looking figures that looked like they were waiting for something or someone.

Trip: You two look lost maybe i can help you with something.

Jessie: Move along we are waiting on someone and its none of your concern as to why.

Trip: Woah! Ash was right you three are as predictable and as dumb as you look Team Rocket.

James: Hey who are you calling dumb.

Meowth: James you idiot.

Trip: With that statement you three just fell for the oldest trick in the book your not gonna get to him I'm here to make sure of it.

Jessie: Oh I doubt it Woobat get rid of this twerp.

James: You two Carnivine

As carnivine landed on his head (couldn't help but do that gag as its been awhile since i've seen it). As Trip took two of his Pokeballs and called out "Servine, Lampet come on out" As the two were sent out of the pokeball.

Jessie: This shouldn't take too long

As the battle insuses Amellia waited smugly at the plaza waiting for Ash and the officials with a certain item in her possession just for anything. As she spotted the league official Jason and to her surpise Ash of all people and thought " those three were suposed to make sure that he wouldn't show what happened no matter i'll beat him and claim what's mine this time Snivy will come and be my pokemon that she was meant to be since we met this time forever" with a faint smile as she finished her thoughts. As she said " Well well you showed up to lose you both of your pokemon to me after all.

Ash: well amellia I told you that i would and i won't be losing any pokemon to you.

Amellia: Humph no matter this will be a double battle and only two pokemon that's all.

Ash: Agreed.

As Officer Jenny was at the sidlines with Misty and Brock as well as Pikachu and Snivy Officer Jenny was there to make sure that no one takes both Pikachu and Snivy as the two trainers got into position.

Amellia: Pawnard and Sawsbuck your up

Ash: Dewott Tepig come on out.

As all four pokemon were sent out as Snivy recognized the two pokemon they were not only the most loyalest pokemon of her's but the strongest "Ash you need to be careful of what they have instore and be careful" Though only Ash understood what she said and looked to her with a smile to acknowledge her as to what she just said Amellia on the other hand thought different "Don't worry you two you will be mine as soon as i take care of this weakling." Which made both Snivy and Pikachu mad and glared at her which she just laughed " no matter you'll see it my way soon enough"

Ash: Just focus on the battle and let get this started.

Amellia: Oh so you eager to loose huh be my guest and take the first attack.

Ash: You got it * Thought* I really need to take this carefully Snivy told me that she will use any means to win battles that includes ganging up on one pokemon so i need to distance them apart *end thought* Alright Dewott Aqua jet on Pawnard and Tepig use flame charge on Sawsbuck.

As the two pokemon charged head first at them as Amellia smiled "Just as i planned Use Pawnard use iron head on that aqua jet and Sawsbuck Horn leach on it too"

Ash: You fell for it now move.

As Dewott mangaed to dodged the two as the two pokemon collided with each other landing their own moves against them which made Amellia shocked but frustrated by this as she couldn't believe that she fell for that. But forgotten that tepig was heading there way as he managed to land a massive blow to both of them given that both are week to fire types he had the advantage.

Amellia: *grunted* Get up you two we will not be made a fool by this amiture child especially a beginning one too. Now Metal sound Pawnard.

Ash: *thought* She really didn't do her research on me huh big mistake *end thought * Now Use protect Dewott and Tepig get behind him.

As a shield was place around both of them to save them from taking any hit from a powerfull special attack especially one from Sawsbuck moveset.

Amellia: That move is a pathetic only a weak and desperate trainer would use something like that. Now Use wild charge on them as the shield goes down. And Metal claw too.

Ash looked to dewott and nodded as both dewott and Tepig knew what to do just as the shield went down they managed dewott managed to dodge but got only a short hit from the electric attack as tepig easiy dodged Pawnard without any hassile.

Ash: Now tepig use Flame charge on Pawnard and Dewott use that little damage and use revenge on Sawsbuck.

Amellia: No not that move. Get out of the way quick you two now.

But it was too late as both of them got hit quickly and hard by both attacks and super effective too given that Sawsbucks was part normal type as the both landed on each other to add even more damage.

Ash: Now to finish this Use ice beam and Tepig use flamethrower and combine them.

As both pokemon launched their attack and combined it to speed it up quickly as it landed the finishing blow towards both Pokemon knocking them out much to the dismay of Amellia who is shocked by that move but remained defient as she was prepared for something like this. As she pulled out her seceret weapon. "You think you won but this will change things as i have a gift for Snivy your loyalty" As she took widened it and threw it just as Snivy was about to cover her face and accept the ball but suddenly Pikachu moved in front of her to protect her.

Ash: Pikachu No get out of their.

Amellia: How cute you will be perfect for the team no matter once he's captured i'll use another to catch you my dear Snivy.

But suddenly just before it reached pikachu an attack an energy ball was lauched at the pokeball destroying it in the process as Trip and servine managed to made it in time to stop her from taking both of them.

Trip: Phew made it in time.

Amellia: No yo ruined it all no matter i'll take what's mine.

Just as she was about to grab another ball a vine whip was wrapped around her arms this time it was a Serperior which so happens to belong to Jason himself. " Now that's enough Amellia you lost except your fate you lost."

Trip: Your allies were sent flying and they weren't even a challenge at all seriously a kindergardener made a better challenge than them.

Amellia: I have no idea what your talking about.

Jason: Oh really how did you think that the league found out about you and took Ash's side not yours its called evidence. Right Ash.

Ash nodded and took out his tape recorder and explained not only were Snivy's conversations with him as well as all of his pokemon were on it especially about her but everything she said to both Ash and Team rocket were recorded on it and couldn't be modified at all.

Jason: In otherwords your done Amellia not that it matters anyway your trainer's license was revolked even before this battle.

Amellia: WHAT! What do you mean its been revolked no one takes away anything from me.

Misty: Oh don't you know its been a law for over 3 soon to be 4 years now. The league will no take kindly to any trainers that treat pokemon like that.

Brock: Not to mention both of us being gym leaders ourselves we were aware of this even outside of the gym.

Ash: The league only believes the evidence that was given to them and thanks to these as well as testimony of the Straiton city Nurse Joy.

Jenny: Your will never be a trainer again and its only too you for the time being Amellia your comming in with me.

Amellia: You Took EVERYTHING FROM ME WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU *as she got mad but tearful as well*

Snivy walked up to her and gave her a slap with her vines to her face to knock some sense into her which made her realize the wrong she did but still couldn't get out of this as it is over with. As Officer Jenny took her away but told them with the evidence it should be enough to put her away but not to jail since she is 16 years old she is old enough for Juvi. As she left for the station as the gang waved bye to her.

Ash: Thank you both of yo Dewott and Tepig for the battle.

Tepig and Dewott: Your welcome anything for a friend.

Snivy: *in tears* Its finally over i can finally move on now.

Ash: You don't have to stay Snivy if you don't want too. I know with her gone you are free from her and i've notice that you've been cautious of me so its your choice.

Snivy: *shook her head as she ran up to Ash and hugged him* I've already made my decision I want to stay with you Ash and be with my friends I've chosen my trainer the day we met. And that's you Ash i really don't want to lose a caring trainer such as you. And now i can start my journey anew this time with you Ash.

Ash nodded in understanding of what she wanted and told Jason this too which he agreed to tell the comittee of this.

Ash: thank you both you and Trip for everything.

Trip: Now that that's over with i'd be getting off on my adventure the next time we meet we'll battle but only if you wanted too. And your welcome its the least I can do.

Jason: Same here Ash and the same with me on the battling me as I'm planning on competing in the league too.

This shocked everyone as they knew that he was a trainer and all but didn't expect that he would compete in the league.

Ash: Your on Jason.

Trip: Same here.

Jason: Until then I'll be leaving now see you then and looking forward to it *as he pulled out his hand to shake*

Which Ash and Trip accepted it as Jason left them heading for his next adventure. As the gang left for the Pokemon center with a better future ahead for them.

Now with Amellia put away and the haunting memories of her put away Snivy can move on with brighter hopes along with Ash and the gang as they move on to the pokemon center before heading off to Castellia City and the site of the next gym battle what surprises are instore for our hero's Stay tuned.


	15. Chapter 15: New arriavels the eggs hatch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not one but two of the egg's hatch and both are biologically related

Chapter 15: New arriavels the eggs hatch.

We join our hero's as they are settled down for a nice meal as Pikachu and Snivy started to show signs of their new relationship but being discrete about it.

Ash: So those two are liking each other a lot now huh.

Misty: I think that they maybe more than just friends now.

Brock: I'm so jellous of them.

Ash: *shakes his head* i wonder when it all started maybe we can learn about that soon.

After a nice kiss the two of them broke it off.

Pikachu: I'm glad that we don't have to worry about not being nervous about our feelings huh.

Snivy: *nodded* Yeah but let's not affect our friendship with our friends nor our battle styles i like you so far but to go to a full relation is going to be a while.

Pikachu: True but we will be together anyway and i do agree about not being in a full relationship until we feel we are ready. (Note you know what they mean by full relationship)

Snivy nodded as they finished their food as the other pokemon started to notice it too though none of the boys are jellous of it but confused about what's going on. As both Tranquil and Blitzle started to chuckle at this.

Dewott: hey what's so funny you two.

Sandile: yeah we don't know what's going on between those two.

Both girls looked at each other in shock by this.

Blitzle: You really don't see it do you two.

Tranquil: They are in love that's what going on Snivy told me it the other day.

Blitzle: I maybe only 5 months old but I'm aware of these types of things let's just say its a female thing.

Dewott: well i'm glad that they love each other like that.

Tepig: You ok dewott between you and me you knew Snivy the longest.

Dewott: *nodded* Yea its just that i respect this we agreed not to get into a relationship with each other remember and I really trust Pikachu, he even was willing to be stripped of his freedom and free will to save her that show's how much he cares.

Sandile: I heard what happened and man did I miss a tough battle.

Tranquil: I got the whole thing from Snivy and Pikachu last night when they told me their interest in each other. And i'm proud of them.

As they nodded in agreement there was a faint glow comming from ash and brocks backpack both eggs were starting to hatch at any minute. Which caught the attention of not only Pikachu and the other pokemon but Ash and the gang too. As they pulled the eggs out carefully out of their bags so the eggs won't be damaged in the process as they have been making sure to take care of them so they won't have any issues in terms of damages when the two eggs hatch.

Ash: Wow these two will hatch real soon Sarah did say they would hatch together at the same time.

Brock: Meaning they will be twins though judging by the looks of the eggs they will be different pokemon but will be siblings anyway.

Ash: that's great to hear Brock.

As the Pokemon gathered around the waiting patiently to see what will hatch from the eggs. As Misty asked "So any idea what will hatch from them guys." As both Ash and Brock shook their heads as they didn't ask before they left but came to the same conclusion of who might know as they turned to blitzle.

Blitzle: *giggled* I figured as much that you might ask i may not know what they will be I will tell you from what I heard that one of them is a fighting type and the other is from the of it its hard to tell but i think it will be a dragon type.

Ash: You certainly can tell from by looking at them huh Blitzle.

Blitzle: *nodded* Don't forget that i've been at the day care for four of the five months since i've been born and learned as much as i can about what to expect from them just be prepared for a lot of needy younglings especially twins since they will try to fight for your attention trust me i've seen that happen.

After translating all of that to misty and brock they forgot that she wasn't there when Pikachu told snivy that Ash had raised a young pokemon before a ground type named Phanphy as they explained all of it to her which surprised her given that even though she never seen nor met one of those before she could tell from hearing this that he really cared for Ash and the others. Just as they finished their trip down memory lane the eggs started to glow brighter signifying that they are ready to hatch. With one final glow the two eggs did hatch into the two types that Blitzle said before: One was a yellowish orange looking pokemon with a big head a Scraggy, while the second one was a little smaller than it as it definitely looked like a dragon type with a horn and two tusks an Axew. As Blitzle who has experience at handling younglings and all checked on them to make sure that they healthy as well as the gender ( don't ask how just saying) and she confirmed that not only that they are fine but the genders are different too the scraggy is male and Axew is female. But not before they looked at Ash confirming that they think he's their father but surprisingly little Axew though cheerful was shy around the others as well as not the jellous looking type. Scraggy on the other hand tried to headbutt blitzle when he thought that she was going to attack him or Ash.

Ash: Hey no need for that she a member of the team scraggy.

Blitzle: He can't help it its in his species nature just a heads up to all of you scraggy is know to headbutt any pokemon that makes eye contact to you until they are more comfortable with you that doesn't mean that you can't try though just becareful.

Ash: So what about Axew anything that i need to know about her before hand.

Blitzle: Aside that when she evolves she will be a strong dragon type in fact one of the strongest here in the region aside the legendaries that is. Its best strength is in fact its attack.

Brock: Sounds like gable doesn't it Ash.

Ash: *nodded* Yeah but he's a Gabite now he evolved about a month before coming here he even agreed to help train them too.

Blitzle: If i'm correct from what i remember both gabite's final stage as well as axew's strength will kinda be equal to each other. Its almost scary cause most Haxorous have the ability rivalry.

Ash: *shakes his head* No Gabite agreed not to have any rivalry issues with any new pokemon especially any new dragon types since he actually want's to make friends and either learn more or in Axew's case help it learn more from him.

As Axew heard all of this she was actually happy about this as she can learn from her own type even if its half dragon it she can get stronger as she actually said her first words " Ya i can get stronger by them" as she kinda made a little dance. Which made everyone do a chuckle as well as an awe. As Ash pointed out " Now lets not get too far ahead little of yourself girl we will also train you as well" which she was actually happy to hear that "Ok daddy i'll lean as much as i can from you too"

Ash: What about you scraggy do you want to get stronger and train too.

Scraggy: Of course i do its in my blood after all to get stronger and learn more.

Ash: *sighs* Ok but you will have to be nice to your sister and the other members of the team and not try to attack them as much.

Scraggy: Ok ok but its going to get used too for me around them and as for Axew I would never do that to her we're twins after all.

Ash nodded as he tried to introduced to the members of the team to them. As one by one they started to introduce themselves.

Tranquil: I'll start it off its nice to meet both of you I'm Tranquil one of the three females of the group.

Snivy: I'm Snivy another female of the group if you two have any issues or are upset tell me and i'll help you out the same with the others as we do look out for each other.

Blitzle: I'm Blitzle i'm the youngest of the group female too i know a lot about younglings and help out a few i'm fine with giving rides and all as long as you asked that is *chuckled*

Pikachu: I'm Pikachu i've been with the group the longest and is Ash's first pokemon like snivy here i too try to look out for the team.

Tepig: Tepig's the name calm and collective and fun too.

Sandile: Names sandile i may look scary but i'm actually nice and i can help you out too with moves Scraggy since we are the same type too.

Dewott: I'm Dewott good friends with tepig and snivy as well as the nice one too when not provoked i kid i'll help out with any issue you have.

Axew was actually calm about meeting them and took up the offers of a few of them in terms or learning and the rides given too. Scraggy however still getting used to the others started headbutting them all but Axew of course and kinda started a fight with Dewott "Hey stop that Scraggy we maybe ok for now but you don't know who you might pick a fight with or anger cause of your headbutting" Scraggy didn't mind it at all as he gave another headbutt to him " Well bring them on I like a challenge" Axew was getting scared of what her brother was doing she can tell they weren't related related but they were hatched on the same day. Then suddenly Scraggy tried to pick a fight with Snivy as she was sitting on a rock to get away from all of this trying to wait till the situation is calmed which angered Scraggy who wanted to test his strength against her. As he tried to ram his head towards her but hits the rock as Snivy gracefully jumped off with ease which made Pikachu stared in amaze at how agille she is when she does that.

Snivy: Well you have my attention now Scraggy.

Scraggy: Yeah i want to test my strength on you.

Just as he was about to charge in Snivy placed a vine on his without using any force at all as he tried to push himself forward but fail. (yeah couldn't make this episode/chapter without that moment) As Snivy retracted her vine back to her collar.

Snivy: You see you maybe all talk but you are still young and I wasn't even using any power in that vine at all.

Scraggy: *shocked* You you weren't even using an power at all that felt like you were.

Snivy: You just hatched why would i use any moves that would cause harm to you. Yet alone use all or any of my strength on it.

Scraggy: Ugh why is everyone going easy on me stop it

Axew: Hey their being nice to use and welcomed us to the family bro let it sly please your scaring me.

Scraggy: STOP IT! EVERY ONE

This was the first big outburst that he had ever and not only did it shocked the others but it litterally made Axew cry cause of this she never knew why he would be so mean especially to his own sister. Which he just realized what he just did.

Scraggy: Oh man Axew i'm so sorry i didn't mean to

Axew: That was just mean even to your own sister.

As she bawls her eyes out this made him upset but he knew he needed to give her some space and walked off before the others noticed him leave.

Blitzle: I really don't think you realized it but you two are related related (and yes i looked it up there in the same egg group).

Pikachu: wait a minute are you saying that they are litterally brother and sister.

Ash and co were shocked by this especially axew as blitzle explained that she remembered that a trainer once brought both their final evoltutions in for raising and these two what came out of it the trainer came back for the two but didn't realize that they had an egg not that he cared anyway but then again most trainers that came there didn't pay attention to this.

Snivy: Hmm makes sense since they are in the same group as each other and why he's protective now he must've realized it after he yelled at her.

Brock: *after the translation* As a former breeder i can say the samething too.

Ash: Well i better try to get him back and make sure that he isn't going to get himself into trouble.

Blitzle: I'm coming too its kinda my duty since i've been at the daycare to make sure they are safe.

Ash: *nodded* Ok if he does come back before me tranquil notify me as soon as you can.

Tranquil: You got it Ash

Ash: Ok lets go.

As the two of them left in the direction that scraggy went. Meanwhile with Scraggy still upset at what he did.

Scraggy: *thoughts* Why did i do that she's my sister of all things sure she's younger than me but that's no way to treat her by yelling at her especially with me being treated like that maybe i should've just kept it cool and just asked not to do that *sighs* of course my hot headedness just ruined it i'll try to go back when i cool off then apollogize to her and the others that would help.

Just as he was walking he accidently walked right into a Garvantulla nest which didn't take too kindly to him walking into their territory as one of them fired an electro ball at him. Which he dodged but was mad at them for this "Hey what did i do for that "

Garvantualla leader: You wondered into our nest area we don't take kindly to wonderers in this area pokemon or not.

Scraggy: Look i'm sorry i really didn't know about that i just been hatched i didn't know anything about this.

Garvantulla wasn't swaid by this given scraggy's species as well as his kind is usually love to pull tricks to this. As he used electro web and fired it at him. But as soon as it was about to hit scraggy Blitzle charged right in and was lucky its ability was lightningrod though both abilities would've saved it as she gave a reddish glow from that attack.

Scraggy: Blit blitzle you saved me.

Blitzle: Talk later we need to get you out of here now hope on.

Scraggy nodded for the time being he was mad at the garvantulla not giving him a chance to talk thinking he can take him on. As blitzle managed to bring him to Ash and explained what happened which made Ash more worried as he looked up Garvantulla and finds out they are very territorial especially with their nests and will attack in groups but why was this alone though something is up and it looked different from the image in the pokedex especially the eyes. But didn't think about it, it must be a rare version little did he know it, but it was farther from the truth. As they came back to the camp area with Scraggy and was welcomed back but was hugged more by axew as she was more worried about him especially after finding out about earlier. As Ash explained what happened and what the he say in both the garvantulla and the pokedex.

Brock: Hmmm this is strang why would it be different.

Misty: As long as its away from us that's fine with me.

Ash: Still afraid of bugs huh misty.

Misty Of course you all know that.

Ash: Well your gonna hate were we're going cause from what i remembered the Castellia gym is a bug type gym.

Misty: Its only when around wild bug types gyms i've gotten used too but this is a different story.

Ash: Well i must say we better head off according to what Blitzle told me it ran off before I came to see what's going on. I think it wasn't prepared for allies of any sorts not to mention an ability as good as Blitzles.

Scraggy: Judging by the way it attackes it looks like it only knows electric type moves.

Ash: Well were glad that we got you in time.

Scraggy: Hey sis and everyone i do apollogize for the way i acted and yes i'm aware were related Axew i can see it in our eyes as well as the way you were talking.

Axew: Apollogy excepted but please watch what you say to others.

The pokemon accepted the apollogy as Ash managed to catch both of them well got them into their new pokeballs that was ontop of the glass that was holding their eggs as both pokemon accepted the catch without a hassle. As the gang started to leave the area looking forward to what's ahead.

Minus a rough start for the two newest additions to the team the gang can now move forward on their journey to Castellia city as one question was on everyone's mind what was up with that Garvantulla and why was it acting more hostile than before not to mention looked different the more answers will be revealed and more down the road...

At a disclosed location:

?: Well our subject didn't do a good job at giving us new pokemon yet alone one of the twerps pokemon.

?: Its got too hostile that it let itself forget his mission but don't worry he's still obedient to us after all he's the first of many pokemon that we have under these pokeballs

As the screen was shown to 6 containers each holding a pokemon under their controll and is more stronger than the next.

?: One of them will be a good double agent for us when the time is come that is.

As they were directed to a mouse/squirl looking pokemon who looks like its been their for a while.

?: Soon enough you'll get your chance. As you will carry out Team Rockets will and commands.

Stay tuned


	16. Chapter 16: Enter Burgh and Sewaddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few new things to learn about Ash in this story and a capture

Chapter 16: Enter Burgh and Sewaddle

We join our hero's as the travel through Pin Wheel forrest on route to Castellia City and the site of Ash's next gym battle well they would be if a certain someone of the group wouldn't stop screaming every now and then.

Misty: When will we be out of this forrest soon.

Ash: Its a lengthy forrest Misty and we just entered it.

Brock: If we sticked to the route were going we should be able to reach a resting area for us to sit.

Misty: Oh ok. *then remembered something* hey Ash how did you know about Castellia city and the gym.

Ash: Hmm

Snivy: Yeah i'm surprised that you knew as well i though you were in Kanto.

Ash: *sighs* Well you see when i was five me my mom and my dad traveled to Unova once we only visited three places Nimbasa City, Udella town for the summer and the last part of the trip, and Castellia City when i was there we visited an Art musium there which was mainly made up of bug types which got me wondering who made them and it so happens that was made by the local gym leader.

Brock: So he likes to draw as well as be the gym leader.

Ash: *nodded* I got to meet him when we were in the musium his name is Burgh and he definitely show's he's no sloutch when it comes to both jobs.

Misty: Ash why haven't you ever mention your father before.

Ash: Cause he's no longer around he pasted about a year after while coming home i didn't know the details about it that much but its something i didn't want to talk about.

Misty: I'm sorry ash i shouldn't have asked.

Ash: Its ok Misty you didn't know but there's one thing i do know he loved me no matter what and would be proud of me anyway.

Snivy: I understand and lets move on with this shall we.

Ash nodded as the gang managed to find themselves in a good area to rest for a bit. As the pokemon were eating the gang were discussing on what Ash should choose for his next battle.

Ash: well tepig needs a shot again since i originally had planned on using him in the last gym battle. Tranquil would fit too but who should be my last pokemon i'm not gonna put scraggy and axew in it cause they have no experience in battles yet.

Misty: And Snivy is at a disadvantage so that leaves Dewott, Sandile and Blitzle. Since Pikachu isn't going to be used at all in this region in gym battles.

As Ash and the gang was contemplatting the pokemon were talking on who would battle too.

Snivy: well i'm at a bad advantage in this so i'm out.

Tepig: So its a bug type gym i should be at an advantage to this.

Tranquil: Same here

Axew: I hope Ash let both of us watch though it would give us some experience at what a gym battle is.

Scraggy: Agreed sis were not well with our moves yet though i bet we share some moves together but that'll be another time

Blitzle: I hope i get the chance to battle in it cause i do a fire type move flame charge.

Tepig: Hey like me

Sandile: Well i'm not sure if i'll be in it either cause we don't know what they have in terms of bug types not to mention i'm part dark type so i'm only at an half disadvantage.

Snivy: yeah and if i recall correctly there is a bug/grass type evolution line so your at a huge disadvantage especially if he has one.

As everyone was contemplating on what to do next they over heard someone making sounds like it was painting or something. As they left to head over to see what that was all about. As he was drawing a picture of a young sewaddle.

?: Just perfect captured in the most exelent posture and color (yeah sorry wasn't familiar his personallity outside the gym battle episode)

As the sewaddle didn't mind as he wasn't causing any harm to him as the gang arrive to see who it was and Ash had a shock look to his face as he recognized who it was.

Ash: Burgh

Bugh: *turn around to see who was calling his name* Well hello there fellow trainers i'm taken right and i'm surprised you know my name though you do look very familiar too me have we met before.

Brock: I'm brock nice too meet you.

Misty: Names Misty a pleasure

Ash: And I'm Ash Ketchum we met 10 years ago when my family visited your art gallery i was the young boy that was very interested in the drawings especially the buttterfree drawings.

Burgh: Now i remeber you. You've grown since i've seen you last. What brings you too Unova Ash.

Ash: I came to Unova to challenge the league as its my fifth league i've competed also Misty and Brock here are the Gym leaders of the Kanto gyms.

Burgh: I thought those names sounded familiar its a pleasure to meet fellow gym leaders.

Misty: So what were you doing with this pokemon?

Burgh: You see i love drawing pokemon mainly bug types this yound sewaddle just calling me to draw it.

Sewaddle: I really don't mind it at all cause i like human's they're kind at times and this one respects my space.

Ash: Well aren't you cute reminds me of my first pokemon that I ever caught.

Burgh: Really what would that be.

Ash: Catterpe or now Butterfree it was release cause it was its mating season and it found a mate we had no choice but to release it.

Snivy: Makes sense since it was wanting it anyway you did the right thing Ash.

Burgh: Well i can tell you that is the right desision too as it would break its heart and all and given how you were amazed by the picture when you were young i can understand why you would have one.

Ash: *got embarased by this as he rubbed the back of his head in embarasement* Well old habits won't go away hopefully i will see it again someday.

As Sewaddle was rubbing against Ash's legs showing it actually likes him not to mention after hearing that which made Ash chuckle at this. Burgh was amazed by this too as this sewaddle usually is distant from humans but still want them around more Burgh than most others but he grown attached to Ash which is more than others.

Burgh:I'm surprised it wanted to do that to you Ash.

Sewaddle: I don't know what it is but i like you Ash you must have ways around bug types or something.

Ash chuckled to this as he said what Sewaddle just told him Burgh didn't need to get the explanation about how he understood it cause as he explained the league notified the gym leaders about him and what he's doing too but wasn't aware that he was the same Ash that he met almost ten years ago.

Ash: Really! so all the gym leader's know about me?

Burgh: Well we weren't given too much info other than you can understand them but for helping pokemon and getting a better understanding or in a recent case

Ash: what happened with Snivy.

Burgh: Yes I was told about what happened their and about the Pokkeball that was mentioned it would make sense since as of late their has been a rash sting of missing pokemon that has disapeared and what's worse not far into the forest is a reserve that only memebers of the league can go into as it holds a powerful bug type which so happens to be also part fire type and there was two but now only one is left.

Snivy: A bug/fire type i've only heard stories about it.

Brock: I only heard stories about it and its kinda like a legendary of sorts but not catagorized as one cause it can evolve and its rare cause its usually only obtained through eggs.

Ash: Woah! Though i want to meet it one day i don't want to catch it cause of how rare it is.

Burgh: that would be smart Ash as there are only 50 left of this species compared to how it was centuries ago.

Misty: I can only imagine how it looks scary creepy big.

Ash looked it up and it surprisingly didn't scare misty as it looked more like a pokemon that would be more helping than angered.

Burgh: That there is Vulcarona.

Sewaddle:Its not a bad pokemon but most of my kind is scared of it.

Snivy: Given were both grass types and you have a massive weakness to it i can see why.

Sewaddle: *nodded*

Ash: Wow it looks like a cool pokemon.

Misty: yeah no joke.

As the gang started to chat more some comotion is going on in terms of a certain trio as they tried to capture the Sewaddle to add to their collection as it has a good final. But needed to be cautious of the gang. As Burgh was taking a break from the Drawing to have a meal with Ash and Co. Sewaddle was getting to know the other pokemon as it was curious of what its like to meet a trained pokemon and what its like which surprisingly it learned a lot from Pikachu about Ash and were he's from.

Burgh: I must say you sure know how to make a good meal Brock.

Brock: Yeah given that i've been traveling with Ash here for the longest time I learned more about what to make and more of pokemon.

Misty: When you not gauking at Ladies that is.

Brock got embarased by this which made the group as well as Burgh laughed. But suddenly a large net was dropped on the three pokemon as the rope was reeled towards the trio which the gang recognized (again not doing the motto) "Team rocket"

Burgh: Ugh i've been told about them they are no good.

Jessie: Well a Unova Trainer has heard of us were honored.

Burgh: Yeah but i also heard that you three are the easiest to beat and slow.

James: Hey who are you calling slow.

Jessie: No matter we've came for what we want this little Sewaddle he'll make a good member to our team.

Ash:Not if we stop you you won't.

Jessie: As if twerp Woobat your up.

James: Yamask you too.

As they came out but the pokeballs they used look very familiar but it didn't caught their attention to Ash and the gang as they were focused on getting their pokemon back.

Ash:Blitzle your up

Burgh: Alright Leavanny you too.

As both pokemon came out as Sewaddle was surprised to see one of its own kind being used to save it and the others.

Ash: Blitzle flame charge

Burgh: Use X scizors Leavanny

As the two pokemon managed to attack the two pokemon before team rocket managed to issue a command and knocking them into Team rocket letting go of the captive pokemon.

Ash: Pikachu thunderbolt, Blitzle shock wave send them flying.

As they did and they were blasting off as fast as they came.

Ash: We did it!

Burgh: Nicely done you two you were great.

Both nodded as Sewaddle came over to thank them again especially its final form Leavanny.

Ash: If i'm correct that's its final form right.

Burgh: Yes Yes it is Leavanny is my main pokemon and partner and is strong if i had to be a guessing person those three wanted it for its evolution.

Ash: Knowing them yes but those pokeballs looked very familiar though but were.

Brock: Well no matter we can worry about that another time.

Burgh: Agreed.

As the gang was about to head off Sewaddle did something no one expected. As it asked "Can I join you Ash I like you and can grow to be stronger from you than those idiots."

Ash: Really, sure i'll be happy too but if i do catch a new pokemon i will have to send one to the pokemon lab back in Kanto but will be trained by my pokemon when not used.

Sewaddle: I understand and i'll be fine with that too as i do want to learn more too.

Blitzle: Same here but only if needed.

Ash nodded as he took an empty pokeball and tap it on Sewaddle's head as it was sucked in the ball as it made a ding signifying its capture.

Ash: Alright i just caught a Sewaddle *as pikachu cheered*

Burgh: Well I better be going I'm taken your heading to Castellia City right.

Ash: You bet i am.

Burgh: Well then I'll be waiting for you but it will be a little longer as i want to observe and draw more pokemon before i head back.

Ash: I understand Burgh and hope we do get that chance to battle.

Burgh: Its a promise I'll battle you when you reach my gym if i'm there that is.

Ash: You bet

Ash and Co waved bye to Burgh as they left the area they were in as they head to their next destination.

With a New member to the team and a promise battle Ash and co leaves for Castellia City but what surprises will be instore for the gang...

Meanwhile at back at the Disclosed location:

Jessie: Not even a chance to battle those twerps are getting on my nerves.

James: Next time we should use our others servants as they are loyal to all team rockets.

Jessie: Speaking of which how's our most loyalest doing on her recent assignment .

Meowth: Well while we were away it managed to catch four more she is definitely showing why she is team rockets most evil pokemon.

?: You called masters.

As the Electric squirel enters the room with three more pokemon three pattrats still under her attract influence but different. "These three are ready to be taken by you know"

Jessie: Excelent our little Emolga *as she pulled out three pokeballs similar to the one's that their pokemon are in*

Emolga: You three will now let them take you

All three: Yes Emolga

As they were sucked in caught without hassle as it didn't shake.

Meowth: Excelent work they will make good Watchhogs when were done.

Emolga gave an evil smirk to this " How's the other soon to be loyal servant"

As the screen turns to an glass tube with a dark color fox alseep inside the tube.

Jessie: The final adjustments will be done soon it will only remember only serving us.

Emolga: Until then i'll go get more for you. My masters. *as she bows*

As they were giving an evil laugh to this.

Stay tuned


	17. Chapter 17: Vulcarona and the reservation operation rescue the egg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason returns as we get to see a few things that Team rocket has done and a new egg from one of my favorite bug types

Chapter 17: Vulcarona and the reservation operation rescue the egg

We join our heros as the made it half way through Pinn Wheel forest as they came across the reservation that Burgh brought up a couple days ago.

Ash: Woah! What a big place.

Misty: You can say that again i can see why this is protected by the league.

Brock: Acording to my map once we make it past here we should be on our way out of the forrest and to Sky arrow bridge.

Ash: Well for now we should at least try to see what's going on with what Burgh told us about that pokemon.

Brock: If only it would be that easy after all we aren't considered members of this leagues commitee.

Jason: I don't think that's an issue Brock.

As the gang turns around to see a familiar face Jason as he was listening to what they just said.

Ash: Jason nice to see you again.

Misty: Yeah i'm surprised that you would be over in this area anyway.

Jason: Well its kinda part of the league asking me to help with the issue that has been going on.

Ash: What in perticular has been going on?

Jason: Before I tell you i want to know if you can help us with this.

All three nodded

Jason: Ok here's what's going on we've been having a string of poachers going on here in the area as of late many pokemon has been going missing

Ash: Yeah Burgh told us about that.

Jason: *nodded* Yeah and what's worse is that most pokemon that has been missing is either taken by Poachers or by other means but we don't know who or what is doing this and what's worse is that the mate of the Volcarona was taken too. Now it only has two eggs to take care of.

Ash: I wonder who would take them.

Jason: This is why the league is asking for your co-operation for this area's like this will no longer be affective to you and your friends. But with a catch you won't catch any pokemon here unless they ask for it.

All three nodded as they entered the reserve as Officer Jenny of the area as she confirmed their identites and Ash's connection to the league a Pokedex and badges was proof enough since Jason confirmed Brock and Misty's identification given the fact he's from Kanto himself not before brock tried to wooh his way towards Officer jenny of course Misty did he routine of grabbing his ear and take him away like that which almost costed them access into the area wel misty and brock that is.

Ash: Thank goodness your from Kanto Jason or it would be hard for the Jenny to confirm them.

Misty: Yeah thanks for the help.

Brock: *holding his ear after all of that* Yeah thanks.

Jason: No problem at all we're all form the same region and you guys don't deserve also Brock you might not want to do that while you're here cause Jenny told me if you do that to her she'll kick us out .

Brock: Alright alright.

Ash: Well you'll get used to it he does it with many girls

Jason: *chuckled* Well just not while were here please

As the gang arrived at the nesting area of the pokemon that is protected by the league and to the gang's surprise it wasn't as big the thought it would be but it was cautious of the group not sure if they will harm it.

Volcarona: Please don't hurt me or my egg i already lost my egg and mate i don't want to lose another.

Ash: Don't worry we aren't here to take anything away from you were here to help.

The gang nodded

Volcarona: *was cheered up a bit but still suspisious about them* Ok i'll accept your help but i'm still keeping an eye on you four.

Ash: *nodded* Well we did hear what happen to you and we'll do what we can to get them back.

Misty: you can count on that

Volcarona: Ok i'll believe you but you how can you understand me.

Ash pointed to his device in his ear and explained that it helps him understand pokemon as a gift from the league itself which confused it but it accepted his word for now as the gang was planning on where to find the egg and missing mate.

Ash: I just wish we knew were to find them if we had some clue that is.

Jason: Well we maybe able to find the egg the mate was taken about a few weeks ago the egg stealing was just a few days ago.

Ash: So it may not be the same poacher huh.

Jason: *shaked his head no* Though we maybe able to find out were the egg is as this poacher isn't very bright. He left a few clues to here his location maybe.

Ash: True but we need to make sure that this is correct we can't go on a wild goose chase.

Jason: I understand i'll tell Jenny this and see if we can be a 100 percent sure it is accurate.

Later in a disclosed location

Poacher was on the phone with a client of his asking for a high price for the egg "Well i'll give you too you as soon as i can untill then i need to lay low until i can make it out of here with it but i can only get one of the eggs sadly" As the voices on the phone weren't upset as they only needed one of them and agreed to the terms of what he said " Glad you came to an agreement to this i'll contact you till then probably tomorrow for the exchange" As he hung up on them "Soon this egg will make me a lot of money and they will have a pokemon to control especially a soon to be new born" As he chuckled to this.

Meanwhile back with Ash and Co as they were going over the footage and evidence that was left behind no thanks to the sloppy work of the poarcher.

Ash: Man you weren't kidding about him being an ameture at this is he even trying to make himself more obvious to the catch.

Jason: Sadly this is all we have for the egg being taken I can try to see where he would be heading to so we can catch him.

Ash: Ok but what about the mate maybe we can find footage for it too.

Jenny: Well it wouldn't hurt to look maybe we can find out who or what was taking it.

As they ran through the video footage and found something but the footage was cut short cause of either the video ran out of data or someone messed with it before taking the pokemon itself.

Jason: Man whoever did this knew what they were doing the video cut out before the attack.

Brock: Maybe it has to do with the missing pokemon too.

Jenny: you know we looked into that and they have the same result most of the pokemon that were taken were pretty powerful here's a list of them so far

Ash looked up the list and some of them were as follows: including Volcarona there was a Heatmor, Beartic, Haxorous, and an Excadrill were only a few that were mentioned but Jenny mentioned that there maybe more that maybe taken but weren't put on record.

Jason: Those pokemon are final evolutions except Heatmor and pretty powerful ones too whoever or whatever took them its no work of poachers as they managed to slip in undected and caught them.

Ash thought of something "What if its that pokeball we found out a few days ago."

Jason: *was shocked when that was brought up* Could be *thinks and then re-looked at the footage* Yes i could be because since they were big pokemon they could easily be spotted if taken by hand must be by that and they are taken by the ball then they maybe already under there controll"

Ash: *saw something when they ran through the footage* Stop there, theirs something on the footage its small but i can barely make it out.

They saw it too but the owners thought it was just a fly or something but looking at it closely it definitely was a pokemon maybe it belonged to the people who took Volcarona.

Jason: Its too blurry for us to make it out but we should let the league know what it is and get them to edit the footage to see what it is.

Jenny: You know that same blur was in the same footage for the other pokemon taken.

They all were thinking of what to do but gotten word that the poacher's location was found but it was getting late so they desided to go to bed and waited for the morning to get the poacher. But Ash couldn't sleep as he was concern more about the egg and the mother Volcarona as it pained him to see it like that as he walked out of the room area to go and check on her and the egg even let Blitzle out as she had some experience with these things and Snivy came with for protection for obvious reasons. As they arrived at the area were she was at upset and hope that they can get the egg back soon.

Ash: Hey are you ok?

Volcarona: *was about to attack but notices that it was the human that can understand pokemon and calmed down abit* Oh its you what brings you out here.

Snivy: we were concern about you and the egg given all that happened.

Volcarona: I was planning on surprising him with my eggs as this is my first batch.

Blitzle: I can tell you that this egg will hatch into a healthy baby for you dear.

Volcarona: How would you know?

Ash: Blitzle here has been around the daycare center enough for her to know how they would turn out to be.

Volcarona: *smiles to this as she was actually glad that they came though* I know that he won't come back he's been captured by human's.* with tears running down her face*

Ash: *carefully wiped the tear away from her face making sure not to get burned by it which surprisingly it didn't* Its ok we'll get them back for you that's a promise.

Volcarona: *sniff* Thanks that means a lot to me but get my egg back please that's the main thing at the moment.

Ash: Well we will we found out were the location of the egg's at this guy isn't the best when it comes to poaching as he made mistakes but you need to trust us.

Volcarona: I do but

Snivy: Trust us we can get it back for you.

Volcarona nodded its head but still remained unsure about this as Ash and the two pokemon went back to their beds.

The next morning officer Jenny ran right in upset

Jenny: This is bad Volcarona is gone.

Ash and Co: What!

Jason: She must've left sometime last night after your talk with her Ash.

Ash: Not like i was hiding it

Jenny: You didn't do anything wrong Ash we overheard what you told her and i guess that she must've wanted to get the egg herself.

Ash: Well what are we waiting for we better get it back before she gets taken or worse.

They all agreed as they left blitzle stayed to look after the egg so the egg can be safe same with Snivy. As they drove off to the direction that the footage showed them. But see's Volcarona and the Poacher with a Mightyena and Houndoom attacking it as the houndoom had flash fire so her attacks couldn't do anything.

Poacher: *laughed* Man your pathetic and to think that your kind is suposed to be almost legendary oh well you'll be put out of your missory Houndoom dark pulse mightyena you too.

As the two attacks were lauched at the wounded pokemon but was cancled by two attacks an energy ball and a thunderbolt. As both Pikachu and Serperior were there to protect her.

Ash: Nice timing you two we made it just in time.

Jason: You better hand over that egg to us and fast.

Poacher: Man you two are so pathetic protecting a weak pokemon like this my clients only want strong pokemon and your two pokemon will make fine catches.

Ash: In your dreams Pikachu use volt tackle.

Jason: Serperior use Leaf storm

As the two pokemon managed to hit both pokemon with ease showing that this Poacher is in fact weaker than most they encountered. As he was about to make a break for it with the egg Serperior used Vine whip to grabbed the poacher losing its grip of the egg luckly Ash was there to catch it as teh Poacher was put into custody.

Ash: I believe this belongs to you Volcarona

Volcarona: *in tears from this as she felt bad for doing this* I'm sorry for going off like that I really wanted to get that egg back.

Ash: Its ok we all knew you did and none of us blamed you at all.

Volcarona: Thank you

Ash: Well we better get back to the reserve don't you think.

All: Yeah

Jenny: Well i better get this creep to the station and lock him away.

As the others said goodbye to her they head back to the reserve as Volcarona placed the eggs back into the nest again but was uncertain of something but didn't know what.

Jason: *sighs* Well i better give the footage to the league and hopefully they can figure out what is it was that took the male Volcarona.

Ash: I understand and make sure they do we'll do anything to make sure that they are free.

Jason: Well since your going to help i might as well give you this. *pulls out from his bag a machine a Xtransever*

Ash: What is it?

Jason: Its called an Xtransever it can keep other's in contact with each other up to four people I have one of my own and was told to give this to you Ash for the help with Amellia before it also has my contact info too but i'll be contacting you if anything comes up.

Ash: Thanks i'll take care of it.

Just as the gang was about to leave the area not before saying there goodbye's to Jason and Volcarona. Volcarona came to her decision and said something to Ash.

Volcarona: Wait Ash is it right.

Ash: Yes what is it Volcarona

Volcarona: *Holding one of her eggs the same one that they rescued* As my thanks for everything saving me and my eggs i want you to have it.

Ash: But its yours I greatful but

Volcarona: *shook her head* You deserve it Ash after what you did making me feel better saving me and the egg its only right to give it too you *as she gave it him with some sort of smile on her face*

Ash: Ok i'll promise to take good care of it and if we do find its father we'll tell him about it that's a promise.

Volcarona nodded as it said its goodbye's to the gang as the gang left the area.

With the egg safely returned now in the posession of Ash and the gang they can now leave the area and for their next stop Castellia City and the cite of Ash's next gym battle but one question remains on everyone's mind who or what was responsible for these takings...

Meanwhile back at the disclosed location of Team rockets hideout

Jessie: Well looks like he couldn't keep his prize after all.

James: Some poacher is couldn't even keep a rare pokemon egg in his hands.

Meowth: No matter he was weak anyway.

Emolga: Humph i knew i should've gone and taken it myself it would've been as simple as that.

Jessies: Easy little Emolga you'll get your chance but you scored a big prize for us.

As the screen turned on as the pokemon that was under their control is being shown: Heatmor, Beartic, Haxorous, Excadrill and Volcarona all from the missing pokemon report were there under a sleeping state as their pokeballs were attached to the machine that's connected to the glass that holds them.

Emolga: Volcarona was the easiest to catch and all it took was my special attract to make him obedient to you.

Meowth: This is why your our top servant your attract is split into two parts the simple attract for undercover missions and your control attract making part of your pokeball afftect them in away.

Emolga: Soon enough you'll command them all as soon as they are completely under your control. *with an evil chuckle* that is.

Stay tuned


	18. Chapter 18: The Castellia Fishing Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fishing competition leads to disaster and a new friend

Chapter 18: The Castellia Fishing Competition

We join our hero's as they finally reached their destination Castellia City home to Ash's third gym badge the one question on our hero's minds is, is Burgh back from his project in PinnWheel forest or not...

Ash: Man i wonder if Burgh returned from Pinnwheel forest.

Brock: Given that we were in the forest for a long time he should be back.

Ash: Well here's the gym lets go and see if so.

As they arrived at the gym the found a sign on the door answering their questions:

Dear Castellia Gym Challengers,

I'm sorry to say i'll be gone for a few weeks as i'm in a middle of a project in Pinnwheel forest i'll return to challenge trainers as soon as i can please understand.

From Gym leader Burgh

Ash: Wow he's still gone must be big for him to have been gone this long.

Misty: Well what should we do while we wait do nothing?

Brock: Actually there's a Fishing contest thats about to take place today maybe we should go and compete.

Misty: *her eyes lit up* Well what are we waiting for let get going.

Ash: *chuckled* Its been awhile since you competed in on back in Johto if i'm correct.

Brock: Yes it has.

Misty: Enough talking lets go.

As they walked their way to the competition but little did they know a familiar figures were watching this time it was without Meowth but Emolga.

Jessie: A fishing competition I see this will be a good way to catch more servants for our team of obedients pokemon.

James: Well we better remain in disguise so we don't attract the twerps.

Emolga: *who was just resting as it was her's and Meowth's day off* Well have fun with that i'll be spending the day relaxing given that its mine and master meowth's day off.

Jessie: Well someone is enjoying this too well.

James: Come on Jessie we agreed to let her have the day off along with Meowth especiially since she gave us our big score two weeks ago.

Emolga: that and i want to lay low especially if you send me to spy on any of the pathetic trainers in the competition *with a chuckle*

Jessie: We have the perfect one's ready for you when the time is right our little Emolga until then enjoy yourself.

Emolga: Of course as you command until then i'll be flying around the city maybe get a glimce at the competition *smiles* would help me narrow down the pokemon for you to command. *as she fly's off*

Jessie: And there she goes.

James: Well we better get going too our prizes await us after all.

Jessie: Agreed

Meanwhile at the river where the competition is going to be taking place as both Ash and Misty were signed up and ready for the competition. As the host of the competition was about to go over the contest for all the contestants that were taking part in this also Jessie and James in their disguises very hard to recognize them.

Host: Welcome one and all to the annual Castellia Fishing competition we have a lot of trainers here from all parts of Unova as well as two from the Kanto region. Now for the rules you have until sun down to find and catch what you think is the best pokemon in the river now we will judge it by its rarity meaning if we don't see it in these waters then it will be a fine catch but the most important rule is not to battle it unless you had no choice i.e they attack you which they shouldn't. The winner of the competition will not only allowed to keep the pokemon that is caught but the winner will also take home the grand prize for the competition the rare Dragon's Scale which is used to evolve a certain water pokemon in Kanto. Now with all that done let the competition begin.

The name of the grand prize lit Misty's eyes up big time as she's been after the Dragon's Scale for over two years now.

Ash: Wow Misty your excited for this.

Misty: Its the item in question that i'm most excited to win is the Dragons Scale. You see Seadra wants to be a Kingdra and that item will help it evolve into it.

Ash: Wow no wonder you were excited.

Cilan: Well now fancy seeing you here and this should be interesting hearing that.

As they both turned around and saw Cilan again from the Striaton city gym here for the competition.

Ash: *shocked to see him* Cilan what are you doing here.

Cilan: I usually come out here for the fishing competition as I am a fishing conesurour

Misty: Great now you an expert/evaluator of fishing.

Cilan: *chuckles to this* Its part of the job but i'm not as competetive as some

Ash: well its nice to see you again.

Cilan: *nodded then he saw Snivy by Ash's side and said calmly* So this is the Snivy i heard about huh

Ash: Wow Burgh wasn't kidding about the gym leaders knowing about what happened.

Cilan: *nodded* only them and the police and the pokemon nurses but we agreed to keep it under wraps and let it go. And its nice to meet you Ms. Snivy

Snivy: *sighs anoyingly* tell him if he calls me that again he'll get a vine whip coming to him only you and Pikachu will call me that Ash same with Misty no one else.

Ash sighs and warned Cilan this as nice as he could which he respected that minus of what Snivy told Ash.

Cilan: Well to a good competition you two and looking forward to this.

Little did they know it a shadow was watching the whole thing and was interested in Misty as she knew a lot about water types and was curious about her. As it dissapeared back into the water. Meanwhile a certain electric type also noticed this.

Emolga: So these are the humans that gave my masters trouble can't wait to mess with their pokemon when it comes time *chuckles* till then day off time. Not before i get these to the lab *holds two of the mindcontrolling pokeballs that is small showing they had pokemon in them*

Moving to Ash and Misty as they are fishing for the competition as Cilan is in a different area of course hamming it up with his idea of his fishing style with sweet drops comming down their faces while Brock is flirting with girls of course getting rejected more and more.

Ash: *sighs* glad we weren't there to see all of that huh Misty

Misty: What Cilan making himself look more rediculous or something you and i both seen before in the past with Brock.

Ash: Both

Misty: *sigh* well somethings never change with Brock i'll say that.

Snivy: *after watching that with Pikachu* is Brock always like that with all women.

Pikachu: only young one's as well as Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy he even can tell the difference between them when their are more than one in the area.

Snivy: Wow that's a lot of those two ladies and he can tell them apart that's something but he needs to watch what he does.

Pikachu: Yeah it almost got us thrown out of the Nature reservation a few weeks ago but then again we're used to it by now all the regions he did come close but of course he gets dumped he even took part in a contest for a girl.

Snivy: oh the pokemon contest i've heard of them they are very fun to watch. Did he really do that for a girl.

Pikachu: yeah and got dumped for a trainer he beat for the trainer he beat first round though brock lost to our friend May from the Honen region.

Snivy: Sounds like he would do anything for a lady well if he was a pokemon i wouldn't let him fall for me especially since i got you Pikachu.

Pikachu: *blushed but was on purpose* well as long as we don't overdue it it'll be fine.

Snivy gave another peck on the cheeks smiling to that. Ever since she met him he's been a good friend and glad to have met him. As we cut to Misty catching something as i was really putting up a fight.

Misty: Man this pokemon or whatever it is is putting up a fight.

Ash: wonder what it is?

Misty: well whatever it is i'm gonna catch it.

As she pulled the pokemon out and it turned out to be a Frillish the pokemon was planning on letting Misty taking it as it was interested in her.

Ash: Woah a Frillish they are rare here in Castellia.

Misty: agreed Ash now its time to catch it.

As the frillish smiled as it wanted to play around with them as it took off it wanted to let them chase after it before catching it. As Ash and Misty chased after it as if it wanted them to follow it.

Ash: Man what a fast but strange Frillish this is.

Misty: If i'm correct its female too given its color is pink.

As Ash looked it up and found out that Trips was male that is Blue and this one was female a pink frillish but it was strange as to why it was playing with them. As the reached an area of the city that is still part of the competition as a certain squirel was getting amused by this as she followed them too hopeing to catch it too but not blow her cover. As the Frillish disapeared from site.

Ash: either she is underwater or its using its real ghost affect to disapear

Misty: Its part ghost type yes but it should do that Ash even if it wanted to it must be in the water but it would make things unfair for the competition.

Ash: Well what should we do now.

Misty: go back to fishing and wait for it to return it wants me to catch it i can tell after all it was on my line between the two of our lines.

Ash: Maybe but it what's her game though.

Misty: Who know's but you can ask her when we catch her.

Ash: Right lets go.

As they went back to the spot they were luckly no one was their but somethings wrong as if someone broke their fishing pole's as if they wanted to sabitoge the competition and it isn't Ash and Misty that has been happening a third of the competition had this issues.

Ash: Oh man who could've done this.

Misty: agreed

Cilan: you can say that again.

Ash: Cilan you too huh.

Cilan: *nodded* yeah i was chasing after a Buizel then suddenly i came back and my fishing pole was cut in half as if that was intentional.

Ash: we were chasing after a Frillish when this happened but it looked like it wanted us to catch it not have us be taken for this.

Cilan: I've contacted the host and he's never had this happened before and that Buizel i saw was different from most buizel as if it was more competitive than usual.

Ash: I own one and they can be but never would do that sure mine was like that but it was for fun not to cheat.

As they were pondering about this they heard more screaming as another person had their fishing pole cut again this time on the other hand they found the one's responsible for it as the three ran as fast as they can to that direction. And found out who it was and Ash and Misty knew who they were.

Ash and Misty: You two Team Rocket

Jessie: Even with our disguises you managed to see right through it clever twerps.

James: And to think our newer pokemon would give us away.

Misty: You mean Buizel and Frillish

Jessie: *laughed* Frillish we've been trying to catch that one but no but our little Buizel has been a good decoy for us to win. Come on out deary.

As the Buizel himself came out of the water to jessie's side more obedient look and more determined to fight for them.

Ash: Man you guys don't know when to quite do you.

Misty: Cathcing a Buizel and forcing it under your control is just wrong.

Buizel: *chuckled at this* Nope my loyalty is to them i've gotten a better life cause of it more than any other trainer could.

Ash, Pikachu and Snivy couldn't believe what they heard this Buizel is happy with them as if he didn't care if they were bad guys as if he was being told that its the good thing.

Jessie: now its time to get rid of you twerps and win this competition too.

Cilan: Pansage bullet seed

As the bullet seed flew at the Buizel and knocked it out but managed to get Team Rocket more angry as they pulled out his ball to return it. But pulled out two more they weren't pulling any punches.

Jessie: Its time we show you our other new members of our team

James : Yes we shall.

But before they could do anything the Police came ruining their plans as they didn't know if they would handle them or not.

Jessie: Ugh now not the time for this

James: Ugh you'll get to see them another time we're out of here

Ash: Oh no you don't Pikachu use thunderbolt

Cilan: Pansage Solar beam

As they lauched their attack as they hit them but they wanted it as they planned it as they left the area in jet packs.

Ash: they wanted to be blasted off dang it

Misty: Ash that ball that Buizel was in it looks exactly like the one that Amellia had when she was planning on catching Snivy.

Cilan: Not that thing how did they get their hands on it.

Ash: that buizel is being brainwashed by team rocket by that no wonder he was more serious than mine did.

Misty: He's being controlled but we can't save him though.

Ash: *sighs* We'll get it to snap out of it that's for sure there's no way we can let them get away with this.

?: this is why i was letting you chase me i was trying to warn you

As they turned around to see a Frillish the same one that Ash and Misty was following earlier.

Ash: Wait you weren't playing with us you were warning us.

Frillish: *nodded* yes originally i was planning on letting the girl catch me as she caught my interest earlier but when i got wind of this i wanted to warn you of it b catching the Buizel in the act its strange as i knew this Buizel he would never do this.

As Ash translated the whole thing to Misty, Cilan and Officer Jenny who was overhearing this and wanted to find them and make them pay for a lot of things and this competition's sabatoge was one. As frillish did ask misty to catch her.

Misty: really you want me to catch you even after all of that.

Frillish: yes and its not just the competition but for the team too i want to be strong and your expertese will do.

Misty: Alright then Pokeball go

As the ball hit her and was sucked into the ball as it dinged without a struggle as it was caught officially by misty.

Misty: All right i caught a Frilish (had to do it it was necessary)

As the competition was closing as the judges originally was to call it off but since Ash and Misty was the one's who helped saved the competion as well as Cilan they agreed to let them win the competition but cilan did somthing strange he gave Misty the Dragon's Scale.

Misty: huh but why are you giving me this it was a group effort Cilan.

Cilan: No you were the one who caught a pokemon and helped stopped them too you deserve it after all i don't have any pokemon that can use that item or evolve from it anyway its yours.

Misty: Thank you Cilan. I'll take it.

Brock: now misty you know it needs a trade for Seadra to evolve right.

Misty: when the time has come for it i'll do it but till then i'll hold onto it.

Ash: I know you'll find a way for you to trade it and get it back.

Misty: you got it.

Cilan: Well i'm off back to Straiton city it was a one time thing but i'll see you guys again later down the road.

All three: Ok bye Cilan

As they left the area and head for what ever the city has for them until Burgh comes back

After what looked like a friendly competition leads to a shocking discovery as Team Rocket is discovered to have the reclaim ball in their pocession and another pokemon under its controll but the one question is on their minds is what other pokemon do they have and what are they planning to do with them...

Jessie: If those pestersome cops have came we would've mopped the floor with our other servants.

James: A second later would be the best time.

As the tossed out the three pokemon Buizel, Garvantulla, and Excadrill as they stood their awaiting orders obediently as a familiar squirel came in with another pokeball in hand as the three pokemon bowed to her as they also serve her.

Emolga: Well looks like the Buizel i caught was knocked out easily i thought he would be able to fight them given that he gave me some trouble before falling under my attract.

Jessie: He did his job by ruining the competition for us to win if we didn't get caught so who else is in that ball.

Emolga: A pokemon that was originally gonna be caught by you but is different

As she tossed it and a male Jellicent came out showing its obedience to team rocket ready to obey their commands. As Jessie took the ball and returned him.

Emolga: *chuckled* and to think that pokemon is the father of the same frillish that, that girl caught.

Jessie: No matter she'll come to our side soon enough as we have the one she'll be looking for.

Emolga: Yes she shall we'll manipulate this one's memories to make it forget her making it easier for us to controll it more.

Buizel: So easy when i know her she'll do anything for her father.

Jessie: exactly our buizel exactly.

Stay tunned...


	19. Chapter 19: Crisis in Castellia City A Venipede stampeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My own version of the Venipede Stampeed without the Team rocket vs Team Plasma that never aired

Chapter 19: Crisis in Castellia City A Venipede stampeed

Somewere underground of Castellia city

?: Another capture for our amy

?: To think this one was the leader of these pokemon now we'll use him to trick the rest of his kind to cause havoc to the City and once they proven their worth they will join us and cause more havoc *Holding the pokeball that the pokemon is in as it dings*

?: Now with it under our control the others will follow as long as no one intervenes with our plans that is.

Meanwhile back in Castellia city. We join our hero's as the are enjoying the scenery of Castellia city hoping that gym leader Burgh comes back to the gym for Ash's next gym battle.

Ash: Man Castellia city is a lot cooler than the last time I was here though we were in the fishing contest just recently we never got to see the city itself.

Brock: I'm looking forward to meet all the girls here if we run into them that is *with his usual facial expression*

Misty: Only for them to run away like all the others.

Brock: *sweat drop* don't remind me

All: *chuckled abit to this as the saw Burgh again but he seems unsettled than the last time they saw him*

Ash: Hey Burgh

Burgh: *Was still unsettled but responded anway* Oh hey you three if your asking me for our gym battle it has to wait something is going on with some of the bug pokemon especially the one's at the gym.

Ash: we'll help as much as we can to stop whatever it is but we may have some news we might want to share with you regarding the Volcarona back at the reserve.

Burgh: Sure on the help but what is it.

Brock: Well we do got clues that we may know who is responsible for Volcarona's Mates disapearance and we suspect Team Rocket might be involved.

Burgh: really how so.

As the others explained what happened at the fishing competition and the fact that they suspect they were the one's that hired the poacher to take the egg from the mother as well as the Reclaimed balls they were carrying during the incident. Which intrieged Burgh as he had a suspicion that someone or something is making pokemon act weird in the forest.

Burgh: I see i've heard of them through the league but never expected them to do such a thing

Ash: *pulls out the egg he was given by the mother Volcarona* Before we left she gave me this as a return thanks for saving her and the egg not to mention showing her that i care.

Burgh: *nodded in understanding* Take good care of it Ash you have one of the rarest pokemon eggs and soon to be rarest pokemon to have even in its first stage i know you'll take good care of it.

Ash: thanks Burgh i made a promise to do so and to find its father and rescue it from whatever took him.

Misty: we will Ash that's for sure

Brock: You can count on it.

Before anyone could say anything their was some comotion coming from the sewers of under the city which was easily understandable to Ash, Pikachu and Snivy as they can understand pokemon language as it gotten louder as whatever it was it was about to come out of the sewers and they had intent on causing some damage to the city as Ash warned them about this.

Misty: whatever it is we better warn the city of this.

Burgh: Good idea

Brock: Misty and i will do that just don't harm any of them we don't know what they are or what is going on.

Ash and Burgh: You got it

Before they could do anything a whole army of stampeeding Venipede came out of the city as angered than ever for some reason intent on doing some damage to the city which of course scares Misty given she is afraid of bug types as Ash scanned them and found out they are poison and bug types but wasn't sure why they were in the sewers yet alone wanting to cause harm to the city. As they came in a massive group even using toxic and sludge bombs on certain areas of the city as well as attacking random pokemon that roams the streets and innocent trainers who try to stop them. As Misty and Brock went to notify the Mayor of the city as well as Nurse joy for any leads as to what is going on.

Ash: We need to stop them but not harming them either.

Snivy: they definetly are intent on causing harm but why?

Pikachu: yeah we only caught the last part of it not the whole thing something about them proving to their leader that they are worthy of something.

As Ash translated what Pikachu just mentioned as he understands that it might be their final evolution Scolipede might be the one that they are talking about but what about thier worthy about something as they noticed a Venipede that was worried and upset about all of this as if she didn't want to cause all of this but before they could do anything a random attack was lauched at it as Ash took the brunt of the attack but jumping in front of it thankfully it was a Shadow ball attack as they turned to see who it was it was Trip who realized what Ash had done.

Trip: You ok Ash I thought this Venipede was with them

Venipede: No I don't want to do this its not their fault.

Ash: Tell us what is going on maybe we can help

Trip: Before you ask we both can understand you i only attacked cause of the others attacking the other trainers and people.

Venipede: *shocked by this but understood* Ok and i understand you were only protecting them i don't blame you.

Trip: *nodded and returned Lampent to its ball*

Venipede: It...it all started just recently as we were all just relaxing around the forest area outside of the city our leader as well as my father Scolipede started acting very strangly as if he wasn't himself we don't usually attack the city nor humans but he ordered us to do so he said he found another group to help us get stronger and a new home but i was never told about it he ordered us to cause some havoc on the city but not enough to make us vicious we are usually calm pokemon and would alway like being with trainers if we like them that is. Then all of a sudden dad just turned into i don't know what and managed to get the colony to attack the city.

Ash: Man who ever is doing this wants them badly

Trip: Yeah no joke i was planning on having one on the team too.

Ash: Maybe after all of this is fixed you might if its not too late

As they explained the situation to Burgh and he got the gist of what was said as he was willing to help the two of them and save the colony and is willing to us his whirlipede to round some of them up if they are willing to listen to reason if not they will have to attack but not with force. Even the Mayor came with Nurse Joy and issued all trainers not to attack given the fact what Ash and Trip told them and the only Venipede isn't attacking them.

Misty: *still scared of them even the one with Ash* I hope we can get them out of the city before they cause anymore harm.

Venipede: *confused by this* Why is she so scared of us I won't hurt her

Pikachu: *sighs* she does this with all bug types not just one in general don't worry she'll get used to you in time its a girl thing

Venipede: Hey i'm a girl too... but i can understand though more humans are scared of my kind cause of my final evolution which is what my dad is and the fact we are part poison type.

Ash: Hey we'll help as much as we can and Misty she understands why your scared but she doesn't want hurt you at all.

Misty: *starts to calm abit* Ok if your sure

Venipede: * nodded* I promise not to harm you especially you Ash i owe you for saving me there.

Snivy: You don't owe us much Ash is being Ash then again he does it for a lot of pokemon even those who aren't his pokemon.

Venipede is surprised by this as she knew humans do care for pokemon and would do anything for their safety but not like this, as the gang started to make a plan for the colony to be out of the one of the members of the colony was spying on the group especially the leader's daughter he was charged in keeping an eye on her as the leader knew she might do something like this as it left but it did take interest in the other human Trip. Meanwhile in the sewers where the leader is.

Venipede scout: Leader sir your suspicions of you r daughter is correct she went to other humans for help.

Scolipede: *sighs* I figured as much she would but no matter the colony is doing as much havoc to the city that the masters wanted one memeber gone won't matter even if its my own child.

Venipede scout: with do respect sir as much as i understand you want to please whoever your working for she is still your only child not to mention your

Scolipede: that's enough by the end of this she will be a figment of my imagination say one more and you will be band from the colony. Do i make myself clear this is our chance to get stronger be powerful even take control of other pokemon make them fear us our colony has been soft showing how weak we are by allowing them to catch us but I managed to make us more stronger.

The venipede scout was shocked in horror as to what he had heard he was willing to let whoever these humans are take the colony and turn them against other pokemon not caring that what he thought was weak is what made our colony strong as he ran off luckly the leader didn't notice nor care as his "masters" came shortly after he left.

Scolipede: Masters the operation is going just as planned soon the colony will be yours to command.

?: Excalent work this is why we chose you.

?: You knew your old tired ways was pathetic and weak us capturing you, showed you your true self and what your colony should be.

Scolipede: The only issue is that one scout venipede and my daughter are against it.

?: No matter by the end of all of this they will be deemed traitors in your mind and forgotten just let us be the one's to fill that head of yours when this is done and it will help you get more stronger and what you should be.

Scolipede: *bows to the three* Yes masters my loyalty, will and mind belongs to you and you only soon the colony will too.

Little did they know it the scout hadn't left but overheard the whole thing he knew something was up the leader wasn't being himself willingly he is brainwashed as he went to alert the leader's daughter and the other humans of this. As the members of the colony was coming back to the area shortly after he left the sewers awaiting to join the leader and report of their deeds. Meanwhile back with the gang as they drove off most of the venipede out of the streets and back into the sewers the gang were planning on making their move to the seweres itself to find the source of what is going on as the scout made it to them which the female venipede recognized.

Scout: this is bad your dad isn't doing this as himself

Venipede: Yeah i figured as much he's been acting strange lately.

Ash: Do you know why he is if you don't mind us asking maybe we can help.

As the young venipede explained what he overheard and what the leader was planning to do with the two of them even forgetting them entirely. Which shocked the gang as well as the female Venipede she wasn't expecting that her father would forget her and turn the colony into obedient slaves which got the gang already know who is behind this.

All: Team Rocket!

Female Venipede: Are they the humans that you mentioned earlier the one's who attacked a volcarona as well as the city event earlier.

Ash: Yes they are and we need to get to the colony before its too late.

Misty: They will be captured and instantly brainwashed to obedience if we don't get going.

All of them including the two venipede's nodded as they went into the sewers and managed to make their way to were the colony was position as most of them were already captured except some that didn't want to be caught one by one each fell to the relcaim ball only half the colony was left as the gang was ready to fight.

Ash: Let those venipede go Team rocket they are not yours to control

Jessie: Its the twerps figures that the little venipede would go to them for help well your too late for most of the colony they have sworn their loyalty to Team Rocket the same with the leader he gave up real easily to serve us.

The daughter: *growls at this* Your turning our peaceful colony into monsters slaves with no free will most trainers would never do that.

Scolipede: Open your eyes dear they offer us more power your being dillusional those humans can never give what these three have.

Ash: Your the one who is dillusional they only want to use you for evil deed they don't care about what happens to you at all.

Scolipede: *chuckles* I know that and don't care if it means making us stronger we don't care.

James: Now we'll get rid of you twerps then catch the rest Heatmor go

Jessie: You too excadril

Meowth: You might as well Scolipede as you are one of them

As the two pokemon came out as Scolipede obediently joined them in battle which made the gang shocked by the pokemon but already figured they were responsible for them disapearing as they took out their pokeballs.

Ash: Dewott your up

Misty: Lets go Staryu

Brock: Steelix

Trip: lampent go

As the pokemon came out of their balls ready for a fight which Team rockets pokemon were very confident in winning as they have been inhanced somehow during their time in the tubes they were in.

Ash: Dewott use water gun on heatmor

Misty: Staryu you as well on Excadrill

Brock: Steelix rock throw on Scolipede

Trip: Flame Burst on Scolipede as well

Ash: *as he turned to the other members of the colony* Get out of here now before they catch more of you we'll beat them save the rest of the colony or what's left of it go now.

As the remaining memebers of the colony didn't need to be told twice which made the leader shake his head and couldn't wait to forget them all as the attacks went towards the pokemon

Jessie: Excadril use drill run on that flame burst Scolipede use mega horn

James: Heatmor Bug bite flamethrower on steelix show them how powerful you all really are.

As the attacks collided but Team rocket's pokemon managed to break through Ash and the others attacks as Ash said "Dewott use protect on all of them before they hit quickly" Which he did and just in time too who know's what would've happened if they had hit they were strong enough to break through the attacks without any hassle. In which team rocket laughed and Jessie said " Now that is only a small taste of the power we gave them not even half powered and it was easy" As the gang was shocked by this as well as their pokemon that wasn't their full strength and they managed to break through the full power of their attacks like it was nothing but before any move could be done the moves that was lauched also caused a shake in the caves apparently it cause the area of the cave to start collasping in which Team rocket managed to return the pokemon but before they left they had some "parting" words.

Jessie: You are lucky that we got to get going with most of the colony our work is finished for now.

James: By the time you see them again they won't remember anything other what we tell them.

Meowth: Count on it now to get them back out of here

Ash: hey come back here

Brock: Ash we got no time we need to get out of here now.

As Team rocket was long gone by now leaving the Ash and the others returning their pokemon and running out of the sewers luckly it was only that part of the sewers no were else but it left them wondering how they can fight back against them when that wasn't their full power as they found out that the rest of the colony made it out of their safe and sound shaken but ok to move on.

Ash: Well theirs nothing we can do right now but man that was rough.

Trip: I want to get strong but not like that. That is way too much power even for the champion can handle

Burgh: Yeah no joke if they have Volcarona under their control then it will be more powerful than they should be too.

Brock: Right now what is important that everyone is ok and in one piece.

Ash: Not enough training can get us up that level of power but we can try.

Trip: I agree with you their Ash right now lets continue on our journey's and hope for the best.

Burgh: Right now i'll contact the league about this I do owe you a gym battle Ash come and see me tomorrow and we'll have it.

Ash: Huh but what about Trip don't you need to challenge the gym.

Trip: *shakes his head* I've taken on the gym before the whole thing with her *as he presented the Insect badge to the gang* I'll be training abit then head to the next gym till then we will be in contact if anything is going on.

Ash nodded but as they were about to leave both the daughter of the leader and the scout came to both Ash and Trip rubbing on their legs which shocked both of them.

Ash: Wait you don't mean

Both: *nodded* yes we want you to be our trainer

Trip: Huh i can understand you for Ash but why me?

Scout: Its cause during the whole thing with the misunderstanding you peeked my interst you want to be strong but in a good way.

Venipede: And i still owe you for saving me Ash this way i will be strong but in the right way.

Ash: *sighed* I'm honored to have you on the team but i have ten pokemon i need to send one back to Professor Oaks lab.

Female venipede: *tilts her head* Huh i hope its not just to be their

Ash: *shakes head* No a lot of my pokemon i have their are willing to train newer members of the team when not with me i do have a bug type and a poison type too they might be usefull to you if you were sent too.

Female Venipede: *smiled* I will be honored by whatever they have for me but i would also get the experience to train with you too...Ash

Ash nodded as he took out an empty pokeball and tapped it on her head the same with Trip as both pokemon were sucked in and only shaked once then a dinged Ash didn't do his capture pose this time as Trip smiled as the ball was sent to Professor Junipers lab the same for venipede for Oaks.

Trip: I will train with him as i do like to swap my pokemon and get them stronger.

Ash: *nodded in respect* Well we will work to get them stronger the right way and raise them right.

Trip: Agreed until then i got to get going *as he left*

Ash: Well Burgh I'll see you tomorrow at the gym.

Burgh: Agreed Ash get some sleep and think up some strategy for my bugs tomorrow i'll be waiting.

As the gang waved goodbye to Burgh as they head to the Pokemon center with more concern for the colony that was taken by Team rocket but for now they will continue on with their journey.

Not even with a type advantage our hero's faced an uphill battle and almost lost to Team rocket but with them gone for now and the rest of the colony safe our hero's now focused for Ash's next chapter his gym battle against Burgh what strategies will both sides show for us who know...

Meanwhile back at Team rocket's hideout

Meowth: We almost had them and would've add those pokemon to our collection

Emolga: Awe what's wrong the twerps outsmarted you before you could catch their pokemon *with a snicker*

Meowth: Hey don't forget you obey me too

Emolga: My true loyalty is to the boss i serve you cause you caught me he is the only one who commands me.

Jessie: Exactly our emolga your full loyalty to the boss is why your the most evilist of the pokemon we have

As she placed Scolipede's and the colonies pokeballs in the containment tube with another pokeball this time it was a darker color than the pokeballs they were caught in.

James: By the way how has the enhacements on our second soon to be loyal pokemon.

As the screen turns to a large dark and red color fox struggling to fight the controls being placed in its mind.

Emolga: I've increased the brainwashing up more soon she'll be our to control it has reached 50 percent of mind erasing soon she'll be ready for re-writing the three patrats are offically at 100 percent re-writen and ready for orders

Jessie: Good work force them to evolve then they'll be ready for anything

Emolga: *bows* As you wish master Jessie

As the screen turns back to the fox like pokemon with eyes glowing so far as the Scolipede is already at 50 percent for its memories.

Stay tuned..


	20. Chapter 20: A Promised Gym Battle: Ash vs Brugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A promised gym battle

Chapter 20: A Promised Gym Battle: Ash vs Brugh

Well after so many delays our hero's have finally arived at their next destination the Castellia city gym and Ash's next gym badge

Ash: Man I can't wait for my gym battle with Burgh

Brock: Well he did promise you that he would challenge you back then and yesterday.

Misty: I just hope its not full of bugs i'm aware he is a bug gym leader but who know's what's inside.

Ash: I've been in the gym when i was a kid its mainly a small forest like area with trees but not a lot bugs Misty.

Misty: O...Ok if you say so Ash.

Ash: I'm gonna let Axew and Scraggy watch this battle they are still new to the team and I haven't been able to train them.

Brock: Good idea Ash they'll be with us on the sidelines

Misty: So Ash any idea who you are gonna use in this battle i'm taken your gonna use Tepig and Tranquil right.

Ash: Well Tepig yes but I don't know what other pokemon Burgh has I do know he has a Whirlipede but what else.

Brock: Well lets go in and see for ourselves.

They Nodded as they entered the gym and as Ash said it definitely looked like a forest inside like a greenhouse and not a lot bugs which made Misty make a sigh of relief as Ash looked around hoping to see Burgh somewere as he heard a familiar pokemon's voice thanking someone in the tree's as the saw Burgh feeding a Sewedle.

Ash: Hey Burgh

Burgh heard that after he finished feeding the pokemon he jumped down and said " Hello Ash and welcome back to the Castellia gym after all these years I'm taken your ready for our battle.

Ash: You bet I am can't wait to see how this'll turn out

Burgh: *smiled to this* Well that makes two of us enough chit chat lets get started *as he snapped his fingers as the middle floor area opens up revealing the battlefield*

As both Ash and Burgh went to each side not before releasing Axew and Scraggy out their pokeballs. Ash wanted them to see what a gym battle was like with Pikachu and Snivy on the sidelines with them.

Pikachu: Excited to see your first gym battle you two

Axew: Oh yeah I am its kinda my species thing to get excited for a battle especially our first one.

Scraggy: You mean for our species sis.

Axew: Oh yeah sorry big bro

Pikachu: Hey you two have that same distinct personallity in your blood lets move on and watch the battle.

Both: Right sorry Pikachu.

Pikachu sighed to this as the ref for the gym takes his place at the center side of the battlefield.

Ref: The Castellia City gym battle between Ash of Pallet Town and Gym leader Burgh will now begin. Each trainer will be aloud 3 pokemon and the battle is over when all three pokemon on either side is unable to battle further more only the challenger Ash will only be allowed to make subsitutions if needed now will both sides send out their first pokemon.

Burgh: Dwebble your up first *as he released it from his ball*

Ash: *thinks* so dwebble is up first i know just the pokemon *end thought* Dewott your up *as he let him out of his ball*

As both pokemon entered the battlefield staring eachother down awaiting for the ref to let the battle. As he said " Dewott vs Dwebble now let the battle *raises flags * BEGIN"

Burgh: Dwebble rock throw

Ash: Dewott water gun

As the two moves collided as Dewott's attack went through but dwebble servived given its half bug type as it got knocked back as Burgh remained calm. Ash has seen him battle before and knows that he isn't the one that gets too overracted to these types of things and works around them but Ash too remains calm and ready for whatever's next.

Ash: Now Dewott aqua jet lets go

Burgh: *smiled* X-scissors counter it

As they went again at it but this time Ash was ready "Now Revenge with Aqua Jet" Which shocked Burgh he didn't expect Ash to come up with a combo counter to the move as the two moves hit. With the added boast in power thanks to revenge Dewott managed to break on through knocking Dwebble out.

Ref: Dwebble is unable to battle Dewott wins

Ash: Alright way to go Dewott.

Dewott: Thanks that was a tough fight not gonna lie who know's what would happen if i didn't know that move.

Ash nodded as he knew the next two wouldn't be easy as he already knew one of Burgh's pokemon as he returned Dewott for later as he wanted to save another move with Dewott later as Burgh pulled out another Pokeball " Alright lets go Whirlipede"

As he sent out the same pokemon he mentioned yesterday during the stampede.

Ash: So the evolve form of Venipede is next *as he pulled out another pokeball* Ok Blitzle lets go *As he released her out of pokeball as she entered the battlefield* You ready Blitzle.

Blitzle: As always Ash lets do this.

Burgh: Well now this'll make things interesting lets see how she will handle against me use sludge bomb

Ash: Dodge it and use shock wave

Burgh smiled as Blitzle managed to dodge the move but as the move came at Whirlipede as Burgh was ready " Now use Steamroller to block it" As Whirlipede did as it looked like it hit as the smoke was made when it connected but as the smoke cleared it show's that it didn't do any damage at all. Which shocked Ash "How" as Burgh explains " You see Ash Whirlipede does have high defenses and given its close to the ground a well timed move like that can easily be blocked now i'll give you this your Blitzle is well trained but your gonna rely on more than electric attacks to stop this Whirlipede" Ash grunted to this as he wasn't expecting this but noticed something when it was done and Blitzle did too.

Burgh: Now Steamroller this time charge

Ash: Blitzle watch out

As Whirlipede came in charged in fast as it hit Blitzle at the last second as she dodged the move as she managed to survived it but something went wrong she had purple on her face which Ash caught that " Oh no she's poisoned let me guess Poison Point right" Burgh smiled to this and nodded " You see Ash it is its ability and given the fact when you combined that with its move is harder not to get hit by that ability"

Brock: Man I never seen Poison point be used like that Burgh is showing Ash that he isn't holding back nor giving an inch in this battle.

Misty: *worried* That and Blitzle's electric attacks can't do anything its as if she can't do anything at all.

Brock: Don't worry Ash will pull through he usually does

Misty: I hope so

Pikachu Snivy Axew and Scraggy: Come on Ash and Blitzle you can do this we believe in you go for it.

Ash: *thinks* There has to be an opening to that move and most electric attacks will be blocked

Blitzle: Ash i do have another move aside Electric attacks or are you forgetting

Ash: *thinks* Of course i didn't get to use that move *in shock*

Burgh: Well then lets clinch the round Whirlipede Steamroller and Venoshock

Brock: Venoshock woah! Ash get blitzle out of their it doubles the damage when the oponent is poison.

But its too late to return her as the move was coming in fast as Ash was ready " We have to take that risk use flame charge" Burgh knew he had something up his sleeve but it was too late for him to dodge as both moves collided. This time Blitzle was the one who managed to pull through the attack as it was a super effective move doing a lot of damage to it.

Ash: Now finish with Shock wave before it lands

Burgh: Use venoshock

This time she did managed to get the move through but not before the venoshock hit her as Whirlipede was down and out.

Ref: Whirlipede is unable to battle

Ash: Alright way to go Blitz...le

Blitzle: *as she grunted from the side effects of venoshock doing double damaged as she was down and out*

Ref: Blitzle is unable to battle Burgh has one pokemon and Ash has two as the score

As both trainers returned the pokemon congrating them on a job well done which made both of trainers smiled at each other respectively as Axew and Scraggy was into this they felt the thrill of the battle coursing through their veins anticipating on who would win this.

Burgh: Well Ash you battled well today your definitely giving me a great battle but lets see if you can handle my final pokemon Leavanny your up *as he released her from his ball*

Ash: Ok Dewott come on out *as he sent him out for the second time but he as still tired for the last battle*

Burgh: *thought* Ash must have something planned for him to use Dewott again especially in this stage of battle well no matter what he has planned i'll come out on top *ends thought* Now levanny use razor leaf

Ash: Dodge it then Ice beam

Burgh: I figured as much use X-scissors to block it then Solar Beam.

Which shocked both Ash and Dewott. Ash knew Leavanny was a grass type but didn't expect that as ice beam managed to hit part or Leavanny but the rest was blocked by X-scissors given it was a bright and sunny day the solar beam was charged quickly as she fired it toward Dewott as Ash called "Dewott use Aqua jet get out of their" But it was too late as the move hit Dewott dead center knocking him into one of the trees "Dewott no" as he was down and out.

Ref: Dewott is unable to battle Leavanny wins both trainers are down to one pokemon.

As Ash ran to Dewott to see if he's ok luckly he was as Ash congratulated him for a job well done but just as Ash was to return him Dewott rejected that "I want to see him battle and win this for us Ash please" Ash nodded as he brought him to the other who gave him a good job.

Burgh: Ash you battled well today you gave me a battle that most trainers i've faced in the past couldn't.

Ash: Thanks Burgh but i'm gonna win this Ok Tepig your up *As he thrown tepig's ball into the battlefield* Its up to you now Tepig

Tepig: Don't worry Ash i won't let the team down.

Burgh: A Tepig huh this'll be interesting now String shot

Ash: Dodge it and use flamethrower

As both pokemon launched their moves even though both managed to dodge the attacks something was wrong with Tepig. "Oh no" As it turns out Tepig was caught in the aftermath on its legs as he fell to the ground hard.

Ash: *grunted* Use ember get it off of you

Burgh: Oh no you don't use X-scissor stop him then String shot again

As Leavanny was fast enough to hit him as she managed to get the body and snout covered in the silk no matter what Tepig did Burgh was two steps ahead of him.

Burgh: Well Ash you battled hard but its time to end this use Solar Beam

Ash: Tepig get out of their now.

As the Solar Beam was heading straight forward to Tepig but just as all hopes were gonna be gone something was happening to Tepig as he was glowing he was evolving which caught Burgh off guard. As the solar beam hit it but didn't do anything as the evolution finished showing what became of tepig "Pignite!" Which made both Dewott and Snivy proud of him as he evolved through Ash and is willing to fight harder.

Ash: Alright you evolved Tepig now Flamethrower

Pignite: Got it Ash *as he launched a massive flamethrower which hit leavanny hard but still standing*

Burgh: Ugh that I didn't expect now use solar beam before they can recover

Ash: Not this time show them what you got with that new move of your Flame pledge lets go

This time Pignite was able to launch his move first before Leavanny can do anything as the flames surrounded her and consume her causing a large smoke comming from the impact of the attack. As everyone was awaiting the outcome of her is she still up and ready to fight or is she down and out. As the smoke clears she was still up shaken but still standing somehow which shocked everyone but just as Burgh was about to command another move we can hear a groan comming from Leavanny as she fell to her knees and fell face forward as the ref got a closer look and can tell she was done and out.

Ref: Leavanny is unable to battle Pignite wins and the winner is Ash of Pallet Towne

Ash: Alright *as he ran and hugged Pignite the same with Dewott and Snivy* You were great Pignite.

Snivy: Yeah you had us worried their.

Dewott: Agreed and congrats on evolving too.

Pignite: *nodded to the complements* Thanks i feel great and yeah i can see how you and Tranquil feel after evovling talk about timing

Ash: You can say that again.

Brock: Great job Ash

Misty: You had us worried at the end but great job

Axew: Yay that was so exciting

Scraggy: yeah no joke especially watching an evolution like that.

Pignite: Well you can only see it once for this battle.

Both: Awe

As they laughed as Burgh returned Leavanny to her ball after giving her his thanks for an awsome battle as he approached Ash and the others.

Burgh: Well Ash you and your pokemon did well today i had a fun battle.

Ash: Yeah it was a fun battle

Burgh: And that evolution caught me off guard i know you and your pokemon will do great in the Unova league and now to present you as proof of winning here at the Castellia gym *as he pulled it out* The Insect Badge its your.

Ash: Alright I just won the Insect Badge *as the pokemon cheered with him*

Meanwhile outside the gym

Burgh: So were are you heading off next.

Ash: I don't know to be honest this is the only gym i'm familiar with as much.

Burgh: Why don't you take on the Nimbassa gym in Nimbassa city its just north of here.

Ash: Ok i think we will do that I wasn't aware it had a gym.

Burgh: Elissa the gym leader has remodled the gym and will be closed for the time being until then i suggest you guys take the opertunity to hit the hot spring and resort just outside the city.

All three: Sounds great we'll take it.

Burgh: Ok i'll contact Nurse Joy there and tell her to make rooms for you three and your pokemon till then we'll meet again Ash one day. *as he pulled out his hand for a handshake*

Ash: *returns it* Right back at you Burgh till then see you

Misty and Brock: Bye see you.

As they left the gym area waving goodbye as they head to the Pokemon center then to their next destination.

With victory over the Castellia city gym Ash has won the Insect badge which is his third badge. Now with that in hand the gang head their way the the resort that Burgh told them about what awaits our heros as they arrived stay tunnned.


	21. Chapter 21: Resort getway Pt1: Ash and Misty feelings and love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic getaway begins for Ash and Misty

Chapter 21: Resort getway Pt1: Ash and Misty feelings and love.

We join our hero's as the finally reached their destination the Castellia Hot spring and resort for a nice stay and relaxing break from their journey while the gym leader of the Nimbassa gym is still not taking challengers.

Ash: Wow this place is huge.

Brock: According to what guide says this is one of the biggest resorts of Unova.

Misty: Well we better get going inside as Burgh said he made us reservations for this place.

Ash: So how long do you think we should stay here.

Misty: I'd say three days would work.

Brock: That's a good ideal.

Ash: Yeah Misty i'd say it is too. After all everyone here can use the time off and we haven't had it in a long time *as he looked to misty*

Misty: *blushed* well it was a suggestion and wasn't sure if you would want it or not.

Ash: *sort of noticed it but didn't think much of it at first* Well i'd say we should

Pikachu: Yeah

Snivy: *wasn't paying attention to the conversation as she noticed Misty blushed and surprisingly she's been noticing it for the last serveral days.* Hmmm oh yeah it sounds good to me *thinks* what was that all about from the time i've met her she has never been that towards Ash hmmm, I wonder if this would be a good chance for me and Pikachu to expand on our relationship after all *looks at him as they walked and smiled* I've taken more interest in wanting more than a boy friend thing but not at the moment *end though*

Even Pikachu notices that Snivy also been acting like this but he let it go for now they are in a respectable relation for now. As for Misty she didn't know what it was but for a long time since they met to the leaving of the gang back before Ash went to Hoenen she never told Ash her feelings but is shy to do so. Hopefully she will show it while on this vacation as they reached the door of the resort. As they entered the resort.

Nurse Joy: Welcome to the Castellia resort how can be of pleasure to assit you with anything.

Brock: You can assit me in being with me as my girl.

Just as Misty was about to do her usual gag Nurse Joy said " Sorry but i'm married already and I don't have plans to be with anyone else" Which made Brock as shock than ever which made Ash and Misty chuckle at this but they studdered to this when they realized it. Not saying that it wasn't funny anyway as both Pikachu and Snivy got their chuckle out of this not being shy about it.

Brock: Hey not cool you four but what can you do.

Ash: *sighs* The reason why we are actually here aside that is cause we have reservations by Burgh the gym leader.

Joy: Oh yes you must be Ash Ketchum *takes keys two actually* Here now you have two rooms that are open i would have three but the third was taken a while ago sadly.

Misty: No worries we'll figure out who sleeps were later in the day.

Ash: Agreed and thanks Nurse Joy and sorry about that.

Joy: Its fine Ash but if your friend here tries that again i will have you leave the resort regardless of the Gym leaders wishes or not that *looks to Brock* same goes for you towards the guests do i make myself clear.

Brock: Crystal

As Ash, Misty, Snivy and Pikachu had sweat drops from that and thought the samething please don't mess this up for us Brock. As Ash took the two keys from Nurse Joy as they head up the stairs the place was a two story building the hot spring was around back big enough for trainers and pokemon, a battlefield for last day before checking out training, a check up center hense why Nurse Joy was their aside being the owner that is, the rooms are upstairs. As Ash hands Brock the other keys for the other room as he went to check it out before they can decide if were to sleep as Ash opens the door and was surprised by the size of the room big enough for a trainer or two and places for the pokemon to sleep too.

Ash and Misty: Wow this is a big room *as both were in shocked by this but didn't say anything else at the same time for now*

Ash: So i wonder were the pokemon would sleep

Misty: *looks around and sees smaller beds* Well probably tose smaller beds they are big enough to fit a team or two on it.

Ash: *sighs* Aside the fact that half your team needs water to survive on it.

Misty: Actually aside Seadra the rest is fine on land.

Ash: *facepalms* Oh right Seadra is the only one on your team needs to be in water all the time.

Misty: Well when its a Kingdra he won't need to be in it all the time as being part dragon type makes it easier.

Ash: *smiles to this* Well i'll be happy to help it to evolve Misty.

Misty: *blushes more* Th..thanks Ash.

Pikachu: *whispers to Snivy* Hey you notice that blush on Misty's face.

Snivy: *nodded* Yeah i've noticed it for a few weeks since i joined the team question how long has Misty been with Ash again.

Pikachu: Since the day Ash left for his journey i know this for a fact cause she was the one who's bike i accidently destroyed by a thundershock

Snivy: *looks at them* Maybe she has started to show feelings for Ash.

Pikachu: To be honest the longest i've known the two of them though they bicker with each other when her bike was totaled but the three years away who know's how much he mean to he.

As Ash over hears this as much as they were trying to keep quiet the translator picks up even the smallest amount of talking and blushed to this he knew Misty liked him when they left during the end of their journey through Johto but never knew she actually liked him as much as they both argued a lot they never once said anything to make each other feel like they hated each other and at some point during these three days he will have to come and ask her about this. As Brock entered the room and said " Wow its just exactly like the room i went into big enough for two or more guests."

Ash: That's great our pokemon can stay in the rooms if they wanted too.

Brock: The only one of my pokemon i can't keep in is Steelix sadly he is too big and can collapse the floor.

Misty: True and its the same with Seadra it can't stay outside of water till it evolves.

Ash: Well I was thinking what if we ask Nurse joy if it can use a certain area of the pool we saw when we came in i mean their must be ones for humans and one for water pokemon right.

Misty: You know that might work lets ask and Brock keep yourself under contol please.

Brock: Its a one time thing and we do deserve this time off so lets go and see if its possible.

Pikachu and Snivy: We're gonna stay here for a bit and rest have fun.

Ash: *jokingly* ok you two have fun too.

Both: *shocked by that comment* uhhhh

Ash: I'm kidding you two you deserve some rest

As they left for down stairs as those words were kinda lewing in the two pokemon's minds but they let it go (for now). As the gang reached the reception area as they saw Nurse Joy chatting with a few guests as they finished their conversation she turned to see them.

Joy: So is the rooms to your liking.

All three: *nodded* Yes it was thanks Nurse Joy

Misty: Nurse Joy is their an area were water pokemon that rely's on water to survive can stay its the only one on my team that is.

Joy: Yes we have a second pool for water pokemon and other pokemon to stay and play while their trainers stay here its free for the guests same with the hot spring outside.

All three: thanks nurse joy we'll be glad to take advantage of that.

Nurse Joy: Ok have fun and remember what i said

As they left for the indoor pool area luckily their were two rooms for the pool one was meant for water types and the other was for humans of course the water type pokemon pool can be used for humans if they want to play with them and all. As Misty was eying all the water pokemon in the pool area. As well as Ash as some pokemon in the pool area were either familiar to him like Buizel, Oshawott or Dewott and even the Piplup line was their not picking fights with each other minus the fact their line is known for it meaning either they are family or share the same trainer.

Misty: Well lets let out Seadra hey maybe Dewott wants to join in

Ash: Good idea Misty *Pulls out Dewott's ball* Ok dewott come on out

Misty: You too Seadra

As both came out of their ball and was amazed by the area in question as they turned to their trainers.

Misty: This is were you'll stay for the time we be here Seadra and you might make some friends here.

Ash: Dewott your always welcome to come down here to play for the three days were here and explore the area.

Both: Ok thanks you guys.

Both Ash and Misty: Ok have fun guys

As both pokemon went off to play as both Ash and Misty were just glad that they were getting along even Dewott made friends with a few Oshawott and Dewott though one of them did try to pick a fight with him but he let it go. As both Ash and Misty left the area to check on the other. But as they were heading to their rooms something felt weird for both of them they couldn't think of what it was. As they reached the rooms Pikachu and Snivy were out like a light.

Ash: Well they're asleep

Misty: Well they do deserve it after all this traveling and all. By the way thanks for helping me with Seadra

Ash: No problem that is what friends are for to help each other whenever they can.

Misty: thanks again and yeah.

As they noticed the rest of the team isn't in the room it turns out that some of them we're either outside exploring the area or eating downstairs with Brock but they all wanted everyone to rest and didn't want to do any battles for two of the days here. But a few things kept creeping back into Ash and Misty's minds when the word friend felt more that.

Misty: Ash we've known each other for a long time but I can't put my finger on it but...

Ash: I know same here Misty about the fact that friends were more than just what it is between us. *as Ash just realized what he just said between us being that word. Even Pikachu and Snivy got wind of that too*

Misty: *blushed* Well i'm not sure Ash I mean I used to argue and pick fights with you over a bike that was two years old in the making but well to be honest i really didn't want to leave even after my bike was fixed but...I couldn't tell you back then.

Ash: Yeah i noticed that though as much as i really didn't want to admit it but you were one of my closest friends and well but it wasn't something you couldn't get out of Misty.

Misty: Thanks Ash but well i uh... need to check on Brock to make sure he doesn't ruin this trip again we'll talk later Ash *as she left the room*

Ash: *speachless as to what happened as he could hear some giggles coming from the bed* What's so funny you two?

Pikachu: Oh you didn't think we haven't noticed that comment you said to her Ash

Snivy: Look we aren't laughing at the moment Pikachu told me a lot about the adventures and how much you two used to fight abit while still showed your friendship but...

Ash: But what Snivy?

Snivy: Both Pikachu and I noticed since i've joined that she has more feelings towards you than you think and well you've been acting the same.

Ash: *sighs not getting out of this* I know I know but telling her is tough it must've been the same with you and Snivy huh?

Pikachu: A little but...

Snivy: *sighs* To be honest i had feelings for Pikachu after the full battle against Trip but i wasn't sure if he felt the same but when he acidentally blurted a similar phrase as you did well...

Pikachu: I just went with it and admitted it don't worry if she does or doesn't feel the same at least you know Ash we've known her since we started our journey.

Ash: You were still barely awake when I met her Pikachu

Pikachu: No matter Ash even with me accidentally frying her bike you had to admit she had other reasons why she came while the whole thing of her being on a journey to show her sisters she did have some feelings for you Ash.

Ash was thrown about from that he hated to admit it but Pikachu was right. Misty could've left on her owne even after the Indigo Journey but she stook by him as a friend a coach, and well someone he can talk too. "Are you sure she would feel the same you two" They both nodded as Snivy said "Ash i've hung out with both of you and i can see it in her eyes even back at the fishing contest too go and tell her when you feel the time is right"

Ash: *nodded* Ok i'll tell her the next time I get the chance.

As both pokemon smiled little did they know it Misty heard the whole thing though she couldn't understand what Pikachu and Snivy said it was what Ash said in response that spoke the whole thing she should've told him sooner and said to herself "Later today i'll tell him and this will be behind us but i'm not sure if Ash wants to be in a relationship or not" She wasn't as good keeping herself quiet as Snivy heard it and pointed it out to Ash which he said "You can come out from behind the door Misty you can't fool Snivy's ears" As she did.

Ash: How much of that did you hear

Misty: Just enough and from what it sounded like i must say they are both right Ash but i'm not sure if we can be in a full love relationship

Ash: Misty we can still be boyfriend and girlfriend and still be in a relationship too as well as friends. Pikachu and Snivy took it that way so why not us I mean yeah its way too early for it to be personal but we can manage.

Misty: Thanks Ash and i'll handle that

As she did something she's been wanting to do for a LONG time as she gave him a kiss, which surprisingly though it caught Ash off guard he returned it. In the background you can hear Pikachu and Snivy go awe to that which made the two blush.

Ash: Well what do you say we go check on Brock now Misty

Misty: Of course Ash and we can do this stuff as we go. *as she held Ash's hand*

As he took it as they went to see Brock who was just finishing eating with the pokemon as Ash and Misty arrived in the dinning area but the hand holding caught everyone's attention Brock and the pokemon's attention that is.

Brock: Well well i'm taken that you two are starting to show that you two love each other huh?

Both Ash and Misty: *Blushed but the accepted it* Yeah we did admit it but we're not taking it too personal we're still kids.

Brock: That's the spirit you two now why don't you two get some food then we can rest the rest of the night tonight

Both: Ok!

Though most of the pokemon were still confused as to what is going on which Pikachu and Snivy explained though some like blitzle, venepede (who was transfered from the lab swapped with sewaddle) and tranquil were all cushing over it the boys on the other hand still were boggled by this as they didn't know how long or how much the two knew each other but went with it. As the night hit Ash and Misty finished a nice dinner while it wasn't fancy it was a nice dinner curtousy of the cooks of the building as night falls on a new love. But while Ash and Misty were getting the hang of this Pikachu and Snivy still didn't know were to go with their relationship while a certain comment Ash said to them still lingered in their minds the more they felt that they need to expand it abit not too personal yet...

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22: Resort getaway pt 2: Pikachu and Snivy's decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As i will write a secret chapter seperate from this story

Chapter 22: Resort getaway pt 2: Pikachu and Snivy's decision

Day 2

After a long night as Misty and Ash patched up a thing that they should've said years ago, Pikachu and Snivy were also thinking on how much their relationship has been and was going though many pokemon was fine with it even Ash and Misty, Pikachu was still worried on how it will affect the two of them and their lives Snivy didn't mind being in a relationship with Pikachu and all but even she noticed that pikachu was unsure about something which she is currious as well as a certain bird pokemon on the team. As the gang woke up from their sleep and got ready for breakfast.

Ash: Well day two of the resort day man after today we should try out the hot spring tonight .

Everyone: Yeah! *as the started to eat their food and all*

Snivy: Hey Pikachu you ok?

Pikachu: Just thinking about yesterday and what Ash said not to mention what we said.

Snivy: Oh your still wondering how our relationship is gonna be handled huh?

Pikachu: Yeah that and well your not the only one who has a crush on me

Tranquil: Not me

Axew: I'm too young for that

Venepede: Prefer not to be in one

Blitzle: Not me either

Pikachu: Oh no its none of you its a pokemon that belonged to a traveling friend of Ash's Buneary.

Snivy: I believe you mentioned her before but not like that

Pikachu: Well you see she's head over heals or paws over me even when i don't want to be in one with her its different between you and me Snivy

Snivy: How much?

Pikachu: Well you see Buneary while she is loyal to dawn and loves the fashion stuff and contests she can well how do I put it will do anything to make sure i'm the only girl i know heck a legendary a Phione had one on me and they faught and she made it clear to it while making it hurt the fact it wanted to be friends too.

Snivy: Yikes

Tranquil: Geez how did you two met anyway

Pikachu: Well you see i don't know what it was though she just went gah over me when I was jumping to get Ash's hat back early on our adventure in Shinnoh heck when i told her that it wouldn't work out between us she went as far as getting Ash and the others frozen by ice beam and Team rocket putted me in a bad position them taking her or me being taken by them and letting her go.

Snivy: that second descision was the only way out you had no choice right.

Pikachu: *nodded* though they still took her anyway while Ash and the others did save us and Dawn caught her she still thinks i'm her boyfriend but i really didn't want it at the time.

Blitzle: I can understand why she didn't give you an option huh?

Snivy: Please tell me you two are through right?

Pikachu: Well to me Yes but her well i don't think so...

Snivy: *glared abit* Was that a bit of stutter in that sentence Pikachu?

Pikachu: What no of course not its just she came to Kanto a month before here...

Snivy: *Sighs as she got up* Well you better choose who you love before you go into a relationship Pikachu *as she left towards Ash*

Pikachu: Man she didn't let me finish

Tranquil: What do you mean Pikachu?

Pikachu: You see when she was their she tried to make me hers with attract she just learned that crossed the line even dawn wasn't happy that i told her that while i do see her as a friend she should never go that far to get what she wants. *sadly he noticed that Snivy was gone before he could tell them that*

Axew: What's attract?

Blitzle: Its a move that works on pokemon of the opposite gender for example Snivy knows it and it would work on pokemon like your brother and Pikachu here.

Axew: Ohh wait that means that she was making it so you stay in love with her.

Pikachu: Yeah not only does she know that move but cute charm to added boot which can add more affect to it though i won't go too much into it given your age.

Tranquil: Moving on past that I think we should give Snivy some time then either Me or you will explain what you just told us.

Pikachu: *nodded* Good idea though if you see her before me then yes if i see her again then i'll tell her.

As the girls nodded in understanding but little did they know it Snivy did hear that and looked down and thought "Man did i blew it and took it out of line while i do know attract and all that pokemon took it too far and i didn't give Pikachu more of a chance to explain that to me I should give a bit of time and talk to him afterwards" As she walked off. As the rest of the gang explored the area more given that they didn't get the chance earlier.

Ash: well guys lets enjoy the area and have fun with it.

Misty: Well i'm gonna check on Seadra and Dewott you comming ash after all we haven't told them.

Ash: Of course lets. *as they left as the pokemon were playing*

Snivy: *at a distance from the others watching them play especially little axew and scraggy* Man just one day left but what can i do now

Tranquil: Hey their you are Snivy

Snivy: *turned to see Tranquil just landed* Oh hey tranquil look about before

Tranquil: You mean you

Snivy: *nodded and sadly looked down* Yeah I overheard it all and what happened I'm sorry

Tranquil: Well i think you should say that to Pikachu I mean he is hurt about it after all.

Snivy: I know and i do love him even now but after what i just did it felt harsh

Tranquil: Look Snivy, as your friend i want to be their for you as a friend and Pikachu definitely does feel the same too he wouldn't go as far as stop the pokemon for nothing.

Snivy: *looks to see Pikachu playing in the river area with the pokemon* You think so

Tranquil: I know so Snivy *as she placed a wing on snivy's back* Look you two should restraint on you two loving each other and showed that you two do care.

Snivy: *smiled* Yeah i should talk to him

Tranquil: Maybe in a bit give him a little bit especially since he is playing with the other pokemon.

Snivy: Also nice move stopping that last bit before Axew can ask more about what those two combine can do.

Tranquil: Blitzle and venepede does know what that means same with me but she's too young for that info

Snivy: I think Pikachu should've saved that info for when he ran into me again that would've changed my attitude towards him.

Tranquil: I think he realized it after Axew asked *as she returned her wing to her side* Oh well we have the day to relax

Snivy nodded as they saw Pikachu playing a nice game of a water splash fight even Axew got into it. Though most of the boys were the ones that was playing. Though it was obvious that Pikachu was still thinking of what to do with talking with Snivy and it was noticed as he lost twice.

Axew: I won again Pikachu you need to pay more attention.

Pikachu: Aw man oh well good game you guys well what now should we play

Pignite: Well we should play snap you out of it look we heard what happened with you two but you need to see that it was a misunderstanding.

Scraggy: Yeah Pikachu i've never seen you this down before when we usually play games you alway were focused and will win or at least give us a chance to try.

Pikachu: Sorry its just this was the one thing that i was afraid of when i desided to be Snivy's boyfriend.

Sandile: *on the beach watching* Hey you shouldn't have said that to her at least this early Pikachu after all while she would've found out about it you didn't need to tell her that without assuring that she will stay yours as a girlfriend

Pikachu: Sandile wow your optimistic but I've never had this feeling before her and while many pokemon did fall in love and realized that it wouldn't work Buneary took it too far and Snivy was that one that i actually had feelings for.

Axew: Then go and talk to her I mean she might be already ready to forgive if you ask me.

Pikachu: What do you mean *then noticed that Tranquil was talking to Snivy at a distance as his ears dropped abit* Man she's already managed to beat me to her before me.

Pignite: Look go and talk to her if Dewott was out here with us he would've said the samething.

Pikachu: Ok I will go and talk to her *but as he was about to leave he saw Snivy alread gone probably to explore the forest abit* Well i better go to see where she went and talk it over abit

Axew: Good go and do that Pikachu

Scraggy: we're here if you need it

Pignite yeah go buddy

As he did while he had the butterfly's in his stummach about this he had to make things right for the two of them but as he was about approach the two girls he heard a commotion going on. As he ran toward the direction of it as it was were he saw Snivy and Tranquil arguing with a Pokemon over the fact he like Snivy it was someone of Snivy's past she never thought she would see again another Servine unlike Trip's this one was also confident and knew Ash's more than Oshawott did.

Servine: Well well if it isn't my little Snivy i've seen your still as cute as ever.

Snivy: For the last time you were never my type we've dated once but you took it too far.

Servine: Oh have you forgotten the one who taught you that move did we now.

Tranquil: Stop it she wont go with you.

Servine: Oh two females huh but why aren't comming back to me anyway

Snivy: Cause i have a trainer and someone who i do love who see me as who i am not just for my beauty

Servine: *Laughs* Oh that's a laugh i'm glad you found a trainer but your picking the wrong boy my little flower. *as he was ready to launch an attract at the two of them but suddenly*

Pikachu: Hey stop it *as he launched a Thunderbolt at sevine Pikachu heard the whole thing* She told you to leave her alone and stop pestering her.

Servine: Oh isn't it the boy who this one loves how cute why should you even care she's just not into you she's mine

Pikachu: *sparks on his cheeks* Look don't go as far as doing something you would regret later on their are lines that you shouldn't cross and forcing someone to love you isn't one.

Servine: *growls* Oh please i've mastered attract more than she has

Snivy: *still amazed how much pikachu is standing up to him* Stop it I've chosen Pikachu not you just leave me alone you may have tought me that move but you forgot who is stronger than you oh and before you even pick a fight with Pikachu here you should know that another Snivy the one you know lost to him without any hit.

Servine: What you beat him

Pikachu: *confused as to all of this but nodded*

Servine: *stared to this* Well you can have her for now but i'll be back and take her and show you, that you don't know who you are messing with good day, also you are lucky that I don't want to fight as this is my trainers day off too. *as he left*

Snivy: *sighed of relief* Man i never thought that i'd seen that pokemon again.

Pikachu: Who was that and what did you mean about I beat someone he knew only Snivy I won against was Trips...

Snivy: *sighs* I'll get that out of the way you just met his older brother, yes i've met many snivy's at the lab back then but never like that the difference is...is

Pikachu: His brother is more nicer than that

Snivy: Yeah and well you heard what he taught me.

Pikachu: Attract but he had more plans with it huh.

Snivy: Yeah he had planned it to make me his like with you and buneary. I told him that it was too far but before he could do anything the day he was chosen seperated us for good so i thought.

Pikachu: Till now huh

Snivy: That is why i understood what you've went through but i took it out of line thinking that you only cared for her without knowing the whole story I'm sorry Pikachu.

Pikachu: Snivy no i'm sorry I should've told you before we made that descision and all.

Snivy: Well if you want to end it i understand

Pikachu: *shakes head* No Snivy not even attract can make me show more feeling than now towards you even though both of us have a rough experience with this we can still love each other.

Tranquil: I say that is a good idea you two after all you two are perfect for each other and have while not entirely the same pasts you do know what its like.

Snivy: *Smiled and gave a kiss on Pikachu's lips*

Pikachu: *returned it* So we're still together now huh

Snivy: *Smiled* Yeah and if that servine did see it i don't care to be honest as your my friend as well as a boyfriend and that is what i respect.

Tranquil: Not to be that pokemon but we need to head back as its getting dark and well we do have plans for the Hot spring this is the one time i'll get my feathers wet.

Pikachu: Ok lets go *as he held out a hand to Snivy*

Snivy: Lets *As she took it with a better feeling towards this and felt something more towards him as well as did Pikachu*

As they left for the group as they heard what happened and both Pignite and Dewott who just got out of the pool area to see everone and how they were doing were not happy to hear about that servine.

Pignite: Man he never quit

Dewott: You now see why I didn't want a relationship with Snivy in the first place and i didn't wan't to be like brock.

Pikachu: I figured as much but i guess that is also why you at first didn't trust trip's snivy/servine huh

Dewott: *shakes head* No he was mean yes but at least he understood what was right from wrong and did apollogize for the way he acted but his brother on the other hand you need to watch out he's no sloutch when it comes to battles and i advice you don't let what happened here get the best of you.

Pikachu: Don't worry i won't and i'll take that to heart now who's up for a hot spring.

All the pokemon: Yeah!

Even Axew and scraggy were excited though didn't know what it was though Pikachu did explain what it was "Well its like the pond area here but smaller to fit people and is full of hot water not like the water we were playing in" Axew was cheerful about it though she still had somethings she wanted to know more about that crossed her mind but let it go. As the gang arrived at the Hot spring as it was built for both humans and pokemon and a divider between them so both sides can enjoy.

Ash: wow they paid no expense for this

Misty: No joke

Brock: Well we might as well enjoy it while we can as tomorrow we leave after a few practice trainings.

Both: *nodded*

As both Pokemon and their trainers were resting and enjoying the hot spring even Axew was loving it though she wished that she could stay in more but given her and scraggy being still newborns they had to be looked after by Pikachu and Snivy to make sure they won't get burned or seriously hurt. As the night falls and all everyone had turned in for the night but both Pikachu and Snivy were still pondering over their new relationship and were it will take them but one thing is for sure they will be their for each other...

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23: Resort Getaway pt3: Regroup, a battle, and leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After that secret chapter happens a new rival and problems for pikachu and snivy's relationship

Chapter 23: Resort Getaway pt3: Regroup, a battle, and leaving

After a night to remember for Pikachu and Snivy though no one knew about it yet. We find the two cuddled together on the bed that they claimed at the beginning when they came in as the others woke up. Still wondering why Pikachu and Snivy haven't yet woke up but Ash and the gang felt that they deserved some sleep in before heading out as they were planning on leaving later a little after noon. As Snivy woke up as she was happy after what happened last night as she nuzzled Pikachu her now mate.

Pikachu: *Yawns* Morning Snivy

Snivy: Morning

Pikachu: *Got up still in shock as he did that last night (A/N for those who don't know read the secrete chapter/story for that* Did we really do that last night

Snivy: Still aren't sure huh but yes

Pikachu: A little but i'm willing to give it a shot as that

Snivy: You worry too much Pikachu it won't change who we are, nor affect our training as it won't be till months till then but I will say this though promise me no matter what we stick together through whatever comes for us *smiled but had a smug like serious look to her face*

Pikachu: I promise but *sighs*

Snivy: Our so called friends who thinks of us as more than friends Servine and Buneary

Pikachu: Servine doesn't know but Buneary will soon enough figure it out the more we are together.

Snivy: Yeah Servine probably will too he's good to figure things out but we'll handle it and push on through together.

Pikachu smiled and gave her a nice nuzzle before they head down the stairs to have breakfast. It was obvious to the others now that they were acting more than usual but not question it as they did say they won't change who they are. As they ate their food.

Axew: So did you two patch things up

Pikachu: You bet we did though

Tranquil: Though we ran into a pokemon of Snivy's past don't forget i was their

Venepede: Really? an old friend or something?

Snivy: Sort of Pignite and Dewott knows him too this was before I was chosen for a starter. But we made sure he won't bother us as much.

Axew: Yeah i guess that makes sense. Though I still got a lot on my mind about this attract thing

Snivy: *sighs* Lets just say its a move that is good for battles but we only use it in tough situations I'll leave it at that.

Tranquil: *knew what she meant* Well when you get older then we can teach you that

Axew: Awe *disapointed in this*

Scraggy: Hey cheer up sis we barely know our moves yet your interested in a move of high difficulty.

Snivy: Somewhat hard is the word but I agree with both of you when you get older Axew and used to your moves then we'll teach you to use it the right way agree.

Axew: *sighs* Agreed

Ash: Alright guys today before we head out we will be touching up on our moves and all before we leave the resort i'll work on yours and scraggy's moves later down the road Axew.

As they nodded as they were cheering though Axew and scraggy were a little upset but respected that desision. But little did they know it a certain grass type was watching the whole bit and noticed how much pikachu and snivy were close to each other which ticked him off but his hatred was towards Pikachu for defeating his kid brother. "I'll get back at you for beating him and taking what's mine you rodent this is personal now" As he went off to his trainer. Later in the battlefield area everyone was getting ready Axew and Scraggy was on the side watching this as they were wondering what its like to battle and all.

Ash: Ok guys each of you will pair up and train attacks i want to make sure you all are ready for the next gym from what i gathered the gym leader uses Electric types, but given how famous she is it won't be a walk in the park either.

Brock: You know a lot about most of the gym leaders here huh Ash.

Ash: Three actually Burgh, Elisa since i did visited Nimbasa city wasn't aware there was a gym their, and Draydon.

Misty: How's he Ash?

Ash: He's a dragon gym leader we managed to run into him back at Udella town when we visited Unova as a kid he's good i found out that he's a gym leader about a month ago but his gym like Elisa's gym is being repaired for some reason.

Misty: Well that explains why you were happy when you found out that you have a dragon comming when Axew's egg hatch

Ash: *nodded* But still she'll get stronger when the day comes.

As everyone was in fact training a boy was watching the whole thing as he noticed that his Servine had his eyes dead set on Pikachu and Snivy for some reason. But the kid wanted to see how good Ash was as a trainer not knowing that his Servine has personal reasons. As the two came out of the area.

?: Excuse me sir I noticed that you were a trainer and was staying here at the inn.

Ash: Hmmm *noticed a boy who was probably no more than 11 or 12* Yeah my name is Ash Ketchum i'm from pallet town.

?: Really from Kanto that is new to me as i've been a trainer for a while my names Matt and this is my first pokemon Servine.

Ash: Ah you started with Snivy huh

Pikachu and Snivy noticed who that Servine was the same one as before this time he is with his trainer but his trainer didn't know what was going on.

Servine: Well well it seems as though i will get back at you in two ways after all.

Pikachu: You maybe be his older brother but i see that your brother has more respect than you do.

Servine: What did you say? *Growls*

Snivy: You heard him your brother actually respects us and won't pick fights. *smiles* At least he won't try to force me to be his girlfriend.

Servine: *gets mad more* You took her from me you little rodent now you rubbed it in by beating my kid brother. Its personal now.

Pikachu: *shakes head* I didn't do anything of sorts he chose it not me. As for Snivy she was the one who liked me we became friends and that's all *trying to hide what happened last night from everyone*

Servine: We'll settle this now with a battle if I win you'll leave her

Snivy: Deal *winks a Pikachu*

Pikachu: *sighs* Ok deal but this is taking it too out of hand.

Ash: Looks like your Servine wants to fight against Pikachu huh

Matt: Looks like it so 1 on 1 huh

Ash: You bet.

As both trainers were on both sides of the battlefield. Servine and Pikachu were beside their trainers as Snivy was with Axew, Dewott and Pignite who the two were waiting to see this Servine be put in his place as they had much to hate about him but its pikachu's fight though they wanted in.

Ash: Alright ready whenever you are Matt the first move is yours.

Matt: You got it. Alright Servine Leaf tornado go.

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt now

As the two pokemon used their moves it was definitely shown that it was almost a draw but Servine was forcing his moves he wanted it done fast which let the move to be out matched by thunderbolt and hit him.

Matt: Servine you ok

Servine: *gets up* Servine ser 'is that the best you got'

Matt: *worried and thought* now this felt more personal to servine than he wanted but why is he acting like this he never been like this before *end thought*

Pikachu: Your anger is clouding your battle do you really want to fight or just let it hurt you in the end.

Ash: *notices it too though he did hear abit of it earlier* Matt are you sure you want to continue I mean i don't want to force you when Servine doesn't want to listen.

Matt: Yeah i agree but only if he is fine with it...

Servine: *shakes his head as he turned to Matt*

Matt: You do want to continue but please just keep calm this is just a battle nothing more

Servine: *sighs and nodded* Servine ser

Ash: Ok then Pikachu use quick attack then iron tail

Matt: Coil then leaf blade

Snivy: Coil at that early stage Ash careful it raises attack defense and the accuracy of the moves he uses.

Servine: Stay out of it he can't hear you anyway

As the two moves collided while it looked that Servine had the advantage it was Pikachu's skill and more experience in battle that managed to get the upper hand a little but still got hit. Servine was tired abit and hated to admit it but he could see why his kid brother had respect towards Pikachu which a faint smile was shown. Which both Snivy and Pikachu noticed.

Ash: I must say you taught him well for offence and speed Matt

Matt: thanks your pikachu is really good but we'll get the upper hand use coil then charge Solar beam

Ash, Pikachu and Snivy: WHAT

Servine: *smiled as he charged it*

Snivy: *Thought* With coil at a second usage and Solar beam being charge it will be hard to dodge never thought he knew that move too how much has he gotten stronger since the last i've saw him

Ash: Well your full of surprises huh Matt.

Matt: Thanks but i think its time we end this fire now

Servine: *smiled as he fired it*

Ash: Pikachu Jump on it and use Volt Tackle

As he did which cause both Matt and Servine to be in shock as Pikachu mangaged to hit Sevine just as the attack hit the ground as pikachu's attack sent him to the ground fast and hard. As Matt was impressed by this as well as Servine as he was getting up from that fall. But as Pikachu was about to get ready for another attack servine fainted from all of that.

Matt: Servine no

Ash: I guess that's all she wrote well done buddy

Pikachu: Thanks Ash

Snivy: *smiled* Well done indeed *as she went to congratulated Pikachu for the win*

Matt: You ok servine

Servine: *Nodded* Vine ser *As he sees Pikachu came to him as well as Ash for matt*

Ash: well i must say you battle well today but still you took the solar beam to soon as it left you open at that hight.

Matt: Yeah i should've figured that as much but it was a good battle.

Servine: *To pikachu* I have to admit it i can see why my kid brother respects you so a deal is a deal I'll leave her alone you two are meant for each other but i do want to battle you again one day. *as he held up a vine for a shake*

Pikachu: You are definitely his brother learn from his mistakes fast but he did beat me in our previous battle but still shown it. *as he took the vine with his hand and shaked it*

Servine: *looks down* wish i knew earlier that may have changed it abit.

Ash: Hopefully we can battle again one day Matt

Matt: Maybe one day till then I better get Servine to the healing area of the resort before leaving till then later guys. *as he returned Servine then head inside*

Ash: *sighs* I agree with you two about they are similarly alike Pikachu

Pikachu: You figured that out huh

Ash: Well yeah overheard that earlier but he'll make a good rival one day but lets get inside healed up and then head out ok guys.

As everyone cheered as they head inside. After abit of healing from Nurse Joy and all the gang was told that while Elisa was still renovating her gym Nimbasa city is still aways away. As the gang understood and checked out as they head their way out of the resort area with new feelings and much more added.

After three days of rest and relaxation our hero's have made more than just that during this trip more closer to friends for Misty and Ash and a bigger relationship for Pikachu and Snivy what lies ahead for our hero's as they head to Nimbasa city and the site of Ash's next gym battle wait and see...

Meanwhile back at Team Rockets disclosed location:

Jessie: The final touches for our spy is done.

James: Good Now the new mission for her is now in her head she is now ready for operations betrayl and servatude.

As Emolga came out of her tube meant for her Team rocket had planned to make her more evil than she already is but instructed new plans for the mission she is about to embark on

Emolga: So is it time

Jessie: Yes Emolga you will go and do what is necessary to bring havoc to the twerps team making sure that your cover isn't blown you'll play it cutesy abit but if any of them will get suspicious of it you know what to do if they are male that is.

Emolga: Yes make them ours temporary and i know the first pokemon to cause a relationship issues to.

James: Good but also you will enslave other pokemon for the team too when they aren't looking.

Emolga: *smiled wickedly* Of course i will no matter what the twerps says they won't break anything from me I'm a Team Rocket member through and through and soon their pokemon will too.

As all of them laughed as the screen turned to Ash and the gang

Stay tuned


	24. chapter 24: Emolga the irristable a new member and new problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emolga joins the team and cause's some problems between Snivy and Pikachu sadly this'll end in a few chapters

chapter 24: Emolga the irristable a new member and new problems

In the middle of the forrest of some sorts we see an emolga just relaxing in the trees for a bit bored out of her mind.

Emolga: Man when will they show up soon i'm getting bored *as she sees a few pokemon playing around a few small lilipups male but looked lost* Well while i'm at it why not make help them see their way *smiled as she landed in front of them* Is something wrong you two you look lost?

One of the Lillipups: Yes we're lost our mom will be upset if we don't show up back at home soon.

the second one: Maybe you can help us find her or help us get out of this forest

Emolga: Oh don't worry i'll help you two

Both: thank you *as they turned around*

Emolga: *Used her enslave attract* Help you two be obedient that is *as it hit them*

Both: Ahhhhhh...yes master Emolga *as a darker version of a heart is in their eyes*

Emolga: From this day on Team Rocket is your family you obey them forget your mother

Both: Yes we serve you and our masters

Emolga: Good *as she has a device on her arm to allow her to access the special pokeball* You two will allow me to catch you and then you'll be with your masters

Both nodded as they were hit by the ball as it just dinged ensuring that they will be obedient as it went to the base.

Emolga: Too easy *as she looked at this device* This will come in handy to make sure that Masters will be in contact with me and new slaves be obedient to them. *as she heard a voice on the device*

Jessie: Any luck on the twerps yet Emolga

Emolga: No not yet but i did send you two lillipups who had the unfortunate timing to be lost and had met me.

Jessie: Good they will be good new additions this is why we choose you make sure that you bring in more as you are undecover contact us after you have earned their trust.

Emolga: Of course master Jessie *as the video ended* Soon they will learn not to mess with Team Rocket and I'll have some fun with them too. *as she chuckled evily at this her eyes had a darkish glow to them with a red R in it as she hears the twerps comming* Right on cue

As we join our hero's as they made their way to Nimbasa city and the site of Ash's next gym battle but little did they know it but fate has something else instore for them.

Ash: Man I wonder how much futher are we gonna be till we're out of this forest

Misty: Yeah we just left the resort just a few days ago but feels like forever

Brock: According to the map just a little while longer we will be hitting abit of desert once we leave the forest but this forest is long.

Ash: Well its better for now

Misty: I guess so but lets let the other have some food first shall we.

Pikachu and Snivy: Yeah we're getting hungry

Ash: Okay lets stop and have some lunch

Brock: My thoughts exactly

But little did they know it someone was watching in the trees Emolga "Oh this is too easy they're right their and I see my first plan to ruin some trust in the form of that little fellow electric type" She smiled as she notices how much Snivy and Pikachu are acting like a couple a couple of bafoons to her that is "Love blah Team Rocket that word is useless but given this is a mission i'll play along but just you wait my little Pikachu *her eyes glowed with the R symbol again* You'll love me more". As the others started to eat their food but Snivy noticed something in the trees but Emolga was gone she didn't want to be seen yet.

Pikachu: You see something Snivy

Snivy: I thought i saw a figure in the tree's

Pikachu: Hmm *stood up after finishing eating his plate* Ok whoever you are out their come on out we know your in the tree's

Emolga: *shocked and thought* Drat i thought i can catch him off guard and then force him to bring him to them after a little motivation that is *shakes head* No i stick to my plans now lets see how fast he is before i can set it into emotion *as she flew off*

Pikachu: *sees it too and went after it* Don't worry i'll be back looked as though whatever it was was hurt if it is i'll call you back to it.

Snivy: But pikachu

Ash: Pikachu you sure

Pikachu: Don't worry i'll be fine *As he ran off towards whatever it is*

Snivy: *Sighs* Boys well you better

Emolga: *Notices and thought* Exaclent just perfect i'll make him love me and take me to the others. *as she came crash landing towards the ground on purpose*

As Pikachu noticed it as he ran towards it little did he know it Snivy was right behind him a few minutes behind but saw it too she wanted to make sure her mate was fine. As Pikachu arrived at the sceen and saw what looked to be a fellow rodent like him but different. As he ran towards her.

Pikachu: Hey are you ok i saw you fall from the branches earlier

Emolga: *Wakes* Thanks but i'm fine i've never seen a pokemon like you before handsome.

Pikachu: *pats the back of his head* Thanks but i'm already taken but yeah i'm from another region Kanto.

Emolga: *moaned as she ignored the last part* Oh well but maybe you can help me i'm all alone and have no one to help me get stronger. *wanted to wait till the right time to implant her attract on Pikachu*

Pikachu: Well I do know some

Snivy: Oh woah is everything okay i see something laying on the ground.

Emolga: *thoughts* Drat the timing was bad but oh well *end thought* Yes i'm emolga and i was training but i want to be stronger though.

Pikachu: We do know some friends that can help right Snivy dear

Snivy: Of course we do. I'll go get them

Pikachu: Ok i'll stay to make sure no one hurts emolga for now.

Snivy: *sighs* Ok but becareful ok Pikachu

Pikachu: Don't worry snivy i will *As she left*

Emolga: Did i hear you correctly call her dear Pikachu

Pikachu: Yes she's my girlfriend and lover

Emolga: Oh really *As she used attract* Will you say that again to my face

Pikachu: Ugh *hit by it * I meant you not Snivy

Emolga: thought so *as she gave Pikachu a kiss this insues a small bit of her controll attfact in him*

Pikachu: I don't know what to say your beautiful

Snivy: How could you Pikachu? *as she arrives with Ash and the others*

Emolga: *thinks* Perfect now to ensure he won't get out of this * as she snaps her fingers snapping Pikachu out of it*

Pikachu: Huh what happened?

Snivy: this is why you wanted to stay with her to cheat on me?

Pikachu: No of course not I don't know what happened their.

Emolga: Sadly you started to like me I'm just being a girl who isn't doing much

Snivy: *Growls* You shut up your more guilty too

Pikachu: Snivy I'm

Snivy: I'm gonna have to keep my eye on you Pikachu part of me wants to believe the pokemon that i love is telling the truth but i have my doubts.

Ash: Let it go you two for now and lets help her

Snivy and Pikachu: Fine for now *on snivy's end on that last part*

Ash: well lets head back to the campsite and we'll figure out what to do next.

Pikachu and Snivy nodded in agreement as they walked with Ash. As Emolga smiled evily and thought "And with that kiss my little Pikachu will be mine the more he tries to defend me from any and all insults or when i'm in danger as that attract will grow more and more in his heart till its to the point were he will only love me and me only i'll do the same for the other boys of the group but my first part of my mission complete" As her eyes glowed again making Pikachu feel dizzy from the ordeal something felt wrong inside him. As they arrived at the campsite as emolga was introduced to the others.

Emolga: Its a pleasure to meet all of you *Acting all cute*

Misty: Awe aren't she cute.

Brock: Its an emolga a electric/flying type they are rare here from what i heard.

Ash: Really huh

Emolga: From what i heard your rare too not many has seen Pikachu's native to here too.

Snivy: Flattery won't get you anywere Emolga

Emloga: No one asked you Snivy

Pikachu: Now girls now's not the time to fight look I've been getting that a lot as of late and you have to admit what she said is true.

Snivy: *Sighs* Okay you do have a point your not native here anyway Pikachu

Emolga: Finally something we can agree on Snivy

Ash: Now who would be happy to have her I'm kinda on max here for the time being and well cause of the reaction to both Snivy and Pikachu i don't want to cause them trouble.

Emolga: *shocked* What your not gonna catch me?

Snivy: *Smiled to this as she knew that Ash didn't want to upset her nor Pikachu*

Brock: Well i'm not sure at the momment cause well electric types aren't something i like to specialize abit.

Misty: I wouldn't mind her as a team memeber.

Snivy: *shocked* Misty would

Emolga stared angerly at this she was hoping that Ash would so she can manipulate the others this wasn't part of her plan but she made a big deal out of it that she pretend that no one wanted her as she hamed it up and cryied herself out of their.

Misty: Come on wait Emolga

Ash: What was that all about?

Brock: No idea she's a weird one

Snivy: Agreed

Pikachu: Same...here *as something inside him was telling him to go and get her not a normal thing that is telling him like usual but something in his heart* We should get going to help her.

Ash: Well i do have to agree with that if what Snivy told me is correct she maybe in more trouble if she's inexperience

Snivy: *Gave the i don't care expression* Ok lets go anyway

Pikachu: Good move Snivy lets *but was shocked that he said that that is something he would never say to someone he's friends with nor in love with*

Snivy: *Notices this she has a feeling something is up and thought* She used attract on him but he was out of it that is why he didn't remember what was going on but something is wrong this isn't Pikachu

As the ran off to find her after returning the pokemon back to their pokeballs. Meanwhile in a tree not far away from the campsite emolga is with her masters on her device.

Jessie: I see you found the twerps emolga

Emolga: Yes and i've planted that in Pikachu's heart soon he'll be ours

Jessie: Good but whats the issue

Emolga: That boy Pikachu belongs to doesn't want me on the team but that red headed girl did aside you i hate being with female humans as my trainer.

James: Well you might as well make due with it cause if the boy twerp doesn't want to catch you then your gonna have to have her take you.

Emolga: *sighs* Ok if you say so master James i'll report back when phase two is complete phase one already complete.

Meowth: Earning the trust of Pikachu and enlaving his heart little by little while destroying his girfriends trust excalent work emolga Team rocket out. *as the screen fades*

Emolga: *sighs* I hate working with for females other than my masters but i have to it won't be fun but messing with the pokemon will be. *as she smiled again as she flew off towards the direction of the gang*

Meanwhile with the gang as they were looking for Emolga and no luck the main reason why they didn't use Crobat and Tranquil is cause of how thick the forest is seeing anything above it is not the best move that and Emolga glide not fly in the air.

Ash: Hey emolga come on out we didn't mean to hurt you like that

Misty: Yeah I was planning on letting you join my team

Brock: I don't think she is around

Pikachu: Man she must've wanted Ash as a trainer

Snivy: Or just to get close to you Pikachu i know attract when i see it

Pikachu: Wait that is what she did to me?

Snivy: *nodded* Yes but she must've thought we were friends that she felt you were too kind in her mind if you think about it.

Pikachu: Maybe maybe not

Snivy: What do you mean Pikachu?

Pikachu: She didn't well you know

Snivy: True but their are many ways of using attract its something i know from my training of that move she seems inexperience to use it to manipulate you to only love her only.

Pikachu: True but lets not think that

Ash: What are you two talking about

Both: Nothing

But something did felt off with PIkachu he's acting nothing like himself bit by bit as if whatever Emolga did to him under attract via the kiss was affecting his train of thought. As the gang was going through the forest the gang accidently stumbled into a part of the forest were Swoobat made their nest but none noticed at the moment as they spotted Emolga in a tree near by.

Ash: their she is

Misty: Ok lets try this again

Emolga: *sees them and sighs as she knew sooner or later they would find her as she flew down still a fake tear in her eye*

Pikachu: Why did you run off Misty would've wanted you to join her.

Emolga: That i didn't know i thought she sounded indescisive to me.

Snivy: Not true at all even i admit she wanted you as member of her team. *while she kept an eye on her behavior*

Emolga: Well I guess it would be...

Just then a volley of Air slashes was lauched at the gang coming from the direction of the trees aparently the Swoobat that was in the area heard them (yeah not smart of them to yell emolga's name out huh). Which startled the gang as many were flying at them one by one. Not a chance to Attack in a closed area the gang ran for it Emolga had no choice but to follow too though she could end it with her special attact her cover would be blown. As the gang was in an area of the forest that can be used for moves without harm.

Ash: Alright Pikachu use thunderbolt, Snivy use aqua tail

As they did but as more were down more came at them even Emolga tried to use thundershock though she had a better arsonal to use this was to show what she has as it did help.

Snivy: I hate to admit it but this calls for some girl power don't you think

Emolga: *grunted abit but she had to admit she was right* Ok

As both used attract on the hord of Swoobats as pretty much all of them were inflatuated with the move as both Snivy and Emolga had them leave them alone by acting all cute in the swoobats eyes which they did but Snivy was still suspicious at this it was too easy. Emolga on the other hand was happy that it was over. As the gang arrived back at the campsite this time Emolga agreed to let Misty catch her.

Misty: Ok if you say so *as she tossed the ball at emolga as emolga was sucked in as a ding happened this time no shake*

Ash: Congratulations misty

Misty: Thanks come on out *as she let emolga out*

Emolga: Well I will say this will be good i'll learn to be strong and all.

Misty: Good *thanks to Ash's translation that is*

Pikachu: Just glad to see your willing to get stronger Emolga that's all. But no attract on me ok

Emolga: Don't worry i won't *as she chuckled abit*

Snivy: I agree with Pikachu hands off my boyfriend or it will be the last thing you'll be doing

Emolga: I said i promise and sorry bout that

Snivy: Good

Pikachu: *sweat drop on his face to this* I accept your apology anyway.

As the gang set up camp for the night they had a long road ahead of them out of the forest.

With a new member to the team Ash and friends now have an inexperince emolga to train with and to get stronger but with the forest still only beginning the gang will need to be on their guard as to what else is in the area...

Later that night

As Emolga snuck out of the camping area to head to a disclosed area where the Swoobat are while they are asleep luckly the female were away for the time being and Launched a controll atract at them.

All: Yes master Emolga what are your command...

Emolga: You will allow me to catch you and you will serve my masters from this day on

All: *Nodded as they all were taken by her and sent to the facility*

Emolga: *Now recieved a message by he masters* Phase two is complete Masters and sent you some Swoobats to be enslaved by you

Jessie: Good your doing better than ever and that was fast with phase two

Emolga: *sighs* well it was tough to choose anyway but the mission on that part is a success so phase three.

Meowth: Not quite yet emolga its too early for that.

Emolga: *moaned*

Meowth: Doesn't mean you can't mess with the male pokemon of the twerps turn them against each other destroy their trust in themselves and have fun.

Emolga: Ok i will

Jessie: Good also bring more and more new slaves to us when you find more that is leave the twerps pokemon for the time being.

Emolga: Yes as you command Jessie. But as we speak phase one is already consuming his heart and thougth more and more.

As she chuckled as her eyes glowed more. As the screen cut to Pikachu who is starting to feel the affects of what she did take over abit as he tossed abit in his sleep but calmed down. Meanwhile at the lab a pannel that has Pikachu's name on it says 5% complete as it tracks Pikachu's obedience towards emolga and soon Team rocket.

Stay tuned


	25. Chapter 25: Litwik and the haunted mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A unexpected trip into a mansion resulted in a reunion with a old friend of Snivy's

Chapter 25: Litwik and the haunted mansion

We join our heros as they are still traveling thourhg the forest area as they are heading to Nimbassa city and the site of Ash's next but troulbing weather is brewing for our hero's.

Misty: those clouds in the sky doesn't seem to be a good sign

Ash: well since we had a dry spell for the last few days here in the forest i can understand why

Snivy: Heat or not snivy's aren't that great in rain even if we are grass types

Pikachu: And that goes for pikachu too

Ash: Hey brock is there anything close by that we can go to so these two won't complain about the rain.

Brock: *while holding the map* According to the map there should be an abandon mansion nearby where we can stop and wait out the storm if it comes

As they can see the dark clouds starting to cover the sky more and more as they can tell by the winds and the smell in the air that it was coming. As it started to rain.

Ash: Man rotten luck

Brock: We are not far lets go

As the group saw the house not far though the problem the map didn't show was it was on a hill and the gang had to go the long way around the hill as they just made it inside just before the storm gotten worse. As everyone dried themselves off much to the dismay of snivy and pikachu.

Snivy: Boy that map is really outdated or just messing with us

Pikachu: At least its not like ash using it or we would miss this place

Ash: HEY you two didn't have to rub it in

Brock: I'm sorry you guys even I didn't know about the hill was this long

Pikachu and snivy made a stare face at him. Which made brock sweat drop "sorry guys I'm certain that this map was correct" As the two stopped glaring at least they are in a place were it was dry though something was off about this place as the group wasn't aware that a few mysterious figure was watching them two very small figures that had a glow to them which caught pikachu's attention.

Pikachu: huh?

Snivy: What is it Pikachu you sense something?

Pikachu: I think we are being watched for some reason we need to be careful while we are here cause we don't know what lives here

Ash: Given your track record on finding things like this Pikachu I can say that is an understatement.

Misty: huh I don't see anything

Pikachu: Yeah it is weird cause they had a glow on the top of their heads.

Snivy: Sounds like a litwik to me

Ash: A litwik you know something about them snivy?

Snivy: *shook her head* only tails some are very scary but are very rare.

Pikachu: How so?

Brock: That is cause litwiks are fire and ghost types

Pikachu: no wonder you don't know much about them snivy given they are fire types

Snivy: *with a made humph* your forgetting Pikachu I live here in Unova and this is from what I read from professor Junipers research or are you really going to go there pikachu?

Pikachu: huh no Snivy trust me i've seen many grass types not a fan of fire types that's all nothing against you and pignite

Snivy: Humph why don't you go and be with that emolga of yours

Pikachu: Snivy you know its not true you were right it has to be attract

Snivy: Oh well I need some space Ash let me know when you are ready to leave Pikachu don't bother come looking

As she left feeling really mad for the stuff Pikachu said she really has been mad at him since Emolga joined misty's team. As the shadows followed her. As this made Pikachu upset.

Ash: boy pikachu she really has gotten mad at you in the last few days

Pikachu: Shut up Ash this is more than you think.

Misty: Love can do many things

Brock: And yet i'm the only one here that doesn't have a girlfriend

Pikachu: If you stop hitting on them maybe you will.

As Ash didn't translate that one though he did admit Pikachu did have a point but Ash still hopes that snivy will be okay. As we cut to Snivy walking down the hallway a certain shadow was following her which caught Snivy's eye.

Snivy: You can come out now you can't fool my eyes

As a litwik came out which caught Snivy off guard as a screem was heard throughout the building but was silient in seconds. Which that didn't need pikachu's ears to figure out what it was.

Ash: not good

Pikachu: I got to get her she might be in danger

Ash: Not without help *as he let Pignite and dewott out* You two go and find snivy with pikachu something happened

Pignite: you got it

Dewott: On it Ash

Pikachu: We need to becareful of Litwiks we don't know what they want or what they are up too

Both nodded as they head off Ash and the others went to look around as well as more shadow's were watching. With a none flame one with them as if they were planning on something as they disapeared.

Pikachu: Snivy are out there come on this isn't funny

Pignite: boy you must've said something to tick her off pikachu

Dewott: stop it pignite this isn't the time to get on him.

Pikachu: No I said that given that given she is a grass type fire types might give her some issues

Pignite: you know i'm not the only fire type she knew.

Pikachu: Really?

Dewott: If i was correct it was a litwik but she rarely told us about him

Pignite: Same here

Pikachu: I wonder if he is here

As they see many items were floating in the air which really was making them nervous as if something wasn't right as Pignite and dewott tried an attack but didn't work as they heard a spooky voice "GET OUT" many of them were saying. As this made the three ran away scared. Little did they know it the ones who did it was laughing and snivy was with them.

Litwik: boy those three were pathetic to trick

Snivy: Just remember you promise not to harm them my friend

Litwik: Don't worry my friends and I won't harm them we just want to have fun so snivy that boy you were on is your trainer huh.

Snivy: yeah he took me in who knows he might be someone you would be fine with joining.

Litwik: I'll think on it Snivy though you have a point that i do need someone to train me.

Snivy: *nodded* Pignite and Dewott probably will figure this out sooner or later but you and your friends made sure this is just a prank nothing else given that litwiks in the past have been more than that

Litwik: Don't worry only to those who are ruthless nothing more.

As Pikachu and the others were pretty much stopped running as they were pretty much back to were they started. Meanwhile Ash and co were in the dinning area.

Ash: Snivy hey snivy you in here

Misty: i'm worried about her ash its been an hour since we got here.

Brock: I hope the rumors about Litwiks weren't true though

Both: Rumors?  
Brock: the litwik line love to trap souls into the afterlife and its worse for wild versions of their final stage.

Misty: Brock don't scare us like that

Ash: Yeah this isn't something we want to hear.

Brock: Sorry bout that guys but you should know about this before you do anything reckless.

Ash: *sigh* I know but I promised Snivy that I would be there for her no matter what

Brock: As we were there too when you promise that.

Then suddenly the plates in the kitchen was moving on it's own. As this was definitely was making the other's scared but Ash noticed it could be an illusion.

Ash: very funny whatever you are but you aint scaring me.

Misty: Uh Ash not a good thing to mess with ghost

Brock: Yeah Ash they might try to do something to hurt snivy if you do something wrong

Ash: *Studdered* Yeah your right cause most ghost we've ran into in the past are either playing or just wanting to hurt us. But I promised Snivy I promised everyone I won't abandon this place till i find her even if it means getting hurt

As the stuff stopped moving as if the ghost were done and gone. As Ash and co saw some pokemon leaving the kitchen. As they followed. Meanwhile with litwik and snivy.

Litwik: I just gotten word about your trainer was willing to looking for you regardless I'm impressed.

Snivy: Told you before we deside to end this sharade let's make pikachu start showing the same signs.

Litwik: Agreed especially from what i heard but you had to admit snivy he wasn't saying that to hurt you I would've said the same too.

Snivy: *sighs* Your right I took it too personal but my heart is still broken from earlier this week.

Litwik: I know you told me but given he's your mate he has a job to be there for you?

Snivy: Huh I never mentioned

Litwik: Come on snivy your expression explains this.

Snivy: I'm gonna need to be better at that its only been a few weeks.

Litwik: I understand don't worry but I have a plan but I need your cooperation for this one

Snivy: You want me to be bait for making pikachu show interest in getting me back right?

Litwik: If you want snivy I won't force you?  
Snivy: *Sighs* As long as no one gets hurt i'll do it but let your friends know this

Litwik: I will but your my real friend snivy you've been there for me I owe you more than any other of the pokemon i've been with.

Snivy: Call it a return thanks

Meanwhile Ash and co was looking for the ghost's that ran out of th kitchen only to run into Pikachu, Dewott and Pignite. Like they saw a ghost litterally and mentally. As they heard snivy's voice "Help me". As this caught the whole gang off guard well those who can understand poke-language.

Pikachu: that was snivy

Dewott: We need to go and get her back

Ash: Snivy We're coming lets go guys

Misty and Brock: Right

As they ran to the direction of where snivy's voice came as it was getting louder and louder. As they gotten to the center of the house where they came in as they saw what looks to be an illusion of snivy but to them it looked too real to ignore it she was in the air. As multiple flames were around her looking like they were going to harm her or suck her soul.

Pikachu: hey let her go *he growled*  
Dewott: *Tries to use water gun but one did puts snivy in front of her not part of the agreement she and litwik agreed on* Drat using her as a shield  
Ash: Man this is bad

Misty: We need to do something and fast who knows what they would do to her.

Pikachu: I need to help her this was my fault. *as he stepped forward* Alright come on out and face me if i win you'll let snivy go.

As snivy woke her eye to see this though she was really made seeing that she was used as a shield there. As one of the litwiks came out it was her friend though he only was planning on fighting not wanting to do this.

Litwik: Deal but if i win you she will be with us.

Ash: You serious I promised her that i won't let anything happen to her.

Litwik: not you human you are free to go but this is betwen me and him no one else.

Pikachu: Really cause i won't fight without ash

Ash: *sighs* pikachu this is your mess we have to oblige to this or lose her

Both Dewott and Pignite: *nodded*  
Pikachu: *ears dropped* Fine your right it was my fault but its just you and me okay

Litwik: Deal

As the two got into position to battle. This was something Snivy was hoping that could've been settled differentlly but litwik wanted to test pikachu as a mate. As the other litwiks were watching keeping snivy at bay. (A/N this will be a battle with these two instead of ash commanding so its in a paragraph). As pikachu used thunderbolt as litwik counters with flamethrower as the two moves collided definitely showing these two while different were kinda fighting on equal levels. But pikachu wasn't phased as he was holding back for a few reason's he didn't want to deal more damage than normal as he was noticing that something was up. As litwik used psychic slamming pikachu down he was definitely showing he wasn't holding back. As pikachu used Volt tackle knocking litwik out. But pikachu was still mad seeing snivy like this as snivy was set free as she ran to litwik.

Pikachu: huh snivy what is going on

Snivy: this wasn't suposed to happen this was supposed to be a prank but his friends took it too far.

Ash: A prank Snivy you know how much we were for you

Litwik: Relax it was for pikachu not you *As he got up*

Ash: Huh you mean?

Litwik: We overheard the arguement there and well we thought to test you two you pass Ash

Pikachu: What about me snivy means a lot to me  
Snivy: you slightly passed but the whole thing with emolga I still don't trust *with her arms crossed* But...I do forgive you for what you said earlier.

Dewott: I'm taken your the friend snivy told us about a few months back.

Ash: Wait you two know each other

Snivy: *nods* Yes I saved Litwik here years ago from an abusive trainer he released him from what it seems but the trainer was worses than her.

Litwik: Snivy told me what you did for her and I put some thought on it test both of you what my friends did here for the trick was not my doing.

Pikachu: I don't blame you to be honest this felt like it was staged but we could've done something different.

Litwik: I know but this was also a test for your trainer to let you battle on your own and passed. But you did show me that my choice was right.

Ash: And what was that?  
Snivy: So you taken my offer?

Litwik: *nodded* Yes Ash is it

Ash: Yes it is

Litwik: I want to join your team Snivy told me about what the other pokemon that isn't on the team would do back in your hometown and that is fine with me but i do want to train with you too.

Ash: *pulls out a pokeball* You sure cause I don't want to put more rift on you two if something happens

Litwik: Knowing you ash from what i've seen I know i'm in good hands

Ash: Okay but if you want to be release let me know and it will happen without issue

Litwik: Deal but you won't have to worry about it and thank you *As he smiled*

As Ash threw a pokeball at him as he was sucked in as it only shook once as it dings and was sent to the lab within seconds. Snivy smiled to this but still has anger towards Pikachu thihs wasn't a reason to leave Ash no no where close Ash is the human she wants but with a few weeks after her a pikachu's get together she is still worried how things will go. As they noticed the weather was clearing up.

Snivy: Finally the weather lets up

Ash: Yeah it has but snivy are you sure you're going to be okay with him on the team

Snivy: Yes I am he choose this.

Pikachu: He seems more than a friend to you for you two to be close like this.

Snivy: I'm going to let that go Pikachu but though i forgive you for earlier you still got a LONG ways to go till you can be on my good graces again.

Ash: I don't know what is going on between you two but we need to move on for now.

Both: *sighs* fine and agree

After a stormy weather that caused not only issues amougst the group the gang now has snivy back and a new team member but what lies ahead for pikachu and snivy's relationship and what lies ahead for the gang as the head to Nimbassa city.

Stay tuned...


	26. Chapter 26: Sandile and the ducklet siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion between two pokemon and new captures

Chapter 26: Sandile and the ducklet siblings

We join our hero's as they are training for the next part of their journey to Nimbasa city the site of Ash's next gym battle as Ash was preparing Sandile for the gym itself. Little did they know that today would be a day that one of them would remember.

' for Pokémon language and speak and the occasional thoughts

" For human talk

As ash was trying to get Sandile to learn a few new moves as the gym leader is known for more than just pure electric types. "Alright while dig is a good move for the gym battle I've heard that the gym leader is known for fast and flashy moves so we need to work on your speed and possibly a new move Sandile" Ash says as he was using Pikachu as the practice battle he would've used blitzle but she's not up to Pikachu's speed that and ash hasn't figured out what he's going to use currently his party is venipede, blitzle, snivy, Dewott, Pignite, Litwik, Sandile, Axew, Scrappy and Pikachu. 'Okay Ash but we need more than just me training you know' Sandile said though he has that look of he wants to fight regardless. As he went in using bite as Pikachu dodged and iron tail hitting him. Pikachu to Sandile 'You can't let your guard down electric types aren't the types to just wait around you need to keep up and be ready for anything'

As Sandile was getting up what he didn't realize that hit also knocked his glasses off his head. 'Hey easy on the shades Pikachu you know that this means more to me.' he said while looking for them it seems that Pikachu got a good hit on the head to the point they were flown somewhere. "We'll find it Sandile but you can't just let them be missing be the reason you can't fight any trainer can use that to their advantage" Ash said as he agreed to help look for them, but to no avail as if it just disappeared.

'Hey guys have you seen my glasses anywhere it just went missing after my practice battle' Sandile asked the other Pokémon on the team but they shook their heads. 'Maybe a certain electric squirrel took it since she has the tendency to take food from the team as of late' Snivy said as she still harbors problems to Emolga since the incident with Pikachu. 'Hey I only take food not items and second that part of me has been gone so please stop pointing fingers at someone who also was watching the fight snake' Emolga said with a huff and she had a point. 'Ugh! fine but I'm keeping an eye on you' Snivy said as she went off to help find the glasses as she knew how much important it means to Sandile.

As Ash, Sandile, Snivy, and Pikachu noticed something moving at the corner of their eye. "Huh that must be the one who took the sunglasses" Ash said as they went in the direction of the movement as they saw three duck like Pokémon two of them were playing with the collection of items from types of toys, horns and balls just to name a few as the other one was actually just embarrassed . "Huh what is going on what are they" Ash said as he pulled out his pokedex to learn that they were a flying water type named Ducklett. 'I've heard of these Pokémon mostly they're on bridges or near lakes but why are they here?" Sandile said as he noticed that one of them had his shades as Snivy chimed in 'I think I heard of these two from a few Pokémon I spoke with in the past they love playing pranks nothing malicious but they are the type who isn't the one to reason with easily." As the group nodded to what Snivy said as there might be a trap of sorts if they don't approach wisely though Sanidle looked like he have seen the third Ducklett somewhere but where little did they know it but Emolga was watching and hearing the entire thing as she whispered to herself 'One of them will be perfect for Team rocket. Let's see here two boys and a female amoungst the three Ducklett's huh? Well the twerps can have two of them I'll take one of them that didn't join' She snickered evilly

As the group decided to move around them hopefully not making a sound however one of the Ducklett's heard them coming 'Hey you two definitely done it now." the female one of the group said to the two males playing as the youngest of the two said 'Awe! come on sis we're not doing anything that'll make us regret anything' as the oldest of the two brothers said 'come now sis you're a party pooper'. As she huffed and said 'Well i'm not the one's who has a terrible reputation amongst us you two do for taking stuff and either ruining them or destroying them either on purpose or accident...Say where did you get those sunglasses?' she said noticing them as if she recognized them. 'From some random Pokémon that was wearing them' The oldest of the two said like it really didn't matter nor did he care as the sister chimed in 'Did he look like a Sandile or a ground type given you two don't like listening to my past's stories'. As the two were shocked by hearing this as both said 'Uh...'.

Sandile said out loud 'Yes it's mine' as the group came out as the two Ducklett's screamed 'AHHHHHH THEY FOUND US' as the two went to try to escape if not fight for their stuff they stolen as they choose the later as a fight between Sandile and the two brother's happened to the point that it made the group either made a sweat drop and sighed at this these two were desperate to keep their stuff even the glasses. As the older sister of the group stepped in. 'That's enough you two now you are getting yourselves in deep trouble I thought those shades looked familiar' she bopped the oldest head and grabbed it and gave it back to Sandile 'Here I'm sure our old friend wouldn't want this to be damaged or worse write Sandile' she said to him as Sandile recognized her instantly 'Wait a minute is that you Ducky the same one that my old friend raised from a duckling?' She nodded and smiled 'Yep long time no see Sandile I've seen that you've kept that for a long time' she said as everyone was confused by this. As Ash broke the silence "Sandile you told me about your former friend but never told me about him having a few Pokémon outside of you?" Ash had his arms crossed as this was the second Pokémon on his team that knew Pokémon outside of his knowledge. Sandile looked down 'sorry Ash it's just that when my friend left it was only the two of us me and my friend here we trained together and she's pretty good at battles and a strategist' he said as ducky interrupted 'except I learned it through watching trainer battles he on the other hand trained by himself.' Ducky said as Sandile kind of blushed and took a bit back by that statement as he puts his glasses on.

'Ash Pokémon in the past either knew or been with Pokémon that has a past with them Litwik is one of a few Pokémon I knew outside of Dewott and Pignite' Snivy interested to Ash who now understand pretty well what she was saying. "Okay but next time let me know if you either recognize a Pokémon or knew them I don't want many surprises" Ash said as Pikachu poked at Ash and said 'That would ruin a reunion if any Ash and not many Pokémon want to be captured like the last one's who joined the team...ouch Snivy!' as Snivy gave a small whack on the head to Pikachu with her vine whip 'As much as i do agree with what you said YOU! didn't need to be so harsh Pikachu' luckily that whack wasn't hard enough to cause damage but she got her point across.

'Ash is it right?' Ducky said as she turned to Ash. As Ash noticed "Huh? Yes what is it?" He said as he kneeled down to her height. 'Can i join your team I really wanted to be with a trainer after our friend left but I'm not going to let you catch me easily' she said as she pointed her wing at Sandile. Ash realizing what she was suggesting "You want to battle me with me using Sandile in battle against you is that what you're implying?" She nodded 'Yes since he joined a new trainer, I want to test what his new trainer is like you already seemed like the nicest person if he already joined you so that's one part." 'And the other?' Sandile said walking towards her with a somewhat knowing what she's going to say next but asked anyway. 'He needs to be strong when our friend was with us I was fine as we had plans ahead of us now I don't want any type of trainer I want a trainer that I can call my own and I wanted to battle you Sandile one on one' she said with a smirk. "I accept" Ash said. 'Me too' Sandile agreed.

As the three got into a position that is similar to what a Pokémon battle should be. 'If you beat me, I'll let you catch me that's to our agreement' Ducky said as Ash and sandile nodded in agreement. As she started with a water pulse attack. "Dodge and use bite Sandile" as he dodged nearly at the last second as he went straight for her as she used aerial ace as both moves hit she wasn't holding back as she fired an Ice beam at Sandile at the ground itself making sure that he won't use the ground to escape her attacks. 'Ugh she's definitely knows what she's doing' Ash thought as Sandile was struggling on the icy ground as Ducky mocks him a bit 'Is that all you got really Sandile I thought you were better than that' she said while flying using brave bird. "Sandile remember what I told you before focus on the battle not who your battling friend or not" He nodded "Now use thunder fang" Ash said as that he used it just as she was about to hit him which not only did it caught her off guard but got a good shock on her too as both were sent back as both were definitely exhausted as both of them smiled at each other as they suddenly glowed at the same time both of them were evolving Sandile to a Krokorok and Ducky to a Swanna as Ash being Ash scanned her not aware of what kind of Pokémon she was and found out that it was her final form as well. As Krokorok noticed and adjusted his shades as if it evolved with him 'well all that hard work was for this' As ash looked into his newly evolved Pokémon's moves and noticed that he learned a new move "Alright let's use that use Stone edge" As Krokorok launched a massive pile of rocks at her which she couldn't respond back knocking her out surprisingly that got the win for Ash.

Later as he managed to get Brock to heal her before being caught 'Well Ash a deal is a deal I'll let you take me' She said to him as Ash nodded and pulled out a pokeball as the oldest brother chimed in 'Uh...can one of your friends let me join their team I must admit I got a long ways to go but I'd rather be with someone who's a trainer as well' Ash translated this to Misty as she noticed that as well. "Well I'm a water type expert and a water type gym leader in the region we're from so sure I'll be happy to let you join just no more pranks okay I already got enough headache's already before from Golduck before he evolved" the ducklett nodded ' Deal no more from me'. As Ash and Misty caught the Swanna and ducklett for their teams. As the two let them out as Ducky noticed 'Huh where's little bro you'd think he wanted to join up with us or something'. The oldest said 'He rather not join a team not after that battle he rather do pranks which is sad I'd try to talk him out of it but he put his webbed toe down' Ducky sighed 'Once he makes up his mind there's no going back I wished we could say goodbye but...' As the oldest interrupted 'I already did for both of us sadly he didn't want to hear it from you but me'. "That's a shame he chose that instead of looking up to you two but I guess there's nothing we can do" Ash said as he translated this to Misty and Brock as Misty added "As the youngest of four sisters I can relate I too wanted to do things on my own to be better than them but I still love my sisters even if they are a bit bossy" As Brock also agreed and said "You and me both given that I was the one who taken care of most of mine before my dad came back the day I met Ash here" As this was a surprise to the two siblings as the two members of the group understood their situation but right now little can be done.

With two members added to Ash and Misty things are getting more and more interesting as their journey to Nimbasa City continues.

Meanwhile later that night with the youngest ducklett

'Stupid brother I can't believe he rather be with a trainer than continue our time together sis I can understand but he had no connections to that human nor his friends' he said as he was in the same area as earlier little did he know he was being spied on by Emolga who was already liking him more than the other two as she flew towards him 'Well well if the rumors about the Ducklett sibling's is true seam's like it's just one doing the pranks?' Emolga said with a sarcastic tone in her voice as the youngest ducklett noticed 'Hey that's mean just cause my brother turned his back on me doesn't mean that I can't do things better and who'd you think you are calling me that?' He said with a hurt tone in his voice. 'Well he joined a female trainer not the same trainer as your sister did he even gave up pranking to be with her I'm sure he'd even will forget you by the time they leave' she said as she was making him lower his guard down with lies. 'That's not true they love me and would never forget me he promises me he wouldn't' he said as if he was holding back a tear. 'Oh really cause most human trained Pokémon I've seen forgotten their families or gave up on them entirely those humans are all the same they don't care about what the Pokémon has in the past they only care about is getting stronger' She said as that was the part that hits him the most as he broke down crying. Before he could say anything Emolga used a dark attract on him as it hits him hard 'Instead of remembering about that why don't you get back at them by joining my team Team rocket that is you can do all the pranks and more once they're done with you after all you're not the only one here that had a reputation such as yours'. As he was under her spell and has a grin similar to her's 'Yes I'll join and get back at those two for betraying me'. Emolga snickered evilly

Stay tuned


	27. Chapter 27: Ash vs Trip round 3 A best of 3 battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A best of 3 battle that ends up with a secret about dewott

Chapter 27: Ash vs Trip round 3 A best of 3 battle

For the speaches:

' For the pokespeach

'' For human speach

We join our heros as they just made it past the forest area on route to Nimbasa city around the halfway mark of their journey there as they settle down for a lunch.

As the group was sitting getting things ready for lunch. As Brock was cooking the food as Ash and Misty where with their pokemon. As Ash was still figuring out who will be with Krokorok in the next gym battle as Ash knew that Elisa has more than just pure electric types and from what he's heard there's more than just Unova pokemon here in terms of electric types. As ash thought about using blitzle given her ability can be used effectively during the batttle but the third one is a tough one to choose "Man I only seen Elisa once I know she has an emolga as one of her pokemon hence why I choose Krokorok but I only seen it when she was moldeling" Ash said as Misty interject's "Well maybe you should use some of the other Pokémon on the team and not just using one Pokemon (props if you noticed that I jabbed at that gym battle) I mean that's not like you at all Ash" Ash nodded and sighed "Yes I know but I already picked two that being him and Blitzle" Ash said in an embarrassing tone which many of his pokemon noticed. 'Man, Ash is really thinking too hard about this battle huh?' Ducky the swanna said to Ash's Pokémon, as krokorok chimed in 'Well it is an electric type gym and she must be famous or known if Ash is thinking that hard' Blitzle nodded and said 'Well he did the right thing by picking both of us my ability should be useful in battle but there's a limit to what I can take even as young as I am'.

As Ash was overhearing this and noticed that many of his pokemon are indeed distraught as he is about this maybe Ash shouldn't overthink this. As Ash noticed that someone was walking their way "Huh isn't that" it was Trip who was heading to Nimbasa city as well but was out catching pokemon to add to his team. "Hey Trip" As he heard his name and turned around "Well well if it isn't Ash nice to see you out here getting ready for the Nimbasa gym? Or the Don George battle club happening in the town outside of Nimbasa city?" Trip asked as that last part caught Ash off guard "The gym battle but I didn't know that there was a battle club happening soon?" Trip sighed and shrugged "It's happening in a few weeks from now any trainer can particiapte in it and it's one of the reasons why the Nimbasa gym is closed cause many of the trainers competing is usually gym challengers" Trip said as Ash was piped up by this but not to the point that it embarassed himself. As Brock noticed that Trip was there "Hey Trip we're about to have lunch if you want to join in I got extra's" Trip smiled "Thanks Brock but I'll have to politely pass I just ate not long ago but I do appreciated the offer" As Trip noticed that Ash either had a few new Pokémon and a few that just evolved " I see you've also had a few evolutions and captures as well Ash" Trip noted. "Yeah a few after we last saw each other in Castellia just deciding on who to use in the gym battle that is?" Ash said as Trip was impressed so far normally he's after strong pokemon but knowing Ash he wouldn't push it that far and asked "Say Ash since i'm here why don't we have a battle I'm sure that'll help you get an idea of what you want to use and I do want to see how much stronger you've been since we last seen each other" As the other pokemon were getting excited but hunger takes over as that caught their attention "Maybe after they ate of course" Ash said with a chuckle which Trip chuckled and nodded " I don't mind the wait and I do like to talk to you about stuff I'm still getting used to you as both a rival and as a kind of a friend"

As everyone was eating as Trip was with the group "So Ash I'm taken that you've been through other regions other than just Kanto I'm aware that your friends here are gym leaders from there but I've been thinking about traveling to other regions after the Unova league is up" Trip asked and it was kinda a fair question. Ash answered back with " Well I've been through 5 leagues and 5 other regions Kanto, Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, back to kanto for the battle frontier which doesn't count as a league, and before coming here Shinnoh" As this surprised Trip as he has heard about some of those regions but never knew that other regions had leagues "How far did you make it to each of them as I am aware that they go through multiple trainers a year and all that" Trip asked as Ash responded with "Kanto being my first league I made it to the top 16 or the 5th round farther than my first rival did not to brag" Trip nodded "That's not bad for a first timer I'll admit and no it's not bragging each trainer has to put a lot into their battles and all that" Ash nodded "Sadly my charizard who was the regions fire starter didn't listen to me back then and he was the last resort i had" Ash explained what happened that day which Trip was surprised but said "I would've done the same to be honest I'd rather win a battle as a battle than via a disqualification and the other leagues?" As he was also curious about the battle frontier as well "Orange Islands was more like the elite four as there's only four gym leaders on multiple islands and the leader of the Orange crew won that league barely, Johto and Hoenn I managed to make it to the top 8, Battle frontier I beaten it but too me multiple tries against the final frontier brain and Shinnoh I managed the semi-finals at the top 4" As Trip was stunned by that last one "Say are you the trainer who beaten two legendries during that league I saw snippets of it but I was surprised about that" Ash nodded "Yeah sadly I'm the only one who gotten him down to 4 pokemon from what I've heard he's taking on the regions elite four now and who knows how he is doing" Trip nodded and understand what ash meant and asked about the battle frontier as Ash gave a brief description of it even mentioning that it has pretty strong trainers as frontier brains that caught Trip's attention "Maybe after Unova I might head to your home region to take on it I've always wanted to battle tough trainers and while your team is starting off here I can acknowledge that they'll be a good team later down the road and you'll should be ready for the battle club soon" As the group nodded as everyone finished eating as the conversation ended "Well Trip everyone is ready whenever you are" Ash said "Good I know a good place to battle as well its a clearing nearby that'll be a good" Trip agreed and suggested.

As the pokemon were returned to their balls as the group head that way to where Trip said of course Emolga being Emolga refused to be in her ball she wanted to see this from a far and see this so called rival Team rocket told her about as they had intell on him. As Ash and Trip got into positions "So what should be the battle plan today Trip" Brock suggested as he would be the ref for this fight. "How about instead of a 6v6 we have a best of 3 battle whoever get's 2 wins will win the battle if that's okay with you Ash" Trip asked as Ash nodded "Certainly this'll be a good battle for us to use". Trip nodded "alright servine your up first" As he sent out servine "Servine huh Alright then Ducky I choose you" As Swanna came out as Trip was confused "Uh...Ducky?" Ash sighed "It was a name given to her before she joined the team but I'd rather keep their names they were given" Ash said as Trip nodded as Brock announced "The first battle will be against servine and Swanna Trip has the first move begin" As Trip smiled "Alright Servine Leaf blade go" as servine used it as Ash commanded " Use brave bird now" as the moves hits. "Use ice beam" As commanded "use iron tail" As it blocked the moves as that caught ash off guard "Leaf storm now" as it hits her hard "Now Leaf blade" as it knocked Ducky out "Swanna is unable to battle servine win's" Brock said. Ash returned her "You did well take a good rest" Ash said as Trip said "She did good I'll admit that she has a few moves that will be useful later on train her right and I'd say she'll beat servine next time".

Ash nodded "Vanilish your next" As it turned out that his vanillite evolved "Ah I see that your Vanilite evolved alright Litwik your up" As he sent out litwik next "Trip figured that you'd sent out a fire type for this battle Ash but you'll need to do more than that to beat me Water Pulse" As that caught ash off guard and looked up his moves after commanding him to dodge and noticed that he has moves against note only ice types mainly cause its part fire type but also its main weaknesses and nodded " Okay Flamethrower let's go" As he launched it "Oh no you don't mirror coat" that was what ash wanted it seems that Trip forgot about litwik's ability as it hits but did no damage cause of Litwik's ability (keep in mind I'm only referring to the fire attack being sent back not mirror coat itself) as it was absorbed by him. "I forgot that it had the flash fire ability" Trip said "Now flamethrower" as it hits it when it's guard is down hitting it and knocking it out "Vanillish is unable to battle Litwik wins the battle is tied 1 win each".

As Trip returned Vanillish "I must say I was so distracted with trying to one up your litwik that I actually forgotten about its ability given that I own its evolution" Trip said and Ash nodded "Trust me I've made mistakes in the past type wise, but it does happen to everyone" Trip nodded "Gurdurr you're last" as he sent out his newly evolved fighting type as Ash recognized how it looked "I see Timbur evolved". Trip nodded "Yeah he just evolved a few days ago and now it's his first battle since its evolution" Ash nodded "Okay Dewott your up" As his water starter came out which surprised Trip "I'm surprised that you didn't try your other pokemon but I understand Krokorok is part dark and won't stand a chance against fighting types". Ash nodded "Alright Dewott Water gun now" As Dewott launched it "Stone edge block it" As the moves hit dewott was definitely gotten stronger since Trip has last saw him. "Now Aqua jet" As dewott used it but for some reason Dewott missed Gurdurr by inches as if he had no control as Trip noticed something and snapped a photo of it saving it for later after the battle. "Dewott get control and use ice beam" As he managed to land a hit on Gurdurr "Ugh not bad Use Strength and knock him out of the air" As he swung the that support beam (if anyone know what that item he is holding is let me know in the comments I'm not in costruction so I wouldn't know) as it managed to hit Dewott sending him back as Dewott managed to stand up like it was nothing though it was evident that both of them even after just battling was at their limits. "Use Razor shell" Ash commanded Dewott "Fight back with strength" Trip commanded. As the two moves clashed as both pokemon were on the oposite ends of each other backs towards each other as the two looked fine until both of them fainted it was a double knockout. "Both Dewott and Gurdurr are unable to battle the battle ends in a draw with both sides winning one round each" Brock said as Trip returned Gurdurr to his ball, meanwhile Ash ran to Dewott "Good work Dewott you've battle well" Ash said as dewott nodded 'Thanks Ash I appreciated that' Dewott said. As that battle some reason got Emolga who was watching pumped up for some reason but that came out of nowhere as she shook her head 'Ugh why am I happy to see a good battle like that focus emolga' she noticed that Trip was walking over to Ash and Dewott.

"Your Dewott is very unique and I'd say he's different" Trip said as he pulled out his camera and showed Ash a close up photo he took of Dewott during the aqua jet and the group noticed that Dewott was closing his eyes as Dewott was embarrassed but Snivy interjects 'So even after we parted it seemed like you still haven't gotten over your fear of looking underwater huh Dewott' which caught both Ash and Trip off guard given Trip can understand Pokémon now similar to Ash is now. 'Snivy you promised you would tell' Dewott said to her as she said 'It's not me who brought that out it was Trip here I'd thought they wanted to hear that given that you were still getting used to that during our time at the Professor's place'. As Pikachu gave a small jab in Snivy's side 'And you got on my case the other day about me poking fun at Ash about him not knowing about his Pokémon having known other Pokémon in the past Snivy' Ash and Snivy sighed as Snivy said 'Point taken'. "I'll let you all be for now and deal with this on your own I'm hoping to see you all at the tournament in a month Ash and the same with you two Misty and Brock I'd heard that a couple of gym leaders here might be a part of the Tournament" Trip said to everyone as that made them nod in agreement as that left Ash curious as to who was also going to be there. As Trip left as Brock healed up the party.

With the battle over Ash and co. prepares themselves for a big tournament to come and with the truth about why one of Ash's Pokémon is always missing with its moves comes out more will come for Ash and co as the journey to Nimbasa city continues.

Meanwhile later that night with Emolga after watching that battle

'Ugh my head why is that Litwik look familiar and why was I happy for something such as a pointless battle like that still getting to me' Emolga said as she can feel a small part of her brainwashing from earlier starting to vanish as the watch that she kept in contact with team Rocket was beeping with the message "Meet up with Buizel you've got a lot of explaining to do" and no other words or orders 'Oh great the on mon I don't need right now' She sighed 'But orders is orders' as she walked off little did she know it but a certain grass snake was watching as Snivy whispered 'Time to find out what she's been doing out late nights lately and find the truth about her' as she quietly walked in the same direction.

Stay tuned


	28. Chapter 28: Emolga, Buizel and Emolga's choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting and Emolga's choice

Chapter 28: Emolga, Buizel and Emolga's choice

' For pokemon speach

" For Human speach

As emolga was walking to a descluded spot by the request of her fellow pokemon Buizel, Emolga was contemplating on what her bosses had heard and seen during that battle earlier that day. 'Ugh why am I even concern about this it's not like I'm going to leave them or something' Emolga said while rubbing her head 'I need Team Rocket if it wasn't for them I would still be weak still be klinging onto my past I'm doing this to ensure that I'm the only Emolga that they have not my family or anyone else' She looked at her claw which had a dark glow to it as she noticed that for some reason 'What have they done to me I agreed to let them manipulate my powers not to be like this...UGH" As she held her head as visions of her past was coming back to her much to her dismay

Flashback

As Emolga was with her old trainer who was also the same trainer as Litwik's "Emolga you really can't win anything if your just going to run away and using that stupid move" Her former trainer said Emolga before joining him knew Attract or the stupid move as he would put it. Emolga wasn't immune to others telling her how that move is unfair she had the reputation of manipulating males to get food for her in these parts of the forest the only one on the team who actually tollerate her was Litwik he was the one who cared about the verbal insults that his trainer had done to her especially since he was also on that at one point given that team was the two of them most of his pokemon either abandoned by him or left on their own the only reason why Litwik didn't leave was cause 1. The he rarely lost a battle and 2. If he leaves emolga would be the brunt of his attitude. As the rest of what happened after that up until she joined Team rocket was blank. All she remembered that was when she met Buizel the next day and the kindness of how he was treating her minus the method's of team rocket. He was with the organization way longer than her to the point that she told him about everything even her past which now is still a blur.

As she was turned evil by the new pokeball that was given to her the Emolga that once manipulated pokemon for food is now the pokemon that manipulated pokemon for her bosses and she was good at it up until now.

End flashback (for now)

'Ugh why don't I remember what happened after that day I remember that I was released but nothing else' Emolga said to herself as she heard the following 'So it is true you've gone soft Emolga' as it was Buizel standing by a tree nearby. 'Buizel what do you want this is my mission not yours' Emolga snapped back at him. Buizel snickered 'It won't be soon enough Emolga your recent captures has been lacking yes Team Rocket is happy for the ducklett brother and the Patrat's but you haven't brought more than what you usually do seriously I've been bringing in more than 8 Pokemon as of late heck even Ducklett who has been just full accepted his new life has brought in a few as well' as Emolga was surprised by this 'Look I was told not to break my false alliance with the twerps do you really want them to find out that I am with team rocket' Emolga re-torted. 'Your forgetting that I am above you in command in Team rocket especially with the group we're in the boss is getting tired of how you're acting and had the feeling that you were going to betray the team or should we go after your siblings?' Buizel said as Emolga was surprised by this as she looked down 'No please you promised Buizel...you promise me that if I'd let team Rocket make me stronger and make me less than who i was that...'. As Buizel interrupted 'I can take back my agreement you know that even pokemon in Team rocket would lie, you of all mon's should know that'. Emolga eyes widened as she looked down.

'Do you even noticed that you don't even remember that Litwik that belonged to that one twerps team was a former member of your old team' Buizel said as that caught Emolga off guard 'Well now I do and what's that have to do with anything I'd agree to let you guys make me better than I once was you of all mon's know that they can't take that away from me' she gripped her claw as a dark electric spark came from it. 'Are your sure about that Emolga or did the boss put you under the dark ball that isn't permanent' Buizel said as that hits Emolga where it hurts as her paw unclenched 'No you're lying' Emolga spat to him. 'It's true you weren't worth the full power Emolga the only reason why the boss wanted you in that and as a member was cause I was doing you a favor, if it wasn't for me you'd be trainerless and powerless worthless like the rest of you' Buizel said 'I'm the bosses second in command Emolga not you, Team rocket and myself have been monitoring you since you left the headquarter's' Buizel said in a darker tone as she was taken back 'What? You all have? But why?' she said as if she was never told this as Buizel said 'Mainly cause they felt like you were just too much of a hassel I'd reasoned with them stating that you deserved a chance to prove yourself without monitoring but it seems like the twerps have gotten to you more than team rocket have' emolga nearly had a tear in her eyes as Snivy from a distance was hearing all of this.

'Emolga I'm going to give you two options 1. You can comeback to headquarters and stand down as active pokemon but you'll lose more of your memories to the point that you'll be a mindless pokemon even forgetting your family which I advise you don't chose given that this is the only time I am going to be nice' As emolga's ears perked up 'And the other option Buizel?' though she knew what was to come as Buizel pulled out her Pokeball the dark ball one as her eyes widened more 'Or I will release you from this but be warned that the next time we meet if you choose this option that I won't be asking our bosses to return you back, nor will I show you mercy the next time we see each other you know that I got connection's here amoungst the water types here in Unova and my manipulation over them Emolga I advise you take this option even Team rocket well the one's we're under is willing to let you go' Emolga looks down 'Don't expect that we'll keep your family safe as right now they're not with us well with Team Rocket wise' he said with his paws crossed as he sensed snivy 'Seems like that snake from your other trainer's team has followed us Emolga'.

As both Snivy and Emolga was surprised by this 'Well Emolga what's it going to be a life without a will and memories or a new chance in life you have 2 minutes to decide or I'll decide for you and release you either way you're no use to Team Rocket not in this emotional state and not from this point onwards, you're just like when I first met you and trained you highly emotional and weak' Buizel said as that was enough for Emolga to take 'I'd rather be weak than be like you Buizel a puppet for gain' Emolga said as Buizel smirked 'So you've chosen to be with the twerps than a life with Team Rocket huh is that what you want cause our trainers is listening to this' Buizel said as Emolga nodded as she removed her communication device under her paw and threw it on the ground 'That is my answer I'd rather be thinking for myself if it means that I get weak cause of it...so be it I'd rather be with a trainer who cares than those who treat others like my old trainer did' Emolga said.

As Buizel threw her dark ball on the ground shattering it as a dark aura that covered Emolga flew from her body as she passed out beside his feet. 'Humph, what a waste of space on the team listen here Snivy I'm leaving you to her now what you do with her is up to you I really don't care but I will say this though' Buizel said as Snivy came out 'Out of all the things Emolga said her wanting a strong trainer wasn't a lie after all you're responsible for her being with Team rocket in the first place'. As Snivy was stunned by this and said 'Wait a minute she was the Emolga that I helped rescue alongside Litwik back then the same one?' Buizel nodded 'You can thank us for taking care of her since then she's a precious flower who is fragile consider this as a return thank you' as Snivy was about to say something but Buizel interjected 'Also that spell she had originally put on your lover is gone when her ball shattered but not what was put on the pokemon she turned to our side they're our's and if you want them back I'd suggest that you get stronger' as he snickered as snivy used eneregy ball as he used his tails to destroyed it easily 'Now now I'm not here to battle with a weakling like you snake' he said as Snivy hisses at him 'I've done what i was ordered to do but the next time we meet I won't hesitate to put you two in your place that was only a fraction of years of training with team Rocket has on me and that's not with my dark ball powers trust me I can manipulate you on the spot to join us but I think that's too much even for you so I'll be leaving follow me and I will do so' Buizel said as Snivy was speachless. 'However lets just say that outside of her we have another pokemon that'll do better who is almost under our full command take care'

As Buizel blew a gust of dust with his tails as he vanished not wanting to fall under his threats she didn't follow suit as she went over to Emolga who just woken up rubbing her head 'Ugh my head' As she woken up to see that buizel wasn't lying Snivy was indeed there. 'You got some explaining to do not only to me but everyone Emolga' Snivy said with a concerned by firm glimiced on her face with her arms crosse '...Fine I'll tell you everything but somethings you'll might not gonna like' Emolga said with a sigh as Snivy nodded and held out a vine 'Before you go blathering your lifestory let me help you up' as emolga took her vine and helped up. As they went to Ash and the other as morning was coming soon.

"Hey you two where did you go so late?" Ash said as even that caught the attention of Misty and Brock. 'Well I've been noticing something has been strange with Emolga as of late so I noticed she left us without even telling you and well lets just say I'd found out a few things' Snivy said as she explained what had happened with Emolga and Buizel as Ash translated to Misty and Brock who were just as shocked to hear this. "Are you sure that was the case Snivy I mean it was late but even I've noticed how Emolga has been acting as of late especially when we met her" as the group nodded in agreement. 'It's all true I've been decieving you from the start' Emolga chimed in 'While I didn't lie about wanting a good trainer to make me stronger. My orders was to trick you all to take me I was planning on manipulating all of the male pokemon on the team and when the time was right to bring them to Team Rocket but something isnide of me was preventing that' Emolga said as she explained about her past trainer and how it was Snivy who saved her from an abusive trainer emotionally and at sometime physicallly and the horrors of her experienc with Team Rocket. As much as the gang didn't want to believe her she through Ash's translation sounded like she was telling the truth and sorry for everything. "Emolga why'd you choose to betray them and not us" Misty chimmed in which surprised Emolga which she responded back 'Because I couldn't just forget my old life nor my family only one of them is human trained while I can't go back and see them again they're still safe from what I've remembered before I accepted the dark ball'. As Misty nodded "I'll agree to let you stay on the team". As that caught everyone off guard 'R...Really Misty' Misty nodded "But on one condition you tell us what has Team Rocket been doing as of late" Ash nodded in agreement "I agree with Misty on this one" as Brock chimmed in "There has been rumors of pokemon gone missing as of late would that be your's and that Buizel's doing and if so how many have been take?". Emolga looked down 'Yes but most of it was Buizel or the other pokemon's doing' she said as Ash asked "Well that answered one part of Brock's question but figure wise how many were taken" Ash pressed as did Misty and Snivy 'I've lost count to be honest from what I remember the pokemon are the following: Bisharp, Garvantualla, Scolipeed and his nest of venepeed, Haxorous, Volcarona, Patrats 3 of them that was before I joined you, Simisear, the youngest brother of the ducklett and swanna you caught and 12 other's that buizel and him caught to Team Rocket during my time with you' she said as tears went down her face those weren't fake tears those were tears of hurt and regret. "I see that's what happened to volcarona's mate and the younger brother of our flying type siblings" Misty said she was mad but could tell that Emolga was still hurt "Okay you can stay but I want you to get along with the team, however I want you to point out any pokemon that you'd recognized that Team Rocket would send after us" Emolga nodded 'Deal'. As Snivy brought up something that Buizel said before he left 'I have one last question for you Emolga' as that caught the groups attention 'Yes what is it Snivy' Emolga asked. 'Before Buizel left he said there's one pokemon that Team rocket has that is almost under their full command that is better than you what was he talking about?' As that made everyone shocked even Emolga but not like the others are '...So project I is almost fully done so they're planning on replacing me with her' Emolga said "Project I?" Ash asked as Emolga nodded 'Also know as project illusion we have a Zoroark on our team who has been fighting the brainwashing but it seems like she is subcoming to it faster than we think' As that caught everyone off guard as Ash was about to ask the one question that everyone was asking but Emolga beaten him to it 'You've probably have met her before Ash after all you met her and her child months before the Shinnoh league yes...THAT zoroark' As Ash and Brock who remembered that zoroark was surprised by this "And what about her child zorua is he okay or do you have him as well?" Ash asked as emolga shook her head 'No he gotten away we only agreed to take her mother cause of fearing what she'll might do if we taken them again like last time she had no choice this time unlike last time I wasn't there but buizel was and told me about it but by the amount of brainwashing we're doing to her I'd doubt she'll remember her own child whose here in Unova'. As the group was stunned by this 'Buizel is dangerous what you saw back at the fishing compitition is only mere thoughts of what he can really do he is the second in command of the pokemon of team rocket with Persain being the head of it' as the group nodded as this journey went from just a normal journey with the original group to now having to deal with a more powerful Team rocket

Meanwhile with Buizel and Team Rocket

"So Emolga has left team Rocket I figured she'd betray us one day" Jessie said with a not pleased tone. 'Look I've only did what you all told me she's very lucky that I didn't bring her back if she didn't choose her own fate' Buizel said still not happy with the fact that he had to be the one who had to deliver that to Emolga. "No Buizel you did your job right and that we appreciate right now you're in charge of bringing in more pokemon to us and teaching those twerps a leason" James said. 'I only answered to the boss not you three I only agree to listen to you three cause he ordered me to do so' as Buizel had that I don't care what you say to me attitude as most Buizel have. "Then you're job is to ensure that you don't fail their orders nor mine". As it was Giovanni on the screen behind the group as they bowed to him even Buizel did. "You're now in charge of gathering more to the team Buizel". Giovanni ordered as Buizel nodded 'Yes sir I won't fail you sir' Buizel said tail wagging. "Good pet now I will say the next time you cross paths with that traitor Emolga don't hesitate to put her in her place or harm her". As that caught Buizel off guard as he felt a massive surge of dark energy hitting him as he was holding his head" She may have choosen to leave on her own but there's consiquences for leaving Team rocket and that'll be the same to you if you disobey me Buizel remember you belong to me as a pokemon of Team Rocket you live to serve and do evil deed for team rocket and traitors even those who left on their own free will must be punsihed do I make myself clear or should i amp up the power of your dark ball even further Buizel?" Giovanni said as Buizel's paw were removed from his head as if he was even darker than he was before interms of thought wise 'No sir I won't disobey nor will I let my previous decision get to me' Giovanni grinned "Good don't fail me or even thinking about having a guilty concious because unlike Emolga I can wipe your mind with just by pressing your ball and bring the full evil side out of you consider this your one and only warning from me Buizel and the same goes with the pokemon you've caught" as Buizel nodded as he made a snicker the Buizel that was standing before them is now a much stronger mon than his interatcion with Emolga as he left for a nearby lake not far from where Ash and the other's are.

Stay Tuned


	29. Chapter 29: Buizel's plan and Dewott's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A training of dewott leads to trouble and a history between Ash and Team Rocket's Buizel

Chapter 29: Buizel's plan and Dewott's revenge

' for pokespeach

" for human talk

As the said Buizel has arrived at the lake where he is most familiar with as he has already either brainwashed most of the pokemon in the area or convinced a few to go with his plans to get back at Ash and co.

'You know the plan once the twerps is off guard you will strike them with your spores' Buizel said to a bunch of brainwashed Foongus's who where usually peaceful. 'Yes master Buizel we will not fail' they all bowed to him. 'Good you'll be rewarded once the plan goes through now to cover the other part of the plan just incase they try to reverse the effects'. As he dove into the lake a lake he's been to countless times there were water types there that either despised humans or have been abandoned by them most of them is under Buizel's control aside one in particular a Palpitoad who isn't aware of all this Buizel knew him from before 'So let me get this straight Buizel you say there's abusive trainer's coming this way?' Palpitoad questioned Buizel 'Why should I believe you Buizel isn't known well in these parts of Unova and I've heard that you've been doing shady work behind my back' He continued on. 'Look I know a bad trainer when I see one and one of them is more personal to me than you think Palpitoad remember you owe me one for saving you years ago time to pay up.' He said in a slight kind tone but he was forcing it to keep his facade. 'Fine but this is your only warning Buizel if I fined out you're doing anything suspicious I won't hesitate to fight you where you stand.' Palpitoad warned him which Buizel responded 'Not to worry my friend you'll see soon enough they should be here by the morning three of them in fact though one boy who has a hat on he's the one you should be more worried about the other two are gym leaders from the region he's from and one of them from what i've heard specialized in water types.' that raised an eye on palpitoad as the pond is full of those who refuses to be captured as the Buizel sped off before he could say anything 'Buizel you better not be lying to me you've changed the last time we saw each other.' As buizel was not far from him behind a rock as the pokemon swam away 'Stupid tadpool if you weren't an old friend I'd brainwash you in a heartbeat but if all else fail's I have the pond under Team rocket's commands and he doesn't even realize it Ash you'll pay for taking him years ago and now I'll make sure everyone you know on your team suffers from that' As Buizel's eyes had a dark glow to it as if more of his mind was manipulated to his anger to Ash.

We join our hero's as they arrived at a massive lake on their way to Nimbasa city for some training and personal time off. But the main focus was to train Dewott on getting over his fear.

"Wow look at this place it's a massive lake" Ash said "So this'll be a good spot to rest up before we head off" Misty said "I'll set up camp and get luch ready" Brock said. As Misty noticed that Ash was in a deep thought "Thinking what Emolga said about Buizel too huh Ash?" She asked. As Ash nodded " Yeah he's a water type Emolga mentioned he has ties all over the Unova region so we'll have to be careful even while near a lake like this I have to use this place to train Dewott and help him out." Ash stated as Misty looked down and understand "Hopefully this is the one place he didn't get to as Emolga is still recovering from all that". As both nodded to that statement little did they know it but the said sea weasel is watching them from a far. 'Perfect the Twerps came here right on time as I planned time to get rid of the pokemon of theirs with my little minion's Foongus'. As the group comes near him 'Yes master Buizel sir!' they said 'You will attack their pokemon make sure its a strong dosage but only the pokemon I want to make sure that the humans will have to act I have a friend down there who is wanting to meet them for his own eyes' Buizel snapped his paw as the group went to Ash and Co.

As the group let out their pokemon as the land pokemon were either playing or relaxing as Misty's water types aside from her ducklett were either swimming or like the other's relaxing though seadra and Golduck was definitely felt like something was wrong with the area they're in. As the Buizel nearby had to admit he was impressed with the pokemon that was there he'd knew that the water types won't be affected but with half the team out should be easier for his plan to work. "Alright Dewott I'd think we'd should help you with that fear of yours" Ash said to Dewott as he looked down embarassed 'I'll try to get over it but it's not easy I'd got some training back at the lab even my siblings helped though most of them are now with trainers and I have none to train me so I gave up on it' as most of Misty's pokemon heard this but they understand and wouldn't press it since even Golduck had trouble swimming in his Psyduck days. Ash asksed "So what happened that caused it Dewott?'. As he looked up and said 'Well I wasn't born a swimmer like most oshawott and my line is at this stage I'd try to be a show off and tried to do so but I nearly drowned it got me to the point that I'd never could see myself of what is in most water's or be like my siblings. Pignite and Snivy always been there to help me be confident. I've learned how to swim but never gotten to see underwater I found out that my eyes wasn't adjusted to underwater even now' Ash nodded in understanding "Well its never too late to learn or get the chance too cause who know's when you'd need to use it. I'll help you Dewott" Dewott nodded as Ash went in with his bathing suit on, this made Buizel growled in anger 'Great one of his mon's is out of sight of the group oh well this won't help his other pokemon and hearing that starter having trouble with being in the water sight wise seem's like Emolga held that info from us that's fine I'll use it to my advantage if needed' he snickered 'Such a whoose that he needs help to learn something that easily' as he snickered.

As the Foungus was pretending not to move as the group was playing which the group being Pikachu, Snivy, Emolga, the twins Scraggy and Axew, Blitzle, Pignite, Dweeble, Litwik, the siblings Ducky and Ducklett. As the grass types moved forward as Emolga noticed 'Oh no EVERYONE MOVE NOW' As she said as it was too late as a massive stun spore hits the team not just that poison powder as well Emolga barely got out of there but the other's wasn't so lucky. As she fires a multiple shots of hidden power which so happens to be ice type of it as that got the group leaving. As Buizel saw this and smirked 'Well Emolga you may have seen that coming but don't expect any help from the pokemon of the lake the Foungus will be rewarded with being Team rocket's pokemon' he the pokemon were making sounds that caught Ash and Dewott's attention. As both of them got out of the lake and ran to everyone "Hey what happened is everyone okay?" as he managed to get to the group as Brock managed to heal the poison he had enough antidotes but nothing to heal the paralysis "Just managed to heal the poison but they're hit with a massive stun spore" 'It was no accident it was Buizel's doing' Emolga was leaning on the rock nearby as Ash caught this "Wait that Buizel you mentioned from before? He's here!". Emolga nodded 'I mentioned that he has ties in many water areas I thought this pound looks familiar he told me that he used to train here along with his brother he was originally from here surprisingly from what he told me those pokemon that attacked is a poison/grass type known as Foongus they're very known here in Unova similar to the pokemon you call voltorb and electrode in your region there's a reason why I learned a ice type hidden power just in case the day I leave Team Rocket that I might be targeted'. As the group was surprised by this "I know that it'll be a risk but this lake has the cure to save them" Brock said "You mean the sadaoe weed how many do you need Brock?" Ash asked "About 5 at most they can heal at least 2 pokemon but this group is massive and we don't know what is down there but I know there should be enough" Brock answered. As Ash and dewott looked down "I'll go and get them" Ash said 'I'll go too I can't let this go unnoticed' Dewott said 'I'll go too' Emolga said as Misty interjects "Sorry Emolga you'll be in more danger if you went with Ash I'll go cause I can alway use my team if need to help" Misty said as Emolga's ears lowered but nodded 'Okay I'll stay but if trouble happens I'll step in'. Ash and Misty nodded.

As this caught Buizel's attention 'Perfect they've tooken the bait now to trick that fool Palpitoad' As he swam into the pond where he is as he told a massive lie saying that two trainers he mentioned is there to capture the pokemon of the lake. Curious 'Are you sure that's their intention Buizel I thought I've heard that pokemon were attacked recently but not ordered' Buizel used that and manipulated the truth 'Yes a pair of Foongus's were attacked by one of the trainers pokemon ordered to do so they scattered once one of them that' As this was almost enough to convinced him but he was skeptical about it but he noticed two humans and a Dewott were swimming this way as Buizel said 'See told you but I'd doubt they're here to help their pokemon after all one of them isn't even effected' As he left as that kinda got the water type ticked off not cause he left but because of seeing this.

Ash still noticing that Dewott was barely keeping his eyes opened "Dewott you're almost getting there but you need to keep them open as we need your help the most in this situation" Dewott nodded 'I'll try Ash but its still hard to do...no I need to do this for everyone' as the Palpitoad didn't hear all of this but noticed that something was definitely up but didn't questioned what his friend had said as he fired a mud shot at the group. As Ash noticed " MOVE NOW" As the mud shot barely missed them entirely Ash had to move Dewott as his tail got mud on it 'GAH that hurt' He said as he managed to wag it off as they noticed that it was a pokemon that attacked them as Ash looked it up and learned it was a water ground type named Palpitoad as Ash was surprised and got the impression that he must be one of Buizel's brainwashed minion's and it was as if the group had a massive misunderstanding but they'd didn't realize it yet. "Hey we're not here to fight you" As the palpitoad sent a hydro pump at Ash almost hitting him "Woah he must be with Buizel" the Palpitoad noticed but must've gottent the impression that they're after him not aware of the actual truth. As Buizel noticed and smirked 'Now to give him help to make them more guilty' As he used a massive dark water pulse on the school of nearby tempole's and a few stunfisk's brainwashing them 'Go and help Palpitoad these trainer's are here to capture him' Buizel said as they had the dark look on their faces and went to them .

As Ash and Misty was planning on ignoring the Palpitoad but noticed many Pokemon water and electric attacks heading their way as they got out of their. 'Huh? What's going on?' Palpitoad noticed and there was most of his fellow water types and an old friend of his stunfisk though he didn't noticed something was off with them. As Misty sent out seadra and Gryados to help to scare them but not fight but they're not amused. As the stunfisk launched a mud bomb at Dewott and Discharge at Misty's pokemon which they managed to either dodged or fought back this is what Buizel wanted. As Dewott realized that if he doesn't do something the team won't get help. As he struggled to get his eyes openned but thinking back to his friends incouragement back at the lab in a flashback.

Flashback:

As many of the other pokemon that were either starters or wild pokemon were mocking him 'Haha some water type no wonder no trainer wants you if you couldn't even see in the water' one starter said 'I bet his egg was damamged before he hatched' another pokemon said. 'STOP IT YOUR WRONG' Oshawott said in tears as they were mocking him. As an energy ball and ember was sent to the mocker's way it was snivy and tepig the only friends he had back then. 'Hey that's enough you'll' Snivy said 'Yeah what your doing is making you worse than the bad trainers'. As that caught them off guard 'You got a problem with us you two this isn't involving you two' one said as snivy hissed at them 'Yes you mess with him you answered to me' 'And me too' tepig said as the group left not bothering him again after that not even an apology.

'Thanks you guys I wished that they'd just understand that it's not a birth defect or anything I just have a bad experience when i was born' Oshawott said looking down with a tear in his eye as Snivy used her vine to wipe it 'Hey hey we know that your older sister told us about all of that if she was still hear she'd set them straight but we're here for you' Snivy said 'We'd never think that about you and you've almost gotten a trainer last time Oshawott' Tepig said trying to be nice though he'd knew that it wouldn't help his sight in water. 'Thanks Tepig no that's not the reason for my fear its just I'd felt comfortable when my sister was here but now I don't know what to do now' Oshawott said. Snivy giving a I guess gestered 'Look we'll be there for you as supportive as we can' 'Yeah we've known each other since we were a few months old no matter what we'll always look out for each other' Tepig said that made Oshawott smiled even Snivy who rarely did made a giggle this was new to them. 'Huh? Did I say something funny Snivy' she shook her head 'No its just you guys were my friends my only one's I've ever known and I agree lets make a pack to always to be there for each other' she said helding her hand out 'Deal?' Snivy asked as Tepig held his hoof 'Deal' as Oshawott held his paw out 'Yeah deal'

End flashback

'No I made a deal to be there for them'. He said to himself as thoughts of them still struggling and thinking the worse that he wasn't there for them before joining Ash and now he can't just let his fear get to him 'Now it's my turn to help them out like they did for me' As his eyes managed to open up he was getting the courage as this caught Buizel off guard and Ash and co. noticed as Dewott managed to open them fully and fired back with not a water gun but a hydro pump blasting half the backup out of the water or scare them away as the Palpitoad used it's tongue and sent Dewott out of the water as Ash and Misty followed him.

'Not bad kid but you'll never get me nor these pokemon' Palpitoad said which surprised Dewott as he was about to say something but Ash interrupted "Capture no what are you talking about we're here to find some Sadao weed's to help our pokemon who are attacked". As this surprised Palpitoad 'But I've heard you ordered that hit on some pokemon' As this caught them off guard and suddenly it dawned on Palpitoad just from the expressions that he was lied to "What whoever told you that is lying the pokemon were all either playing or resting heck two of them are just younglings we'd never try to put them in danger like that" Misty said Ash nodded in agreement that last part wasn't brought to Palpitoad's attention 'So you aren't after all of us pokemon?' he said Ash and Misty nodded. Just as Ash was about to ask who told him that a massive hydro pump was sent right at the group. 'You're too soft I'd figured that you'd be easily swayed old fool' As a aqua jet lunged out of the water and landed near the group it was Buizel "Buizel I'd figured you orcustrated this" Ash said 'So the rumors are true about you Buizel you've turned evil' Palpitoad said. 'Well you're not as old as I'd thought you were Palpitoad shame that you were my friend or Team Rocket would love you as a pokemon for our collection that is'. 'You Ash I have a grudge against never had I'd thought I'd cross paths with you one day' Buizel growled paws clenched with a dark spark to them. "What's your problem with me I've never even met you before?" As he fired a water pulse at Ash which Dewott deflected with his scalchop 'You got a problem with Ash you'll have to deal with me.' Dewott said as the Buizle snickered and laughed evilly 'You dealing with me that's a joke just like you thinking that you're planning on saving your friends Mr. scaredy cat of water' Dewott growled at him 'So you've heard the entire thing huh well newsflash that part of me is gone.'

As the two were ready to battle but again it was interrupted by Buizel's communicator telling him to leave now 'Ugh fine I'd love to fight but I'd gotta turn tail.' As he turned to Ash 'But give my brother my regards Ash after all you took him from me' he said as he used his tail to lauched a waterfall attack as he disapeared leaving them all stunned "B...Brother?" Ash said but Misty interrupted him "Think about that later Ash we'd better get the Sadao weed now" As palpitoad interrupted 'I'll show you where it is its the least I can do for you after what happened today' the group nodded and head there luckily there was enough for the entire group as Ash, Misty and Dewott grabbed the amount that Brock said.

As they arrived back to the camp where Emolga and Brock was still trying to calm down the paralyisis as much as they can. "Hey we're back with it" Ash said "Good I'll start on working on a cure for this". As Brock did so Ash and Misty tend to the group trying to make sure that it doesn't get worse it seems like Snivy and Pignite gotten the worse of it than the other's hence why Brock asked for 5 of them. "Done this should help them" As each one of them had administered the dosage via drinking it though Snivy and Pignite had a stronger dosage. As it seemed to work which made not only the group happy but Dewott as well 'We promised that we'd help each other out I'm glad to return the favor' Dewott said to Snivy and Pignite as they smiled as they recovered.

As everyone was now fully recovered Dewott told Snivy and Pignite that he managed to get over his fear after fearing losing them or worse. 'That's great Dewott' Snivy smiled 'Well it seems like we'd kept our promise I'd wished that it wasn't like that though' Pignite said 'Normally I'd wack you Pignite for saying that but I'd admit that you're right we owe you one Dewott' Snivy said 'He's stronger than you think' as a voice comes out of nowhere it was Palpitoad 'Palpitoad what are you doing here? I'd thought that Buizel gotten to you or something' Dewott said 'Now now is that the thing to say for praising you Dewott' Dewott's head sunk 'No...sorry for that' Dewott apologized to him. 'Its okay I guess we both were mislead by him I'm just glad that everyone is okay'. As Ash noticed and overheard "Palpitoad what are you doing here anyway I'd thought you left or stayed in the pond after all that?" Ash asked 'I'd came to see how everyone is doing word about what happened well most of it spread to me earlier but not all the detail's trainer's aren't normally welcomed by the pokemon in this lake' Palpitoad said not trying to be mean or condensending "Huh? Why is that? Is it cause most of them had trouble with one's in the past judging the way you were acting as well as the other pokemon down there" Ash asked Palpitoad nodded 'On the mark there Ash and before you asked I figured that was your name cause Buizel mentioned it' Palpitoad continued 'Most of them were with really bad teams under bad trainers who either abused them abandoned them or just thought that they weren't worth it or taken them from their families' Palpitoad stated. "I understand but I had no plans on capturing anyone here." Ash said as Palpitoad listened "To me my pokemon are my family they mean more to me I'll do anything to make sure that they're safe no matter what it takes" Palpitoad was surprised by this and smiled and thought for a second and looked up to Ash 'Can I join your team I'm not in the same boat as the other pokemon here most of them are gone now and I want to get back at Buizel so please can I join?' As that question caught Ash off guard "Okay I'll let you join but cause I am at max team right now you'll be at the lab in Kanto don't worry you won't be there doing nothing my pokemon agreed to train any new pokemon joining the team that is sent there and they all get along well I have some water types that you might like" Palpitoad smiled as he knew who was there as well and nodded 'As long as I get some battles in Ash I'm fine with it so you got a deal' he said Ash nodded and pulled out a pokeball and caught him. He was caught without hassle as his ball was sent to professor oaks lab instantly.

Though Ash was happy one thing was still on his mind what that Buizel said as Misty caught Brock up to speed of what Buizel said to Ash. "I think I might know what he was saying Ash" Brock said as Ash was curious "Huh what is it Brock?" He asked "I think that Buizel has to be related to the same Buizel you have you know the one Dawn traded to you back in Shinnoh" Ash was surprised by this "But it was Dawn who caught him first and joined me afterwards" "I know that Ash I was there" Brock said 'Team Rocket must've fed him more false information' Emolga stated 'Remember they're brainwashing and manipulating pokemon who knows what lies they fed to his mind he's been at Giovanni's side almost 3 years before his brother joined your team Ash' Emolga said this was hard to believe but cause of this that Buizel is now having a massive grudge against Ash and Ash knew that he has to set things straight by breaking their grip on him.

With everyone healed our gang is now getting prepared for more problems to come down the road what does Team rocket have in store for them.

Meanwhile with Buizel arriving at the base

'WHY'D YOU INTERRUPTED ME I'D WAS GOING TO PUT THEM IN THEIR PLACE YOU IMBUSOLES' Buizel yelled as he was mad. "I asked them to return you pet." It was Giovanni who was now on screen 'Oh master Giovanni sorry I' Giovanni interrupted "At ease Buizel your job isn't to fight them your job is to make them suffer and catch pokemon which you while they survived you did your job right so I'll forgive you for that outburst especially with the lake pokemon now under our control" Buizel bowed 'I left one out cause of my past I'm sorry master' Giovanni shook his head "No I'll allow it this time but you need another boast to your anger Buizel the other pokemon will take over for now right now you need to rest and let that anger cloud more of your mind" As Buizle was taken a back by this but nodded 'Y-Yes sir' Buizel said "Right now the one of many big events is happening soon and as much as I want you all to ruin it is part of a contract many of us gym leaders even villianous leaders agree not to mess with once the recent one is over will be when you and our new project will strike" As he and Buizel grinned

Stay tuned


	30. Chapter 30: Crisis at the Roggenrola cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal picnic turns into trouble against team rocket

Chapter 30: Crisis at the Roggenrola cave

' For pokespeach

" For human speach

In a cave somewhere

'Humph that was too easy to think that the leader of these rock's was taken down that easily' A very large pokemon said as he picked up a dark ball as a much smaller duck like pokemon was watching monitoring this said 'Well You had my help if it weren't for me and my type advantage you'd struggle to even catch that thing' He said with a snicker as the big pokemon looked to it 'You just joined and yet you're feeling right at home now that our master's has gotten into your old mind more' he said with a smirk. 'Joining you was the best thing to happen to me now to get back at the twerps especially them taking my siblings and I'll never forgive them for turning them against me' the smaller pokemon said clenching its wing. As the big pokemon smirked 'Good let that anger out kid let it cloud your mind follow Team rockets every word and accept what they put into your mind and you'll be much stronger now to make our new pokemon here cause havoc for his former friends' the taller pokemon said as the two pokemon laughed evily as one of the pokemon that was the youngest amoungst the pokemon in the cave ran out before they saw it.

We join our hero's as they were having lunch just a few feet from the cave that was shown earlier.

As Ash's pokemon were either relaxing or waiting on lunch to be ready as Pikachu was trying to rekindle his relationship with Snivy to no avail. 'Come on Snivy I mean you heard what Emolga said what happened wasn't my fault it was Team Rocket' Pikachu said trying to plead his case. As Snivy crossed her arms 'I believe that Pikachu but I'm not seeing your feelings for me not after the time she did that to you I'm at peace with Emolga as she owes me for saving her in more ways than one but our relationship is still rocky after that day' Snivy said looking away as Pikachu's ears drooped as she walked off to cool offf near a tree. 'Come on Snivy' Emolga said sitting in the tree above her 'Give him another chance he was only expressing his love cause of attract you of all mons know that a Pokemon of the oposite gender will express their love regardless of who they are originally loved with' Snivy sighed 'I know I know you still owe me Emolga its cause of you our relationship is rocky' Snivy said as Emolga interrupted 'I already agreed to help you all and to point out any mon's that Team rocket has my days as a member was gone you were there' Emolga said as she flew down to Snivy 'I am not that Emolga not the one who tricks pokemon anymore' Snivy nodded 'That I agree with you Emolga, just remember what you just said there cause if you break mine or Misty's trust you will be released' Snivy warned 'Look I rather be on this team and group over Team Rocket besides...'Emolga said as Snivy was curious 'This group has peaked my interest in terms of battles while I was spying on the battles I had to admit it was what I wanted before joining Team rocket you've seen what my original trainer was like but I really still have memories that is wiped from all that brainwashing they did I only remember my older sister and a few siblings' Emolga looks down 'I won't press it Emolga you'll get them back if they haven't erased those memories for good' Emolga looks at Snivy after Snivy said that 'I'm not sure how much was taken from me Snivy I know my older sister is in the city with the gym we're going to that's it' Snivy was curious but lets it go as lunch was ready.

As everyone was eating as Pikachu was still heartbroken to eat as Ash noticed "Hey Pikachu you okay you look down" Ash asked Pikachu looked at Ash and just smiled 'Look I'm fine I rather not talk about it if you want more talk to Snivy or Emolga but I rather not talk about my relationship issues...huh?' Pikachu noticed that something was heading their way fast. As whatever it is crashed right into Pignite sending him back along with his poke-food flying 'HEY! Watch were you're running' Pignite said not happy that his meal was interrupted 'S..Sorry but I need help and I see your group is looks strong enough' The rock pokemon said they could tell that it was a rock type obviously cause of the way it looks, as Ash looked it up it was a Roggenrola one of the regions rock types. "Sure but what's going on I can understand you before you ask and we can get whatever is happening to you". As the Roggenrola was surprised by this but nodded 'Thank you recently a pair of pokemon was visiting the cave I live in with my dad and brother (fyi this line has genders I looked it up you're welcome) but suddenly he lost to these two pokemon and now they're going to cause some problems in the cave we live in' it said its voice sounded like a female one so it makes sense she would be very stressed out. As Emolga overheard this 'A pair of pokemon what did they look like?' Emolga asked as this also caught the other pokemon's attention as Emolga has her paws crossed. 'Well one looked a big dragon with a double axe on its tusk and the other looks like the bird over there' She pointed at Misty's Ducklett which caught him and Ducky the Swanna off guard as Emolga sighed 'So Buizel has stepped down for now and Haxorous is up next he's just as dangerous as Buizel he joined the team shortly before I did and it seems like Team Rocket has sent the Ducklett brother on a mission with him'. As Ash looked up Haxorous and found out it was the evolution of Axew "Hmmm I wonder if he might be related to little Axew and Scraggy?" Ash said as Emolga noticed 'Maybe he did have a mate that is a Scrafty so it might be him but that was probably at least 4 months ago he was caught' Emolga said as Misty interrupted "Um Ash we can worry about that later lets help it out" Brock nodded "Yeah we can't just sit here wondering things that may or may not be true".

The group nodded as they follow the Roggenrola to the cave as the group noticed that the cave was guarded by the pokemon Boldore two of them that is as Ash scanned them seeing that they're part of the Roggenrola line "Friends of yours?" Ash asked as she nodded 'They're normally only guarding the cave if needed but it's mostly to warn of poachers or trainers they're usually not bad but something is off with them' she noticed that they're in a way of a defensive state even reflect on the cave's enterence as Brock asked "Is there another way around if we head straight forward and try to break it it will alert them inside?" As Roggenrola nodded 'Yes a secret entrance on the other side of the mountain that only me and my brother knew about it was what I used to get out of there.' As ash translated for her as she showed them a way around the cave it was a big enough cave that they did get noticed as one of the two guards went to report to their leader.

As Ducklett and Haxorous was glad to see most of the pokemon in the cave have either submit to them or forced to thanks to their new friend Gigalith the leader of the group who is helping the group with resources in the cave as Ducklett was relaxed on a rock nearby 'Too easy aside from two Roggenrola's one of which has left this was easy pickings' Ducklett said with a yawn while holding his wing to his beak. 'That one that left isn't worth the hassle of joining us anyway as for the other one he's held captive by the Boldore's so he won't get through until everyone is ours' Gigalith said not even caring that it was his own son as that made Haxorous smirked 'Good it seems like you're taking in your new role as Team Rocket's newest pokemon well Gigalith good you will lead the rest of them when their work is done to be capture by us and join our cause'. As he was interrupted 'Sir we got trouble' one of the Boldore ran to them 'Report guard' Gigilith said. 'Your daughter has been seen and she has 3 humans with them' the Boldore said 'Oh great she must've brought the twerps and Emolga to us' Ducklett said as he just sighed 'Well this makes our day better' he said with a smirk as Haxorous held his claw out 'No Ducklett our orders is to make sure that we get enough of this not to battle we can leave that to the Roggenrola and the Boldore not us' Haxorous said 'Awe! your no fun besides I wanted see what's all the hubbub about them and why my so called siblings joined them' Ducklett pouted as he joined team rocket cause he was going to do what he wants in return to following their orders, 'I'll send my fellow rock types after them' Gigalith said as his gem on his head glowed giving orders to many Boldore's to that direction. 'Good you'll be rewarded more when you our owners take you in being captured is the first step' Haxorous said with a grin 'Good this old life of mine was boring anyway I can see why the kid here wants to be a part of it' Gigalith said as Ducklett humphed as he wanted to do this by himself.

As the group arrived at the second entrance 'Here it is hopefully they haven't spotted us' Roggenrola said, as Ash nodded "Hopefully but we'll have to use our team if we have to I'm sorry if we do" Ash apologized as Roggenrola shook her head 'No I understand right now everyone is probably under my fahter's orders' she said as Emolga interrupted 'If they're under his orders than they are too far gone to be saved once the leader is under Team rockets control they'll find someway to convince the others to join or attack whenever possible so we'll need everyone on the team to fight I hate to say that 3 of them are still young' Emolga rambled on "I understand that Axew and scraggy are young but it might be the only chance we have if need be" Ash said.

As they entered the new enterence of the cave, the moment that they set foot they noticed some Roggenrola and Boldore coming their way as Brock stepped in "Move I'll handle them" as the group nodded as they started to move as Brock sent out Steelix to prevent the Pokemon from going after them "You will have to deal with me not them". As the group tried to used bulldoze "Iron tail and Iron head" As he managed to land some damage on the Roggenrola as the Boldores stepped in more sturdier than them "Bring it" Brock was ready for more coming up from their knocked out state.

Meanwhile with Ash and Misty "I hope Brock will be okay we don't know how many will be sent to that direction" Misty said worried about what will happen 'I agree I don't know what Pokemon he has and given how they're acting I'd say they'll fight until they either was damaged or worse' Emolga said "Brock is a rock type gym leader and he knows how to handle himself he has a steel type to handle them" Ash said helping their worries go away as another group of Boldore's comes their way. 'Uh-oh these are the tougher one's' Roggenrola said, as Misty stopped in front of them "I'll handle them you guys go on ahead Emolga you can stay or go with it's up to you" Misty said as she pulled out two pokeballs 'I'll stay just in case' Emolga said as Ash translated as Misty nodded as she sent out Gyrados and Frillish out as Emolga was beside Misty as Ash "You got this Misty we'll catch up once you deal with them" Ash said as Misty nodded as he ran off deeper into the cave "Alright time to show you why I'm a water type specialist Hydro pump and water you two" As Gyrados used Hydro pump and Frillish used Water pulse as the Boldore's took damage but they had the weak armor and sturdy ability meaning it'll take more than that to take them down "Oh I see relying on your abilities huh I see why you're the tougher ones but you're not going to beat me." As the Boldore's used rock blast and stone edge as the Misty fought back as the battle continues.

As Ash and Roggenrola was near where Gigalith and the Rocket Pokemon duo as Roggenrola noticed her brother was badly injured by himself as she ran to him "Careful it might be a" 'Trap' As haxorous launched a Dragon Pulse at the group luckily the Roggenrola got out of the way "Haxorous I knew that we'd meet at some point" Ash said 'Your friends are beating the weak ones the best ones are with Team Rocket.' As Ash noticed that a massive rock was coming their way much more menecing than its evolutionary line 'D-Daddy why?' Roggenrola questioned almost hurt from letting them attack her 'Your not worth being called my daughter our plans is nearly done these two beating me showed me that I was a fool to be so soft I gave them acces to the cave you broke the rules not to let humans in now you're not considered my daughter.' Even though its hard for her to cry you can tell she would if she could. "That's enough you're clearly brainwashed to say that" Ash said as he heard a chuckled as a water pulse was blasted near Ash almost hitting Roggenrola if Ash hadn't taken it 'So it is true this human can understand us I'd thought that Buizel was exaggurating about that and it seems like you took it like a chump' Ducklett flew over that left a mark on Ash's back but he wasn't going to let them see it. "Ducklett why'd you betray your brother and sister like that" 'Don't waste your breath with me twerp any reasoning with me or getting to the old me is not going to work unlike that weakling Emolga I've let my mind be taken under their command' Ducklett said 'That's enough Ducklett we don't need to bother this twerp soon our mission here is almost done' Haxorous said as he growled at him 'Shut it and let me have my fun Haxorous' Ducklett said angered. "What plan?" Ash asked 'Not that you will know but we won't tell you Gigalith get your pawns and have them attack the twerp so we can leave' Haxorous commanded him as he nodded and sent more Boldores and Roggenrola to the group as Ducklett wanted to join in 'We have orders Ducklett our mission is complete' Haxorous said as the group of new pokemon came were the one's who were part of the operrations. 'Ugh fine you lot deal with them but I'll be back to deal with you one day Ash' Ducklett said with a angry tone in his voice. As Ash was going to stop him but the Boldore and Roggenrola stepped in front of him 'Let's move Gigalith to your new home and new family' Haxorous said 'And I will be letting our bosses know what you were planning on doing Ducklett' As the group left to an underground tunnel beneath them.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE" Ash screamed but it was too late but the group of rock types had their orders "No choice alright Dewott, Swanna Pignite, Axew, Scraggy come on out" As ash sent them out as Snivy joined beside them as Pikachu did too. "Now the battle is on even ground." Ash said as the Rock types attacked Ash's Pokemon "Dewott water pulse on the Boldore, Snivy leaf blade on another one, Pignite Brick break on the Roggenrola, Swanna Ice beam on them too, Scraggy low kick on the Roggenrola, Axew dragon Claw help your brother out and Pikachu thunderbolt and Iron tail on the last Boldore" Ash commanded hoping that this'll work as the pokemon nodded as they were fighting as moves clashed. Even under Ash's command's these pokemon were tough Scraggy and Axew barely managed to beat the Roggenrola they're facing even with little battle experience they had though Axew was definitely getting some experience from this same with Scraggy. Everyone managed to hold on their own as Pikachu and Snivy managed to beat their respected pokemon as Pikachu noticed a massive Rock blast was heading towards Snivy as it was so fast that Pikachu managed to use Iron tail to destroy it before it reached her. 'T-Thank's Pikachu' Snivy said as she was kinda surprised by this 'Consider it my way of showing you that I still love you Snivy and as a fellow pokemon' Pikachu said as Snivy admitted that this was a part of him showing that he still cared about her as she nodded as the group of Boldore and Roggenrola were knocked out.

As the rock types dispence off as Misty and Brock made it just as Ash fell on his knee "Ugh man that hurt" Ash said as Misty and Brock ran over to him "Ash are you okay?" Misty asked with a worried look on her face as Ash nodded "Yeah that Water pulse from Ducklett packed a punch but I should be fine" Ash said as he noticed that Roggenrola was running to her brother which was a Boldore which Brock went over to heal and help him out "There you should be okay now" Brock said as the Boldore brother nodded 'Thanks' He mustered as his sister was happy that he only family now was fine. As Ash returned the rest of the Pokemon aside from Pikachu and Snivy of course as the group including the two rock type sibilings for some reason as both of them asked Ash and Brock a question that none of the two expected.

"Wait you want to come join us both of you?" Ash asked. As Roggenrola nodded as did her brother as Roggenrola said 'Ash is it yes I.' Her brother chimmed in 'Same goes for me but for the guy who healed me.' As Ash translated to Brock "I understand why you would it's cause of what happened there isn't it" Ash said. As they two siblings nodded 'We technically have no place to go now especially with the rest of our group is now brainwashed' the Boldore said as he was being the brave one for his sister. Brock and Ash nodded and took out a Pokeball a regular one for Ash and a heavy ball for Brock as Ash noticed "Hey I haven't seen that ball in years Brock thought you'd used it by now?" Brock shook his head "No I wanted to use it on a Pokemon that I felt that could use it and this'll work" Brock said as the group two there their respected pokeball's at the two rock types as they're caught without issue. As Roggerola was sent to the lab as Brock let his newly caught Boldore out Ash had questions and he was the only one who had answers.

"Alright tell what was those two after in the first place they couldn't have gone through all that trouble just for your father and your group?" Ash questioned him as he looked up to Ash and said 'Well our cave is protected for a reason it has a massive amounts of ore that can be used not only to power my line up but to power up many machines and cities as you humans would call it' As the group was surprised by this "Okay that's scary but I wonder how much did they took must be a lot" Misty said 'From what I know half the mine was gone by the time I was attacked probably all of them luckily my sister and I have enough in us to be able to function without problems' Boldore said as Ash sighed with relief. Just as Ash was about to say something the Larvesta egg that Ash got was starting to glow as the group noticed and ran to it. It was about to hatch.

Meanwhile with at the Team Rocket base

"You idiot duck you almost blew our mission" Jessie scolded Ducklett 'Hey who'd I know that the twerps were nearby besides I'd join to get back at them not just to follow your orders' Ducklett retorted 'You'll get that chance when our Zoroark is finally under our control Ducklett and besides you did your mission now with these ore's we can control more Pokemon and strengthen our grip on her for good and soon will be a massive attack on all Pokemon not just wild one's' Meowth said as the Ducklett said 'If it means to get back at my siblings I don't care what you do to me I'm just a laid back duck when it come's to boring stuff that isn't fun to me' Ducklett said "Seem's like you need another boast to your dark ball Ducklett" Giovanni said on the screen as the group bowed to him "I've gotten the report and you nearly revealed everything to them time for you to go back in your tank for a few month's opperations is now on hold as the tournament is approaching that's an order and you three make sure that that Ducklett's attitude is taken care of we don't want another Emolga screw up do we" Giovanni said more like ordered. 'Come on boss I can handle it just stop giving me boring...UGH' As he held his wing on his head "You're lucky I'm giving you a small jolt to your ball Ducklett I have controll of all your Pokeball's in the facility one more outburst like that and I'll crank it up further now time for a personality change to ensure that you won't act like this again" Giovanni said as Ducklett's wings fell to his side eyes glazed out 'Yes...bosss' as Ducklett went to his tube where his dark ball sits to be brainwashed further.

Stay tuned.


	31. Chapter 31: Spread Your Wings Young Archen, Tranquil Reunion and Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request capture and more of Ash's tranquils past and something else

Chapter 31: Spread Your Wings Young Archen, Tranquil Reunion and Past

' for poke speak

"for human speech

As the egg hatched into a larvesta as it sees Ash like a just hatch Pokémon would. As the little one ran over and nuzzled Ash which made chuckled "friendly little one huh?" As it nodded as Ash let's Blitzle out for her to check the little one as she was the breeding center expert of Ash's Pokémon as she was surprised that it hatched so soon. "What's wrong Blitzle is everything okay with the little one? Ash asked which she shook her head 'Oh no! Nothing is wrong it's just I am surprised given that Larvesta eggs hatching cycles are longer than 2 months but he's alright but I want to talk to you about the issue about Larvesta in private' Blitzle said which Ash nodded as Pikachu and Snivy were watching him as he was hyper like Scraggy was but nothing too bad.

As Ash and Blitzle were away from the group "Okay Blitzle what do you want to tell me is there something wrong with Larvesta?" Ash asked which made her shake her head 'No that's not what I wanted to tell you but I do have a question for you Ash?' she said. "What is it you want to ask?" Ash asked 'Are you planning on evolving him during your journey here in Unova?" she asked which Ash nodded "If need be I can always have my Pokémon back home train him but why you ask you know that when we met?" As Blitzle sighed 'I figured that you were going to say that I highly doubt you realize it but Larvesta aren't the easiest to raise especially for trainers who have never raised nor seen one before.' Which caught Ash off guard 'If you don't believe me look him and his mother up on that Pokedex you have there' Blitzle pointed as he did as he notice that Volcarona's while powerful even more than most Pokémon here in Unova they only had one stage of evolution and if not trained properly can take years to evolve "Wow I must admit I thought like most bug Pokémon he had at least a middle stage you weren't kidding Blitzle". 'Well luckily for you I'd planned ahead his mother is willing to take care of him and train him don't worry she'll let him return to you but you need to remember there's not many of him nor his evolutions out there from what I read there's barely 7 out there him probably making 8 and with his father being taken it will be a long time before more might be born think on it I know that he might not be happy but it's not everyday that someone owns one but it is not everyday that one gets to see it's family' Blitzle suggested which Ash thought it over but only for a second and nodded "Okay I get what you're saying and I agree, I know that he maybe upset especially since he just hatched but he should understand why" as he was interrupted by Snivy 'I'd say he would understand after all he was curious where you went' as she ran over to where they're with little Larvesta beside them a little upset but still showing a little bit of happiness it can barely speak words but understand what was said as Ash kneels down to the little guy who gave a little nuzzle before nodding "Okay I don't need to ask I need to send a Pokémon to the lab to catch you and I'll connect the preserve".

The group nodded luckily there's a small Pokémon center near a massive building of sorts Ash thought hard but decided to send little Axew to be trained by his Gabite at the lab which she was fine with. As Ash returned Axew and sent her to Professor Oaks lab, as he pulls out another ball and caught Larvesta without hassle. As he contacted the Bug type preservation center which Jason answered "I'm taken by you contacting the preservation that the Larvesta egg just hatched" Jason asked which Ash nodded "I'm taken you were expecting my call at some point huh?" Which Jason nodded "Let's just say it was just a hunch but his mother is willing to take care of him and will let me know when he's ready don't worry nothing will change about him and you can train him your way when he's more experienced" which made Ash smiled but a bit sad but agree to sending Larvesta to the preservation which he did. "I'll be in contact with you Jason just make sure that the little guy is happy during this" Ash said as Jason nodded "Don't worry I'll be checking on the two from time to time take care Ash" he said as the call ended, as Ash sighed "Have fun little guy and I will make sure that you're training won't go in vain".

"Ash? Ash Ketchum is that you?" Ash heard a female voice as he turned around it was Professor Juniper along with Bianca . "Ah Professor Juniper and Bianca didn't expect one of you out here" Ash asked. "Well I am here for the reservation that is not far from here it's one of two known ones home to flying types the other is in Forretree city runned by Winona the gym leader" which surprised Ash "Really this is the same one I heard about it when my family visited Unova but we couldn't get to see it as only a select few people and only Pokémon are allowed in" Ash said. Brock said ignoring the fact that Ash was aware of what it was "So that's the big building we saw coming here?" As the Professor nodded "Yes it is and I am surprised that you were informed about it but I might be able to let you come in as guest's as I might need you and your Tranquil help" which Ash was curious " Really what is it Professor and Tranquil isn't with me at the moment" Ash asked "Well you're near a phone contact Professor Oak and ask him to bring her to where you are just mention where you are at and I think he would know why you need her" the Professor suggested which made Ash embarrassed as Misty said " I have an Emolga if it's okay for me to come with" which the professor nodded "sure she maybe from this reservation and it's not just Unova Pokémon that lives here even other Pokémon from other regions are born in one of the two reservations" as this made Ash and the other's curious about that.

As Ash contacted Professor Oak and told him what Juniper said to him which Professor Oak says "Say no more Ash however she won't be the only bird coming over as it seems that your Starraptor is interested in this as well and I won't be surprised if he was indeed from that same reservation you're in". "Sure the more the merrier and I think extra help would be useful" Professor Juniper says which Ash nodded this made Snivy curious about this in more ways than one though she probably figured out one reason why two birds coming over as Ash thought as scraggy would be sent as Ash needed another slot for Starraptor which he sent him to train with his sister as the Professor sent over both of Ash's flying type Pokémon. "Thanks Professor Oak I'll contact you later" which he nodded as the call ended.

As the group followed Professor Juniper to the reservation and was allowed in. As they were inside the reservation as it was pretty big and open for the flying types to leave if they wanted to as Ash let's out Tranquil and Starraptor at the same time as Misty sent out Emolga however Tranquil looks more different than the last time the gang saw her. "Okay I need your help with another flying type Pokémon who is struggling with flying as his flock left before he hatched sadly" Juniper said as Tranquil looks down this was almost sounds like when she was young which Starraptor nuzzles her 'Don't worry I'm here and we'll help' Starraptor comforts Tranquil while Ash didn't notice what was said even with the translator Snivy picked in on it easily as did Emolga though she recognized where she was at 'I'll meet up with you in a bit and help you I just need to check in on something ' Emolga said as just being here brought some of her memories back but not to much which Ash translates to Misty as Misty said "Now Emolga we're here to help not to wonder off" as Emolga shakes her head 'I'll be quick I was born here and I need to check in on someone I promise you and you know that I won't get in trouble' Emolga said as Tranquil interjects 'I was born here too but if it's that important okay just don't forget okay' Emolga nodded as she flew off as the group sighed.

As the Professor brought the group to a flying type Pokémon that they'd never met during their journey as Tranquil noticed but somehow almost recognized it was as if his past sounded familiar. "The Pokémon is a fossil Pokémon named Archen his flock left him for some reason about a month or two ago with no one here who knew the flock its hard to raise him and teach him how to fly and all that" Which made Starraptor and Tranquil nodded as the two flew over to the little guy as Ash sighed "I guess they don't need me at the moment" as the Professor said "you can look around and check in on them at times I believe that they might have it done by the days end I hope" which the group nodded as Snivy decided to stay with the two flying types which made Pikachu curious 'they might need another female with them especially since emolga flew off don't worry about it Pikachu just don't fall for another girl okay' Snivy said as Pikachu shakes his head 'That was an accident Snivy and you're the only female for me remember' which Snivy made a I guess arm gesture ' If you say so Pikachu' as Pikachu left with Ash and the other's as Tranquil noticed 'You still have trouble trusting him huh Snivy?'. As Snivy nods 'Yes while he has gotten better it is still a ways away from me loving him again though I can't say the same for you two you didn't think that I didn't notice that you were fine with Starraptor joining nor how you feel when he comforts you Ash maybe new to this but I am not fooled' which made the two birds blush, as Starraptor said ' You weren't kidding about Snivy Tranquil, she has a sharp eye' which made her nodded 'So…how long until?' Snivy asked as it was more appropriate for her to ask than say Pikachu and the other's 'The eggs will come in a few months by that time my training should be done with Starraptor'. As Snivy nods as Emolga flew to the group though she was hiding it she looks like she was under stress 'Finally showed up Emolga' Snivy said with her arms crossed though it wasn't a mad look more concerned. 'I rather not talk about it right now let's help out with what is going on please don't ask me again during this I respect your wishes about Pikachu and the other's now please do this for me as a friend' Emolga asked cheerfully but she was holding back her being scared, as Snivy nods 'Okay but you will tell me after we're done okay' Snivy said 'Ugh fine deal but you won't like what I have to say but let's not ruin this'

As the young Archen wakes up from the commotion 'huh what is with the noise and who are you all' Archen said not scared but a bit curious. As Tranquil 'Hello little guy my names Tranquil this is Starraptor and my friends we're here to help you out' as Tranquil was being a mother like figure to him as Archen smiled and nodded 'If you know what my line can fly then sure' Archen asked which made Snivy concerned even Emolga was as well as Emolga asked 'Are you sure you will be able to do it most of us flying types didn't learn from others we were born to do that and I am not familiar with his Evolution lines'. Even Starraptor perks up 'I think she'll handle it right' Tranquil nodded 'Yes I know more of his line than what you think I'll explain later but let's get it started' the group nodded as Archen was curious about what she meant but he was happy as someone was happy with helping him out as most wouldn't.

'Alright let's start with trying to get your speed going while moving with your wings spreading I'll demonstrate' as she started to do so which she wasn't trying to take off. Though she did look ridiculous but it was a small step and most flying types started with it. 'Okay you try and don't strain yourself' Tranquil said as Archen nodded and tried but as he was picking up speed he lost his footing and fell which she sighed and flew over to him and helped him up. As she tries to explain without being scolding him nor trying to make it complicated. As it seems like he's good with listening though he is a bit stubborn. As their stomachs growled as the group chuckled though Archen didn't want to eat he was determined which definitely was a familiarity with Tranquil as she thought 'It has to be the same flock' as she said 'look we have all day you can't do that on an empty stomach.' As Archen sighed 'Fine'.

As the group went to the feeding area as Emolga asked 'Why are you so determined to help no offense but even if you get him to get somewhat off the ground it will take longer than a day to master it?' As Tranquil sighed 'I agree with you on that last part but I won't give up on trying he's more like me than you know' Tranquil said as Snivy was curious about this as she asked 'You said that you were born here and you are familiar with his line why is that?' As Starraptor also was wondering 'I'm also curious about that too you told me about your past which connected to my flock growing up here so what is it?' As Tranquil noticed that Archen wasn't paying attention to the conversation and dropped a bombshell 'The truth is that my flock was a mixed one in terms of relatives and friends….my mom had a step sister who was an Archeops his final stage and I grew up always watching them how they fly how they were raised it was more rough than you think especially for me especially with' as she looked down as Starraptor noticed and knew what she was about to say 'You too didn't know how to fly either that's why you see him in you' Starraptor asked as Tranquil nodded which surprised everyone. 'I had no idea' Emolga said as Tranquil was a little upset but held it back 'That's the real reason why I was no longer with my flock when we migrated from here I was still struggling to maintain flight when I finally did I managed to get where I met Ash while yes I was surprised by this that doesn't mean that I wouldn't prove that I am stronger than I was before' Tranquil said with a determined look on her face 'That's why I have to help him out' Snivy smiled and said 'I understand that is why you didn't say anything when we met and got to know each other it's not Ash's business nor ours but you've been there for me now it's our turn' ' I agree I'll help' Starraptor said agreed to it as Emolga nodded and smiled 'I agree as well I think he's done eating as he's gone'.

Which the four of them noticed as they see the little guy still determined to pick his speed up, as an hour passes as Archen was capable of running almost he got off the ground accidentally. Tranquil says 'Okay nicely done you will get there and you have improved your speed' as Archen asked 'Why are you doing this for me are you like a relative or something' as she was taken a back by this as she had to choose her words carefully and then said 'You can say that but I don't mind being a mother figure to you when you are a bit older or evolved then I'll tell you' he was curious about what she said but nodded as he never met his mother or flock so he was fine with seeing her as one and nodded. 'Good now let's try to glide Emolga that's where you're expertise is in' as she was dumbstruck 'Just because I glide at times doesn't mean that I am not capable of flying' as that was out of character for her even more than she was letting on which Snivy caught and said 'You agreed to help Emolga whatever happened earlier is getting you out of character' as it was Emolga's turn to be caught off guard as Starraptor joined in 'I agree do you have a problem' as Emolga shakes her head 'Fine let's start but my style is a bit harder cause you will need to be in a good spot in the trees' as Emolga looks around for a low enough branch to teach as she spots one 'there that should work' as she points out a low hanging one 'That'll work' Tranquil said as she managed to get the Archen up there. 'Okay let's try this pay close attention' as she started to glide with her a arms out as the little Archen was impressed as she landed a small distance from where they're at 'Like that' which Archen tried that which Snivy had her vines ready just in case it didn't work and surprisingly he did it without issues which surprised everyone however steering it was harder for him as he lost balance and crashed into a tree as the group ran over to him as he was crying he maybe stubborn but he's still young as Tranquil comforts him 'It's okay I'm here for you' as she was starting to sing a song to calm him down which helps 'It's a song my mother always sang when I was either sad or was beside myself I knew that it would work for him' Tranquil said to the group as they smiled as Emolga said 'I'm sorry I didn't expect that to happen' as Snivy interjected ' No no one did and to be honest you did your best to teach him if I had to guess he knew how to glide but never too far which would explain a lot' 'I agree with her many flying types usually learn that either on accident or just to start' Starraptor said Tranquil nodded as Emolga said 'I can help him but the day is coming short though' as the group noticed that the sun was almost setting in an hour 'Is an hour be enough Emolga' Starraptor said which Emolga snickered 'You know who you are talking to here and I say the way he's going I'd say a half hour would be enough' as Tranquil nodded 'Okay I'm counting on you Emolga'.

As Emolga was helping the little guy out more as he was getting better at the landing but the steering was still need practice as the winds of the area wasn't usually used for practice for gliding but as the half hour passed Archen tried and got the hang of it minus the winds being against him. 'So what are you going to do ask Ash to join the team I mean you probably won't be staying here until he's well trained' Emolga said but in a concerned tone 'I agree that might work and you said it yourself you don't mind being a mother figure to him and well it can help you later down the road' Snivy says as Emolga just noticed that she was expecting some day 'I can't believe that I just noticed that congratulations and I agree with Snivy it can help as these winds are the main reason why I left here not perfect for gliding yet alone training for it and helping with flying I think that the Professor probably thought that as well' Emolga said. 'To be honest with you I think that is the reason why many flying types left as well yes it is good for raising a family but it's not worth the trouble of staying in the long haul hopefully Ash will agree with this however I don't think he's battle ready especially since he's no more than Axew's and Scraggy's age and we can get him to go even battle wise' Tranquil said as Starraptor points out 'Well it's worth a shot but teaching him isn't like how the others are being trained by the team even you had trouble catching up with me and Swellow' Tranquil shakes her head 'That's different and remember I grew up around his flock they're always looking forward to battling so that's that I will ask Ash when he comes to get us'.

As the remaining half hour passed as Ash and the other's come back to check on the progress of the Archen as the little guy gliding almost past them but still managed to be next to them "Seems like he's making progress I see" Ash said as the group headed towards Ash as Ash noticed that Tranquil was about to ask him something. 'Ash can I ask you something' Tranquil said as Ash was curious about what she had to say and nodded 'Can he join the team and return to the lab with me and Starraptor?' Tranquil asked which surprised Ash "Why do ask Tranquil did something happen?" Ash asked as Tranquil looks down 'The truth is that even in his state of training this is not the place to help him get better at flying and to be honest he means more to me than you think we'll get him to be a good flyer and train him to be the best as he can be his evolution line is pretty strong and I know how they train so please I never asked for anything in the past but I think he would want it as well' Tranquil pleaded which Ash nodded "Okay you don't need to ask twice tell him what is happening and I will prepare a pokeball for him" as she nodded and flew over to him as he notice 'Are going to be leaving here?' Archen said which Tranquil nodded 'But why I thought you care for me it's like what happened to my family they probably didn't want me' Archen said upset 'Who says that you are staying here?' which surprised him 'What you mean I can come with you?' Tranquil nodded 'But you will be a human trained Pokémon and Starraptor and I will help you but if Ash wants you you listen to him agree ' Tranquil said as she wiped a tear from his eyes as he nodded and smiled 'Thanks….mom' he shall and hug her as she smiles and hugs him back before he went to Ash as he caught him without hassle. As he sent Tranquil and Starraptor back to the lab after Tranquil said her goodbyes. As the group stays at the Pokémon center before leaving.

As Snivy was still curious about what happened with Emolga 'Okay Emolga now's your turn to say what you were doing and what happened' Snivy said as Emolga sighed as Ash noticed 'Like Tranquil and Starraptor I too grew up here in the preservation and I went to see if my sisters were still there' she looks down which Snivy was worried about what she was about to say 'That's why you adamant about going to leave the group if I recall correctly Buizel mentioned about your family' Snivy said Emolga nodded 'I am the second oldest of 4 siblings two of them went with trainers my younger sister was fine with staying here as I knew that she was safe but I promise her that I would see her when I returned here however when I arrived at where I used to live she was no where to be seen' Emolga said as she was hesitant about what is about to happen next "Maybe she left on her own or found a trainer?" Ash asked Emolga said 'I thought that too until I say Buizel here at the ranch Ash they have her and I'm in tight position as well' as Ash and Snivy were surprised by what she just said 'You don't mean' Snivy says as Emolga looks down and nodded 'It seems that I might have to be under team rocket's control again but temporarily and I am hesitant to say it but whether I choose to agree or not once Zoroark is released from her tank fully brainwashed the Pokémon under Team Rocket's control will receive a massive boost in power even former ones' as she pulled out a communicator which snivy recognizes "What's the condition I hate to say it but whatever it is it's out of our control?" Ash asked. '10' which made the group curious why she said that '10 Pokémon not all at once 9 are my choosing but the 10th is their choice which I don't know' "It's a lose lose situation either you agree or forced to if I'm getting this right" Ash said as Emolga nodded 'yes but I told him as long as the group doesn't get targeted by this I have until the day after the battle club is over for my decision' as Emolga clenched her paw with the device in paw as Snivy walked over to her and hugged her 'thank you' Emolga said as Ash said "we'll discuss this tomorrow I have a feeling that we'll have to agree to let you do this as much as I hate to say that" the group nodded

Well a day of fun turns to a problem after all of this as the journey continues


	32. Chapter 32: Gathering all trainers the Battle Club Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle club begins and reunions with some old friends as the battle club starts

Chapter 32: Gathering all trainers the Battle Club Begins!

We join our heroes as they arrive in Nimbasa Town the site of the battle club where many trainers throughout unova and those who are visiting can take part in.

"Man I can't wait to take part in this and to see what kind of trainers are participating" Ash said as he was determined to win this since he heard about it through Trip which he knew that Trip will be participating. "Hey save that excitement for us too Ash we're taking part of this as well" Misty said as Brock nodded "You seem like you were waiting for this competition Ash" Brock said as Ash nodded "Remember my family travel through Unova a lot surprisingly we catch the end of the battles but never when it started this and another" "No way Ash you came back to Unova" as Ash was interrupted as a boy with a Dewott and a headband around his head ran up to him "Speaking of Unova Cameron long time no see I'm taken you started your journey finally huh?" Ash asked as this made Misty and Brock curious "A few years later than normal trainers but I finally got my parents to let me go on my journey" Cameron said all hyper he's definitely focused on seeing Ash again. "Knowing your past and family I can see why?" as Brock interjects "So you two know each or something Ash?" Ash rubbed the back of his head "Oh right these are my traveling friends Misty and Brock gym leaders of Kanto" Ash introduced "Nice to meet both of you I'm Cameron and this is my main starter Dewott" Cameron said 'Nice to meet all of you' as Ash noticed the voice was female but let it go for now "Cameron and I knew each other since we were kids we went to the same summer camp awhile back Cameron here is from Castellia city his family runs one of the big name buildings in the city however he has a lot of trouble understanding or remembering things cause they were always busy" Ash said as Cameron sighed "I thought by leaving that my past about that would as well say you already registered for the battle club" they shook their heads.

As Cameron lead to the line of Trainers who were filling out for the battle club "It's going to be bigger than before I already have registered" Cameron said "Really with your track record Cameron" Ash said with a little upset look "Yeah funny thing about that I arrived after beating Elisa and saw no one was there thinking that I missed it turns out that I was the first to be registered" Cameron said with a slight chuckle though the group can tell it was a forced one.

As the group were finally signed in as the group headed to the pokemon center which surprisingly wasn't as packed but still had a lot of trainer there "Man it just gets bigger and bigger how many people were entering this" Ash said as he heard a familiar voice "300 trainers actually a much more perfect recipe than expected" Misty reaction to hearing that line"Oh great mr. Connoisseurs of everything is here as well" as the group turns to their left and sees him "Yep me and Burgh are here as we just arrived and already got registered" as the group had the sweat drop on their faces "well it's good to see you again and hopefully to battle you two again" Ash said "Theirs one more gym leader who should be arriving some point and you haven't battle the gym yet not to much later that is" Cillian said as he was interrupted by another group of voices two trainers a muscular male and a girl with a hat "You guys are here as well huh" Ash said with a happy tone as well "Come on Ash Nimbasa city is my home town or have you forgotten" he said "I haven't forgotten that Stephan it's Georgia here that I'm surprised given that your from Johto" Ash said "You haven't changed the last time we met either Ash" Georgia said "More friends of yours Ash" Misty said "Yeah Stephan here minus how many times people get his name wrong or write he's one of my friends in the camp that I always had competitions when it comes to food or something else" "Georgia here is a huge fan of ice types given she's from Mahogany town" as Georgia interrupts " the known dragon buster and Granddaughter of the gym leader of the Mahogany town gym and next in line to be it's gym leader whenever he retires I'm here to get better and stronger as an ice type user" as it was Stephan's turn to interrupt "Says the girl who has a steel type on her team" as she hits him on the head "That's not the point" as she said.

As the group sighed as she noticed someone else heading their way "Seems like the reunions aren't done" as she pointed out a young male trainer with a vest one and a Umbreon was right next to him "Hey Virgil your here as well" Georgia called out to him "Huh hey I didn't expect you all here to and is that Ash man its been years" he walked over with Umbreon following him "Wow your eevee evolved the last time I saw him" Ash said while petting Umbreon's head which it happily welcomed "Yeah he's the same one and I already have a eeveelution team still missing one but he's still my main Pokémon" Virgil said and then asked "I see that you have a few friends here as well" Ash chuckled "Oh right these are my friends who traveled with me through the beginning of my journey and gym leaders back in Kanto, Brock and Misty" Ash introduced "hi hello nice to meet you all" both of them said after finally getting introduced "Virgil is from Udella Town originally though his family is everywhere here in Unova if I remember correctly" Virgil nodded "Yep you remember that correctly my family is a family runned Pokémon rescuers I'm still going on my gym battles but I won't hesitate to help those Pokémon in need" "Isn't that similar to what Pokémon ranger's do" Misty asked "I can understand why you say that but we don't have those capture devices and while we do occasionally work with them we're more for things that they can't handle especially with the amounts of missing Pokémon and attacks" as that caught everyone except Ash Misty and Brock who were already aware of what he meant "But I don't think we should worry about that right now" Brock said as the group nodded.

As the group left someone spoke out to Cillian "What a bunch of kids that group is huh Cillian?" as a long black haired girl appearing right behind Cillian "On the contrary they're friends who are competing in the competition Iris" Cillian said enthusiastically "You haven't changed Cillian always being weird and tries to make things work" Iris said "And your always judgmental I understand you battle many trainers when your grandfather isn't working but you might be impressed with them especially with the Ash he's the one who has the Pikachu who kept introducing his friends constantly" Cillian said as Iris moans "You know that I don't like making friends with challengers even if it's a battle competition grandpa asked me take part in this so cut me some slack" Iris said "Speaking of I'm surprised that you were here late that's not like you" Cillian said as Iris said "I really don't want to talk about it I just made it as the last trainer" Iris sighed irritated by the fact that he asked "You know that means you are in the first battle right cause of that" Cillian pointed out "YOU DON'T THINK THAT I DON'T KNOW THAT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT MY TRAIN HERE WAS GOING TO BE LATE" Iris shouts at as she walks off to her room "She hasn't changed this'll be an interesting tournament" Cillian said with a sweat drop as he left for his room.

As the next day come

As a massive crowd of trainers was in the stadium amongst the crowd was Trip, Ash and both of his friends and traveling companions Misty and Brock, Cillian, Burgh and Iris as Don George goes makes his speech "Welcome many trainers and folks to the annual battle club this year was bigger than what's expected over 300 trainers have participated in this since there's so many I've changed a rule on how many Pokémon will be used" which made the crowd surprised and curious "The usual 1v1 battles will still be the norm but until the top 100 then it's 2v2 and once we arrive at the top 32 till the end of this will be 3v3" As the crowd goes crazy as the group of trainers was surprised by this "Knowing that some trainers are from outside of Unova I'll allow pokemon outside of Unova it's only fair now with that said let's get this started."

As the screen board at the top of the stadium was showing the first wave of battles of who will be facing who Iris was first of course against a boy as Ash was also amongst the first set of trainers as the 3rd battle against a trainer named Tim as the rest didn't show the group of his friends yet though Ash was stoked luckily he won't be facing them all in a bracket yet. As Iris sighed "I figured that I would be up first and why does this kid have to be in the same group" she said as she noticed that as stoked as he was he had a calm demeanor to him as she can sense that he has a dragon or 2 on him which surprised her. "Now everyone can go to their sides of the stadium and those who aren't participating in today's match can stay or head back and watch the battles in their rooms" given that the crowd of trainers was massive some did aside from Ash and the gang who decided to stay.

"Now for the first battle from Opelucid City a young female trainer who said to understand dragon Pokémon as a gift Iris" as the crowd cheered as Cillian sighed "I guess she rather not be called what she really is huh *sighs* Same old Iris wanna not draw too much attention to herself regardless of what her position is" as the announcer spoke about the other trainer "Now for a trainer whose from here in Nimbasa town a up and coming new trainer Zack" as the crowd cheered louder than before which didn't bother Iris as she got her pokeball ready for battle as did Zack "Now trainers let out your Pokémon" the 2 nodded "beartic your up" Zack said as a massive ice like bear comes out of its ball as Ash scanned it as he's never seen it before "An ice type figured Flygon your up" as she sent out the said ground dragon type. "The first battle between Iris and Zack with the Beartic and Flygon let the battle begin"

With the competition underway things are about to heat up Ash's competition is looking good as the battles and the battle club continues.

Stay tuned


	33. Chapter 33: A Dragon's brawl of a evolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's turn to battle and new things for the team

Chapter 33: A Dragon's brawl of a evolution

'for pokespeak

"for human speak

As the battle between Iris and Zack is just about to kick off with the two Pokémon waiting patiently as the ref announced "It's determined that Zack will get the first move" as Zack smirks "Humph your gonna need it kid" Iris said "I'll show you ice beam bearitic" as it fires a ice beam at Flygon "predictably use flamethrower" as it clashed causing an explosion "Now steel wing " as Flygon emerges from the underground which lands a massive hit on ice bear Pokémon sending it back but still standing "I thought that would end this but I can see that you raised it" Iris said as Ash was watching this surprised by the way she's basically in control of this and her attitude "Man what's her problem" Ash said to himself "That's Iris for you Ash she's usually the one who loves to dominate the battle when it's trainers who she sees as either childish or not worth her time" as Ash turns around to see Cilian talking "I taken you 2 know each other " Ash asked "You can say that remember that I said yesterday that there's one more trainer who was supposed to be here originally her grandfather the Opelucid city gym leader Drayden was supposed to take part of this but he asked Iris here she's stubborn yes but she's no slouch when it comes to battles even against type disadvantages what you're seeing is a pokemon she just had caught on her team compared to the rest of her team" which caught Ash off guard "I didn't think that Drayden had another relative and one who is like this" which is Cilian's turn to be surprised "You know him Ash" Ash sighed "They're other reasons why my family visit Unova but I rather talk about it with Iris if she would let me" as he watched the battle continues.

"Fight back with avalanche" as it launches a massive amounts of ice at the Flygon "Draco meteor counter back " which caught Ash and Cillian off guard as it over powers the move as the Pokémon was trying to avoid them all barely "Time to end this dragon tail" as the flygon took advantage of the exhausted Pokémon who barely dodged the meteor storm as the attack was coming for and hits it knocking it out. "Bearitic is unable to battle Flygon wins and moving on to the next round is Iris" as the crowd cheered and also was shocked by this. As Iris returned flygon after giving it a good job as she sees Zack who was taking the loss better than she thought "I'll admit your better than most trainers I fought I can see a rematch in the future just lose the smug attitude and you might win" she said as Zack nods as she left walking towards where Cillian and Ash was as the second battle was about to start.

" Nicely done Iris" Cillian said she sighed "I'll admit that it was a bit more challenging than I expected but I hope for a real challenge here." As Ash said "Well you might get one Iris" Iris waves her hand at Ash "Don't kid yourself kid but you really don't know how strong I can really be." "Well Ash has beaten me my brother's all the way to Burgh" Cillian pointed out as that caught Iris's attention slightly "And he apparently knows your grandfather" which surprised Iris "Huh you know grandpa Drayden?" Iris asked "Yeah we're not blood related but but he's a step uncle from my dad's side of the family the last time I saw him was in Udella town before I started my journey 6 years back" "I remember him telling me that he had family visiting back then and the gym had to be closed because of it" As Cillian interrupted "You want me to tell him who you really are Iris or should you?" Iris pouts "I rather wait thank you" as she sensed the dragons Ash has again "Huh I taken you have a few dragon types on your personnel?" Iris asked Ash nodded "Yeah 2 and a half of them actually though only 2 of them will actually battle the other is here for support" Iris is confused "Huh half one?" Ash let's out Axew, Scraggy and his Gabite "Wow you have an Axew and a Gabite" Iris was in awe slightly Ash nodded "Gabite is here to support these two actually given Scraggy and Axew are twins" which caught Iris off guard "That's what you meant by half dragon Ash" Cillian said Ash nodded as Ash kneels down and pets the head of axew near the horn on the top of her head which made her wag her tail. "I ask my older Pokémon to train them to my battle style and there will be times I might be able to use all of them in gym battles" the 2 nodded in understanding "To be honest with you Ash that's actually a good idea especially since from the looks of Axew she looks like she's going to evolve at anytime soon" Iris said which made Ash sighed and turned to Gabite who's smiling knowing what Ash was about to say "Okay Gabite how much time in those 2 months did you did to train these two to that levels of evolution?" Ash asked Gabite as he snickered 'Don't underestimate the ways of a dragon types training especially which the two Pokémon in question are related to said teacher' Gabite said "Wait related to you Gabite?" Ash asked which made him nod 'My niece and nephew from my brothers side of the family yes' Ash translates this to Iris and Cillian who Iris may or may not have picked up on what he said "Well I have this little Axew's final stage with me " as she let's out a Haxorous which it noticed the Pokémon and the resemblance of the fighting/dark type 'seems like my brother has a few kids of his own' Haxorous says 'You can say that again cousin' Gabite said crossing his claws.

As the group of dragons where catching up the second battle was ending "There will be a 30 minute beak and the next match of Ash and Tim will begin "the announcer said which Tim was preparing and Ash noticed that he's strict but not hard on his Pokémon especially with a young eevee "I'm taken your not using her battle she looks like she just hatched" Ash asked which he looks at Ash and shook his head "No but I am using another Pokémon for our battle by the way I'm also from Kanto but decided to start my journey here in Unova" Tim said which Ash nodded "I understand just don't be too strict on your Pokémon as they're like us as well" Ash said as he nodded in agreement "My parents were strict growing up and I try not to be but I can't help it at times" he looks down which the eevee was asleep on his lap "I understand that we all have either had one or two growing up or knew someone or sorts" which made Tim curious and asked if Ash was one who had "My dad before he disappeared was always like that making sure that we understand why we should be trainers even though I had planned on being one in the first place sadly while I do love him I didn't like some of his policies which I rather not talk about" Tim nodded in agreement and gave Ash a handshake as respect which Ash excepted.

As the 30 minutes were up as the two trainers head to the battlefield "Now for the 3rd battle of the battle club 2 trainers of different ages but the same region and different hometown's" as the two trainers entered the stadium "From Vermilion an inspiring trainer whose journey just began here in Unova give it up for Tim" as the crowd cheered as he was in the green side of the battlefield "Now from Pallet town a boy who has been through 5 regions won the orange island league and is now on a journey here in Unova Ash Ketchem" as the crowd cheered louder which hearing all that made Iris surprised as gabite and Scraggy were watching the battle on the sidelines behind Ash. "Watch Iris he's the trainer of unpredictability" Cillian said as she nodded. As Misty and Brock were also watching in the crowd as Ash was ready to start the battle.

"Now let out your pokémon trainers' the announcer said "Deino your up" Tim sends out the dark/dragon type which Ash scanned with his pokedex "Perfect Axew come on out" as the tusk Pokémon came out. As the 2 were staring at each other Axew was raring to go as a dragon Pokémon loves battling other dragons. As Gabite smirks at this 'Perfect and they'd seem like they are going to be even' as Scraggy nodded at that statement.

"Axew vs Deino Ash has the first move" the referee said as Ash nodded. "Ok let's kick this off dragon claw now" Ash said as Axew used the move as her claws glowed as she charged in she was definitely faster than a normal Axew which caught Iris's eye. "Dodge and use dragon rush" Tim command as the duel type dragon barely dodged "Stike now" which Axew slashed at the last minute hitting the Deino sending it back as Axew grinned at this, as Deino used dragon rush at her "Dig now" Ash said as she uses it quickly "Got you use dragon pulse on the hole" as the Deino used it in the hole that Axew made sending her flying out of there hard.

"Are you okay Axew?" Ash asked as Axew stood up 'Takes more than that to best me' Axew said shaking off the attack which made the Deino growled hearing that Ash nodded "use dragon rage" Ash commanded as Axew launched a massive fire dragon attack "Counter with dragon pulse" Tim command which it used as it clashed with the dragon rage. As the two moves hits them sending them back again. "This battle is getting more heated up by the minute folks" The announcer said as the two dragons were panting though Axew refused to lose as she was already glowing a small bit and surprisingly did the Deino which caught everyone's attention as they did evolve Axew to a Fraxure and Deino to a Zweilous though Fraxure was still the happy go lucky dragon even after she evolved, Zweilous on the other hand was arguing with each other's head as if they're Dodrio. Which made Ash and Tim make a sweat drop "Get it together you two we're battling please" Tim said not in a harsh tone which made the two heads get back into the action which Ash noticed that Fraxure knew a new move "Use bulldoze" Ash said which caught Tim off guard as it hits the dark/dragon type hard. "Time to wrap this up use Dragon rush" Ash commanded "Counter it with yours" as the moves clashed as the crowd erupted in cheers this was almost better than the first match.

As the dust clears as the two dragon types were struggling to get up but ultimately Zweilous fell as Fraxure was victorious over the two headed dragon Pokémon. "Zweilous is unable to battle Fraxure wins moving on to the top 100 is Ash from Pallet town" the ref said as Ash's picture was displayed as the winner of the match. As Fraxure ran over to Ash as he pets her head again "You did great out there for your first official battle Fraxure" Ash said which made her nodded 'Tough but it's nothing that I can't handle' Fraxure said confidently. Which made Ash chuckled "Easy girl you just evolved doesn't mean you have to go all Gabite on the competition" Ash said which made her snicker at this as they saw Tim smiled at this and gave Zweilous a congratulations for the good battle before returning it. "You battle well Ash I still have a bit of ways to go but I hope that we will battle against each other again in the league" Tim said before putting his hand out for a handshake which Ash accepts by returning it "Agreed just keep those two under wraps we don't want them to argue every time we battle or in their case whenever they battle" Ash said jokingly which made Tim nod in agreement "I'll try and deal with working things out with them thank you Ash" as he left the stadium as Ash returned to the group.

As Gabite and Scraggy ran over to Ash and Fraxure "Well Gabite you did a good job at training her though I think a lot of your personality when you evolved actually in little Fraxure here" Ash said to the ground/dragon type which made him chuckled. "Well that's what happens when you own a dragon or two Ash you still have a ways to go to understanding them" Which the group turned to see it was Iris who said that which she made a gesture of why'd she knew that Ash was going to say that. "Well like I said Fraxure is my second dragon type I owned Gabite here being the first" Ash said trying not to sound offended. "I will admit that you battle well out there but you still have a ways to go if you want to impress me or be a worthy challenge right now you're past kid levels of worthy" Iris said as she left back to her room.

"What's her problem? I wasn't trying to prove anything out there that's just the way I battle" Ash asked "Don't let Iris get to you Ash again the competition has just started and Iris isn't the type whose impressed with everything focus on your battles Ash" Cillian said as Ash nodded. As the rest of the first group of battles for the day ends. "With the first 100 battles over with tomorrow will be the second wave of 100 trainers" the announcer said as the crowd dispersed.

With Ash's first battle in the battle club ends we begin to see more rivalries and more competition for Ash and the group what's to come for the group as the battle club has just begun.

Stay tuned


	34. Chapter 34: Reunions and Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fillerish chapter that leads up to something big later down this arc

Chapter 34: Reunions and Issues

' For pokespeach

" For human speach

"The battle between Cameron and Tayler in the battle of the second 100 batch of the 300 trainers of the battle club is getting really good" as we see a Cameron and his Dewott against Tayler and his Heatmor Virgil and Stephan have already won their battles in this group of trainers meanwhile Ash was watching this battle as his Dewott was also watching eyes widened seeing who that Dewott was "Hey Dewott I noticed that she looks a bit like you is Cameron's Dewott related to you by any chance" Ash asked him which made him nod 'Yeah I think that's my older sister I told you about you know the one I looked up to whose been there for me' as the two of them seeing that his sister was doing much better than expected in the battle which Ash nodded "You know I never asked you do you have more than just her in terms of siblings" Dewott nodded 'Yeah her and a younger sister I did have a friend who was like a brother but I rather not talk about it bad memories.'

Ash was going to say something as the announcer called out "Heatmor is unable to battle Dewott wins" As the crowed went nuts as Cameron celebrates with his Dewott which made Ash's Dewott smile 'She never changed female Dewott even my evolutionary lines for the females are more aggressive in battle she's always plans things ahead even when she was training growing up' Dewott said "Yeah she definitely showed it in that battle you know that you two might face each other right?" Ash asked which his Dewott nodded 'I know and I'm aware that Servine is here as well and might have to as well but right now I'm not interested in him' Dewott said. Ash was about to say something but lets it go as he can see hurt in his eyes and voice when talking about Trip's Servine, as he sees Cameron and his Dewott walking towards the group as she noticed Ash's Dewott and ran over to him.

Well, well if it isn't my baby brother it's good to see you again Seem's like you found a good trainer here' Cameron's Dewott said patting his head it was evident that she was the oldest as she was slightly bigger than Ash's dewott and voice wise according to Ash's translator. 'Come on sis not in front of our trainer's but I agree it's nice to see you again and yeah, I joined Ash a few months back' Ash's Dewott said with determination on his face. 'You should be proud of your brother he's done a lot for the team' Pikachu said to her as Cameron noticed that the two Dewott's know each other "I'm taken that you know him girl?" Cameron said which she nodded "According to my translator your Dewott is my Dewott's older sister yet another thing we have in common here in this region huh Cameron" Ash said. As Cameron chuckled at this though his Dewott was curious about what Ash's Pikachu meant earlier, but however the announcer was revealing the next batch of trainers for tomorrow's match's.

"The remaining trainers for tomorrow's matches are the following Trip vs Matt, Misty vs Daniel, Brock vs Dino, Bianca vs Luke, and Cillian vs Burgandy" Were only the fraction of trainers as Misty noticed that her trainer had a Patrat outfit which was creepy but she knew that she was determined to face off against. It was also shown that Burgh and Georgia was in the later battle not against each other. As Ash noticed that Trip was watching patiently and was ready to battle tomorrow as Dewott noticed who Trip was up against same goes with Pikachu "Say isn't that snivy's ex's trainer" Ash said Dewott nodded 'And another Pokémon of my past who I really don't want to see but it Seem's the battle of the siblings is happening' Dewott said which made Ash nodded.

As the group leaves and went to eat at the dinner for the trainers who are competition which was free for as long as the competition was going on. As many of the trainer's and their Pokémon were out the Dewott siblings along with Pikachu and Snivy, Emolga, Zebstrika were all together Zebstrika aka Stephan's was friendlier than what its line is used to be more aggressive and acting tough. 'Wow you're more like Bliztle than what I've heard about' Snivy said as she was eating her food. 'It's only in battle we're more aggressive but just because our trainers are rivals doesn't mean that I won't make friends' Stephan's Zebstrika said while nodding to what she said. As the group heard another voice 'Well, well fancy seeing you here' It was Matt's Servine talking towards Cameron's Dewott which she nodded 'Feeling's the same here what's it been since we started our journey's since we last saw each other' He nodded as he noticed that Ash's Dewott was ignoring him which he hissed at this 'Humph it Seem's like you are in the competition as well' He said 'That's enough you already caused issues the last time we saw you and I thought we ended that problem' Ash's Snivy said now annoyed by this 'Yes with you it is Snivy but I really can't let go of him being around me' as he was interrupted 'That's enough brother you've cause more grief and overstay your welcome' It was Trip's servine though the two were twins it was obvious who was the oldest of the two grass starter's Matt's servine was the oldest of the two. 'I'm just leaving I have nothing to say to you brother see you tomorrow in our battle' as he left in a huff. Which made Trip's Servine sighed at this.

'I appreciate the help but that doesn't change much between us Servine I can still never forgive you' Dewott said towards Trip's Servine 'Huh? I'm not here to cause problems Dewott I was planning on trying to be friends again' Trip's servine said as Dewott shook his head 'That part died when you broke your promise back when we were kids, of all mon's I was hoping not to see both of you again yet alone act like this' As Ash's Dewott said with a hurt tone in his voice not screaming, not anger but more hurt which Trip's Servine noticed as Ash's Dewott left. He had a tear in his eye as Trip's Servine noticed that something was really up. 'To think that you two were considered brothers at one point something must've happened the day I left and the day you two were playing to get him this made' Cameron's Dewott said which Trip's Servine nodded 'Wait a minute you're the one Dewott mentioned that he once called his brother?' Pikachu asked in shock which Trip's Servine nodded 'It's a long story and right now I rather get to the bottom of this than talk about it but if you want to know my brother was the only sibling I actually have and Dewott there has only sister's the one you see here and a younger sister now if you excuse me I have to find my brother I have a feeling he has something to do with this' As he left which Cameron's Dewott sighed 'I figured jealousy was a part of this' which Ash overheard this and was concerned about this but he knew better than to mettle in Pokémon's affairs but is willing to be there for his Dewott when that day comes for him to tell Ash what happened.

As Trip's Servine caught up with his brother 'STOP RIGHT THEIR BROTHER' Trip's Servine said now with more anger in his voice and panting from running 'Oh great what do you want now I've left them alone as you asked or is it about Dewott or should I say your so-called little brother you see him as' Matt's Servine hissed back. 'You know very well how much we saw each other as that especially since our parents don't have the same trainer, now tell me what you did or say to make him hate me so much yes I was a bit arrogant but I still was concerned about him.' Trip's Servine said as his brother humphed at this 'You sure do like to show it but I won't tell you anything but if you really that dedicated to finding out you'll have to beat me tomorrow in battle then I'll tell you what I can but you really should be more focused on your real family and not a friend that you pretend to be your brother' As he walked off steaming leaving Trip's Servine shocked by this what has happened to him since he last saw him.

As Matt's Servine was continue to walk back to the hotel that his trainer was in before he noticed that someone was watching him. 'It seems like he's more interested in Dewott than his own family typical reaction from a Pokémon whose friends with a trainer like that' which caught Matt's Servine's attention. 'Come on out who are you and what do you know about this' Matt's Servine asked as a familiar Buizel came out it was Team Rocket's 'I know that type of trainer's and seen what they do to families of Pokémon separate them from them or turn them against them' Buizel said as he was really getting to Matt's Servine's head. 'I've been watching you for a long time my Servine friend: pitting the lab against Dewott to get back at your brother, fighting dirty back in the day jealousy more like hatred' as he was getting to Matt's Servine's emotions and was making fair points. 'But what do you mean by taking families away from each other and pitting them against each other?' He asked with an angry tone in his voice which Buizel snickered 'Well for the latter I think what have happened earlier says it all your brother is more focus on retaining his friendship with Dewott even if it means going against you the only family he has outside of his parents' which Servine clenched his leafy stub of a hands as Buizel continues 'I know this for a fact because it happened with me and my younger brother that trainer of Dewott's captured him and I found out that he rarely talks about him even capturing my closest friend what makes you think that he won't betray your trust as a family member?' Buizel asked as he was letting out a dark aura hitting Matt's Sevine manipulating a bit he hated to admit it but Buizel was right as his brother wasn't interested in him anymore 'You're stronger than you think but I think you can get stronger your trainer is weak and if you lose tomorrow will show you that why not join my trainer's and get stronger you have until after tomorrow's match I'll be watching my team may not interfere with the tournament that doesn't mean we can't recruit Pokémon and we've had our eye on you for the last few weeks while I had it for the last few years since I've been with them we older sibling have to look out for each other' Buizel said as he left Matt's Servine speechless as Buizel left 'I'll leave you to your thoughts but you know that I'm right.' As Matt's Servine looks down was he really telling the truth was he really not as strong sure he lost to Ash's Pikachu a few months back but does he really abandon his trainer or stay with him but Buizel's manipulation was forcing him to the latter thoughts as he hissed at this and left.

Meanwhile with Dewott at the lake at the outskirts of Nimbassa town now more upset than ever 'Stupid Servine why are you still interested in trying to rekindle our friendship again when you literally broke one of the promises you made back when we were kids' As he taken what looks like a stone half of one out of his fur 'One of our promise's why do I even bother keeping this thing not like he'll keep that promise' as he gripped onto the said rock with a tear in his eye. 'The only reason why I still hold onto this thing is because some part of me feels like something is wrong but I really don't know what to do' as he was crying as he puts it under his fur as he gets up and leaves little did he know it but Ash was watching from a distance he was letting Dewott be on the top of the tree was Trip's Servine who heard everything that Dewott said who was upset 'He's still kept it as well not that I blame him for not wanting to get rid of it especially what had happen to him but I'll get to the bottom of it tomorrow and make things right' as he noticed that Ash was watching this and was concerned about his Pokémon and he smiled and said to himself 'He picked a kind and respectful trainer we'll get to the bottom of this'

As the next day comes as the first battle was about to begin Trip vs Matt as Trip's Servine explained his concerns to Trip who nods after letting him finished after hearing this through his translator "I understand that your concern about both Ash's Dewott and torn about your brother but whatever happens I hope things can work out between the three of you" Trip said which Servine nods with a smile "Will the two competitor's come to the battlefield" The announcer says as the two trainers arrived at their respective trainer's boxes however something about Matt's Servine was completely off he was more angry like and had a hatred towards his brother he was determined to win this battle as Buizel in the upper stands was watching this smirking 'Seems like he's made his decision regardless of who wins or loses this battle I'll win by having him on my team' as Matt's Servine noticed him in the stands and nods.

"Now for the first battle of the final 100 trainers of the battle club' As the crowd watched "From Nuvema Town a trainer who's determined to be the strongest trainer in Unova Trip' As the crowd cheered as Ash, his Dewott and his sister Cameron's Dewott was watching this on the sidelines the only reason why Ash's Dewott was watching this is to see how much stronger Trip's Servine has come since he too has gotten stronger since they last saw each other. 'In the other corner from Castellia city a boy whose dream is to be a Pokémon master and is determined to win at all cost's Matt" As the crowd cheered as both the Servines went to the battlefield it was easy for the crowd and the ref to tell which Servine was which both size and looks wise mostly looks wise towards Trip's Servine as if he was showing signs of evolving appearance wise.

Which Buizel smirked at hearing the win at all cost's part 'Oh it'll cost you if you lose today my friend this'll be interesting' as he watched as he sees Trip's and Matt's Servine was determined to win no matter what the cost.

As the battle between the two starters is about to begin things are getting interesting what happened between Ash's Dewott and Trip's Servine? Why is Buizel interested in Matt's Servine? And will Ash and Trip's starters get along again?

Stay tuned


	35. Chapter 35: Sibling Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brutal battle that ends up being worse for Matt

Chapter 35: Sibling Rivalry   
' For Pokespeak  
" For Human speech 

As the battle between Trip and Matt is about to begin as everyone was waiting and watching in eagerness, especially Team Rocket's Buizel, who can tell that Matt's Servine has made his decision about where his loyalties lie, and it isn't with Matt.  
"It is determined that Matt will have the first move between the two trainer's when he's ready," the Referee said, as Matt nodded and looked to Trip. "Let's get started, Servine use leaf blade," Matts said as his Serivne as his grass starter powered up his tail and charged straight at Trip's Servine. "Counter with your Leaf Blade servine," Trip commanded as his Servine dodged at the last minute and slammed his tail at his brother in the chin sending him back. Trip's Servine wasn't messing around. He wanted to end this battle quickly to get to the truth. As Matt's Servine hissed at this, "That was a low blow, little brother, but you're just delaying my victory," Matt's Servine growled.

"Man, Matt's Servine sounds like he has a grudge on you and his brother there. What happened?" Ash asked Dewott, who just shook his head. 'No clue, but whatever it is, Trip's Servine is determined to beat him and find out about it,' Ash's Dewott said as his older sister was looking at the tone of his voice and how much he hated Matt's Servine. As she noticed something about Trip's Servine that caught her attention, 'Not sure if you care, but I just noticed that Trip's Servine is showing signs that he might evolve at any point.' Which made Dewott's ear twitch upon hearing this 'Well, I guess you have a keen eye for things, sis' as the tone of what he said just sounded like that was the one thing that he didn't want to hear or something of that sort which Ash also caught. 'Man Dewott isn't happy with Trip's Servine. I knew that the two have history, but it seems. Like there's more to him evolving than he's letting on,' Ash thought as he watches the battle. 

As it looks like the two grass starters are even in strength. "Use aerial ace," Trip commanded his Servine to do, which caught both Matt and his Servine off guard, as Trip's Servine did as told as he charged in. "Use leaf storm quickly," Matt commands as it did its job preventing Trips servine from getting closer as Ash noticed that there was malice in that move. 

"Trip. His Servine is out for blood. Better do something before it's too late," Ash yelled out to him, which caught both him and Matt off guard. "Servine, stop it now. Please, this is a battle, not a personal grudge match. It'll cost me my trainer's license," Matt tries to say to his pokemon. "Use Leaf blade, and Aerial ace stops it now Servine," Trip said, which it did as commanded, destroying the Leaf storm as Matt's Servine landed on his back hard as he struggles to get up as he had anger in his eyes not just towards his brother but his trainer. Buizel was right. His trainer is slowing him down. "End this Aerial ace" As Trip's Servine charges in, "Dodge it quickly," Matt said. "Aerial Ace is a non-miss move dodging isn't an option," Trip said as the move landed, hard-knocking Matt's Servine out. Much to Matt's dismay. 

"Matt's Servine is unable to battle, and the trainer that's moving on to the next round is Trip." The Referee said that as Matt was surprised by this, he wasn't hoping that this battle wouldn't end like this as he ran over to his starter. Just as Trip's Servine started to glow but nothing after that as if he was preventing his evolution from happening, Ash's Dewott noticed this and narrowed his eyes at Trip's Servine as Trip and Servine left. As Buizel saw this and smirked at this, he went in the direction that Matt went.

"Nicely done, Servine, surprised that you didn't want to evolve during that battle or the end of it." Trip said, which made Servine nod, 'I have my reasons why I don't want to at the moment. But first I need answers, ' Trip's servine said. As he ran in the direction that Matt's Servine went. 

As he arrived just in time to see Matt questioning his starter, he refused not to answer as he walked off. 'You may not want to answer, him, but you'll answer to me, brother.' Trip's servine questioned. 'Ugh, fine, but you'll get nothing much out of me,' Matt's Servine said. As Ash and Trip arrived, as did Buizel, 'What's your problem with Dewott, it's not just now, and I know it's not just because he's friends with Snivy,' Trip's Servine said, 'You seriously don't get it do you brother. I'm referring to your relationship with Dewott.' He retorted, which Trip's Servine was taken aback by this.

'Everyone at the lab was talking about only you two saying he's more of a brother than I was, and you always hung out with him never once thought that I was the only family you had at the time?' As he clenched his leafy-like hand. 'That doesn't excuse this attitude toward him nor me,' Trip's Servine said hurt. But what his brother said next puts the nail in the coffin to his relationship with his brother. 'Did you ever consider how every Pokemon at the lab found out about Dewott's little secret, or should I say his phobia?' Which had caught not only Trip's Servine off guard but also Ash and Trip. 'You didn't,' Trip's Servine said as a vine gashed Trip's Servine's eye slightly. 'You got your answer, brother. Now, if you excuse me, I should be going' As he turned around to notice that Matt was watching this. Still, he didn't care as he heads to Buizel, which Ash saw. "You have something to do with this Buizel turning brother's against each other," Ash said, which Buizel shook his head. 'No, but I was the driving force to his anger towards his brother.' Buizel retorted as he turned to Matt's Servine. 'It seems like you did the one thing that no good pokemon should do, wounding a pokemon beyond fixing. Well played. But I came here for him not to argue or fight but know this the next time you see this Servine. He won't be the same brother you know anymore,' He said as Matt's Servine tries to return him as Buizel sent a sonic boom at the Pokeball, destroying it. 'There, you are no longer bound by him anymore. Let's go,' Buizel said as he and Servine disappeared before Ash and the others can say anything. 

As Matt dropped to his knees in tears as Trip's Servine was holding his left eye in pain, "Why? Why did this happen?" Matt asked in tears. "Don't know, but that Buizel means business," Trip said. "You don't know the half of it that Buizel belongs to Team Rocket," Ash said, which caught the two trainers off guard. "You mean the Pokemon thieves." Trip asked which Ash nodded. "Yeah, according to what I heard, he's the top pokemon of the team for the" Matt Interrupted. "I need to get him back." Ash nods. "I understand, but he's probably with them by now, turning him against you more. Right now, we need to figure out where?" Trip interjects, "I hate to say it, but until we find out, we can't do anything but continue the battle club." Which made the two trainers nod at this statement; as much as they wanted to get back at them, there's nothing they can do. Ash knew that he would have to ask Emolga about this before the tournament ends. 

Well, this is a slight twist to the competition, as Team rocket has taken another pokemon to their collection. What else planned does Team rocket for the group, and are they after more pokemon at the competition or just this one, as the battle club continues.

Stay tuned


End file.
